


Jack, Mark, Felix, Bob, Wade, Tyler, and Ethan vs the game

by Just_a_fan_of_clouds_and_youtubers



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Baby, Blood, Chains, Choices, F/M, Felix worries, Fucked Up, Jack is tiny, Kidnapping, M/M, Mindsets, Other, Traps, Tunnles, Whos going to read this?, challenge, fears, jumping, reserch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_fan_of_clouds_and_youtubers/pseuds/Just_a_fan_of_clouds_and_youtubers
Summary: It started off as a normal thing. Everyone had gotten together in Marks house for a New Years party! Everything was normal until teargas filled the house and the youtubers went down one by one, now they're stuck. They're in a building and playing against The Game. This Game isn't normal. While no, it doesn't involve death or murder, certain choices are dangerous.





	1. Marks decision's.

**Author's Note:**

> Read the description to get the general idea why they're their, and how.
> 
> Bold names states who the main character basically is in this chapter.

**M** **ark** woke up slowly, groaning as he leaned up.  _Why can't I remember anything? Where is everyone?_ Mark looked around. His was in a big room, that looked much like a basement. It was stone. Infront of him was a white door, it was very big. Glancing behind him he saw 6 doors, the one against the left wall was a light green, the one closet to that was a light blue, followed by a red, a wide light purple, a normal black, and a much darker blue.

   Mark groaned and leaned upwards. The white door slid open and a person, dressed in a black suit came in. It was clear to be a man from his body structure. Broad shoulders, no curves, very masculine. He stopped 15 feet from the still slightly dazed Markiplier,  _"hello Mark, are you ready to play a game?"_

Mark cocked his head, "a game? Where am I? Where are many friends?" 

The man pulled out a iPad, "this is your tool to choose them. I will explain the rules when everyone is here." He walked towards Mark and handed it to him, helping him up in the process, "you were chosen as the game master, because you have the second oldest mindset, but the most rational thinking," he paused, "look at the screen and pick one of them. Do not worry, nothing bad will happen to the other."

Mark looked at the scree of the IPad, apon it was Bob and Tyler, Mark spoke softly, "I've known Tyler longer..." He heastintly elected him.

The red door slid open like it was mechanically. After a moment Tyler slid out, looking confused. The man motioned for him to come over, which Tyler willingly did, "what is this place?" He rubbed his eyes.

"You are in The Game. The Game is where you will experience your fears. Now you two will choose the mindsets of your partners. This will change the game." The man took the IPad from Marks hands and pressed a few things, a picture of Bob, Wade, Felix, Ethan, then Jack popped up. The man pressed Bob and a number scale popped up on the bottom with Advantages and Disadvantages popped up, "it will automatically pop you up on what The Game thinks is the best choice, but you are able to change it. You can only go a few up or down, unless it is a darker shade. You'll see what I mean a bit letter for that." He handed Mark the IPad, "make your choices. I'll be back once they are all done." He walked towards the white door, went through it, and shut the door.

Mark looked at Tyler, "I don't know what to make of this..." He trailed off worriedly.

Tyler shook he head, "we have to play along for now. We need everyone here at least to form a plan, we have no idea what danger the others are in."

Mark nodded, "good point okay..." He looked at the IPad, "Bob started at 30, but he's 27. Having him at his normal he would be good enough." Mark scrolled to 27, which was still a darker shaded number, which was good. Mark confirmed by pressing the button.

Bobs face disappeared, being replaced by Wade, the number it started at was 21.

"What are the advantages and disadvantages of him at that age?" Tyler asked curiously.

Mark looked, showing Tyler the Advantage and Disadvantages.

**Advantages**

  * **Normal**
  * **More likely to think for himself**
  * **Well-fit**
  * **Clear headed**
  * **Willing to speak up and out**



**Disadvantages**

  * **6'2 instead of 6'4**
  * **Will stall at the end of The Game**



 

Tyler looked at the last thing with confusion, "what's his normal age stats?" Mark pulled it up and showed him.

**Advantage**

  * **Wont stall at the end of The Game**
  * **More mature**
  * **More willing to help**



**Disadvantages**

  * **Prone to seizures**
  * **Easily angered**
  * **Quite and awkward**



Tyler and Mark frowned, "21 it is." Mark said and pressed it, Felix popping up at 16. Mark and Tyler read the stats once more, the father they went away from the bold number, the worse help problems popped up. They choose 17, because it wasn't bad, the only difference was height. Nothing else. Ethan had a curious case, he could be either 15 or 20, both were a dark bold letter. They choose 20 because it was his normal age. The hardest was Jacks. The number popped out to 3, 5, and 8. There was no double digits even available.

"Shit." Mark mumbled, "fuck. Okay let's think hard. 8 would be good because he would be closer to 10, which is good? 3 is too young and he would be hard to control. I say we go for 8."

"Well," Tyler spoke, "I say we go for 5."

Mark looked distraught, "he would be more hyper."

"No, he'd just be more willing to listen and childish, which he already is. Its not like they can make him five."

Mark agreed and pressed 5. The screen turned off, then the purple door opened slowly where Bob lumbered out. Bob looked confused and rubbed his eyes, much like Tyler did and went to the three, "what's happing? Where are we?"

Before he could be answered, the dark blue opened and Felix was shoved out by a white gloved hand, he fell onto the ground. Felix cursed in Swedish and attempted to kick the man, but the door was faster and shut. He hissed and stood up dusting himself off, being smaller then his original age, he noticed the four and walked over.

The back door opened and Wade stumbled out, he was smaller then he originally was, almost falling. He didn't say anything as he made it to the group, Felix asked the same question as Bob, as the light blue door opened and Ethan walked out, immediately going to them, "hey guys." He said softly, and slightly scared.

The light green door opened and no-one came out. The white door opened the man walked back into the room, "hello everyone, who's ready for the rules and awnser to why you are here?"

"Wait." Mark said sternly, "where's Jack?" 

The man looked a bit confused for a moment, heading towards the green door and peaking into the black room. He looked around for a moment before stepping in and a second later he pulled out a very tiny version of Jack, who looked very frightened and scared. Once he saw the others all the fear disappeared, Tyler, and everyone looked confused how he'd gotten so small. The man let go and Jack scurried to small group, Felix automatically picking him up, "are you okay?" All he got was a nod in return.

"Okay. Are you ready to hear the rules?" The man asked while walking towards the white door, stopping once he was a median for them.

Everyone, but Jack, let out a low mummer of agreement. The man smirked, "this game will exploit all your fears, your ageset was determined by your mindset. You each have certain fears, and we will exploit them the best away. It isn't possible to die, but its possible to loose. There are secretes and they led to powerups. If you all spend 2 hours stuck at the same puzzle you will be allowed to pass but will have a penity. Are you all ready?"

No-one spoke for a good minute, "yes." Mark agreed slowly.

The man pointed, "go through the white door."

Mark was at the head of the pack, leading them through the white door. The game had begun.


	2. Felix's fears

The room was pitch black, it bothers almost everyone, except Wade. Jack, being so much smaller was especially scared. The door behind them clicked, singling it was locked. "Well, looks like there's no turning back, right?" Bob attempted to joke, perhaps trying to lighten the mood, all he got in return was a awkward chuckle from Felix. "Man It's dark." Wade mumbled softly.

 **"The dark has always been intriguing."** Mark said in a deep voice.

"Cut it out." Tyler said while nudging him.

"I didn't say anything..." Mark whispered in horror.

**"Correct. My name, well its Darkiplier."**

The lights flashed on, exposing a massive laboratory. On the left side there was 3 massive glass chambers, each filled with a single penumbra, that circled the cage lifelessly. The muscle was exposed on several limbs and all their heads. Certain spots on their back. They barked and scratched but no sound came on. On the left side was three cages, one of them had a massive, and I'm talking that it was bigger the jack, a daddy long leg. It scampered on the walls. The second cage was a black smog that filled up the glass container, and the third, was empty.

Felix let out a loud terror-filled gasp, almost dropping the tiny Jack before setting him down, he started speaking fastly in Swedish before gripping onto the closet one next to him, Ethan, "T-these are  _defiantly_ my fears."

 **"Quite right, Felix."** Darkiplier wore a dark grey suit, his eyes black with little red dots,  **"now how should I do this?"** he smirked,  **"have yo-"** Mark cut him off.

"Felix why are you scared of my evil self?" 

"A few times I've had nightmares about that asshole chasing me." Felix admitted before looking away, "he's freaky."

**"oh you need some manners....I have been educated, and I know how to discipline you."**

"Yer nothin' ta us!" Jacks super high pitched voice yelled at Dark, "th' tall man said we couldn't die." By god was it adorable.

Dark cocked his head,  **"you can't get killed, he didn't say anything about getting hurt. How about you come test it out."**

"No. He's good." Mark snapped while looking at his evil persona, "how are you alive? You're fake. I  _made_ you."

Dark chuckled lowly,  **"you have no idea where you are. None of you do."**

"Fuck you asshole. Let's try and get out of here. He can't do anything to us."

Dark snapped his fingers and holes in each of the dogs cages. The dogs immediately lundged and shoved their heads in, clawing and snapping desperately to get the people. This made Felix freak out while everyone else moved away. Dark had disappeared.

"There's the door!" Wade said while going over to a big steal door behind the black smog, Bob followed.

"Didn't the guy say there was puzzles? It wouldn't just open would it?" Ethan asked confused, "and how would the guy be able to  _create_ Dark? That's not physically possible."

Mark shook his head, "I don't know, I don't wanna know, let's try and get the hell out of here." While he was talking Wade had attempted to open the door, the handle broke off, "shit."

Felix laughed pathetically, "great! We're surrounded by fucking monsters! Crazy-ass dogs! And there's no escape." He gulped.

"No no- look!" Jack tugged the edge of Felix's shirt, "behin' th' dogs!"

Everyone eventually looked, there was a golden handlebar.

"How do we get it?" Bob questioned, "if we get close the dogs will bite off our arms, and if that...  _thing_ was right, that we can get hurt, we can't get it without getting injured."

The spider slammed his body against the glass, scarring Ethan. 

"Arm' crawl!" Jack chripped, "Ethan is small enoug' ta ge' it!"

"Me?" Ethan asked confused and nervous, "what if they do bite me?"

"Then ye panic and Mark will ge' ta dogs head! He won't le' go till yer back on dis side!"

"That's a good idea." Bob chipped in, Wade awkwardly agreed.

"Okay." Ethan said confidently, "I'll do it!" He took a deep, heroic breath and stood a few steps towards the dogs. Their eyes  darted rapidly, snapping their jaws with foam leaking from the mated fur on their ugly muzzles. Ethan got onto his stomach and started crawling.  They snapped their jaws inchs away from his head, Mark looked ready to leap at them.

Ethan stretched and arm out, grabbing ahold of the golden handlebar, the cages cracked horribly. The sound of glass shattering as the two closet to Ethan were able to thrust their paws out, "pull me out!" Ethan said in fear while lowering his head, Wade instantly grabbed the smaller males ankles and yanked him forward.

Adrenal pulsed through everyone, fear following as Ethan stood up and rushed to the door, placing the golden handle into the small hole, it clicked. The door started to open and all the glass containers started to slowly raise.

The spider was hissing, it dropped and tried to get out. The dogs ignored the glass circle and dropped down, trying to dig their way outer while yapping.

Felix and Ethan were the first people threw, followed by Wade and Bob.

"Wha's that?" Jack asked curiously and walked towards where Dark had been standing, the cute five year old had no sense of fear as he squatted, picking at something on the ground.

"Jack!" Mark yelled, "get your ass over here,  _ **now!"**_

"look!" Jack said standing up with a cute little blue blob.

The spider stuck its legs out, hissing loudly and started spitting. The dogs started wiggling their shoulders in and let out famished growls. Mark darted out, stepping on the spiders arm as he rushed towards Jack, lifting him and making a mad sprint towards the door, the dogs were now out. 

Mark leaped in and Felix gladly slammed it shut, Mark looked furious. 

"Look!" Jack said thrusting a little blue brofist made out of clay towards Felix.

Mark still looked pissed as he set him down, "you could have gotten yourself killed!" He hissed, "what were you thinking?!"

Jack looked up at him, "what?"

Mark glared, "from now on you have to listen and not run off in a dangerous situation."

Tyler walked over, putting a hand on Mark's back, "its okay dude, calm down." He picked up the tiny Irish kid and put him on his own back, "we'll just go like this."

Mark sighed, "okay."

Felix looked at the little Brofist, "maybe this is one of the powerups?"

"Guys let's keep moving." Bob said while walking down the long white hallway, his name was on the door.


	3. Bobs fears

   The group departed from the small little white hallway towards the silver door with Bobs name on it. Bob was in the front, followed by Tyler with Jack on his back, Mark, Felix, Ethan, and Wade. Bob opened the door slowly, exposing a very long oak table, full of food. Cabinets all over the walls with fancy looking silver where and dishes. The food smelled incredible, and looked like it was the tastiest thing ever. Making almost everyone's mouth water, except Bob.

"No-one eat any of the food." Bob sighed, "my only fear is being surrounded by food that I'm unable to eat because if I do monsters will come out the food still on the table."

"Oh well that's easy to deal with." Tyler said calmly, he passed them and went to the silver door adjacent from the door, jiggling the handle, the door didn't open. After a moment of examining it Tyler said there was a key while setting Jack down

"Okay let's get digging! No-one eat anything." Mark said sternly and walked over to what seemed to be the Thanksgiving section.

Ethan walked to the end of the table closest to the entrance, he started digging through pork, corn, and some-type of soup.

Felix started throwing and breaking cereal, some weird plate of snails, and other bug-like food.

Tyler started gently moving away scraps of pasta and bread away.

Wade copied everyone by digging through candy.

Bob walked around the room and started digging through the cabinets.

Jack was too small to reach anything so just watched, checking the pieces Felix had threw on the ground.

"Ah-ha!" Wade said and pulled a small key out of a pile of gummyworms.

"Finally!" Mark said, "put it in the door." 

Wade rushed to the door and slipped it in the door, it clicked and unlocked, opening.

Wade, Mark and Bob were quick to leave. Ethan and Felix went next. Once again Jack was in the room, this time alone with a short attention span from the mindset he was forced into. He saw the perfect thing on the floor, a steaming potato. It looked perfect, a plate that had been seat aside had magically slipped down and slid under it. Making it look like the best thing in the world.

Tiny Jack walked to it and picked it up slowly,  _take a bite_ a hushed voice whispered,  _just how you like it... One bite won't hurt, will it?_

"I guess not." Jack said slowly and held it closer, then heastintly brought it to his mouth.

 **"No no. I need you alive. Don't eat that."** commanded a deep, but hushed voice.

"Jack! Put it down!" Felix ordered quickly, "godamnit get over here!" 

Jack set it back on the floor and went over to Felix, who shooed him out the room and shut the door.


	4. Split

   The next hallway was long and looked old. Moss and lichen grew all over the grey walls, the silver door to the next room was at least 60 feet away. The hallway wasn't as wide as the last either. The group walked, being physically drained, except fore the toddler who was going, "la de dum," occasionally. Once the reached the door they noticed a small little vent, with a septic eye picture next to it. They choose to ignore it and Mark attempted to open the door, but to no avail, it was locked.

"Is this one of the fears?" Mark asked, "is anyone scared of plants in a tight space?" He joked sarcastically

"Maybe it has to do with the tunnel... Its the only thing to do." Ethan suggested, "alright Jack! You ready to go on a mission?" He lifted him up.

"What? No. Don't send him in there, what if its a trap?" Mark asked worriedly.

"What else can we do?" Tyler said softly, "he won't die. And we'll watch the whole time."

"Yay! Adventure!" The five year old jumped and started crawling into the vent, everyone tensed.J ack crawled until the others were nothing but a blurr, he saw a little red button and curiously he pressed it.The door opened, and the 6 cheered! Mark hollered that Jack could crawl back now.

"Okie dokie!" He squeaked and started crawling down the tunnel to his freinds. 

A machine went off, and something heavy thunked into the vent separateing them and trapping Jack within the vent. Mark, and the others stared helplessly, "shit!" Felix cursed, "they split us!"


	5. Jacks fears

_No! Oh god I'm alone. I don't wanna be alone, what if the' get hurt? What if **I** get hurt? God I can hardly remember anythin'! I see one 'ing and I just go to it... Jesus man...._ Jack started to back up in the vent, even though he knew it was closed off. It was hard to move around in the vent, but he had managed to turn himself when he hit the button. Using the echo's off the wall to determine when it would end he backed up slowly, and fell out through the vent. Jack assumdd that it must have opened when the blockade to the others worked. Slowly, he turned, and stared into the room.

    Within the room was absolutely nothing. The room had a septic-color wallpaper and a light blue carpet, but there was nothing in the room. Hell it didn't even look like there was a  _door_. Maybe he _could_ tamper with the thing in the vent? He tried to go back in the vent, but it was closed. 

"Shite." He cursed and frowned, looking around the massive room with no exit. What could he do? He could talk to himself, he could play games? He sat down and started examining himself. There was no stitches from his sudden shrinkage. He was kinda chubby, there was no evidence to how he shrunk. Its so weird! How did he shrink? 

_I woke up in a crib, if 'at's anything... Hmmm...._

"Yay, Jacks gone." Bobs voice rung out, "he's so annoying."

 _What?_ Jack frowned,  _I'm not annoyin'._

"Yea finally." Ethan chuckled, "he almost got someone killed the last two rounds."

"Always trying to force his own jokes and yelling. God man I think he can't get more annoying." Wade said

"Oh no, he defiantly can. When he's in person he's so annoying. He bounces around to often and is  _always_ getting in the way." Mark said coldly.

Jack felt his chest start to hurt, he really liked all them. He thought they were his friends... Do they realize that he can hear him? The sad part was, he really, really, liked Mark. He liked Felix a lot too and hoped to death he wouldn't say anything.

"It's even worse when you're alone with him. He's so weird." Felix sighed, "hopefully he's dead right now. Hopefully hes curshed in the vent! That would be amazing."

"Aggred." Tyler said immediately after.

Jack teared up, almost all his friends just abandoned him. At least he still had Robin. Robin was nice and it seemed like the only person he could really trust right now, even though he's not here. 

_Would 'ey really just drop me like a fly? If it came to sacrifice would 'ey choose me? Maybe I shoul' be quiter... Maybe I shoul' just let oth'er people talk. I just wanna make 'em happy! I just want everyone to be happy..._

"Well at least we don't have to be by him anymore! Should we try and call down the tunnel?" Mark asked

"Nah. Spare him the mercy of his death. 'Oh no Jack, are you stuck?'" Bob mocked, "you are? Okayyyyy byeeee." He chuckled

Jack could feel his eyes water and he hugged his knees softly, holding back tears. They didn't even care to see if he was alive. What if he was stuck? He would be so afraid and so sacred... He would wish they would try and help, even if they couldn't fit into the vent. They didn't even care enough to call down? Damn.

 **"Don't cry. I'm here for you. I won't abandoned you like those imbeciles."** A dark voice whispered softly.

Jack looked up slowly, he had cried a little. Dark was crouched/squatting infront of him, his voice was very soothing and it was soft for how deep it was. His grey suit still fit him like a glove and his dark hair drapped infront of his eyes, which where normal now.

"Ye won't?" Jack asked softly, the toddler in him just wanted a hug, and wanted to be loved after just getting ditched like a peice of trash.

**"Why would I? You've just been trying to make people happy, haven't you?"**

"exactly!" Jack said while wiping his eyes, "I 'ought I made people happy."

**"You make people happy, but they're ungrateful and don't see how cool of a person you are."**

Jack nodded insecurely, "I feel so stupid fer trustin' 'em..."

**"Do you trust me?"**

Jack shook his head slowly, "yer suppose to be evil, how can I trust ye?"

Dark frowned softly,  **"no I'm the good one. Mark just portrays me as evil. It's not like he can just bring me out and force me to be evil."** Dark opened his arms,  **"you seem sad. Do you want a hug?"**

Jack nodded quietly and crawled up to Dark, giving him a hug, which he needed much more then Jack did.

 **"Let me propose an idea for you,"** Dark suggested while standing, cradling the five-year old,  **"I will purposely take you to the end. Then you can walk through, if you want, and go home."**

" 'At sounds nice." Jack mumbled softly.

 **"Okay then, let's go."** Dark spoke quietly, trying to get him to fall asleep. He walked to the wall and tapped on it, a door opened inward and Dark stepped inside to this normal sized living room. There was a couch, a TV, all sorts of little things. The feeling of home made Jack end up falling asleep in the demons arms.


	6. Ethan's fears?

I don't care if they split us Felix! We need to get him out of there! There was no light so it was a dead end!" Mark snapped, "he could suffocate!"

"Mark- calm down." Tyler said gently, putting a hand on his shoulder, "no-one is big enough to go into the vent."  
"I might be able to go in." Ethan said, "I'm small."  
"No its too dangerous. What if you get stuck?" Bob asked, "don't worry. He'll be fine... The physcopath told us no-one would die. I doubt he's hurt or the guy probably would be down here and trying to help him."  
"Yea." Wade agreed, "he's probably safe, we just have to move on. I know we'll see him again."  
Mark grudgingly agreed, "I hope he's okay."

Tyler opened the door to the next room, it was big. All sorts of crazy machines lined up and platforms studded the area. The small group was stopped almost immediately by red gates swinging out to block them off. A speaker buzzed and was sounded.  
"WELCOME TO RUN, RUN, AND DIE!"

"FUCKING NO." Ethan almost screeched, "oh god I hate this game! Now we're going it in real life?! Oh please tell me that's not what's happing!"

"CORRECT!" The speaker boomed, "LIVE PLAYERS! DON'T WORRY, YOU WILL NOT DIE, BUT IF YOU GET HIT, YOU WILL FACE SEVERE CONSEQUENCES! ONE PLAYER CAN GO FOR ALL, AND BE FACED WITH A CHALLENGE AFTERWORDS, OR YOU CAN ALL GO SEPARATELY!"

"No way in hell I can do that stuff!" Bob sighed.

"I think I'm too small to jump over some of the things." Ethan frowned, "but I'm willing to try."

"I'll do it." Mark said, "not to brag, but I'm pretty athletic."

"I can jump the highest." Tyler said gently, "I'll do it Mark." He patted his back.

Ethan hugged Tyler, "don't die okay? I'll miss you."

Tyler nodded, "okay. I'll do it."

"PLAYER TYLER; STEP FORWARD!" 

Tyler did as asked. Steeping forward to the red mark, a timer counted down on the wall, 3....2......1! Tyler shot forward. Leaping over obstacles. The saws tripped him out, but he managed to do it. (Sorry guys, I don't know much about the game, starting to think this topic was a bad idea, heh)

When Tyler hit the exit a pathway formed out of  _thin_ air. Tyler sat down while taking deep breaths as each person individually made it up the pathway. Felix then Wade, then Bob, then Ethan, then Mark. The silver door lit up into a pitch black room, the players slowly went into the room, nervousness rung in the air. 

"This is so eerie." Felix mumbled, "why is it  _always_ the dark?"

"Hello!" A tiny squeaky voice whispered, making everyone leap out their skins. It was still pitch black, and they had started to hold onto eachother. Bob taking Wades wrist and Felix in the other, Felix took ahold of Marks hand while Ethan held onto Tyler who was holding onto Wade unconformably.

"Who's there?" Mark asked, his voice sounded strain, he was exhausted. 

"Its me! Tiny box Tim!" The voice squeaked out happily, "you should be careful here... The shadow monsters lurk around and attach onto people. Can you pick me up Daddy? I'm right below you!"

Mark didn't hesitate to lean down and scoop up the little box, he squealed in delight. Hugging him, "Sam was there too."

"Sam?" Mark asked clueless.

"Jacks little eyeball friend!" Tim said cheekily, hopping onto his shoulder.

Mark reached and groaped around the floor until he felt something squishy, shivering softly he picked up the eyeball, someone took ahold of it.

"How do we leave this room?" Felix asked, "where are the shadow monsters?"

"Oh! They're all around us silly!" Tim giggled, "just keep going forward and you'll soon reach the exit!"

The group started to walk. Moving slowly and constantly bumping into eachother. Tim let out little giggles occasionally. Even humming a small toon. The group hit the wall and Tyler reached around for a handle, which was grabbed and it clicked, sendind the door flying open into a bright and unconformable Blair of light.

The first noticeable thing was the amount of shadow hands attacked to everyone. They were literal shadows that screamed in the light. Latching off and hissing. This caused Ethan to dart into the light with pure terror and screaming, everyone else doing the same. They ran into the light and into another white room, the walls had random patches of mold.

The second noticeable thing was what was on Marks shoulder. A super fat and squishy silverfish was curled up into a ball. On his other shoulder was a small little shadow box with piercing red eyes. He grinned when Ethan looked at him and showed off at least 30 fangs.

Ethan once again screamed and pointed to the two demonic creatures. Mark almost fainted and frantically shoved the two off, Bob stepping on them and they died with a sastistfying, 'pop'

"Holly shit man!" Ethan spoke scaredly, "those little things could have done anything!"

Bob looked at his shoe, "ugh. I feel sick." He said disgustingly, "fucking monsters."

Felix sat down, "this is rough man. I don't wanna keep doing this shit." 

Mark sighed and sat next to him.

"Proceed to the game area or I will flood the area to where you can't breath!" A cheerfully threatening voice rang out from a speaker thswt wasn't in sight. 

Tyler frowned and started walking, close behind was Wade and Bob, soon after Ethan, Mark, and Felix.

 

They walked to the next room, I was very childish looking. The floor was a light blue carpeting, there was a small wooden table that had matching chairs, and on top of it was peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, juice boxes, and a note. Inside the room was also some toys and a dresser. 

Mark walked over to the table nervously, he read the note out loud; "enjoy the sandwiches and juice boxes. Someone has to eat at least one, and drink one for the door to open. Take this opportunity to rest as well. This is break time."

"Guys I'm going to go into shock if anyone's eats those, or comes near me with one." Ethan said, eyeing the table and confirming what they were, "both of those things will cause me to have an allergic reaction."

Felix sighed and sat down by the door, "I'm going to do exactly what the guy said, and relax for a bit."

Bob examined what was in the dresser, "there is pillows and blankets, we could take a nap."

Ethan frowned, "the longer we're in here the more likely I am to have a allergic reaction."

"He's right guys." Wade sighed, "we can't stay in this room without threatening his life."

"Well what are we suppose to do?" Felix asked sassily, "someone has to eat and drink at least one thing, and if we don't we're forced to stay in this room, but if we eat it we can't risk going by Ethan without hurting him."

Ethan looked at his feet, why did he have to have the allergies? 

"I think I know what we can do." Mark mumbled, "Ethan go stand on the opposite side of the room." 

Ethan instantly obeyed.

"Tyler go stand by him and shield him from the fumes, I guess." Mark said nervously.

Tyler also obeyed, Bob and Wade watched Mark curiously.

Mark picked a sandwich up with the napkin and scarfed it down in quick famished bite. As soon as he was finished he turned away from the group and forced his stomach to reject it, or in other terms he stuck his finger down his throat and puked. He took a gasp of air, then took off his shirt and wiped his mouth before throwing it on the pile just incase anything peanut related was on it. He took a sip of the juice box to settle his stomach.

"That was gross." Felix mumbled, "but at least the doors open."

"I think I got everything off," Mark groaned, "damn I hate doing that."

"Thank you Mark." Ethan whispered gently.

"Don't mention it, I'll stay in the back of the group, just incase."

Ethan nodded quietly and went to the door, Felix right behind it. Tyler stayed with Mark as Bob and Wade walked ahead.


	7. Do you trust me?

**"It's so easy too manipulate a child."** Dark chuckled lowly as he dug through a surgical table and pulled certain things off and set it to the side. The toddler was asleep in playpen in the next room. Who was Dark talking to? No-one in particular, he just thought it would be fun to speak to the cameras. He didn't care who was listening.  **"add in desperation and hunger and they will do anything you say. Its quite easy really,"** Dark pulled out a hammer, putting it into his pile,  **"agree with the things you know the kid wants, or agreeing with his concepts."**

Dark took out a nettle and injected it into his skin, holding his breath and sucking it out in the tube, his blood was black. **"Sometimes it's hard to gain their trust, but if you do you can get them to do anything you want."** Dark sighed gently,  **"but do you want to? Do you use your power for good, or for bad?"** he looked at the camera,  **"I know your watching Robin. This was such a stupid game idea, much more could have been accomplished with dummies or those weird human lab-rats you're always designing."**

Dark grabbed ahold of the table,  **"was I really your first?"** he wheeled the table towards Jack, parking it by the playpen,  **"he has the same energy as your 4th experiment. I know you remember exactly what that was, but when did you get the chip in?"** he reached in and grabbed ahold of Jack, lifting him up gently,  **"why do this to your _freind?"_** Dark walked over to the second table to had,  **"how did you distract him? Was he drugged? If he was how did you keep it a secrete? Is he really your freind or was he just a _live experiment?"_** Dark set him on the metal table. He shivered. Dark pat his back comforting,  **"I know something Robin."** Dark looked at the camera,  **"I am getting out of here."**


	8. Tyler's fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find anything on his fears, so I'm just going to add shit

They traveled threw the hallway, it was twisty and turny and curved up and down. This made the group even more tired and the need for rest was desperate.

"When do you think we can stop?" Ethan asked, still feeling guilty about what Mark had to do.

"Hopefully soon." Mark sighed, "I just hope that wasn't our only chance for a break."

"There's another door up ahead!" Wade said.

"Who's do you think it is?" Ethan asked, "there only four left."

"I think its going to be Wades, or maybe Bobs." Felix suggested, "I doubt it'll be Jack's since he's not here."

"Tyler's a stonewall, nothing scares you right?" Ethan asked.

"Water!" Tyler said almost embarrassedly, "I'm petrified of water."

Mark snickered playfully, "why?"

"The bacteria, what can be in the water, oh just craziest things that you don't even realize its there. All water scares me but I tolerate it. Enough to take showers and drink it, as well as using it in food."

"That's crazy." Wade said, "but no one here is judging."

"Yea!" Ethan said and opened the door. There was a platform that stuck outwards into a massive pool of water.

"Shit." Tyler mumbled, "I guess this one is my room..."

Felix put a hand on Tyler's back comforting, "its okay. I doubt anything is in that water."

"I'm going to hop in first." Ethan said, then with no warning he dived in.

Mark, Bob, and Tyler watched with shock. Waiting for Ethan to resurface, which he did after a full minute. He came back up in panic, "there's something in the water!" He started paddling away, but there was no platform. It was just a massive pool.

A very log scaly mermaid type of creature emerge and swung webbed hands at Ethan and let out a petrifying scream, which made the blue-haired male scream. It lashed a flippered whale-like tale and smacked the water, getting closer to Ethan.

"Shit!" Mark said, and like a hero he plummeted into the water towards them. Landing straight on the creatures back and disappeared underwater.

"Maybe we all have to go in?" Bob suggested, "that's what I'm going for!" Bob said and leaped down, making a massive splash. Wade looked heisting, but jumped in.

Felix pat Tyler's back, "I'll jump in with you."

Tyler looked at to water. Ethan was paddling weakly, his arm scratched up and there was blood by him. Mark hadn't resurfaced, Bob hadn't went far underwater from a bad belly flop. Wade surfaced and started swimming towards Ethan to help him. "O-okay." Tyler said fearfully, he held his breath and cannonballs into the water, Felix right behind him.

Tyler sank like a rock, a bit too scared to move. He had his eyes open and could see the blurry figure of Mark underwater fighting the fish-like creature. There was a swam of red and bubbles. Tyler swam up.

The water started to leave as soon as he surfaced, four massive holes in the middle of the room started to suck water out, each was big enough to suck out a person, and the water sucked fast

"Swim to the middle!" Bob ordered and started swimming, trying to avoid the current that was getting sucked away. 

Tyler stalled and dog-paddled horribly to the middle. He didn't like water so never learned to swim, so he was awful and couldn't stay up. Just know what the water was  _deep._ Ethan couldn't swim well, it was clear that creature has bitten his arm, or had done something to one of his arms, and maybe his legs. Even with Wades help the two were slow.

The two got sucked into the right tube, disappearing with a cry.

The water lowered and Tyler could touch the floor, Bob was able to as well. Tyler looked around and Felix wasn't around either. 

"EEEERRRRRIIIIEEEEE!" The fish monster screeched when there was no water. It was attacking Mark and its jaw unhinged before sinking its fangs into Marks shoulder.

Mark let out a pained scream and tried to force it off. His chest was scratched up and bleeding pretty badly. His left leg looked like a pack of piranhas had gotten ahold of it. Other then that there was severe bite marks on Marks right leg and  his now shredded pants. Tyler rushed over and got the weird fish in a chokehold. It let go of Mark and tried to bite Tyler, but he wasn't having any of it. He tightened his trip and tried to break its neck.

Claws dug into Tyler's waist as it attempted to free itself, a sinking crack made the creature go limp.

Mark was panting and let his arms drop. He was in so much pain. Bob and a freaked out Tyler rushed to him and tried to stop the help. Tyler was dazed and couldn't think straight. 

"Oh no!" A tiny voice squeaked out from above them, this caused Tyler to look up.

There was a small little pixi. Much like tinkerbell, but it was red. It fluttered over and stopped by Mark. Bob and Tyler were unsure what it planned to do as it pulled out a small bad and moved towards Mark's leg.

Tyler caught it and held it tightly, narrowing his eyes, "who are you?! What the fuck do you plan to do?"

The pixi squeaked, "I'm the medicine fairy! Your friend is close to death, I wanna stop that."

"Okay, be quick." Tyler mumbled, he had no other options.

The pixi fluttered and dusted Marks badly shredded legs and sprinkled it. The legs magically started to form back together and the blood stopped. It took about five minutes for his legs to fully heal. By this time Bob and Tyler had calmed down and were stopping the small cuts on Mark's chest and arms. 

"Shit dude!" Felix said and popped out from one of the holes, "there's traps down there! Probably to catch us, or-" he saw Mark and went over, looking at the two helping, "can I do anything to help?"

Bob shook his head, "there nothing really to do. Tell us about those traps."

The pixi backed up and fluttered off before Tyler could catch it. Mark wiggled his legs and sighed, "never go against a fish."

"Don't ever do that again! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Bob scolded motherly.

"I didn't want to let Ethan die." Mark defended

"Then we think of something not leap into danger!" Felix hissed out, joining Bobs scolding.

Tyler helped the man up, standing up, "you got balls I'll tell you that."

Mark chuckled, "thanks. Now were are the others?"

Tyler frowned, "they went down that pipe. We need to get them."

"They could be in the trap." Felix sighed, "I got lucky, they could be stuck in the cage already."

"We'll there's not other way. Let's go." Bob sighed and went towards the pipe, he hopped down, followed by Tyler, Mark, and Felix.


	9. Pee break!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joke chapter

**"Calm down. I'm going to tell you what's going to happen."** Dark said slowly so the five year-old would stop freaking out,  **"I found a chip in the back of your neck."**

"Ye found what?!" Jack asked and reached to his neck.

 **"Its a very important thing Sean."** Dark said seriously,  **"it involves a code."**

"Wait." Jack said softly and wiggled a little bit on the table, blushing shyly, "I got ta pee."

Dark wrinkled his nose,  **"this is the most serious thing, and you have to pee?"**

"I can't hold it!" Jack whined pitifully, " 'is small body."

Dark put a hand on his forehead,  **"fine."** he lifted him off the table,  **"the bathroom is right there."**

"I can't reach ta door. " jack said innocently.

Dark sighed and walks to the door and opened it, Jack went inside and Dark closed it enough to leave a crack. He waited for him to come out.


	10. Wades fear and the first death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear this will be the last alterego of Mark

"What the heck? Where are we?" Ethan asked, holding his arm whole water dripping off of him like he was a soaked up sponge.

"I don't know." Wade mumbled, looking around they were in what seemed to be a massive golden birdcage that was hanging, the tube they had just sank through was above them. As soon as the water stopped going down it has snapped shut. The water had drained through little drainage systems all over the floor. The tube was a major drop on the floor.

"Hello?!" Ethan called through the cage, "is anyone there?!"

No response.

Wade sighed and sat down, "what if there's a giant bird here? What if it eats us?! I hate birds, I don't want tobe stuck in  _their_  cages."

Ethan shrugged weakly, "maybe we're stuck here? Maybe we should just wait." He sat down too, nursing his arm a bit and leaning back on the cage, "I hope Marks okay."

"He's tough. I know he's fine." Wade spoke unconvincingly, "how is any of this possible? Those shadow monsters, thqt fish creature, those  _video game_ monstere, the spider... Fucking Darkiplier."

"I wanna know who's running this place." Ethan sighed, then perked up, "do you think there's other alter egos?"

Wade cocked his head, "what do you mean?"

"Well since Jack is here, do you think Anti can come out?"

"I don't know." Wade let his shoulders sag, "I hope not..." He pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes, "I just wanna go home."

Ethan crossed his legs, "yea me too. This whole thing is lame."

"What is lame?" Mark asked curiously, Ethan and Wade perked up and looked around the room. 

In the corner sat a box,  _goggleplier_ was standing in it. His head cocked and eyes almost robotic like. This made Wade and Ethan's blood grow cold.

"What the hell are you?" Ethan asked and faced the robotic demon. 

"I am Goggleplier."

"No you're not, you can't be real." Ethan said confused

 "I am sorry. Repeat the task you have assigned."

Wade coughed, "uh, ok Goggle? Tell me who made you."

Goggleplier shook his head, "its against the code."

Ethan got a tad bit frustrated, "what's your primary objective?" 

Goggleplier didn't speak at him, he shifted and you could hear springs and metal scrap against eachother.

"I think you have to say; Okay goggle." Wade nudged Ethan as the goggle sound popped up.

Ethan repeated his question.

Goggleplier lit up slightly, "primary objective is to awnser questions as quick as possible and destroy."

Wade sat cross legged, "okay goggle, can you get us down."

Goggleplier eyes darkened, "that is not for me to determine." he started glitching slightly.

 

Suddenly Bob popped out the tube, falling hard on his back with a groan. Mark fell on top of him, then Felix fell on top of Mark and rolled off slightly, Tyler was last and landed hard on Marks back before rolling. Mark grunted a bit in pain.

"Sorry Bob!" Mark said and rolled off, Felix shook his head and leaned up, "that was kinda fun!"

"No. No it sent Felix." Bob groaned again and leaned up, "oh my fucking back hurts."

"Guys!" Wade shouted slightly in joy.

Goggleplier cracked his body and looked at the group, Mark made eye contact, "Wooh.... Its  _another me!"_

Felix looked at Goggleplier, "isn't it dangerous?"

"Its like pure evil." Bob mumbled while leaning up.

Goggleplier shifted. His arm started to shift then it started to  _separate_. The hand moved upwards, the 'skin' removed and exposed a  **gun.** it started to light up, "there can only be one, the true Markiplier will d-die!" He glitched

Mark looked and dodged when the gun went off, then he hauled ass towards Goggleplier, darting sideways and back and forth while Goggle shot. All the jerking from side to side made Goggle slow down, "update needed; Advance Combat, proceed with update?"

Mark looked stupid for a moment, then pressed no.

"Update override." Goggle said and a loading bar popped up through his shirt.

"T-the beees-s-st p-part about me is I I I I am aa-alwasy IIImmmmproving-ing-ing." It quickly climbed to halfway

"Throw water on him!" Felix suggested.

"I need something for water!" Mark said and looked around, then realized that his pants were soaking wet. Did he really want to take hem off?

"AAAllllwa-a-ays Up-Up-UPgra-a-addding...." Goggle quickly loaded to 3/4 complete.

Yup. Mark took off the remains of the pants he had and placed them on Goggleplier's face.

"n-N-NEVER," spars started flying from Goggles face, Mark backed away horrified, "LOooooOss-ssi-ing s-sig-ht of the P-Pr-Pri-PPPPrrrrrimmmmm-maryyyyy oooobbbbjjjjjeeeee-" Goggle shut down, slumping over and falling. Metal split apart, ripping through the fake skin and splittering off into shards of metal, cloth, and springs. Mark kicked it lightly, "I think it's..deactivated?"

"Good!" Ethan sighed happily, "now uh, how do we get out?"

"There's a button over here!" Felix chirped and started walking towards the corner, he pressed it quickly.

He cage unlatched and fell. It slammed against the ground, Wade and Ethan hitting their heads and most of their bodies against the cold metal bars before falling against the ground. 

Ethan had been knocked unconscious and Wade was slightly conscious. Wade didn't even attempt to move from the searing pain. Wade could hear his concerned freinds hitting the bars and trying to get them out, why did they seemed rushed?

A blurr motioned of gold shifted and Wade thought a door had opened. Wade tried to get up, he didn't want to be taken care of. It was his fear to be helpless or useless in any sort of dangerous situation. He couldn't even think right now. What was he doing? 

Wade felt himself getting lifted up, and saw Tyler picking up Ethan, Felix was looking over him. Wade thinks the same thing was happing to him by Mark, but he thinks Bob was holding him. It was unclear, he started to close his eyes, but stopped when Mark snapped his fingers and the noise hurt him, making him squint and look away gently, instantly diving into unconscious.

 

"Shit man." Type frowned, "we're loseing people here. How do we do these tasks? We're exhausted, we're wet, I'm starving, and I don't think its healthy to keep moving."

"Yea my back is killing me." Bob complained, "carrying Wade won't help my situation." He gently slung the Mae over his shoulder.

Mark rubbed his temples, his body was aching, his stomach was empty from himself being forced to puke it up, and he didn't want to walk anymore, "maybe we can take a rest. This room is empty... Maybe its possible?"

Tyler looked up at nothing, "can we take a break?!"

A hidden speaker, most likely from the inside of the pale white walls sparked on, "Temporary difficulties are messing with the doors, so yes, you can take a quick break."

Tyler sat down after Laying Ethan down. He laid down, "fuck yea."

Bob sat down and set Wade down. Mark sat down by the goggleplier, "I'm taking this assholes shirt." He commented and moved the robot on his back, it was hard. Mark did easily take off the robots shirt and slip it on after removing a few springs and Merle shards.

Anywhere from 20 ta 30 minutes later, they couldn't tell because there was no clocks, a door on the opposite side of the massive room creaked open. The hallway it opened up to was pitch black, always. Always with the darkness.

"Ahhooowwwwiiiiieeeee." Ethan whined as he started to wake up. He reached a hand up to his head Tyler swatted it away.

"There could be a lump. Don't touch it." Tyler said and stood up, picking the boy back up, "go back to sleep, take the opportunity why you have it to rest."

Ethan didn't need to be told twice, he went back to sleep as Bob stood up with the deadweight. Mark rose a bit more slower, his legs still felt funny from that Pixie-fairy thing. The three walked towards the door, slipping inside and walking blindly through the darkness. The only one who had a fear left was Mark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Wades fear was so shitty guys, I can't find anything on what his fears are, and I don't wanna do the normal jumpscare things. I'm going to make Marks fear amazing though! 
> 
> Theres about 2/3 chapters left


	11. "Yer s-scary."

**"Are you done yet?"** Dark asked annoyed,  **"you're tiny bladder is stalling the storyline. Don't you think people want to know how I was made?"**

"I don't really 'tink 'ey care." Jack admitted, the sound of water turning on, "it's a fanmade 'ing so any excuse will do."

Dark growled,  **"so? I still think people will care and you're stalling me!"**

Jack giggled a little, "can ye help me off da sink?"

Dark sighed and opened the door, **"why are you on the sink?** "

"So I could wash me hands!" The toddler said proudly and showed off his wet hands.

Dark looked annoyed, fixing his hair and lifting him up. He started walking towards the metal table when he noticed something, Jack was a little wet,  **"why are you wet."** it wasn't a question, more like a command.

"I'm tiny, da toilet was big, it was a lil' splashback. I'm sowwie Jack said embrassedly.

Dark felt likes he wanted to murder the boy and get what he wanted out, but wanted to try and do this and get the trust of the glitchly freak without doing anything. Keep half of the brain happy, the other half will follow. 

Dark reductintly spoke,  **"it is... Okay. I will give you some new stuff to change into."** He set him down on the table and walked to the playpen, getting below it and pulling out a random outfit, which happen to be some dinosaur outfit.

 

**"There. All dressed, now can I continue?"**

"Yes ye can." Jack said while hugging his knees, listening to Dark.

Dark straighten up, ready to tell his story,  **"now you see, I am a alteration, a alter ego of Mark. Mark has several fully formed alter-egos. I am the most formed."** Dark set his hands against the table,  **"but its hard to reach them ya'know. Everyone has alter-egos, but you can't just pull them out of thin air and do so. My creator has tried several times to attempt so. I was his first fully success."** Dark grinned proudly and darkly,  **"but when he created the egos... Well he released demons in doing so, for we needed life. We are portrayed as evil, so we had to rake the opportunity and give ourselfs life."**

Dark looked at Jack,  **"you don't have alter egos. You have glitches. The entire right side of your brain, well most of it, is the logical side. Its loaded with glitches, forming different prospectives and different things. Your mostly formed one is that Antisepticeye, other lessly formed ones are Bingsepticeye, or stupid combinations."** Dark paused, his eyes going black,  **"do you trust me?"**

Jack frowned lightly, "Yer s-scary..."

Darks eyes went normal. He was getting very annoyed at how slow he had to be with Jack,  **"do you trust me?"**

Jack slowly nodded.

Dark smiled wickedly,  **"let's go."**

"okay." Jack said confidently, adjusting the dino footie PJs before hoping down.


	12. Marks fears

"Mannequin's. Always mannequins." Mark grumbled as they moved through a literal maze of mannequins. They all seemed to be looking at Mark, and Mark would bet money that at  _least_ one of them was willing to attack him. It was nothing, but eerie silence. Of course Mannequins and jumpscares were his obvious fears, but he had so many more that he hadn't told anyone.

  * Being abused
  * Getting rejected
  * Getting taken advantage of...
  * Having his friends turn against him
  * Letting his friends get hurt and he was powerless to help them



Wade and Ethan made him almost scared, he didn't even think about the fact the cage was hanging. Oh man he wished they were okay, he could only hope. Mark hopped Jack was okay, he hopped he was alive. Maybe he was scared and alone? His poor five year old mind probably couldn't comprehend what was happing... 

Did one of the mannequins just move? 

There was a slight wooden creeping from behind the group. When Felix snapped his head sideways to look, it stopped. Mark felt goosebumps as he continued walking, but much faster.  He didn't want to be caught by a mannequin, and he didn't have pants so that was a little less protection.  

A mannequin stepped into the pathway, then stopped in front of them. Mark froze and tensed up, watching it intently as he took a step backwards, hiding behind Felix slightly. 

"Bwhaa!" One of the mannequins next to Mark screeched and raised its hands, this caused Mark to scream like a girl.

"Blahh!" Another one said on the other side, everyone flitched

There was creaking behind them, Felix started to rush forward, and charged the mannequin infront of them, it groaned and fell, going lifeless, like it should have been. The eerie silence, except there footsteps of the small group, who stopped immediately.

Wood cracked as every mannequins head separated to form a mouth. There fingers started to stretch and grew pointed. They started hissing and they slowly closed in on the males. Everyone started to run. Bob and Tyler being a little slower, but it was too late.

They were completely blocked off by the hideous monsters. The wooden stretched out claw-finger started extending towards them as them moved in sync. Felix and Mark hugged tightly, Bob moved wade next to them and hugged around them as a sort of slight protection. Tyler immediately doing the same.

 **"Oh ew. This won't do."** The deep voice of Darkiplier was heard, he clapped his hands and all true evil mannequins were gone.

Mark and Tyler looked and saw Dark. Tyler spoke first; "what are you doing? Why are you back? How did you make those things go away?"

Dark let his head fall to the right, the hair dripping over them slightly, he stood straight with amazing posture, his hands were also behind his back,  **"they were simple demon creatures, I used magic to make them go back into the shadow relm. I'm back because this is the final room, and I'm here to kill you."**

"were screwed." Felix said while running a hand through his hair, "he can make evil demons disappear, how the hell are we going to fight him?" 

"I don't know." Tyler mumbled silently to them, looking at Mark, "how do you kill him?"

Mark frowned, "fans made him. I don't know how to kill him."

Dark coughed,  **"eh-em!"**

They looked at him, "what do you want you evil demon?" Bob asked.

"He's not evil!" Jack shouted as he popped put from behind Dark. His sky-blue footie PJs with little green stegosaurs stuck out against Darks black, grey, and the white v-neck suit.

"Jack!" All four shouted in unison, they were so happy.

"Get away from him!" Mark ordered at Jack slight panic, "he's evil!"

 

 

Jack frowned when they shouted his name so happily.  _They're putting on a mask. They don't realize I know what they really think of me. I'm not a loud annoying idiot who's trying to make people happy. I'm a fun energnic baby-boy who trys to make people happy! Dark knows that!_

"Get away from him!" Mark ordered hole looking at Jack, his voice laced with panic, "he's evil!"

 _he doesn't care for me._ "Dark's not evil! Yer evil!" Jack hissed.

Mark seemed taken back at this, "Jack. He's a  _demon."_

"Ye portray 'im as a demon." Jack said in a know-it-all-fact, then hugged Darks leg, "He's nice."

"Jack, what the fuck?" Felix asked in bewilderment, "he's a demon. His name is Darkiplier. Get your ass over here or I will..." Felix trailed off, unable to think of any threats.

"He's good!" Jack swore, "ye guys are da mean ones. I heard what ye said about me." He narrowed his eyes at them.

"What?" Tyler asked confused, then looked at Dark while crossing his arms, "what did we say?"

Dark squatted down to Jacks height and whispered to him,  **"do you want to eliminate them?"**

Jack shook his head, "Der mean, but still people."

Dark didn't seem to like this choice. He got a bit annoyed, whispering again,  **"do you trust me?"**

Jack replied with no hesitation, no denial, and true confidence, "yes."

 

 

 

Mark's heart get like it was going to explode. One of his closet friends was conspiring with a demon, and what could he do? Nothing. He was helpless to save the child from the demon. Bob, Tyler, and Felix seemed to be tense too as the two whispered to eachother for a minute or so.

Then Dark stood up while picking him up. Jack sent a nasty glare towards the group as he looked back at Dark. _Why is he being so stubborn?_

When Dark stood up a tape recording fell out of his pocket, Jack looked at it with curious eyes, "ooo! It be a walkman!" He said excited, "what kind of music does it play?"

"Its a tape recorder. What does it say?" Bob asked angrily.

Mark looked at it, there defiantly was a tape in it.

Jack looked at Dark, "what's in it?" He asked curiously and naïve.

_is that why he's being so stubborn to come to us? Is that why he gave us that nasty look?_

Dark looked like a cornered animal,  **"just me talking. Its not relevant. "**

Jack pouted, "play it."

Dark glared, and stomped on it while shaking his head. Jack looked sad and tried to get down. Dark wasn't having any of it. He held him tightly with his right hand, grabbing ahold of his neck with his left. Jack let out a startled cry as Dark shoved his thumb against the back of his neck and pressed down, forcing him to go limp. Dark dropped him.

The group was bewildered and shocked.

"Y-you killed him..." Felix whispered, backing away a bit, "you really are evil."

"Oh Sean..." Bob said sadly, too shocked for words 

Mark looked pissed and Tyler looked startled.

 **"He's not dead. Watch. Give it a moment. "** Dark said while nudging Jacks limp body with his left foot.

 

Black tar started leaking from Jacks mouth. His eyes started to turn green, but were still lifeless. He started to twitch and jerk around until he giggled and rolled on his back. He yawned and it was clear his teeth had become sharp and it looked like his tounge was forked. He coughed a little and a bit of tar leaked out of Jacks mouth.

"Jack?" Felix asked gently

 **"that's Anti."** Dark corrected,  **"Anti. What do you wanna do?"**

"͎̯̥͌́̆I͗͏ ̧̬̙ͧ͛̅̇̉̅ͨw̎̑̇ͪ̊̆aͩ̆̍̽͐̂̃n̙̑͒ṯ̻̯̺̼̜̟̓ͣ̃ ̮̗͓̱̞̻̏ͯ̓̂ͭ̋ͣ̕t̯̞̥͒̈́ͯͩͪ̅ͦō͔͍̘͇͚̗͌͂ͥ͆ ̱̰̼̜̬͉̺ͤ̌͆k̘͈͙̘̯̘̈́̓͑̇i̩͇̻̤̣ͬ̉ͪ̂ͣͣͅl̥̱͒ͤ̓͂̅ͫ̽l̟͉̞̲̦͉͖ͧͤͥ ̹̪̑̌̍ͭ͑̃͐e̲͓̼̱͇̒ͧͪ͜v̢̺̮̘̬͍͚̽ͅe̘̾̑ͥ̎̇r̮ͮ͑ͪy̰̻̺̤̅̋o͍͖̗͙̬n̹ȇ̦͎̠̱̰̗.̹̭̏̏.̨̥̽ͦ.̗̖̖͎̦̹̍̂̒ͦ͘ ҉̲̼̥͉̩̮͙'͐͜ͅÎs͑ ͇͔̇b̼͉̝ͅo̶̹̓̓ͧ̃̓͂ḏ̗̯̥̯̯ͮ̓̃ͨ͊y͇͍͉̹̩͗͒ͮ̐̓ ͔̖̻̪̽̃i̞̤̹̽ͩ̎͋ͬ́̈́s̜͙̪͚̣̱ͅ ̰͓͇̲̟͞ͅw̯͚̩̤̬͔͓̎̓eͨ̑̃ͬ͒ä̳̠̳͎͍k̜̦͎͉̭͉̙͊̅ͪ.̤̐͌͢.̣͕̣̹̯̫̝͆̇̾̀ͥ͘.͚̭̰̠̜̳̈ ̱͕̪̈̇ͨ̓ͅĬ͇̍̚ ̡̖̲̹̺̤͖̲̓̒̈̍͗̏w̷͕͑ͬ́iͣ̆̏̄ͧ̐҉ĺ͓̦̻̘͈l̬̲͐͠ ̯̫̺̭͊̑̃̌̈̔͂t͙͍̼̘͎͋ͯ͒͟ȃ̞̬̝̦̟̖̫̇͝k̟̥͖͉̠͍̖̓ͭ̏ͥe̐̆̉͂͝ ͎́ͮ̊̍̃o͎̘̗͚ͥ̅͐͐̓ͧͪ͡v̶̲͖̦ͩ̓̌̇̿ͯë̶͉́͗ͨͣr̪̙͕̈́̐̀̓̿̇͠ ͇̼̞ͫ̿̄a̡̩͉ͭ̌ͬ̀l̗̪̰̤͚̆̆̊ͅl̶̳͖̮̱̒̽̋͒̄̔!̙͚̣͉̲̞͇̄̽̈"̪̟͈̲̤̱̞̈́͗̿̽ Jacks, or Anti's voice sounded like it came out of a computer. It was so distorted...


	13. Final chapter

**"Anti. Attack them."**

"̴̛͚̦̜͍͉͓̞̳͕͒̓̾́̔́̎̄͝ͅW̸̹̖̖̩̯͍̞̫̘̟͆̏́̊̈́̆̊͊̚͝h̴̢̡̤̲̯̜͓̲̹̠͛̿̉̈̊̾̿͐͋̕ỳ̴̨͇̱̠̜̞̱̠̦͒̑͒͊̓͘͠͝ͅ?̶̠̥̫̹̰̯̗̰͚̎̃̋̀͛̾͊͋̓͜ ̷̨̠̦̠̳̝̲̞̟́̾̅̍̐̈͗͐ͅY̴̧̛̛̳͈̬͇̗̥̟̗̲͑͌̾̉̃́͛͝ẽ̵̢͙̣͉̙̳̞̥̟̘̐͌͒͂̉̎̅̚͝ ̶͕̙̭̘̣͎̻̮͕͆̆̃̑̑͐̆͜͠d̸̢̨̞̫̖̞̰̠̃̾͛̍͌͛̂̚̕͜͝ͅơ̸̙͈̬̮̱̣̝̣̗̠̈́̋̒͑́͌̇̊̚n̴̡̢̛̪͍̹̻̻͚̼̭͑͐͗̄̐̉̅̀͘'̴̘̠̹̩̳̹͕̯̂͐͂̔̃̕͠͝͝ͅͅẗ̵̡̻̟̣̖̥͔͎̫́̈́̈́͆̾̉͆̾͜͝ ̷̨̡̳̤̤̥͇̖̝̮̋͊͊̂͌̾̆͑͘͝c̸̡̗̹͍̪͍̭̜̖̗̔͆̈́̂̔̐̀̀͑͝o̸̢̞͕̣̝͓͍̣̣̦͌͒̆̊̋͐̉͂͝ṇ̸̯͍̱̱͙̗̖̻̤͛̄̾́̈́̑̄̂̕͘ṭ̸̡̛̪͚̩̭̻̥̼̐͋̈̒̏̈̇̑̕͜ŕ̷̡̟̱̬̬͇̝͔̱̂̿̀̃̆̕͘͝ͅo̷̡͚̬͚̠̫̠̻̫̗͛̐̐̎̋̾̀̚͝l̴̢̧̛̛̲̩̜̰͎͙̯̿͑̈́͠ͅ ̶̧̧͖̺̘̥̥̗̯̇̄̏͗̽̿͒͑̀ͅm̷̧̞̠̲̭̭̬̳̩͒͂͌̆̃̍̾̀͜ė̷̢͎̰͓̦̝̭̟͎̭̽̎͑͊̈́̀͘͝.̶̣̮̗̬̼͚͇̖͓̰̄̌̌̊̌̇̚͝.̵̡̧̨̥̹̦͇̤͇̾̊̎̈́̒̽͊͠ͅ.̴͇͔͚̯̻̪̹͍́̔͒̐̐͌̒͗͛̚͜ͅ ̸̢̻͖̺̳̣̖̹̰̝͑͐͑̂͊̏̕̕͠͝I̷̡̹̲͙̩̤̼̤͓̲͒̀̐̈́͆͂̓̆͌͝ ̶̢̧̢̻̫͙̬͉̭̦̄̇̎͐̄̓̈́̀͘̕c̵̢̤͙̗̞̖̫̪̰͉̈̊̋̽̓͆̈́̂͑͂ā̸̡͍̣̲̹̼̻̫̺̝̔̓͂̌̽̇̀̚ñ̶̡̻̳̘̘̫̹͔̭̭̅̈́̏͗̆̎̎͠ ̸̨̢͚̯͚̼̼̻͙͚̐͊̽͊́͐̓͗̚͝ḑ̷͚̲̘̣̹̦͊́̉̓̇͋̃͜͜͜͝͝ȍ̴̢̙̣̪̦̼͚̥̩͛̀̿̈̏͋͆͆͝ͅ ̵̢̪̮͙̤̗͍͇͍͋̈́̇̋̈́̾̏̈̓͜͝ẇ̸̨̨̢̛̘̭̲͎͈̲̼͒̈́̇͂̓̿͝h̸̨̗̫̪͉͓̘͉̟̠̃̑̄̈́͂̿̈́͑̽̓ä̸̛̭̪̪̣̰̫̪̗́͂͛́͛̇̂͘ͅͅt̴̫͎̞̹̳̙͔̻̹̬̋̐̿̓̉̓̈͘̚͝ē̷̡̨̥̲̜̳̜͙̞͖̿̿̍̉̽͑͘͝͠v̷̡̛͔͓̳̪̘̝̹̟̻̓͒̄̊͗͒̿̾̕ę̴̩͎̤̤͙̫̲̘̈́̊͒̆̊̅̈́̅̽͘͜ŗ̸̗͚̭̟̗̪̳̰́͋͌̓͛̑͛͆͆͝ͅ ̵̡̧͕̝̞̩̙̤͙̖̉̊̽͆̋̇̉͘̚Í̷̧͚̦̮̗̼͚̼͔̬͋̓͐̑͊̈̏͒͝ ̷̧̨̛̞̮͓͚̦͇̥͎͗͊̓̾͛͊͘͘͝W̸̟̙̮̬̼̪͓̱̥͙͐̆͊̇̈̄͛̃̔͝Ą̸͔̰̳̖̮͕̗̱̎̐̓̄̈́̀͆̈́͗͜N̷̢̙͍̺͕͙̠̭̝̯͋̓̅̂̓͒̈́͆Ţ̸̟͇͇̲̖͈̘̮̻̆̏̈́̑̆̅̈͊͠ ̷̨̠̞̮̹̯̰̥̯̟̉͊̿̍͐͂̅̏͘a̵͎̤̪͍̤̦͍̦̱͛̔̎͊̇̓̎̇͜͝͝n̸̢͓̯̦͖̜̼̭͚̲̈́̎̍͑̒̇̽̐͒͝d̷̢̛̙͇̥̱͍̦̩͚̱̐̅̈́͒͆̒͗̀̈́ ̶̻̭̮̺̗̫̜̲̹̖̏͌̈́̓͒̾͌̆̚͝ȳ̴͈̤͍̻͔͖̳̣̙̥͐̈́̊͂̈́e̵̛̳̼̯̠̟̥̦̭̜͑͊̎̋̌̊͆̑͘͜ ̷̢̝̥̞̮͚̟̪̰̾͌̋͒̎́̐̚͝͝ͅc̸̢̛̛̜͈̟̱͖̲̞̪̦̽̍̽̅͆̇͝͝a̴̢͚͇͉̣̫̟̮̅͋̾̄͂̕̚͝͠ͅͅn̵̡̗̮̻̩͈̻͇̪͐́̒̎̍̈̆̓͂͜͝'̷̢̡̛͕͙͉͎̰͇̮̪̏̎̒̂̀̉̋̏͑t̴̨̹̳̞͕͎͚̝̜͂̽̑̃̓̏͋̇̽̀ͅ ̵̡̠̬̟̗͕̪̘̯̉́̓̅̇̓̈̅͌̽ͅd̸͕̞̩̞̺͙͉̺̦̈́̌͑͋̿̋̆̑͆̚ͅô̶͍̜̮̼̮̤̭͔̩̔͆̊͌̑͌͆͑͜͝ ̶͎̝͖̰̞̜̩̬̫̱̑̓̓̆́͒̑̊͂à̵͓̲͉̠̝̼̣̺̪̈̌̒͛͒̔́͜͝͝n̷̢̢̹̻̞͖̮̠͍͎͑͗̌͋͒̐͑̉͠y̷̨͉̜̝̞͇̮͖̭͖̽̉̒̀͋̕̚t̷̺̲̦͉͕͎̦͚͇̒̓͊̔̈͛͗̚͠ͅi̶̢̢̨̗͔͚̯͉͍̬̅̀̂͒͑̉̆̅͑͝ň̷̨̧̡̹̝͙̹͚͔̹̈́̐̾̀́͐͘͝'̵̢̨̛̰̣̤͎̭̰͎̬̈̂̈́̽͗̾͝͠ ̸̢̨̡̟̤̼̱̝̞͓̈́͊̎̆̎̈̚͠͝ả̷͎̥̞̭̱̗̯̯̺̫̆̒̈́̍͌͂͘͝b̷̧̡̘̗̟̬̝͇͍̻͒͒́͊̏́̇͆̉͠o̸͚̣̪̫͓̪̱̞̻͛̎̏̅̉̏͊̊̚͜͝ư̶̫͉̼̠̟̻͍͓̠͆͐͂͑͛̐͘͠͝ͅt̷̨̲̻͖͙͈̭̦͙̮̓̆̒̌̔͊̈͘͝͝ ̷̨͙̟̬͓̜̬̗̭̪̉̐̅̈́̉̑̋̽̒̉į̵͖̝͕̱̪̟̞̯̇̄̅̓̽͒̚̕͠ͅt̷̢̼̳̱̥̜̳̜̖̺̆̅͑̏͒̆̓̋̚͝.̷̡̨̺͈͖̖͔̼̟̀̆͐̽͂̈́͊̎̆͐͜.̸̣̼͇̲̬̩͕̮͕͌̃̌́̇͋̄̚͘͠ͅ.̶̨̛̦̩͕͓͔̠̬̤̑̂̋̓̌̒̚̚͝ͅ"̴̫͈̥̙͓̣͙͍̞̭̔́͐͛̄̆̈͋̃͂ Anti said cockily.

Dark glared at this,  **"what? I unlocked you. You're in my debt."**

Anti snickered and stood up, looking at his outfit and glared at it, "what did ye put me in?"

**"Not my fault Jack can't do shit without failing."**

"Don't talk about him like that." Felix snapped, "he does shit all the time and succeeds just fine."

"Yea!" Wade mumbled, he had waken up slightly, he put a hand on his forehead, "oh god my head hurts."

Bob rubbed his back gently, "you slammed against the top of that cage."

"Guys the door is behind Dark." Mark mumbled to them, looking at Dark and Anti who were communicating in some language, it didn't sound like any he had ever heard, "we have to distract them then we'll just dash out. Seems simple enough right?"

Tyler agreed, "I think I should get Ethan and Wade out. It'd be easy and since I'm tall enough I can host Wade enough to keep him walking while carrying Ethan."

Mark looked at Bob and they nodded in agreement, "Felix, me and you will create a diversion. Bob go with them, maybe you can escape too."

Bob grudgingly nodded. The biggest, and the two defenseless, besides Tyler, were going going to escape. 

"Hey you pussies! You two couldn't hurt me~" Felix teased while stepping closer to this two demonic things. 

Dark glared at him, his eyes were black and he looked  _mad._ Felix hoped he never see that expression on Marks face. Anti started to twitch and mumble,  T̴̛̛͈̬̣̥̝͔̜̦̮̞͎̤͎̩͉͈̟̜̭͍̱͖̭̗̥͔̜͙̱̒͋́̈́̐͑̉̍̿̓̃̉͛̈́̋̏̓̈́̒͘̕̚͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅḩ̶̜̤͚̯̣͓̣̪͎̱̼͈̳̠͈̖͓̖̯̭̬̹̬̜͔̬̙̲̪̇̈́͌̏̒̒̑͒̎͂̄͗͊̿̉̿͂͊̈̇̋͒͒͘̕͜͠ĕ̷̡̧̛̛̛̲̺̩͓͍̭̟͕͚̥͙̲̘̝͔̹̝̭̣͓̳̮̮͉̠̖̝̄̇͌̃̇͂̅̿̑͑̂̿͌̎̓̐͂̊̆̋͋̉͘̕͜͜͝͠ỹ̶̨̢̧̛̺̥̻̬̱̹̦͓̙͍̤͚̙̯͍̝͕̝̱̰̣̻͉̥̥̬͐̓͊̈́̑̿̐͋̃͑͆̑͋̾̃̈́̓̂͌̃̑̔̓̽̈́̚̚̕ͅͅ ̸̢̨̧̢̡̛̛̗̟̺̰̣̩͉̪̝͍̟̞͚̦̟̼̮̥̰̫̖̭͇͙̈́̃̊͛̒̄͌̀̉̌̒̅͒̈́͒̿͋̍̈́͆͂̏̕̕̕͜͝͠͠ͅç̸̨̡̡̙̞͙̬̦͖̟̲̟̦̺̮͖͍̹̙̘̩̬̥͕̻̤̻͈̒͆̃̆̐̽͆̆̇̂͊̄̓̓͒̈́̽͊̓̊̔̏̿̾̅͌̚͘͝͝ͅͅa̴̡̢̢̨̧͔͖͎͈͖͉̗̲̻̫͍̩̥̭͚̟̫͙̣̩̯̜͖̯͓̍͒͋̉̃̓̔̑̔̈́̓̄͂͐́̀̋͒̈́̿̓̋̐̆̋̍̐̚͜͠͝l̷̡̧̢̛̰̼͉̟̲͕̼̟̯̬͚͇̥͖̹̯͔̰̮̥̰͎̙̮̘͔̓̈̍̈́͆͂̂͌̿̋̐̅̄̂́̈́́̍͋͛̃͋̐͆͘̕̕̕̕͜ͅļ̷̧̪̜̤̯͎̜̪͚̼͉̠̱͎̰̩̝͇̟̭̠̦͚͈̤̼͍̝̜̭̑̊̓͋͂͐̋̂͊̅̓̔͂̋́̅͌̊̍͊̾̓́͛͑̎͊̈́͝͝ĕ̶̡̛͍͖̞̦̗̱͇̞͖͈̼͉̫̮̖̟̼̩̭͉͙͈͍̲͖̦̜̲̱͋̆̅̃̐̊͆̆̄̈̈́̏͐̈́͆͂͂́̓̃͌̊͊́̅̕͜͝͠ḑ̷̢̡̛̬͕̠̘̭̙̯̤͉̠̘̙̖̗͕͉̥̪͔̙̘͎͎̳̱͎̮̊̽͛̉̈́̎̈̔̈́̌͊̆͒͛̿̎̿̓̎̇̊̅͆̾͘̕͠͝͝ͅ ̵̡̡̘̝̰̫̥͈̠͔̬̖̟̩̜̰͎͎̠͈͕̱͚̞̖͖͉͍͌̊̃͊̔͐̽̈́̆̍̂͋͑̈́̍̒͛̂̀̂͗̃̓̍̋̒͒͜͠ͅͅm̶̡̨̢̧̪̺̬̱̗̤͎͍͕̘͕̙̦̭͓̲̜̰̭͚̤̗̠̮͔̒́̉̓̀̒͆̐̿͗̑̇̌͑̿̔̀̓̔́̈͌̈́̉͋̈͐̅̚͜ͅy̴̡̩͍͉̭̼̖̫̣̟̪͖̰̼͈̠̬̩͎̬̻̼̠̹̝̱͇͙̠͎̎̅̔͗̑͒̄̆̎͒̄̓̔͌̅̓̈́̀͌̌͌̿͗́͂̈́̌͘͜͝͝͝ ̶̡̨͕̠͇̜̱̙̬̰̳̱̥͈̱̦̞̰͚̩̺̣̼̠͓̣̦̺̩̳͓̓̀̇̑͑͛̆͒̓͗͑̈́̔̈́͆͊̉̎́̆̀̂͒̉̓̚͝͝͠n̸̢̧̨̛̛̼̘̯͉͍͍̞̹͇̼̱̫̫̬͉͎̫̭̠̥͙̬͎̝͎͓̮͎̄̔̃̊̄̐̊̀̏̈̉̒̐̈́͐͒̃͑̅̾͊̔̉̕̕͝͝a̶̢̢̡̹̥̥̜̭̥̘̳͓̤̜͔̪̼͙͔̙̙͓͕̤̻͔̹͉̖͈̔̍͗̾̃̊̀̂͊̈́́̊̑̒̓͂̈́͆̔͐̈́̚̕̕͘͘͘͝ͅṁ̵̡̢̛̠̹͖̘̠̙̪̻̯̳̗͙͕̥͉̜͓̮͍̪̪͖̥̞͈͗̽̽̍̉͋͑̀͊̃̒̂̒́̋͆̊̂̋͑̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅe̷̢̮̺̗͙̮̜͚̣̺̖̹̳̩̬̹̼̱͙̼̩̝̱͍̟̱̞̝̍̍̉̒̋̏͛͂̓̉͂̄͂̎̄̈́̓̋̅̚̕͘̕̚̚͜͠͝͠ͅͅ!̶̧̧̡̡̙̭̬̰̘̦̭̘͚̰̣̣̮̬̼͎͇̦̯̺̘̜̹̙̯̘̉̍̉͛̊̿̑̑͗̔̓͂͊̃̓͊̄̈́͛̿̆̊͛̓́͘͝͠͝ͅ ̵̧̛̭͈͚̗̰̻͕͎̖̳͇̼̮̯͕͚̼̯͓̘̫͕͙̘̙̲̺͈͍͍̒̓̉͐͛͒̋̅̏̈́̎͆̎̋͒̓̐̄̔̉̐̇̂̈́̍̅̓̚̚T̸̡̡̨̨̢̡̺̠̺̗̮͙̻̯͉̭̯̗̩͎̰̱̭̟͎̞̱̠̪̺̂̄̾͒̒̆̂̊̅̋͊̎̂͐͆̽̉̊̌̉̾̄̒̏̕̚̕͝͝ͅh̶̢̧͖̗̜̭̟̰͍̲̞̦̟̗̥̯̤͔̞̘͉̝̖̺̳̦̻͓̝̐́̈́̆̉̉͛̈́̌̓̒̌̈́͛͆̿̓̿̆̇͒͂̊͘̚̕͘͜͠͝͠ͅe̸̢̢̟̫̱͇̝̣͉͚͇̩̤͕͉̟̻̩͔̘͚̖̦̮̤̘̤̋̃͒̈́́̃̂̄̇͛̾͒̐́̆͑̓̉̊͊̄͒̾̔̏͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅý̷̧̢̢̢̛̝̞̦̘̘̘̬͈̦̱͙̲̟̞̠͖̼̟͚̞̦̬͖̦̝̠̞̈́̓͂͆̉̏̍͊̋͂͐̄͐̆̉̿̒͐̐̏̕̚̕̕͝͝ ̷̢̢̧̢̯̬̖̬̼̲̜̹̤̼͓̤͎̬̪̜͖͚̼͎̠̲͇͖̭̼̳̓̿̐͌̒͊͗̓̃̈́̆̍͑̾͛̐̈́͂́̇̇̀̑͑̽̽͘͝͝͠s̵̨̡̡̛̛͖̹̲̝͉̮̻͚̙̼̠͎͇̼͍̳̟̖̟̜̜̱͎̼̠̳̓͛̆́̓͋̈͑͒̈́͛̎͐͑͗̑̈́̈́́̑̿̈́̽͘̚͜͜͝a̵̡̜̲̘̣̭̳̣̬͈̭̭̖̙͔̹͈̮͚̙̥͓̜̖̺̟̞̬͕̮͛̓̀͊̉͐͂͒̈̔̃̍͋̇͐̏̈͊͗̉̐͂́̒̏̌̋̊̈́̅̈́͜į̸̢̡̪̳̼͙̝̮͕̬̭̗̖̰̪͕̪̝̘͖͕̖̘͉͙͈͓͈̃̾͆̅̔̇̽͂̽́̒̃̔̍̔͐̊̾̋͊̆̏͑́̒̉͘͜͝͠ͅd̵̨̡̨̗̞̤̝̰̭͙̪̪̝͈̲̥̩̲̭̟̺̥̙͈̜̳̬̯̦̱̍͂̿̓͋͋̾́̅̐͛̆̈̍̊͛̃̾͋͒̓͆̑̏͗̾̚̚̚͜͠͠ ̶̢̡̧̡̢̧̛̗͎̮̹̼̥̞͙̥͉͍͙̫̭̺̰̥̼̮̱̻̺̥͖̿͂͋̆͆̿̅͌̈́̏̌͒͋̆͊̽̈́̌͑̃̔̂̈̈̿̕̕͘͠ͅm̵̧̢̨̢͍̘͈͖̖͙̤͖̲̞̻͕͚͈̝̗͉̩̫̟̻͈̻̮̣͈̱̈̅̋̌̈̑͑́́͆̄̔̔͗̈́̂͂̎̐̍̍̈́̚̕̕̚͠͠͝͝y̴̨̧̢̛̹͔̻̹̞̟͙͖̯̝̘̜̻̱̗̱̮͚̦̙̠̟̲̰͖͙͋̆͊̉̎̆̆͋̍̿́̍̓́̊̒͊͌̇̈̒̍́͘̕̕͜͜͠͝͠͝ ̸̛͈͔̳̦̺̠͉̭̮͚̱͔̯̙̰̳̦̩̭̼̗͈͕̥͈̟͎̣̼͔̋͊͊͐̒̃͑̽̊̔̇̾̆͐̓̆͊͂̇̈́̐̂̎̃̈͒̊̚͜͠͠ņ̷̨̨̝̠͓͍͖̭̮͕̣̱̝͖͙͉̮͙̰̮̼̱̰̖̹̲͇̃̋̐̇͗̌͛̋̀̓̅̂͗̈́̿͗͆͂͂͒͋̕̕͘͘̚͘̕͜͜͝͠͠ͅą̷̧̡̨̛̪͕̪̤̲͎̞̲͚̩̼̲̲̬̱̱̯̣̙̳̳̝̳̳̿̅͌͒͑͆̽̔̃̅̉̓̏̐̓̊̓͂̓͌̿̄̂̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝ṁ̸̡̢̧̛̛̪͚͓̥̞̙͎̳͓̯͍̠̭͙͚̻̟̻͚̭͓͎̞̻̦͕̾͐̇̈̉͒͌̑́͐͆͌̌͛͐̏̉̈͐̔̂̐̋͌͜͝͝ͅe̴̢̨̧̡̡̪̞̫̞̠̗͍̦̮̱̮̰͖̭͚̘̤̻̮̖͖͈̖̳̘͑͆͑͐̒̓̽̍̿̽̇͆̈́̌̃̎͂̏͋͗̅̈̊͘̚͘͜͝͝͠.̶̨̨̨̦̦̣̲̰̩̟̖͇̬͙͈̤̳̫̝̠͍̪̬̝̞̥̘͍̟̬͑́̔͛͋̌̓̈̆̓͌́̈́̾̇͗̎̄́͐̎̓̄̌̌͘̚͘͝͝ͅ.̷̢̢̨̨̧̧̨̡̰̬͓͉͚̪̩̜͙̤̱̰̼̱̘̫̦̙͍̹̳̫͊̔̀̐̔̉̈́̽̉̈́̽͊̀̉̓͛̿̎͋̾̏͆̄͛̑̾̈́̋̉͘͜͝.̴̢̡̛̛̥͇͕͔͕̘͓̹͍͔̟͚̯̼̰͓̥̯͙͚͕̻̰̼̘̱̒̅̍̋͋͑̒͑͆̔͒͒̎̏̾͐̅̎̓̽̃̽̉̚͘̚̚͝ͅͅͅ.̶̧̢̧̟̦͎̜̙̹͕̺̩̩̲͖̣͎̣͉̩̲͓̘̫͚̼̝̭͑̉̇̋̈̿̓͋̅͗̂̊͆̔̈̎̾̇͊̈͒̂̅̚̕͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̷̧̨̨̢̨̛̛̦͈͔̳̠̜̭͖̺̖̞̹̝̱͍̝̜̪̱̥̪̳̺̘͉̯̃̔̏̍̄̈́̄͛̾̔̾͛̉̂́̈̉̓͆̓̾͋̿̍̕̚͝T̷̨̡̪̹̬̜̭̬͇̯͎͍͖̠̣̗͓̜̫͙͉̺̞̝̻͚͈͍̻͉̉͊̌̄̌̉̑̄̒̿͋̔̑̇̌̓͂̓͌̓̐̀̔͘͘͘̕͝͝͝͝ͅẖ̵̢̛̪͈͙̙̩̥͚̥̖͍̦̬͎̠̹̞̹͇͍̭̯͎͔͕̦̜̞̽̔̂̃͒̊̄̈́́̈̐̉̂̌̎̑̑̑̎̌̈͗̕͘̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͝e̸̡̢̡̡͚͍͇̻̜̜̞̘͕̠̦͍̳̳̰̺̥̜̜͕̱͖̳̱̻͓̿͋̑̊̈́̈́̓̾͑̄͒͑̀̄͌̔̆͑̏͑̎̏͆̃̚͜͝͠͝͝y̷̢̨̠͙̠͚͍̩̻͕͇̼͉̦͕̪̰͚͈̪̱̮͕̮̺͉̻̯̪̽̽̔̑̏̈́̒̓̅̔̆̈̐̓͐̓́̍̍̋͂̓̀̚̕͜͜͠͝͝ ̸̨̧̛͔͔͕̯͍̹̖̬̤̠̻̜̻̖͚͚̳̗͚̱͍͍̬͚̰̬̣̉̑͌̀̈́̀͗͑̈́͆̇̍̇̅͋͗́̃̽̽͆̀̚͘͘͜͝͠ͅc̶̢̡̨̧̡̡̗̣͔̮͔̦͈͈͖̙̦͈̖̞͍̼͍̮͔̬̗̞̲̓͆͑̌́́́̏̀̓͗͐̔̔̇̒̆̎͊̓̎͒̓͑͘̕͘͜͜͝͠͝͠o̷̧̢̡̡̺̱̮̲̰͕̥͎̱͓͇͖͍̞͎̱̲̯͖̫̜͓͍̣̓̈́͆̏̎͊̌͌̉͒̅͗͐͌͌͆͛́̈́͊́̍̊̈́͘̚͜͜͝ͅư̸̡̢̧̡̨͎̭̞̜̳̲̝̭͈̜̭̬͓̠̳̞̰͈͉̲̻͇̫̙͙͛̋̓̄̊̑̔̊̔̿̒̋͆̊̈̏̿̔̾͂̑̇̆̚͘͝͝͠͝ͅļ̶̧̧̧͙̳͓̲̭̠̺͔͙̭̥̜̗̲̺̱̳̯̝͔̪̗̠͖̈́̄̏̋͐̔͆̓̓͒͂̊͐͒̿͐̏̉̀̆̾̍̋̂͋̏̈́̕͜͝ͅͅd̷̡̨̡͚̪͎̖̹̣͍͈͓͚̫͙̠͓̳̹͕̲̲̞̞̥̖͕̦̠̏̄͊͐͆͋͑̏̀̐̄̓́̍̋͂̈́̈́͑͐̊͒̃́͘͘͝͝͝ͅͅ ̵̨̢̰̣̩̭̼̺͍͔̖̠̖̜̹͚̳͈̟̗͇̠̦̭͚̰̪̱̜̥̣͗̍̽͌͐̐̈́̽̉̋̎̔̾̐́͂̅̒̐̇͂͛͛̀̈́̆̾̚͘͠͠h̷̢̢̛̩̪̱̙̩̯̲͔̼̮͓͖̹̙̼͚͇̟̩̣͓̞̖̼̗͔̳̱̀̈́̑͐̈́̃͌̏̊͋͋̔̄͌͌̄̓̉̂̔̾̿̊̿̔̌̚͘͘ͅą̶̧̢̡̛̮̲̰̳̘̭̪͕̳͖̺̳̰̦͚̭̥̩̼̯̹̬͔̟͈́̿̃͋̿̑̉͐͋̃͊͊̉̃̏̋͑̋̉̈̏̈̍͗͜͝͠ͅv̴̡̢̟̝͎̺̻̺͎̘̳̣͕̫̠̲̦̦͍͖̹̤̲̰̖̱͔͕̺͎̊̐̽̐͌͊̃͗̄̿̊̃̒́͐̒́̑̽̇͌̾́̾̎͗̕͝͝͝ͅẹ̵̢̧̢̧̢͓̬̮͚̩̝̞̩̤͉̳̟͔̖̰̜̜͇̲̗̞͉̻̤̳͗̓̓̅͑̔͆̓̿̒̏̔̇̃̄͛̎̂͛̒̑͗̍̈́͂́̄̇͘͝ ̸̢̨̧̡̛͎̠͉̗͔̬̠̯̱͔̗͉̪͇̳͍̘̝͉̖͖̮̗͉̺̾̽͐́͛̊̏̏̒̒̑͌́͊̽̍̅̇̈́͋͆͋̌͋͐̚̕͘͝ͅͅs̴̨̡̢̨͖̣͉̮̹̬̲͈̘̞̣̦͕̞͎̥̺͉̺̮͖͖̩̗̑̍̃̽̅̎͆̋͒̋͛͐̔̄͛̈́͐͑͛̈́͊͛͒̓̑̉̕̚͘͜͝͝ͅͅṱ̴̨̢̡̢̪̖̪̮̼̳͈̬͈̥̪̥̮͕͕͔͇͕͖͚̙͇̟͖͖̓̿̓̍̄̏̆̈́̄̎̋̓͒̍͌́͆̐̓͒͂̌͒̈́̚͝͝͝͠͠ͅớ̶̢̢̡̡͙̲͍̲͉̭̹̮̫̟̱͈̲̩͕͕̠͍̱̝̮̞̦̥͙̽̈́͂̑̃͐̊͒̿̃̄̈́̔͒̊̎̅͗̄̋̍̓̓̆̚͘͜͠͝͝ͅṕ̸̧̡̢̭̗̹̮̝͔̟͕̺͖̖̳̩͈̝̘̗̫̪̘̱͓̭̭̯̝̻̼̂̑͑͌͋̋͋̇͊̒͋͑̓̒͛̓̅̽̏̀̊̇̚͘̕͝͠͠p̸̡̨̯̘͇̭͙̼̩͈̞̞̦̺̯͕̦̻̞͇̖̬̗̳̫̲̘̝̾̆͛͐̌̓̄̃̽̽̉̓̄̈́̋̔́̃͑͗̾̌̏̍́̂̎̕͜͜͠ͅȩ̸̡̢̡̧̛̼̬̰̥̯̯͔͎̪̤̗̟̟̻̖͈̖͖̜͙̼̟̞͔̄͋͑̒̓̉͊̂̾͆̇̋̋͐̌̈́̈́̔̏̅̒̎̒͌͑̾͘͜͠ͅḑ̸̢̢̡̧̩̥͍̣͈̗̟̳͈̤̗̙̙̼̗͍̖̤̭̞͓̯̙͔̤̃̏̓͐̂̊̓͐̔̾̑̈͌͋̔͂̃̐̈̓̎̓̊̒̕͘͜͠͝͠͝͝ ̸̡̢̡̛̛͕͔͉͍̝̖̖͖̣̝̞̻̲̪̫̞͙̦̙͈͙̻͗͒̆̐͊́͊̍̏͆͊̈̽̀̐̂̂̓͗̂̈̇̅̎͒̔̉̚͘͜͜ͅͅͅͅM̵̡̢̧̛͎̲̲͓͎̼̭͓̦̱͕̻̤̣̹͓͔̰͉̩̫̝̰͙̭͚͎͛̑̒̋̆͑̂́̑̍͑̊̎̄͋̎̉͒̾͆̾̈́̄̕͘͝͝͠͝͝ͅE̶̢̙͇̖̦̺͇̪̻̠̭̻̝̖̘̜̦̯̣̝͔͎̖̻̼̟̟͚̬̿͋̐́͆̑͛͑̂̊͗̄̉̈́̅͛̓̽̂͂̒̏̿̓̆̒͗̈̚͜͜͝.̸̩̳̯͈̦̪̳̬̥̟͈͚̳̙̠̲̞͚̝͓̟͚͓̫̫̭̥̟͌̈́̊̆̓́̆͗͋̅̑̉͒̾͛̿̓̏̉̄̎̆̂̌̐̓̈́̇̕͜ͅͅ ̷̣̯͉̝͈̥͓̥̠̝̫͓̟̞͔̬̭̥̥̱͍̭̩̻̻̫̩͕͍͎͓̀͂̉̍͗͌̿͐͒͒̅͒͋̾̀̂͒̈́̇̉̈̿̐̈́̆̏͛͗͋̚͠Ņ̵̛̥̩̯̦̥̜͎̤̥̟͉̹̰͙̲̳͖̲̠̠̪̮̠̯̝͔̭̞̊̃̈́͐̽͛̈́̌͋̈́͗̏͆̈́̑̉̃̊͛͐̋̆̂̆̃̕͜͜Ơ̷̡̢̖̼̜͔͚͕̗̟̻͚͈͖̩̹̭͚̱͕̦͇͇̳̗̝͉̖̗̬̒̍̈͐͌̂̓͂͐̂̍̒̓̔̑̑͗͗̈̓̒̚̚̕̕͘̕̕͜͝Ẃ̵̧̧̡̢̛̛̲͚̩͍͎͚͙̲̲͙̯̩͖̟̯͔̤͎̣͚̹͍͔͎̄͊̑͗́̈́͐̂̈́͋͑̾̏͋̍͆͂̀̓͒̐̃͒͘̕͜͝ͅͅ ̷̨̢̧̖͔̳͔̙͚̗̰̩̞̟͎̰̞̣̞̟͇͓͕̫̞̙͍͍̝̹̇͊͊̒̓͑͌̆̂̔̈̂͒̅́͑̅̅͛̃̑̔̉͐͘͘͘͠͝ͅi̴̡̨̡̨̼̖̞̪̗̙͖̹͎̯̮̫̰̣͈̻̟̺͈̩͖̹̥̼͓̫̋̽͒̉͗̏̋̈́̐̍͋̎̑͌̐͐̎̆̔́̊̔̈͐̒͘̕͝͝͝ͅţ̵̨̢̧̩͙̺͖̰͎̦͚̺̭͔̹̟̳̦̗̪͙͎͚̟̩̭̦̹̮̐̌͂͒̃̂̒̇͛̉̀͊̊̌̏̍͗̋͋̅͌̀̂̊̐̓̚̕̚͜͝s̶̨̡̨̢̡̛͙͙̯̖̥͎͔͇͙̬̥̬͉̟͈͖̠̠̝̪̖̘̠̹͂̆́̑̐̍̌̊̉̌̈́̒̃̈̆͗͌̅̄͛͋̾̔͒͊͑͋̉͜͠͝ͅ ̵̧̨̨̛̭̫̥̤̥͕̯͇͔̬͓͉̙̖̙̠͚̤̮̖͓̦̠͎̹̺̐͒͊͗̆͋̍̇̑͊͋̔̒̎̆̒̽͛͆̒̏͐̏͒̃͘̚͜͜͝͝͠ț̶̡̨̢̛̫͉̲̮̩̝̞̯̹̦̳͎̺̞̠̤̤̼̺̟̺̪̞̹̬͆̎̌͌͗͗͋̂͂̿̍͛͆̇̓̊̎͂̎̾͛́̈́̃̕̚͜͝͠ͅỡ̶̡̡̧̡̢̮͉̮̲̞̮͇̪͎̩̙̲̥̙̟͔̱̳̠̦̬͈̗̠̒̆̽̎̂̈͋̏͊̈́̂̓́͌̑̅̽͂̐͑̽͂̚͘͝͝ͅͅơ̵̡̨͔͙̫̲͕̦͇̘̰̲̙̮̟̤͍͇͈͖͙̣̣͇̩̫̥̈́́͗̅̊̔̿̿͆̋͆͊͗̃̇̎̀͊͆͐̊́̇̓̐̀̋̕͜͝ͅͅͅ ̵̧̨̡̡̨̨̛̛̛̼̹͖̯̻̹̲̰̭͙͉̤̺̣̱͈̪͔̟̥̟͓̲̻̲͊͋̈́̊̒̃͆̏̑̉̈́̏̽̅͋̐̓͑͆͆̑͆̂͘͝͝͝l̸̡̧̨͔̗͉͚͙̙̺̯̭̫͕͉̦͕̱̯̭̜̲̯͈͖̻͉̜̥̠̞̍͊̃̈͐̈́̏͑̓͂́͌͐͆͂͐̃̈͗̈́̍̽̎̏̉̊̚̚͝ȧ̵̳̦̯͉͈̳̦͉̯̟͍̥͓̙̞͕͖̖̼̩͉̞̙͕̭̱͙̘̮̌̓̈́͐͑̅̎̆̉͑̊̇͋̓̔̏̎͂̄̊͌͆̈́̚͘̚͘̕͜͝ͅẗ̶̡̢̨̛̝͕͇͈̫̪͎͇̝̪͈̲͚̰͎̪͎̦̙̹͚̜͚̥̫͎̼́̿̋̌͆̀̀̎̃̉̐̿̐̌̽͊̋̓̎̔̄̈̋͐͘̕͠͠͝͝ͅe̸̛̩͉͖̼̹̹̳̰̫̯̰̜͚̤͎̺̟̠̹̲̜͖͔͙̲͕̗̳̺̋͂͌͋̓̋̾̎̌̋̂̌͂̔͊̊̑̾̈́͌̌̈́̈́͋́̐̕͜ͅ,̵̨̡̢̛̩͎̝̩̠̠̞͈̣̠͚͓̩̰̗̫̗̟̝̝̤̥̦̤̻̗̮̐̍͛̈̌̔̀͆̌̒̇͂̏̄̽͒͋̏͗͑͗̏̉̉̄͆͛̐̕̕͜ ̸̡̨̡̛̙͙̰͎̙͇̗̖̠̪̗͓̳̯̘̺̥̦͈̪͎̼̟͓͍̼̤̞͒̇̿̄̔̂͌̇̏͗̓̃̋͆͂́̇̂̅̓͛̓͊̈́̔̎̕͠͝h̵̢̧̧̧̛̛̦͓͚̬͎̜͙̼̤͓̮̟͎̙̦͚̪͈̩͍͚̰̭͍̗͋̎͐̀̈́͗͑̓̒͗̆̊̇̈͒̔̆̀̉̓̌̿͐̍̈́̚̚͜͜͠͝ȩ̵̢̢̡̡̲̠̬̲̝̯̪̮̹̫̥̞̯̞͉͈̲̘̦͇͓̣͆̔̓̓͑̾͑̒̊͑̆̓̽̉͋͗̓̆̎̔̍͛͒͆͑́̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅ'̶̢͇͙͉͍̟̣͍̖̪̩̟̫̘̤̹͔̮̼͉̮͔͔͙̰̭̹̱̳̮͊̽̿̓̂̓͒͊̇̊̌̒̎̂͒͗̓̂̄̄́̈́̋̔͒̚̚̚͝ͅş̷̢̦̰͎̼̺̼̺͍̜̹͚͉̳͇͖̪̭̬̰̲̰̱̤͚̥̟̯͎̠̏͋͑̾̍̎̐̇̋̇̇͂̔͌͐͐̎̒̿̋̈́̉͑̅̕͘̚͝͠͠ ̶̢̡̡̨̢̛͇̣̻̹̠͎͎̖̼̩̤͙̞̙̻̫̼̩̲̠̬̼̼̻͗̅̓̏̃̑̆̐̒̾͑̀̃͂̓͌̒͊̎̎̃̀̅̚̕͘͠͝͝ͅͅG̶̡̧̡̡̛̛̟̤̻̱̩̭̻̩̳̯͔̱̪̠͖̙̼̪͉̭͇͕̣̅̎̌̔̾̄̀͐̓̋̈́̋̇̍̃̌̄̒͐̉̇̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅȌ̵̡̡̢͇̭̭̮̗͓̥̹͍̙̜̪̰͙̝͙̜̙̦̲͔͈͔̳̟͖̬̌̈́̈̋͋̇̌̽̆̄͆̅̎̈́͋̆͗̾́̉̆͌̈̑̔͒͆͘͜͝͝Ņ̷̨̧̢̛̺̱̱̭͓̹̤̪̥̥̪̜̹̻̻̬̤̬̼̬̥̟̠̭̱͈̄̂͐̾͛̽̿͆̊̈̂̅̔͆̓̿́͐͌͊̋̈́͆̊̂̃̕͜͝͝Ȅ̵̢̡̨̧̛̗̝̝̟̮͕̹͚̮͉̦͍̬͉͖͎̣̙̖̦͍͉̭̰̍͂͆̏̀̏͒̏̈́͂͂͛̓̆̐̇̽̄̔̅̾̊̿̿͌̓̄̚̚͜ͅͅ.̶̨̨̡̢̛̖̖̤̠͍̠̦͖̼̪͍̫̣̲̰̳͕̱̫̱͙̠̰̲͕̟̘̏̉̆̌̈́̈́͒̑́̀̋͋̇̈́̔̋̓̒̒̈́̎̓̓̂̚̕͝͠͝͠.̷̨̢̡̛̰̻͙̱̼͙̹͇̬̰̜̻̥̼̫̫͕̤͖̱̱͎̬̘̗̼̩̽̌͑͗͒̾̈́̓̅͂͒̿͛̍̿͌͛̾̈͒̄̎͘͘̚͘͘͜͠͝.̶̢̧̢̧̛̻̻͇̯͙̪̲̭͎̩͇̥̝̺͔͖̘̞̖̹̦͕̭̼̣̉̎̇̏͑͋̌̂̍͗̾͆̈́̂̈́̌̃͂̈́͒̈̉́̓̔̾͆̃͜͜ Anti let out a small evil mechanical giggle. 

Dark stood straight, before cocking his head to the left and looking straight. 

 

All around Felix was darkness, and it closed in fast, engulfing the two demons. Felix gasped in sheer terror as he looked around rapidly, there was nowhere to run. Felix was engulfed in darkness, there he heard Anti to his left, it sounded as if he was right there. Sounding more mechanical and glitchy then ever.

Ẁ̶̢̨̢̡̢̡̢̨̡̛̛̛̰̻̱̰̗̼̥͓̹̙̼̪͔̱̱̠͕̻̜̟͕̩̣͚̘̮̟̥̭̮̙̩̭̠͎͔̤̳̦̯͙̺͖̣̬͕͆͋̓͑͋̔̎̃̂̓̐̅͊̓̏̑̑͒͑͋͐͂̔̾̔̔́͒̂͂̾̑͗̒̿͊̑̋̔̈̄̒̃̄̾̔̚̕͜͜͝͝͝ͅh̸̢̢̨̨͖̫̘̳̣̱͕͎̞͎̺̳̪͍̺͓̙̲͍̞̲̣̞̫̺͉͔̘̮̺̞̟̥̙̟̺̼͕̭̤̪͇̲͖̙̣͙̬̘̤͍̺̖̋͆̑̔͂̿̇̈́̈́͆̇̄̓̂̊̐͂̂̂̑̋̍̓̈́̅̉̌̽̇̀͊̿͛͛̈́͋͌͐͋͆̂͗͂̀̏̅̒̈̄̆̚͘͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅÿ̶̡̧̨̛̛̛͉̠̬̣̣̮̗̳͇̣̣͖̟̤̮̼̠͚͙͍͓̭̦̬͕̫͓͎͎͉̭̮̭̣͙̥̬͚͖̠̹͓̰̮̫̟̞̫͎̣̖́͛̾̔̄̉̒̂͛̽͆͌̓̃̈́͋̐̋̈́̒̅͒͊̇̑̊̏̀͋͊̽̒̽̿̾͊̎͊̀͛͒̽̉͊̇̐́̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝ ̶̨̧̡̛̛͍̼̟͎͎̥̼̫̝͉͍̥̙̟̬̲͖̩͓̖̺͉͙̟͍̼̤̤̳̹̘̱͍̤̙̘̯̦̹̱̩͙̯̥̫͙̻͇̺̫̗͍͈͎̜̏̈́̔̿̊̂͋̈̂̋͂̎̈́͂̐̓̇̆̑̂͊͒̽͐̊̈̉̈́͊͐̾̍̇̊̿͆͋͗̍̿̈͑̋̈́̽͑͂̎̕̚͘͝͝͠ͅą̶̨̡̨̛̞̮̟̜̺͓̥̪̙͍͕̦̖̰͉͙̟͙͔̹̹̘͙͈̗͎̦̙̙͙͈̪͇̟̼͇̻̠̳̺̘͕̪̗̗̤̹͔̜͉̓͋̈́̓̈́̈́̓̃̊̾̔̓̈́̇̌͒͐̍͒͆̆̍̽͑̔̋̀̊̀̃̃̽̍͆̃͛̔̊̾͛̍͊̾̆͊͂̃̚̕͘̕̚͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅr̶̡̡̨̢̡̢̛̛̛̬̝̪͖͓̣͕̺̠͚̣̣͍͕̱̪̼̞͍͈̝̱͓̭͚̜̰͔͇̱̟͓̫̖̲̻͎̞͔̟̗͎̣̘̳̯͙̙̦͋̌̄̓̿͋̍́͒͊͑̆̓̇̔̋͊̅͆̽̆̈́͋̄͒̔̈́̌̅̎͐̀͑͒̉͐͆̉͂́͘̚͘̚̕͜͜͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅę̶̢̢̡̡̧̨̨̛̛͈̜͓̩̬̮͙̠̜͔͙͚͇̲̞̱̠̹̫̤͍͍̺̝͙̼͕͖̘̼̼̹̹͍̳͎̩͚͕̦̹̩͙͙̝͖̬̟͈͋̉̋͗͋̒̔̈́͑̏̏̄̉͐̂̆̉̊͋̈́̀̅̓͗̆̅̔̔͛́̾̒͊͋͆͛͋͒̆͑̓̉̍̂̊̏̇̆̂̋̀̀͂͛̚̕͝ͅ ̸̢̨̢̨̝̲̠̳͍̗͖̟̬̳͓͚̯͕̖̱͙̪͕͚͙̟͓̺͍̬͇̣̠̤͉̞̲̩̤̣̝̹̮̪̟͕̳͖̟͚̠̬̜̰̜̰̫͌̑̐̓̌͂̂̃͗͋̾̐̃̊͐̌̾͗́͗̓̿͑̄̉̋̅͂̎̓̓̈́̏̈̐͌̈́̓͌̒̀̀̅̎̐͘͘͘͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝y̵̡̨̢̡̨̡͍̜̞͕̻̞̗̝͉̱̙͎̲̬̦̠̱̭̱̻̲̣̯̟̻̪͎̟͕͙͕͇̦̙̟̫̗̖̻̖̼̼̥͈͙̰̤̦̬̏̐̌͊͂̃̽͌͛̇͌̍̎̈̈́͑͛̂̐͌̌͒͂̂̐̒̀̆̾̐̐̽͒͗̓̈́͐͒̒̎̏̌͒͛̚̕͘̚̕̚͜͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅơ̵̧̧̢̡͇͎͍̖̤͇̠̠͚͇͇̺̟͎̺͇̳̣̹̱̭̤̰̜͕͎̖̯̬̖͈͙̺̱̦͓̻͍̖̣͕̻͕͎̭͈̺̹̗̝̙̙̽̈̏̑̋̆̄́̈̉́̂͐̔̒̏̾̌̽̽̌̀͒̇͂͐̉̈́̽̆̂̾̽̽̊̽̒̃̈́͋̂͒̕͘͘̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͝ͅű̴̡̡̢̧͉͖͈͍̳̖͙̩̝̲̥̘̪̻͍̹̙͔̳̳̰̹̤̭͉̞̮̻̮̜͍̩̠̰͉͚̹̹̞̰̻̥̗͎̤̤̲̙͇̰̣̬͑̂̌̌̄̈̃̎̌͗̃̋͐͑̓̉̈́̈́̐̃̂̍̋̆̈̔͛̓͆̉̓̑̂͊̃͒̋̿͋̏̐͐̊̂̕̕̕͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠ͅ ̴̨̢̨̧̩͇͍͓̠̣̭̫͈͚̗̘͎͇͖̣̱͍̝͇̟̤̤̗̹͎̯͉̞̝̥͙̲̯̱͍̟͎͚͚̫̣̘͖̯͙͖̣͖͓̩̃̆̑͒͊̒̈́̏̎̈́̔͋͛̍̐̆̓̿̾̋̍͑̔̒͂̅̑̈̃̋͌̎̾͌́̏̉̈́̔͗̌͆̈́̉̾̓̐͘̕̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅh̴̢̡̧̧̨̛̞̞̟̹̺͖͎̜̺͎̜̣͔͙̩̤̬̗̲̖̲̰̘̖̭͓̗̗͎̭̬͈͇̳͔̖̗̝̜̱̖̫̗̬͕̦̠̠̞̏̈́͊̄̈́̽͋̌̈́̎̉̎̊͌́̊̓̈́̋͌͆̈̊͗̄̏͛̈̊̄̍͋̐̿̌̌͑̉̓̇̽̓̂̾͋̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅë̵̢̢̨̛̛͚̬̘͕̖̭͈̫̻͖̤̩̘̭̝̰̰̙͖̖̲͙͙̫̜̱̦̙̩̱̹̦̤̝̙̣̦̤̗͎̼͎̘̼͇̬̮̜̭̮̜̞̳́͐̾̑͐͗̀̂̌͐̅́͛̅̌̋̾̉͐̊͋̌̓́̃̈͂͑̔̅̓͛̂̀̐̇̈́̔̍̃̐̎̌̔͑̎̄̚͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅŗ̵̧̢̢̧̛̯̞͈̤̯͙̯̟̩̤̘̱̯̳͍̼̥͔͎̖̞̼̣̙̭̣̤̲̝̫̻̥͙͎̼̫͉̭̙͕͙̰̪͎͉̙͍͙͇̱͍͖̇̌͂̋̆̇̎͛̈͂̍͛͗̃͋́̒͋̎̍͗͑͛̉̿̉̔̾̽͌̿̽̋̊͐̓̒̽̏́͗͊̎͒͋̈́͘͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝e̴̡̡̨̧̨̡̧̮̻͉̺̯̥̗͙͕̭̟̖̱̦̜̪̼̥̬̭̭̦͔̗̬͔̤͎̦̳͍͔̥̠̖͙̹͓̲̙̳̰̫̱̱̩͈̙͂̍̏̃̈́͑́̅͐̆̆̆̈͆̎͗̈́̊͐̏̈̌͌̈́̓̊͂̂͂̾̑͗͊͆̾̾̈́̀̇͌̒͐̓̇̑͌̐̂̚̚̚̕͘͜͠͝͠ͅͅ?̶̧̧̢̧̧̛̛̳̯͔̰̹̫̪̤̝̪͉͈̟̖̝̤͓̳̤̦̜͕͚̯͇͈̘̘̺͉̞̱͖̻̘̮͍͕̲͉͖̳͎͓̩̠̟̻̭̤̜͆̈̂̾̆͛̐́̓̈́̄̌̒͐̅̉͊͗͛̈́͑͛́̈́̌̈́͒̓̄͌́͐́̏̾͊̓͗͑̐͌̎͘̕̕̕̚̕̕̚͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̶̢̨̨̛̛̖̮̮̤̹͉͈̟̩̯̞̮̮͎̝̜͓̬̩̙̩̙̩͚̣͉̖̪͓̞̬̫̥͚͙̹̥̻͍̹̟̭̲̬͔͚̲̪̦̝͖̳̳͕͗͋̈̌̒̏̔͒̇͊͂̾̈́̍͌͆̊̈́͊͐̈́́̌̔͒͆͑͌̐̎͋̔̎̋̔͑͌̃̽̋̅̐̃̊̅͂͑̇̿́̑͘͝͝͝͝ͅD̷̡̨̨̧̢̨̛̛̳̪̳̖̻͔̰̘̰̺̙͕̮̱͙͇͚͕̰̞̮̻̮͓̗͔̠̜͍͕̥͇̘̣͈͓̮͈͕̺͖͓͓̖͇͇̯͔̣̃̐͑͗̆̓̿̈́́̄͌̔̇̉͂͐͋̎̌͑̊̓̑͒̂̈́̓̀͊͑̎̋̍̿̒͐̓̏͗͆̏̀̓̑̑͌̚̕̚̚͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅǫ̸̧̧̧̱͈͕͍̺͉̻̰̥͙̮̭͍̟̞̠̣̟̙͈̖͎̗̞̣̪̜̜͍̰̟̮̗̗̳̹̱͚̥̞͔̦̭͓͙̻̝͈̺͆̎̌͗͒͑̔̑́̋̽̎͐͂̈́̈́͐̈́̍̀͑͌̀̂̽̄͂̇̂̓̊͒̎̎͌͆̈́̊̈́͐̒̋̀̓́̅́̏͐̇̕̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̡̧̛̳͉̘̙̣͈̞̖̘̺̺̳͉̞̘̦̲̫̺̮̰̗͕͍͎͇̯̹̹̟̟̥͈̠̦̟̪̯̬̰͍̥̦̞̮̙̫̳͎̟̫̻̗̫̊͊̿́̑̀̔͋̄͑̑̀̈́͂͐̇̈̊͛̍́͑͊͛̾̀̿͌̌̒̑̉̈́̆̂͑̎̎̇̐͒̋͐́̿̍͆͐̂̋̋̕̕̕͜ͅỹ̶̨̢̨̢̧̧̧̛͔̖͙̦̘͔̭̪̭̭͍̭̙̝̗̗̤̳̲̺̫͇͉̺̣̫͔̬͔̖̬̝̼̺̣͚͖̬̥̻͙̻̪͍̗͓̭͂̾̓̈́͋̎̈̄̏̒͌͋̈́͋̄̑̊͒̆̔͑͌̋̌̂̾̈́̍̏̐̃̂͒̈́̽̔̒͂̅̓̒̓͌̓̈́̈́͆̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅơ̴̢̢̦̹̝̤͍̞̥̗͕͖̗̱̰̫̪̗̣͖̮̜̗̯̻̩͔̟̩̜̬͉̬̪̮͉̤̫͙͈̭̯͕̖̗̰͈̪͉͖̰̪͔̜͇̇͌͊̈́͛̒̈́̓͗̊̎͆̈́̇̑͆̈́̂̌̌̈́̒̉̇̋̃̊̋͛̂̃͂͑̔͛͌̽̌̓͗̆͐̄͛̓̒̿͛̃̌̔̚̕͘͘͜͜ͅͅų̸̧̢̧̢̡̝͓̪͍͕̼̞͔̻̱͍͍̻̘̜͔̬̰̥̫̻̙͇͉͔̖̘̻̗̹̺̼͇̻̰̼̺̝͙̣̤̹̯̲̖̺̤̝͎͇͚͕́͂̎̃̾̅̑͆́̈́͂̃̉́̆̋̅̏͂̑̂͆̃̂̄̌̊̓̂̃̐̂̈́̅̿͊̍̾͂̿̿̾̎̍̽͂̄̄͌͘̚͘͝͠͠͠͝ͅ ̶̧̧̲̤̻̬̲͓̪̤̖̘͍̘͙̲̮̦͖͉̮͉̱̖͎̘̣͓̙͈̹͇̯͖͈̙͉̦̩̻̺̹̻̮̗̟̖͎̗̱͖̳̟̳̲̂͛̈́̈́̅̊̂͊̑͑̓̓̂͑͊̐̋̈́̾̂̏̾͌͑̐͑͆̃͒̐͗͛̿̽̇̋̾̒̃̐͌̃̾͑̀̂͌̑̊̃̆̋̎̚̕̕͜͝ͅͅͅư̷̢̧̢̧̪͎̜̹̱̻̦͕̥̳͔̻̩͙̩͎̱̼̩͉͓̪͎̯͚͓͓̤̭̩̰̲͉̭̲̜̫͚̪̫̯͔̹͔̮̣̱̱̫̖̼̞̮̓͛̊̽̆̈͆̿̃̐̔̂͑̃͑̎͛͗̉̃̉͋̂̎̇̏͌̈́͋̎̂̓̽̅̈́͆̈́̂̍͌̈́͗̀̓̌̄̒̆͊̈́̕͘͘͜͝ͅn̸̨̧̧̨̢̛̛̛̬̜̻̖̩͕͇̲̦͓͚͕͔̟̩̝̺͔͎̪̙͕͖̺̲̠̞̟͔̗͔͓͓̱̖̖̖͇̥̫̯̹̹̻͎͙̩̳̝̽͋͑̽͒̆̄̈͋̃͌͊̊͆́̉̋̒̊̽́̓́͐́̀̒͗͆̽͐͂͆̄͑̑̿̀͌̎̈̉̍̔͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅḑ̶̢̧̛̤̞̫͉͚̤̺̝͔̹̹̩̠̝̩̭̹͙͖̼̣̮̩͔̘̖̥̤̰̣̹͉̼͔̭̱̖̻͖͕̘̙͈̻͇̬̙͔̲͔̟͙̩̳̒̎̋̍̽̈́̉̏̈̈̽͆̓̊͗̓̄̋̎̎͒̏̋͊́̎̿̍̈́͛̑̌̔̋̒̾̊͛̽̆̀̑͂͘̕̚̚͘͜͝͝͠͝ͅe̶̡̧̡̢̛̮͍͙̱̲̹͓̙̬̰̼̬̬͇̜͇͙̣̬͉̰͓̮͉̥̠̩̠̹̠̦̟̥͕̪̦̞̟̫̞̻̰͇͈͖͍̼̳̼̬͎͇͊̈̈̾̎̀̍̃͒̋̆̊͂̄̽̐̀̔́͒̈̀͐̋̇̅̌̈́̍̊̅̀́̉̾͌̅͆͂̍̓̿͗̆͛͗͒͋͘͜͠͝ͅṛ̵̢̢̛̛͎̥̩̦̼͔͎̖̜͕̪̝̹̥͉̰̱̺̰̟̣̱̩̮̞̭̗͙̜̳̖̟̯̱̘̼̝͖͖̞̥͔̯̝̩̙̙̤̞̻̹̘̣̆̊̎̂̓̋̑̓̿̃̏̄͐́͛̐͋͆͊͂̂͒̃̒̑͆̏̽̈͊̂̊͋̈́̆͊̈́̾̈̀̍̈́͆͛̕̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠s̸̨̡̡̛̛̝̟͇̘͙͖̺͔̞̳̱̠͇̬͉͇̬̻̺̗̩̖̤̖͉͎̜̖̤̫̗̫̯̜̜̞͓͖͙̼̲̦̰̪̞͚͇͇̠̥͕̹̖̈́̂̌̽̈́̊̏͂͒̈́̌͋͋̈́͑͐͒͛̌̆̾̈́̈́̅̑̉͑̈́͆͊̉̉̒̇̇̈́̑͋̈́͂̑̿͒̑̔̿̍̕̚̚͜͝͠͠ͅͅṱ̷̨̡̧̨̢̧̢̢̠̟̰̙͖͎̗̥̞̠͉̼̤̦̭̹̙͕̩̤̼͔̬̠͕̘̘̫̠͎͖͈̱̭̮̣͔̠̲̫̮̙̝̳̙͕̗̩̳̑̌͛̿̆̉̈́̅̑̐̌̽̌̐͌̊̓͐̑̂̂͊͂̎̃̏̃̈́͒̇͒̒̾̂̾̐̿́̒̌͂͆͒͆̚̕͘͘̚̕̚̚͝͝͝͝͝ͅa̸̢̢̢̢̧̢̢͕̰̺̱̮̠̩̫̫̩̱̰̜̤̭͎̟̣̼̱̻͇͙̳̮̪̳̰̪͉̬͈͚̞̙̭͙̪͇̞͉̮̤̩̩͚̤̗̫͗̆̀̏̄̃̿͗̃͂̑͗͛͛̑̾͋͐͛̈̊̋̊̽̓̇̊͑͑̇̎̉͛̀̎̓̂̆̊̊̂͛͘̚̕̚̚͘̕̚͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅn̶̢̢̨̡̛̛̛͙̞̖̖̞̜͕̩̰̗̤͚̮͍̳̞̗̞̖͖̪͍̼̫͚̝̬̠̞͔̝̤̤͙̟͉͓͇͚̩̰͚̹̠̙̜̜̝͖̞͉̦̆̈́͌͊̾̎̓͌͛̿̾̀̈́̌̅̀̌͌͒̄͋̃̆͐̈́̌͛̃̏̇͑̌͂͆̊̇̆̽͋̂̀̕̕̕̚̚͘̕͜͝͝͠͝͠ͅḑ̴̧̢̧̨̢͍̝͔̭͎̳̯̳͚̯͍̗͈͔̤̬͔̭̲̤̱̰̺̜͔̗̯̝̥͇̯̗̙̤͎̳̲͔͍̬̭̺̟͓̤̰̹̦̝̥͛̋̋̑̉̽̄̆̇̌͗̈́̑̄͋̂̉̎͊͑̿́̆̈̿̋͋̌̒̃̉͂̀̒͛̎͊̑̒͂͐̈́̓͑̑̍͛͊͆̀̕͜͠͠͝͝ͅͅ ̴̨̡̢̧̨̡̢̛̮͈̱̘̠̱̱̪͈̯͉̦̬͎͎̦͇͓̳̹͉̦͉̯͕̭͇̳̟̺̺̼̮̜͉̱̫͓̠͚̭͉̬̲̤͎̭̟̘͓̦͆̇̈̎̈́͐̒̾͊̊̔̾̔̓̓̒̿̽̈́͆̏̊̿̒̾̽̊̆̌̽͒̒̾̑̋̏͊̒̈́͛͋̅̓̈̆͂̋̀̓̂͘̕͠͝w̶̨̢̡̛̛͓̟̖̯͚͚̭͚̞̳̝̜̫̖̖̳̹͉̱̫͉̦̥̞̭͖̞̫̮̮̲̬̞̺͇̝̙̞̟̺̪̟̠͔̺̺̖̼̟͎̖͚̍͊̐̌̍̐͊͌̃̈̃͂̄̈́̏͒̾͑͆̒̆̑̏̈̊̈́̄̉͛́̃̌̊̔͌͋̏͑̒̂̋͊͗̀̕͘̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅh̸̨̧̧̢̡̤̻̝̙̼̹̲̱̳̭̮͙̜̖͈͎̫̝̣̤̙̰̭̣̲̰̞͔̦̳̤̟̭̱̰̲͔̣͙͖̯̖̲̥̳͙̗̞̹̤̺̠̃͒̅͑̑͒͋̋̓̈́̃̎̓̿̽́̈̃͆͌̄͗͆̂̎̅̇͛͑̏̍̑͋͊̿͗̐̉̓̋̀̇̉͋̃̔̂͂͂͛̿̐̕͘͜͠ͅa̵̡̢̢̧̛̠̣̹̦͈̺̼̪̦̻̥̣̼͕͕̳̱͈͍̪̝̳̳̥̼̪͍͖͕̯̺̖͓̩̩̺̹͖̬̝̜̗͙̲͙̮̠͎͈̫̘͔̫͑̏͆͑̆̌̐̾̽͋̅̊̏͑͋̒̉́̓̽͒͑̔̈́̿̓́͂̽̾̇̈̊̈́͑̇͛̓̇̉͐͂̌̃̈́̿̈́͘̕̕̕͝͝ͅt̶̡̢̧̧̲̰̠͕̘̲͓͎̙̟̭̺̼͇͔̜͉̜̮̺̲̹̣͖͓̝̝̮̖͇̰͙͇͍̘̘̞̻̯͈̦̞̣̠̱͖͇̯̼̆͆̉̋͛̀̂̏̓̆̄͌͆̏̐̇̊̃͗̍̄̽̆̇̌̈̓͒̔͗͂͌̉̽́͂̇̿̈́̓͌̒̔͂͐̈́̈̀̑̚̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅ ̵̨̨̧̡̨̧̛̛̳̳͈͕̮̤͇̯̺̪̤̪̥̙̖̲̝̝̯͍̲̬̠̻̹̠͎̩͚̣̠̬̝̘̰̗̠̪̳̹̯̭͖̜͖̟̘̟̬̫͒̉̑͗͗̈́̐͂̆̇̐̇̎̏̃͒̔̆̿͆̌̎̎̊̓͊́̔̇̽͋̅͗̇̔̆͗̏̄̾̂̈́͊̂̐̆͊̓̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅh̴̨̡̛̛͍̳͕̦̲͇̺̻͍̯̞̼͖̖͚̹̞̩͉̭͖͕̼͇̰̭̝̖̹͇̠̯͉̖͙͉̩̲̠̲̝̮͉̩̠̯̱̭̜̞̩̻͓̠̆́̈̀̋̅̒͋̇͌̌͑̔͗̐͂̃̊̿̃́͊̾̊̐̿̐͆̃̄͌̿̃̌͐̑́̈́͒̅̊̓̈̓͗̊̄̚͘͘͝͠͠ͅͅa̷̡̧̢̛̼͎̰̺̱͓͇̫͉̦̲̥̙̭͎͔̹͇̹̤͙̤̖̩̫̮̺̝̪̩͚̰̺̱̻͇͎̟̳̺̪͉̮̙͚̠̮̦̞̞̬̹̋̾̃̈́̄̓̅͋̆̔̄̑́̋͐̑͐͗͂̔̀͐̌̀͌̉͊͆̄͛́͒̄̈́͛͊͒̀͑̉͒̋̐̐̅̓̋̊̆̈́̀̃͐͘͜͜͠͝ͅs̵̨̧̢̩͉͕̝͚͍̼̺͕̭̮͔͔̼̩͍̳͕̞͕̭͙̙͓̩͖̠͙̰̩̠͇͉͙̺͇̜͈̞͖̠̤̭̻͈̱̹͖̟̝͙̏̈̋̃͌̀̎̇̿͛̽̈̊̓̎͆̽̐̾̀̂̋́̾̃͐͐͋̎̓̌̈̆͂̃͑̆̌̄̆͑̍͌̚̚̚̚͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̶̨̨̨̡̨̛̣̗̹̫̥̞͕̦͖̱̫̯̠̹̩̥͕̟̬͉̱̜͕͙̯̯̬̯̮͓̘͇̺̼̦̣̮̦͇͓̬̗̤̬̝̘͉̪̭͕̍̉̀̓̈́͛̍͒̉͛̏̇͗̆̋̌̔͐̐̈̈́͆̍͂͑̈́͌̓̎̍̊̆̊̇̅̐͊͛̔͒̑͑̈̑͋̋͛͘̚̕̚͜͠͠͠͝ͅͅb̶̧̨̨̨̡̧̨̡̛̛̛̗̗͍̤͓̰̰̼̖͚͓͍̝̙͓͎̣̭̤͍̖͖̘͍͉̹̙̙̼̗̪͚̝͍͚̥͎̫̫̱̦̪̜̮̣̱̬͓̒̿̐̌̏̇̄̈́̃̽͋͌͒̆̅̈́͆̃͋̋̒͋̏͆͊̔̓͗̄̐̍̓̈́̇̍͊̀̈̂̔̂̀̑̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝ë̴̡̢̧̨̡̛̙͇͙̠̼̹̻̜̞͚̥̭͈̣͇̦͖̮͎̮̘̱̦͈̟͚͎͇̱̭̬̖͔̩̱̱̯̜̦̱͚͓̳͇͍̘̩̹͓̭͙̥́͆͋̉̎́̌̎͐̍̈́̇͆̎̆̑̉̈́̍͋͒̌̾̈́́̅̈́͊̽̒͌̓͒̈́̾͒͊͆͂̄̾͊̅̈́̒̋̏͘̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ė̷̢̡̛͓̲̻͔̤͓̝͔̩͖̮͍̤͎̯̲͇͓̫͕͚͙̝͕͙͓̭̬͖̳͚̥̮̤̫̞͉͓̟͓͕̗͚͉̮̻̙̮͓̫͖͎̎̾̔̾̌̈̋̈́̂̏̔̄̒̾͐̐̑̋̈̇̿̂̽͐̉͗͗͌̈͋̍̇͌̃̿̊̄̌̒̉͗͑̽͛̓͛̔̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝n̴̢̧̢̧̫̬̹̥̞̭̯͕̞̖̣̹͕̗̰̦̻̝̬̫̖͖̺̣̟̟̤̞̘͖͔͖͉̘̺͙̮̜̣̙̮̗͕͕̞̦̜̘̥̺̙͔͐͑̔̋͒͌͛̎̌̽̽̓͑̆̑̀̈̿́̌̊͐̎͌̓̌̉͆̄̊͒̽̂͋͛̉̈́̓̇̍͒̇͒̔̄̂̓̕͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝ ̵̨̡̢̧̧̡̛̛̛̟̺̩̰̭͈͉̪̯̯̟̼̦̻̙̹̪̥̞̦͖̩̞̗̬̬͖͍̦̝̦̬̟͔̟̯̼̬͙̠̤͚̙̩̲̗̣̹̱͒̑͂̃̃͒̃̈́̇̅͌̌̊͒͗͗̅̋̒͋͛̋̃͊͆̊̓̎̐̅͌̐̃͛̒̑̂̃̂̎͒̇̌͌̀̊̕͘̚͜͜͜͠͝C̷̡̨̡̨̡̨̟̘̦̤̟̱̝̘̰̜̦̜̯͍̫̗̺̱̯̠̲̭̺̲͖̮̪̟͙͖͙̥̮̫̮̯̞̹̟̖͕̞͇̬̮̠̩͕̣̗̤̻̘͑̌̎̔͑͑̑̍̌̆͋̒͗͐̐̐̑̆́́̒̊͂̈͑̅̍̈̓̎̌͗͑̍͑̒̍͋̀̌̍͂̇̔̓̉̿̕͝͝͠͝͝͝R̴̢̧̢̢̡̛̻̮̤̦̫̮̣̩̣̜̲͕͔̥̹̖̼̥͎̻̞̲̤̳̗̺̜͇̪̤͚̘͓͙͕̯͙͇͖̩̠̬̮͓̣͖̦͕̭̗̖̩̣̠̐̏̈̿͊̀͐̓̄̇̐̈͌̿͆̓̑̑͐̈͋͊̑̎̈́͐̇̋͊͗̇͗͗́̄͑͌̍̂̾̋̅͂͋̽̾͘̚̕̕̕͠E̸̢̡̢̢̨̜̰͍͍̭̼̮̻̲̜̻̜̟̠̦̯͕̯̭̮͔̖͍̮͈͉̩̦̜͈͈̙̥̺̥̥͈̫͈͉͖͓̺̤̥̫̟̰̹͎͖̩͚̾̍̇̄̐̈́̐͗͒̽͊̌̃̽̍̓̀͋̄̃̄͑͐̄̒͛́̓̽̾̉̈́̉̆̍̄͌̍̓͆̐̾͂͑̍͘̕̕̕͘͘̚͝͝͠͝͝ͅA̴̢̢̨̛̛̛͕͙̞̯͚̮̟̰̮̹̻̜̖̤̻̳͇̠͉̖̖̠̭̥̗̙̭̤̜͚̗̝̟̥̲̘̜͎̩͙̱͎͎̣͖͔̖̦͚̜̬͖͇̎̈̂͗̋̏̓̎̎̾̈́̆̉̿̎͋̀͑͆͂͌͊̎͗͐͛̂̑̅̾̎̏͛̓̓̉̌̋̎͛͂͆͂̽̕̕̚͜͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅT̷̨̨̢̛̛̘̟̖̻̱̠̠̱̜̪̲̟͖̹͚̤̫̮̬̤̹̲̦͙͕̦͚̙͎̳̺̪͍͇͍͕̪̱͈̪͚͉̳̱̱̯̘͑̋̈́̊͛̒̏̏͛̾̐͑͑̈́͆̊͆͋̈́̈̈̀͗̈͂̐͂̓̏̔͆̈́̍͑̈́̿͗̓̎͑̍̄͗̋̂̉̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅĘ̸̡̢̡̧̢̡̢̛͈̳̞̪͕̪͖̤͈̦̥͇̙͉͚̱̰̮̣̭̮̥͍̩̪͈̝̰͔̯̹̗̼̹̣̥̘̻̼̣̳̝̮̼̞̊͂̓̆́́̂̾̊͛̽̓̔̽̋̉̈́̅̐͊̽̆̈́̏̈́̾̈́̆̃͑̓̽̋͆̈̏̍͌̓̂̔̆̈́̐̽̽̕͘̚̚̕̕͜͜͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅḐ̷̨̢̧̨̢̨̛̰̱͔̹̹̣̮̙̳͔͍͍̥̜̜͎̼̙̙͕̩͔̻͚͖̭͕̳̙͓͚̦͎̼̬̥̗̠͇̤͎̺̹̜̖͚̬̈̊̈͂̄̀̇͗͛͋͛̽̅͛̐̒͊̅̋̓̍̈́̀̾͆̈́͛͒̍͋̂̉̈́̂̈́̈́͐͐̓̆̾̓́̋̂́͊̆̓̚̚̚͘͜͜͠͠ͅͅ?̷̧̧̢̧̨̡̢̛͎̩̳̖͈̪͍̮̬̖͉͈̣̫̜͍̣̹̹̟̣̮̩̩̲̮̥͈͓̮͈͔̳̮͍̯̘͔̥̥͚̟̥͙͔̮̹͎͕̪̊͊͂͂̑̿̊͌̍̈́̈́̔̏̽̂̏̍̾̉̓̾͌͛͑͗̍̉́̐̂̌̑̇̄̈́̉̃̔̿̾̔͊̽͊͋̄͆̌̈́̑̄̚͘͜͜͝͝ ̸̢̧̢̡̙̝͈̲̞̘͉̲͉̗̯̤͍̪̱̟̻̻͈̥̱̟̪̱̭̳̗͇̠̭͕̳̦̝̫͎̼̮͉̩̞̭̺͚̫̮̬͚̱̄̓̈̔́͊̀̔̄̄̑̽̍͆͋̑̋͌̈́͛͛͒͆̎̓̉͊̎̑̅̾͛̽̒͛̄̿̈̄̋̈́̕̚̚͘͘͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅẉ̴̡̧̢̛̣̼̺̟̣̖͖͉̟̞͇̺̗͎̲̭͉̠̘͕̩͓̙̞̙͇͔̫̤̟̪̞͚̩͚̮͎̫̝͈̠̳̳̪̙͔͍̦̦̻͚̻̌̓͌͛́̽̓͒̔͂̇̈́̈́͛͌̓͒̒̅̇͑̑̄̃͌̈́̏͐̎͐̾̽̈͆̀̓̾̔͋̑̌̌̉̾̆̕̚̚͘͘͘̚̚͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅh̷̡̢̢̧̨͕̬͈͈͖̖̯̩̖̱̝̤̞̯̰̻͚̖̰̥̹̮̞̩̰͓͈̗̬͎̪͚̰̪͙̝͍̮̟̳͓̖̼̠̲͇̼͈͙̼̿̈́̌̆̏͋̈̓̈́̾̈́͛͑͌̂̏̊̄̏̔̏̽̌̐͋̍́̈́̓̀̃͒͊̂̈́͂͒̐̒̍͋͗̽̐̉͑͑̒̾͑̐̐̕͘̚͜͜͠͝ͅą̸̨̡̢̢̳̠̹͉̙͇̞̘̖̺̰̼̮̩͓̮̙͕̲͎͔̮͓͔̪͙̣͙̰̖̝͎̩̩̣̱̖̝̝̬̻̜̗͎̝̳̮̲̙͚̺̹͎̈̓̂͒͐̈́̒̒̄̍̄̀̈́̐͒̊͌̇̋̓̃̉̐̽̉̃͆̓̇̂̉̑͂̉͐͋̈́́̉̇̉̈̿̆̓̆̈́̌̊͋̕̕͘̕͝͠t̵̡̧̨̧̡̨̨̠̱͓̹̗̞̻̰̹͕̦̹̘̞̩͓̫͔̘͎̻̞̯̥͇̩̦̱͎̟̗̭̻̝͕͇̙̖̪̘̤̺͍͈͕͇̫̲́̈́̓̃͗̇̃̈́̅̍̓̌̂͗̐̓͊̍̅̉͐̓͛̇͛̍̈́͊̒̀̅͋̂́͐͌̀̿̒̈́̇͗͐̋͗̑̏̓̂̌͊̀͆̕̚͜͜͜͠ͅ ̷̧̢̢̡̨̛͎͈̫̼͚̜̲̟̖͍̘͚͚̯̠̣͙̱̤̦̟̦̝͙̖̲̼̼̖͔̙̲̻̞͔̭̻̤̬͍͙͈̺͈̲̗̖̮͓̭͗̊̎̌̍̊̅̃͐̆̉̎͌̾̅̈́̀͊̋͛̅̈́̓̐̉̋͗̂̐͊̇̈́̊̒̈̓̄̿̇͂͋͗̓̇̚̕͘̚̕̕̚͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅy̶̨̨̛̰̦͕̯̲͍̺͎̩̟̦̫̣͚͚̬̙͍̮͚̫͚̭̙̹̩̤̳̱̳̟̬̜̖͉̼̩̜̖̭̝̪̝̟̞̱͈̩͇̣̬̺̳̰͓̍̿̇͒͋̈́͆̿͂̒͌̆͆̑́̋̂̐̈͐̋̐̑̄̾̀͑̓͗̈̾̏̓̊͑̇̑͛͌̉̇̈́͐͌̐͒̏̄͗́̆͊̕̕̕͜͜ơ̷̡̢̨̨̡̧̧̳͕͕̞̘̜̘̜̩̠̭̦̭͓̤͚͕̳͓͇͍̖̜̘̭̻̗̼̭͓̳̞̱̤̱̖̳̗̱͇̻̖̬̳͎̌̊́̔̉̂̈́̍̽̇͒̌͂͆̍͆̑̈̃̅̓̓͒͋̆̈̄̒̅̐̋͐͒̃̑̑͗͊͊̋̊̔̀̓̿̑̿̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅų̶̢̧̢̧̨̡̨̡̛̗̩̣̠͕̮̱̭͍̞̘̳̖͓̯̬͎̟͚̯̗̥̣̰͈̩̦̘̹̻͇̦͖͓̘̲̮͖̗̰͖̩̺͈̳͕̹͊̌̒͂͑̎͑̋͗̑̾̀́̄̑̉̿̃̿̍̃̆̐̉̑̐̾͂̿͌͋̊̆̃̃̈́̃̓̿͗̾͑̃͂͛͛͊̿̕͘͜͝͝͠͝ͅ ̸̨̡̨̡̛̛̛̻̙̗̪̟̻̱͚̘̱̘̫̫̣͈̣͚͔̬̜̘̟̘̻͓̰͔̮̼͍͈͍͕͎͕̱͈̜̼̦̖̦̦͚̩̖̮̰̭̮̭̤̟͇̖̉̔̇͗͌̍͊̿͐̃̒͒̉̐̊̏͑̓̂̓̽̈͐͋͊̆̏̃̂́̐̋̄̀͆̓̆̈́͋̈́͑̏̂̅̚͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝h̴̨̢̧̨̨̨̛̛̬̗͕̬̞͉̙̣̣͔̥̯̤̬̲̣̹͖̪͉̗̣̹͖̗̘̤̥̳̮̱̳̯͍̙̣̳͎̝̟̹͕̮̰̘̠̠͙̥̖͉̑̈́̒̇̃̆̃̑͛̌͗̿̏͌̏̈͆̒̂͋͛̎̑͑͆̌͋͗͐̎͒̅͌̉̃̽̔̇͆̏͊̔̊̀̅̔̿̚͘͘͘͜͝͝͝͝ͅą̴̡̡̨͔̩̮̱̭̖͇̬̥͈̼̘̗̟͇̗͓͔̹̜̦̜̖̘͙͉͚̟̳̙̪̹͇̪̜̹̱̯̞̘̖̙͈̳̝̱͍̞͚̼̙̊̆̅̈́̈͒͋̃̀̇̒́͐͗̈́͐̌͆̋̊͂̽̈̆̂̆̈́̅̈́̿͊́̂͐̔͗̏̊̎̾̇̒́̓͑̇̒͋̎̍̚̕͘̕͠ͅͅͅͅv̵̨̼̯̱͕̺̳̦̠̳͕͍̺̖͇̘̯̱̩͔͚͔͔̯̯͈̯̼̝̬̤̼̟̟̪̬̜̺̺͎͎͈̼̺͔͖͇̩͚̼̙̗͙̤̫̖̘̈́͗̎̆̊̆͂͋͐̒̔̆͌͐̈̂͆̓͐̈̈́̋́̓̓̿̓̈́͋͛̎̅̆͑̃̈́̈́̊̍̏̇͗̆͗̍͊̊̓͛̏̚͘͘͜͜͠͝͝e̸̡̧̢̨̛̱̱̝̠͙̥̞͈̜̟͚͇͓̰̤̣̱͉̼̭͉̱̥̫͚̦̰̻͓͉͓̜̪̟̝̻͍̝̥̼̣̥̻̪̙̳͎̥͍̗͛̎̐̅̓̋̓̄̉̏̊͋̈́̀̈́̑̓̍͌̓̍̅̀̌̾́͒̉̎̒̋̈̎̈̈́͗̉̉̽͊̍͑̅̌̕̚̚̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͝͝ͅͅ ̶̡̢̨̢̢̨̢̟̞͙̻̪̞̥͈̣̜͍͉̤̱̮̘̮̗͙̱̤̟̠͎̞̳̣̲͓̟̬̻̟̗͕̯̥̻̗͚̠̞͔̩̤̰̥͇͚͚̾̅͂̀̃̉͆̓̐͊̿͛̈́̏̿̎̒̋̈́̀̈́̈́̂̾̿̊̊̒̋̇̀͛̽̓̋̔͛̎̍̏͛̃̈̏̅̇̾̊͑̈́͘͘̚̕̕͜͝Ų̷̧̨̡̛̛̛͓̜̥̩̫̞͚̬̖̼̬͓̩̥͓̼͚͙͖͍̦͙͉͍͖̱̳͎̲͕̝̼̥͈̯̟̹̦̭̘̹͓̘̬̫̗̘̪̹̼̖͙̯̾͂̿̿͌̐̒͌̊͊̈͐̈̋̂̆̐̓͊͊̀̔̽̒͑̿̄͑̄͒̎̽̿̐̈́͌͌̐̾̂̓̓̌̏̕͘͠͝͠͝͝ͅņ̴̨̧̛̛̯̻̟̼̦̖̳̟͍͔̜͍̬̞̙̮̝̤̱̫̠̬̘̩͈͕̣̗̰̫̮͙͖̟̳̤̫͕̜͓̖̖͎͓̲̼̝̲̪̣̫͇͛̒͋͆̉͂͐̈͗͛͐̇̏̉̋͋̀̾͂̈̈̒̓̒͗̎́̽̂̑͑̅͊̈́̐͗͋̾͑̊̆̋̂̂̐͒̑̿̐̌̕̕͜͜͜͝͠ͅ-̸̡̧̢̧̨̖̟̮͔̙̹̭̟̻̬̟̣̮͙̰̥̤͍̖̗̤͓͔̮̱͍̱͖̱͉̣̫͉̭͈̺̭̤̰̪̫͙͔̤͍̫̪̼̦͋͂̿̅͆̅̇͐̔̿͑͊͗̿̒̌̾͗͛̽͂͌͑̃̾͋̊̐͑̆̆͛̓̆̈͊̃̑̉̂̓̔͆͋̅̏̀̈́͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅử̷̢̧̢̨̛̛̥̪̯͙̜̝̩̣̲̝͉̺̗̖̮̥͖̭͕͍͎̰̗͇̙̪̼͉̰̳͇̺̖͍̙͍͉̘̱̱̱̱̹̯̻͕̙͔̯̬̰̬͂͑̌̑͂̅̊́͐̋͒̈́̿̀̉̓̐̂̏̀̎̐̈́̍́̃̅̒̒̈́̐̈̏̓͗̇̄͑͆̅͐̚̚͘͘͜͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅn̶̡̡̨̨̨̡̧̧̧̨̧̛̛̛̫̮̙̬͕͖̖͓̰͍̘͉̬̭̫̫̘̩̜̜͈̺̻̰͖̜̦̠̗̗͍͚̯̮͚̱͚̮̰̝͓̺͖̳̥̜̿̿͂̐͒̂͒̽͒̂̀̅̈́̎͋͛̎̽̽͐͐̏́͋̏̍͆͑̈́͋̈́͑͊̅̎̆̽͑͗͆̊̿̒͑̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅL̸̢̧̡̪̩͕̜͙̮̦͙̹͚̻͚̦̟̖͉͚̻̳̰͓̭̲̹̣̮̲͖̪̰̞̪̳̟̯̺͙̹͚͉̳͍̲͔͙̩͍̬̗̲̼͙̦̹̍͑̏̋͌̄̂͛̾͛̌͌̃̉̈́̈́̔͛͐͗̂̇̄̔͆̏̐͌̃̒̎̈́͆̃̄̐̊̾̉̋͐͌͑̚͘͜͝͝͝͠͠ͅȨ̸̨̧̨̨̛̝̠̺̮͉̮̦̺̥̬͈̤̖̫͈̩̹̩̘̼̫͍͓̝̜̖̙̥͖̣̼̻͚͍̫̮̻̬͚̤̣͉̻͙͈͉̫̖̰͕͎̈́͋̌̏͛̌̃͋̉̏̓̒͐͑̿̍̍͋̐̄̌̎͛͑̄̄̔̄͑̂̉͒́͗͂͒̅̂̇̾͋̈́̈́̄̕͘͘͘̕̚͜͝͝͝͠ͅÂ̵̧̢̧̨̧̧̛̻̼͎̮̤̦̩͕̟̤̯̜̟̰̟͔̫̦̣̠̼̞̲͉̗̝̳̻̭̘̱̩̻̲̥̲̳̟̦͕͕̙̬̦̞̣̬̭̥͔͌̏̿̒̿̔̄̀͛̃̾̄̿͌̓̓̅̆͆̽̾̿̎͋̇̏̂͌̋͆̏͒̿̈́̽̾̂̿͗̒͐̄̎͒͂͆͛̔̍̚͘͘̕͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅŜ̵̡̢̝̣͖̰̹̳͔̩̯͓̪͉͙̲͔͔͕̦̙͚̬̱͚͎̳̙̮̳͕͓͓̥͙̱̣͔̘̣̫͚̰̻̦̬̰̻̬̩͓̤̬͊̊̎͒̍̓̌͒̊̓̑̑̃̓̅̀͒̓̅͛͂͛̽͌̒͂̈́̿̅̑̑͋͑̋̐͌̓̿̿̌͗͛͆͗̈́͊̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅḢ̸̢̨̢̧̢̨̢̡̥̙̫͕͍͈͖̳̼̦͔̙̩̹̩͇̟̦̥̤̖̼͕̦̘̪̪̠̭̪̹̖̩̭̩̙̥̜̙̝̯͖͍̭̹͖̪͗͑̈͋̈́̓͋̂̌̉̈̇̌̒͌̐͆̓͐̉̈́̐͛͊̑͂̿͆̆͊͂̈́̋͛́̍̆̕̚͘̕̚̕͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅĘ̶̢̨̨̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̗͔͎̠̝͖̖͙͎̘̳̮͎̰̳̠̮̰̦͖͔̻̮͇̩̞͙̲̣̣̖̞̗͖̜̮͎͉̺͕̮̣̻̙̦̞̋̉̆̂͂̒͌̑̍̿͗̂̂̈̑̄̔̊͗͛̓̀͋̋̋̄͑̓̃̿̄̎̓͌̌̒̌̓̀̿̐̒͑̊̿̅͒̋͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅḐ̷̨̨̧̛͎̹͖͔͉͈̦͉̜͎̠̫̫̝̱̙̭̼̼̮̥̪̜̩͇̞̗͙̟̪̪̘̻̬̖̤̫͍̝͕̬͇͚̰̠̟̮̞̥͎̜̗͒̿͑̽̔̔̉̃̈́͌͂̓͋̓̾̊̒̾̋̈̾̑͊͌̌̏̒̒̆̽̃͐͒͊͗̊̀̈͑̋͋̏̓́̚͘̕͘͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅ?̸̧̢̨̧̡̛̯̤̰̞͍͍̭̪͔̭͕̤̟̰͙͙̝̠̥̪̹͖̥̥̖͉̫̼͚̯̖̝̖̖͙̟̞̯̞̣̠̮̳̺̜͚̩̤̪̹̱̆̏̂̊̽̀́̒̏̓̓̏͂̋͊̊͑̓͌͗͗̈́̒̌̄̈́̏̽̊͆̃̿͛̾̋̾̒̍͐̆͐͑̑̍̄͂͛̐͗͘͜͝͝͝ͅ!̸̡̨̨̛̲̟̯̳̝̦̝̻͔̤̯̥̗͓̯͚̗͔̝̬̭̦̼̯̼̙͈̖̱̟̦͇̫̱͉̻̺͍̻͇͚̣̲̩̮̯̤͎̩̦̭̪͓͗͑͛̅̔̈̓̄̽̌̈̋̎̓̓̿̓͒̂͛̇͌̊͐̄̏́̈́͊̎͒̄͗̉̏̑̑̈́̌͂̓͒̈́̂͂̄̾͘̚̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͠ͅ ̴̢̢̡̢̡̛̛̛͖̱͓̟̰̳̞̩̞̝̘͉̩̫̼͚͓̠̮͇͉͔̙̦͎̮͓̤̩͔̤̦̫̰̝̖̮̟̝̭̼̫̦͉̞̬͇̼͓̋̉̉̉̒́̊͐͑͆̌͐͆̏̊̅͂̅̾̓̍͛̇͒̍̓̄͛͐͐͋͂͋̅͗̍́̋́͗̏̌̀̐͆̆̈́͐̋͘͘͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅW̸̧̧̢̨̛̲̼͔͓̲̭̼̞̰͚̻̹̘͇͍͚̝̯̳̫͙̮̺͚͚̝̪͍̗͓̫̦̬͚̲͓͇̫̜͍̮̬̖̜̲͍͚̱͙͔̻̻̺̭̅̈͌̃̃͛̃̽̇̓̽̆̄͛̾̄̾̽͗̈͌̈́͒̓̿̐͂͊̈͋̈́̏̐̀͗̓̆̅̋̊͗̍̃̈͆̎̆͌̈́̚̕͘̚͝h̵̨̡̛͉̼̭͎̹̮̼̰̗̦̮̟̬̬͚̻̪͖̪̟̼͙̟͙̦̫̯̠͙͍̞͖̤̙̬̝̜̼̪̝̟̹̦̟̼̣̬̦̬̬̘̝̺̠̊̈́̉͌͒̅̽̃̇̔̎͆͂͋̊̉̄̎͋͂̊͛̃̽̽̋̿̒͆̊́̍͆̎̍̾̂̇̈́͌͆̐͗́̋̐̎̒̕͘͜͝͝͝͠ͅy̴̢̧̧̡̡̡̨̨̢̡̨̧̢̛̛͍͇̜̻̙͔̜̳̪̝̜̻̳͇̹̲̖̪̥̲͓̫͍̯̲̝̺̬̱͖̬͉͉͚̩̯̜͍̤͍̜͙̼̟̭̏͌̈́̈͆͆͒̂͗̄͆͑̈́̅̉͗̌̈́̃͋̑̅́̈́́̂̊̐̂͒͐̎̐̃̆̋̆͌̓̉̔̾̒͑̉̎̑̏͘̕͘͘͘͜͝͝ ̷̧̧̢̨̨̧̧̧̨̛͓̦͎̘̺̖͖̟͖̘̤̦͍̜̞̭̱̻̘̯̦̼̜͍͈̼̝͎̹̭̝͚̘̻͓͙̤͓̬͔͔̪̘̩̻̜͕̼͂̈́̉͐̔͗̉̑̅͒̓͑̏̃̈́͛͂̋͊̋̈͒̎̑̋̆̐̌̊́́̓̏̈̈́̑̂̂̀̄͐͐̐̎̌̎̐̈́̚͘͜͝͝͝͝w̵̡̨̢̨̧̡̡̧̛̗̯͖͇̳͍̼̜͖̺̣̮̯͖̪̰͖̬̼̫̠͙̻̻̺̺͖͔̱͖̝̹̬̭͍͈̪̯͕͖̠͍̻̮͇̪̝̞̪̭͋͊̍͊̄̈̄͐͑͂͋̂̓̍͌͛̋͋̇͋̑̅̏̉̇̃̋̈̈̎̈́͑̓͐̊̿̀̔̓̈́͊̾̐͌̐̌̑͊̑̎̓̚͘͜͠͠͠͝͠ơ̵̧̡̡̢̤̱͉̤̤̘̠͍͔̘̹͕̖̤͖̭͔̦͖͕̳̗͚̻̪̫̪͎̼̹̻̯͈̜͙̩̖̟͇̰̼̥̤̻̜̲̰̝̠̯̲̞̹͔͑̄̌͋͐͛̇̒̓̏̅͌̅̀̂̊̅̈́̓̀͑͊̊̈̅͑̇̌͑̃̋̉̈́̾̌̅͌̑̽̂̏̏̔͗̀̉̑̓̿̓̕͜͝͠͠͝͝n̸̡̡̧̢̢̧̨̨̛̛̛̛͇͕͓̯̥̩̤̣̯̪͈͓̝͉̹̼̦̩͈̭̱̤̹͖̟̤͎͕̥̯̖̻͙̰͉̣͎͙̭̜̯̟͙̤̪̻̗̂̍̾̄͒̒̒͋̏̉̔̎̆͊͐̀͆͑̊̃̍̂͒̑̆͆͂̃̄͆̔͛̽̅̈́̒̎̓͒̌̿̒͘͘̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅ'̸̢̡̨̧̡̧̛̛̞͎̟̩̪̼͈͕̭͇̙͕̙̰̣͉̭̤̞̞̦̳͇͖̳̬̘̬̤̳̗̝̰̝̝̝̹̹͙͈̯̼̖͈͈͖̥͚̦̻͈͑̾̎̌̈́̍̑̿̾͗̽̉̽̑͋̽̐͆̌͗̊̓̀̿̂̉̀̄̑́̏̾̆̉̄̇̋́̒͆̈̌̇͌͋̕̚͘̚̚͘͝͠͝ͅͅt̷̢̨̢̧̢̛̛̖̩͖̘̬̦͕̖̩̱̦̻̪̠͎̗̬͇͔͇̦͙̱̩̺̩͎̥̤̬͎̹̗͔̼͇̫͖̗̫̙͈̹͇̱̱̖̣̺̘̠̮͒̑̿̽̉͑̎̔͗̆̽̇͒͛̉͌̄̀͑͛̈́̂͗̇̽̑́͐̅́̍͛̅̅̇̆̇̓̈́̓̽̇̅̆̎̀̚͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅ ̸̧̢̢̢̢̢̛͍̘̥͈̭̯̯̮̯̠͕͓̝͈̫̼̪̲̣͎̘̣̮̬͈̫̬̖̘͉̣̰̞̲͍̮̙̠̪̘̮̮̲̤̲͇̲͈̫̦̟̿̅͆̎̍̈͆̇̆̅͋̈͊͗̋̍̉̀͒̓̌͒̋̃̑̽̇̔̽̽̐͛̈́͛͐̋͑̈̈́̍̇̓͊̍̄̓́̾̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠y̵̧̨̢̨̢̢̧̧̦͔̖͍̥͖̠͓̩͍̻͎̦͎̺̦͉̘̜̯͖͇̜̬͇̼̰͖̞̜̼̘͕̣̠̰͇͍͉͚̺̟̲̘̭͓̝͕͛̃͒͒͐̏̉̒̋̓̂̾́̿̅̈́̀̽͛̆̔͋̈́͗͛̑̾̈́̈́͌̅̽͒̌̍͂̈́̔̇̿̂̿̒̒̋̊͐̂́̐͘̕̚͘̚͜͠͝͝ͅǫ̸̢̛̱͔̠̱̞̩͍̠̥͕̱͕̙̳̯̘͕͚͍͍͈͈̲͙̯̱̦̞̖̟̜̰̤̦̼̥͔̩̼̥̭̙̣͉̟̠̪͇̼͓͔͈̜̤̗̞͑̊̿̄̌̏̈́̊̈́͒̒̂̇̋̐̂͌̈̾̾͑͑͋́̏̿̌̽̽̈́̓͐̉̉̈́̇̿̍̽͆͒͒͆̃̄̈́̕͘̚͠͝͝ͅu̷̢̧̨̡̨͎̝̮̟͈͍̬̹͍͚̥͓̮͖̞͈̬͎̺̘̤͚͖̳̥̦͖̼̘͙͎̻̳̭͎͕̦̗̗͈͙̠̪̹͓̬̼͚̣̻̬͓͊̈́̈͋̽̈́͒͊́̍̈́̆̀̈́̾̾͊̓̇̑͆͊̒̋̐̇͋̏̓̍̒͛̓̑̉̉͊͆͂̆̿̔͊͛͘̕̕͘̚̕̕̚͜͝͝͠͠͠ ̶̧̢̨̧̡̢̧̭̖͚̼̼̖̤̖͇̰̥̯̹̝̙̖̺̤̖̻̝̤̼̹̫̝̥̪͉̦͔̘͎̘͇̭͓̲͔̤͚̤̻̘̤̩͍́͑̈́̇̉̑̊̍̿̂͑̅͌̄̓̉̇̀͗͊̿̄͛̿́̈́̉͂̈́͊̌̓̽͒̍̓͊̀̿͆̒̈́͂̍̍̉͋͋͐͑̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅŖ̷̢̧̢̢̢̛̛͇͙̝̤̘̱̩̗̳̫̭̠͇͚̞͚̩̳̞̮͓͔͍̼̯̹̣͍̻͔͉͈͍̯͍͇̱͚͎̗͖̝͉͉̺͓̟̣̫̼̼̘̽̓̊̓̑̒͒̈́̈́̿̋͒͋́̋̔̌͑̾̐͋̏͆̉̈̌̔̋̓͂͆͐̆̃̏͌̔̉͌̈́̇̎̕͘̚̕͘͠͝͠͝͝͠͝U̶̧̨͙͇̱̪̤̖͈̩̘̗̻̣̮̞̦̘̝͎̣̬̞͖͉͎͕̪̩̖̪̬̝̜̳̩̮͚͇̣̞͕͚̱͓̲̠̝͉̘̗͔̘̮͕͍̤̓͆̑̔̋̏͗̓̑̿́͆̌̏̈͗͆͊͑̂͒̈́͒͗̾̆̿͆̐̈̋̉͆͐͊̃́͐͌̈̔̃͒͘͘̕̚̕̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅN̴̢̧̡̛̛̖͚̯̬̟̙̘̺̤̺̪̗͇̳̤̲̯͕͖̤̤̗̲̻̼̲̬̥̯͓̲͓̘͉̗̲͉̫͙̳̗̜͕͙̲̳̘̙̟̬̫̿̈̏̋͂̇̆͒̈̈́̈́͋̾̀̉̓͊̃̂̆̊̃̉̈́͒̈̈̄̏̑̈̽̿̍̇̍̂̔̎̆̑͌̋͑̏̓͊̍̂̆͘͜͜͠͠͠ͅͅ?̶̨̡̨̧̨̧̡̛̫̮͈̠̳͙̪̫̪͖͎̠̝̯̰̞̦̭̹̙̖̜͔̘̳̱̺͚̮̟͉̻̤̺̼͎͍͍̙͇̻̤̩͇̜̙̟̬̭̖̱͖̂̈̍͂̆͛̾̑̂̀̒̈́̒͋̈̈͐̑̎̆̓̎̂̒̿̔̍̿̓͋̓̈́̎̃̈́͋̃̅̌̓̾̂̌͊̉̃̍̏̿̕͘͘͝͝͝͝ ̵̢̧̡̢̡̡̛̛͉̺̼̫͚͉̤̞͍͕͎̟̝̤͍̩̭̞̦̭͎͓̖̦̬͎̺͙̼̭̭̪̺̘̰͎̬͈͈̩͈͉̰͚̪̬̩͕̟̲̳̱͋̈̐͊͗̉͐̒̌͗̏̍͌̈́̉̾̈́̉̒́̂͋͒̉̓̏̆̓̎̋̾͊̓́̎̍̌̿̇̏̌̌̉͛̐̔̚̚͘͜͝͝͝͝Y̷̨̢̡̢̧̛̰̰͇̟̯͇͇̹͎͈͇͕̗̳͉̹̹͔̯̠̳̤̙̤̘̬̭̭̱͙͉̼̩̰̖̗͈̜̖̫̰̺̠̙̯̼̣̠̤͎̠̯̞͊̓̾͊͑̄͂̊̾̓͋̒̔̃̑̎͋̊̿̾̀̄́̂̏̈̈́̑́̇̊͂̿̆̑̑̂̋̑̉̈́̓͌́͊̅̀̔̒̈̆̚͘͜͝͝͝ȯ̴̡̢̨̝̻̳̘͎͔̠̩̞͉̭̞̥͓̙͓͇̣͍̼̮̳͓̹̜̩̱̹͕̳͓̰̻̪̰̻̤̞͈̹͇͔͕̪̦̻̞̘̺̝̫͕̈́̔̍͌͋̅̑͛̄̽̈́̐̊̅̅̃̄͋̋̈́̾̍̓̎̋̉̈́̍͗̑̈́̆̏̃͐͆͑̔̑͑̕̕̕͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅự̸̡̢̢̨̨̨̢̛͇͔͍̼͖͙̤̞̘̠͚̻̮̭͍̰̠̩̲̭̹̥̤̺͙̹͖̩̘̟̪͓͉͚͈͉̟̝̘̠͈͓̮̩͚̺͔̲͋̄̂̓̊̊̅̀̅̌͒̉̏̐̇̆̂͋̾̃͗̿͐̆͂̌͋́͐̈́̇̍͗̊̃́̔͂͆̏͛̾̈́̀̏̚̕͘̚͘͜͝͝ͅ ̸̧̢̧̢̢̡̛̛̜̳̥̝̞̭͖̹͓̪͎̳̰̥̤̜̖̗̘̼̼̩͍̰͙̣͙̭͕̰͈̖̖̖̪͉̝̤̝̼͉̫̲̮̲̼̫̙̣̣̦̇͑̍̒̈́̄̀̈͋̎̋̽̈́̈̋͒̆̋̎̎̉̿̅̔̊̈́̎̍̅̃̔̀̄̓̓̄̓͗̈́̎̌̈́͂̓̕͘͘͘͝͠͠͝͝ͅw̸̨̨̡̧̛̛̼̪̯̥̱̤̫̜͈͈̘͕͎̤͚̝͓͍̱̖̘͉̮̙͙̞̤̞̟̖̝͚͉̬̙̻̝̮̥̯͙̰̝̥͙͖̤̘̠̺̺̞̅͊͋̂͊̉͗̉̆͌͊̽͑̒͐̈́̔͂͌̔͂̄̔̆̏̓̽̑̏̑̾̌͊̏̾͋̎͂̓̈́̀͋̌͛͗̾̿̕̚͘͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅį̷̡̨̧̡̛̛̪̝̭̹̩̙͕͖̗͖̘͎͉̠͎̺̠̲̟͔̬̱̘̺̜̖̲͓͍̣̮̰̳͖̲̩̖̩̱͔̖̜̪̮̼̬̟̩̝̩̜̥̲͐̽̄͑̿̃̆͋̑̓̇̊͒̿̽̀̀̿͛͆̽̍̈̌̔͆̒̔̈́̿̎̔̎̿͛̆͆̀̆̎̈́̈́͋͊̓̕͘͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅl̷̡̨̨̢̧̡̨̢̟̱̹̜̼̘̤͕̤̭̱͔̞͇̩̫͕̦̜̗͚̳̩̠̦͇͇̲̲̟̦͍̯̤͇̹̦̜̳̰̺̲̤̲͎͕̼̦͐͑͐̾̈́̈̈́͂̊̇̈́̈́͗͛͌͑̌̈́̑̾͂̿͆͌̈̇̌̿͂̈́̄̎͗̓̈̐̾͒̉̇̍̌͒̊͊͘̚̕̕͜͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅl̵̨̢̧̛̳̝̥̤̟͚̭̞̥̰͉̼̳̝͎̩͉͈̝̻̖̹̠͚̬͇̖̫̳̪͉̮͙̥̳̱̹̬̞̹̯̟͇̮̗̲̜̭͙͇̪͑̌̿̀͒͊͋̍̐̋̿̇̍͗͋̍͑̓̈́̈́̐͋̄̎́͌̄̃̉̀̓͗̇̈̿̓̄̌̊̈́̆̇̐̀̀̓̈́̽̾͋͐͂̚͘͜͜͜͠͠͠ͅ ̶̨̧̧̡̨̢̧̢̡̛̻̦̣̭̼̼͕͚̥̺͉̥̦̟̱̱̫͚̙̹̦̥̻̱̮͚̗̮̭̺̼̙̹̠̭͇̼̘͇͈̭̪͖͓̖̊̇͂̄̎̽̍̎̽͆̈̊̓̔̓̑̈́́͛̂̿̌̾̃̉͑̈́͗̈̂͆̿̒̽̿̉̈́̽̏̊̅̓͘̚͘̕̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅD̸̡̨̢̧̢̡̛̛̟͇͔͕͍͎̥͚̩̰͙̮̪͍̜̲̰̰̻̮̣͈̜̳̹͚̯͎̱̙͉̮͎̠̘̝̜͇̜̳̤͉̹̟̥̫̯̞̔̐͒̄̒̔͑̌̋͗̌̇͆̉͆́̐̆͋̈͗̋͗̉̔͆̒̓͋̃͐̉͐̆͑̽̈́̇̔͆͒̓̃̊̓͆̿̕̕̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝I̵̡̧̧̧̧̨̡̨̛̖̪͕̯͖̠̺̥͓͓̣̼̩̪̠̪̘̟̥̖̖̰̙̖̼͚̤͍̳̟̟̭̠̭̤̯͇̫̜͚͉̻̪̖͚̜͎̺̪̫͋̑̊̋͛̅̃̔͐̅̈́̅̔͊̇̿̾̐̾̑̏̓͛͌̎̏͆̽̃̀̊̌̉̀̌̎̍͛̽̑̌͗͛̂̆̿̃̀̕͘̕̚̕͜͠͠Ę̸̡̨̢̧̨̫͔̠̭̩̭̼̻̟͙̼̖̩͚̰̭̳̤̼̗͈̯͙̝̝͍̯͓̩̻̰̟͚͇͕̱͕̯̞͚̘͇͙͓̯̩̰̗̣̃̅̊͌͆̑̐̒̈́̈́̔͋̈́̏̆̑̉͆̃̓̎̎̆͗̇͐̓̓͐͂̿̽̐̃̽̾̈̐̽͆̉̑͆͂̏̋̀̓̄̄̽̚͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅ.̴̨̨̢̢̛̛͍̩̟͇̭̻̫̤̝̠̬̦̰̖͍̖͍̜͕̞̺͔̳̘͕̣͖̥͚̺̹̯̫̣̜͍͍̜͈͚͙͎̭̪̜̳̤͙̫̞̮͙̪͗̏̇́̉̈́̿̅͛̍͆̂̍̂̔̃͐̇͒͐̒̈́̈́̈̈͂̒͂̓̏͌̅͆̈́͋̈́̉̐̒̆̏̍̔͒̓̈́̕̕͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅ

 **"I've been waiting."** Darks deep, but seductive voice came out, a hand touched Felix's shoulder. No heat came from it,  **"why don't you join us Felix? With someone that has millions of subscribers we could take over the world... With your charming looks, your sleek knowledge, and our power..."**

 

"Dark is not your friend... he's here to use you. Darkiplier is puppeting a mask, trying to convince the person that they can trust him, acting calm and seductive to allure them into believing him. Sometimes, his "shell cracks"- a result of his anger and hate breaking through." Mark said lowly, "I don't know why they stopped, but this is your chance." 

Tyler nodded and started sneaking off to the side. Ethan on his right shoulder and had half off Wade on his left. Supporting him as he walked with unsteady steps.  Bob following after while going much slower, trying to keep the steps light. Tyler walked behind Dark and reached out for the door.

There was a creak above them when the nob was touched. Tyler slowly looked up as a metal cage started falling. Bob was quick enough to move since he wasn't close, Tyler, Wade, and Ethan got trapped.

Anti suddenly screamed, Y̸̢̢̡̨̢̛͚͙̝̫̺̤̮͕̩̲̻̦̙̦̼̹̖̯͉̻̠̯͓̱̩͎̟̘̥̳͈̮̬̱̲̺̖̣͕̩̲̘̩͇̲̦̝̗͙̯͖͙͖͂͌̆̉͒͐͊͑͌̇̋̔̍̅̾̾̀̄̏̔̍͌̍͒̄̽̋̽̾̿̄̈́͛̓̆͆̓̆̅̅̌̌̐̅̆̈̉͛̉̊̈́̕͘̚͘͘͝͠ͅǫ̷̢̧̡̢̡̯̻͎̟̺̖̹̟̳͇̲͈̯̖̝͎̺͔͎͕͙̪͔̝̗̹̘͉͚͉͕̠̭̫̠̼̘͎̦̤̫͔̠̦̗̭̘͕͍̜̊̽͊̒̌̆̽̾̒̐̓̄͆̋̿̓̋͐̊̎͂̓̆̍͛̓́̅̽́̆̂̽͋̓͊̆̉̓̒̍́̿̓̈́̎̈̕̚̚̕͘͝͝͝͝ͅͅų̴̢̡̡̢̧̛̗̦̼̼͕͕͙̝̮̺̠̗͔̻͙̭͇̜͎̮̭͔̦͙̩̮̮̜͔͍̤̯̗̗͖̥̭͙̖̯̬̻̩͓̲̭̟͍̦̘͋̒̈́̈͛̄̄̂̓͊̍̄͋͆̇̈́͂̾͐̈́͑̓̂̄̂̍̍̊͂̾̿͒͗̀̌̎̈́̉̄̓͂̓͊̽̑̊̚͘̕̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͝ͅ ̵̢̡̢̛̟͓̭̰̮̤̙͔̺͎͉͉͈͖͇̣͔̙̮͍̞̮̲͎͍̫̣̹̪̲̱͇̞̺̝̼͍̗͔̫̟̥͕̣͇̮̰̝̻͕̮͚̫̈́͛̄̅̿͗̀̾̆͒͗́̅͗͂̒͋̍̂̑̆̈́̾̃͌͑̑̈̽͑̑̉̀̉͐͛̂̓̌͛̏͋̌̽̾̊̊̉͂̑̌̕̕̚͜͝ͅͅM̸̧̧̢̢̛̛̛̹͈̬̣͓̥̺͙̟̼̳͉͎̪͇̱̬̦̣̪̲̤̳̼̖̝̩͕̭̩̦̯̣̬̩̯̹͚͕̠͖̼̫͈͖̦̰͚͚͉̖̱̋̍̿̾́͂̀̄̈̑̃̀̋͆̉͊̒̌́̏̓́̄̎͋̋̆͗̌̒̃̄́̄͂̀̒̒̅͂͒̓̃̊͒̕͘̕͜͜͠͝͝ͅA̶̧̡̡̢̧̡̢̜͍͓͍̘̰̯͕̠̮̦̫̘̫̝̯͕̟̘̦̩̗̗̙̝͓̳̜̱͔̣̘͙̟̪̥͈̩̹̤̜͖̠̞̲̳̋̍̊͆̈̂͌̌̐̓͆̓̈́̆̈́̾̒̀͋̃̄̓̇͛̑́̅̀͌̈͆̾̽̅̓̏͌͒͛͌̌̍́̈͊̃̉̈͘͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅD̷̡̢̡̧̢̧̡̨̧̢̛̛̠̗̣̯͇̥̼̜̰̙̲̪̤͚̭̱͚̫̤̹̰̹̱̘̯͕̯͈̳̥̖͙̤̖̦͍̤͇̜̘̙͖̟̜͇̆̄͆̇̀͌̋̃̓͐̃́̉͒̒̇̅̔̇̑̓̑̓̃̿̊̆́̊̿̍̿̇́̃͐́̄̍̆̀͒͆̇̋̓̑͑̌͘̚̕̕͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅȨ̸̡̢̨̧̧̛̛̙̻̹̲͈̖͖̗̗̲̺̺̯̩̖̭̹̖̟̼̫̪̰͕͍͕̠̼̝͙̮̲͇̱̻̹̥̘͉̟̮͖͇̥̣̤̯̲͉̼̰̪̇̍̄̐̍̾̽͌̄̀̋̉̓̆͊̔̃̃̾̆̈́͋̈̾͒͋̽̌͑̄͛̓͊̽̂̈́͋̍̏̏̈̎͂̽͆̔̆̓̚̚̕͜͠͠ ̶̨̡̡̨̨̢̧̛̪͍̫̲̳͓̦̰͍̦̯̹̼͙͖͍͎̻̟̰̮̺̯̫͖̮̖̰͓̗̘͍̹͍̩͕̟̣͙̭̟͇͖͓̞͖̮͔͔͌̇̎̈́̈́̔̄͑̇̔̓̋̍̉͗̐̋̍͊̀͂̈́͊̃̈̂͛̿̃̈́̑́̑̔̓̋̃͋͛̒͌̈̾͂̋̓̈́̅̂̄̋́̈́̚͜͜͠ͅt̷̡̢̡̧̧̡̡̨̛̛̖͉̺̦͇̥̼̲͙͎̠̺͎̙͉͚͉͙̯̞̳͉̪̻͉̘͙̹̙̩̫̖̞̗̱̳̝̮͖̳̜͍͉̙͎̮̖̑̒͐̅̓̉̒̇͗͌̇̀͌̓͋͆̎̋͌͒̌̊̂̇͆̾̎̉̓̅̊̔̑͋͆͂̽̄̄̔̑̂̇̂̈̋͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠ͅh̷̢̨̡̛͈͓͎̙̬̖͎̳̞͔̫̭͔̳͍̳̘͚͎̜͎͚̰̯̭̞̟̺̤̙̖͇̠̪̼̦̬͈̪͇̥͍̜̘̜̱̳̫̙̖̲͍͇̍̒̽̉͆͛̈́̃͊̈́̽̀͑͒̿̊̇̌̉̃̑̍̉̉͋́̂̿̀͒͌͆̎̒͛̒̑̌̀͑͗͗̇̆̀̃̆̿̈́͂̈̿̎̓͌̏͘͜ͅĩ̶̧̡̨̡̧̲̫͓̱̝̖͙͕̻̗̮͚͖͉̞͍̹̯̲̟̣͙̲̬̣̘͔͔͔͓̮̜͚̝͈̙̟͖̥̲͖͓͕͙̠͚̪͓͕̥̪̰̯̐̏͂͋̊̔̄͂̾͆͛̏͗̅̊̋̂̈̔̌̄̏̈̓͌̏̄̈̄͒͒́̏̓͗͌͌̅͐̏̈́̌͒̋͌͋̀̿̾͘̕̚͜͠͝͠͝͠s̶̨̧̧̧̢̡̢̢͈͔̲͉̜̗͈̺͈̭̩̪̖̺̯̝̳͖̲̙͖̺̮͕̺̬͙̻̝̪͕̝̤̹̲͇͙̝̙͎̬͇͙͚̥̱̥̩͆͑̆̿̄͗̋͊͑͐̒̍̌͌͂̓̎̎̓̿͊͑̑͒̿͂̀̏̈́͆̓̈̂̀̈͂̑̓̎͊̃̉̆̀̀̒̊̚̕̕̚͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅ ̶̢̨̧̧̡̧̧̧̨̧̡̛͇̟̘̺͔͚̪̫̳̞͙̜̮̟͈͖̖͓͙͇̙̳̭̥̰̰͉͍̣͇͔̱̫̜̼͖̩̘̟̗͈͕̫̪͍̤̊̎̏̔̈́̆̀̽͐̏̏͋̐͐͗͊̾̊̏̄͗̈́̅̿͂̍̆̓͆̈̂̓́͊̄͛͊̇͂̄̿̄̄̈́͋̚͘̕͘̚͘̕͝͝͠ͅh̷̢̢̢̧̨͉̟̟̬̝̣̫̳̳̟͉̦̯̱͕̞̺̫̜̗̺̝̝̪̩̠̳̥̥̱̹̤̼̫̝̪̖̘͇̰͚̼͍̼͇̜̥̩̙͈̠̰͑̑͆̌̓̐͐̑̌̓̍̐̌̃̽̇̈́̈̍̽͛̅̊̓̽̃̔͆̓̐̿͗͆̏̌͐̅̓̓̆̈́͒̈́̄͐͋̌̿̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝a̴̧̡̨̡̡̡̢̢̨̡̨̛͍͔̱̩̱̱̙̝̤̱̱̹͎̻̥̺͔̣͕͈̖͔̬͎̬͉̲̝̤͓̫̬͚͚̳͇͎͈͉̘͍̥͕͕̫̅͑͋̀͆͗̽̄͑̓͊̀̈́̊͊̏͒͂̃̋̾́͐̾̅̈́̾̍̄̈́̈̏̋̃̅̽̑́̽̌̈̽̽̐̅̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝p̴̧̨̨̢̢̡̛̰̖̙͔̜̬̬̮̦̝̟̟̥͉̦̬̞͉̭̩̱̬͙͍̠̯̯̠̘͍̫̺̗̫̲̮̰̻͙͈̗̪̗̲͖̜̱͓̟̖̱͌͌͂̊̈̍͐͊̅͂̆̃̊̃͒̊͑͒̌͑̍͐͐͆̈́͂̈́̓̂̀̀̂̌̌̿̒̊̍̈̎̾̄̎͋̑̅̋͆̎̚̚̕͠͝͝ͅp̴̡̡̢̨̘̹̻̰̣̫̼͔̯͚͕͎̝͇̤̖̹̞̮͔̜̫̰̦̟̹̗̬̼̩̜͍̙͍̟͕̝̬̱͈̼̟͚̱̰̫̼̱̳̬̱̹̓̐̄̎̉́͌̂̈̍͆͌̔̃̈́̈̇̉̌͗͑͂̈͂͊̓̋͑̉̂̽̌̅̍͋̿̈́͊̓̾̊̔̈́̇̂̆̀̊́͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͠ę̶̨̨̨̨̨̧̧̡̛͕̰͈̳͈̙̰͍̱̲̦̠̺̬͍̲͇͓͚͍͉̻̲̠͔̭͔̟̟̺͍͚̞̣̮̭͎̪̰̜͎͓͙͍̯̟̲͊͗͊̿̓̎̇̃̊́̓̓͆̀̔͗̃͊̋̈́̀̃͋͆̊̇̏̓̊̿̈̏̾̉̑̎͂̇̓̋̏͐͋͛̇̕̕͘̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅń̴̨̨̨̨̧̨̧̧̨̡̛̼͈̹̻̤̥̟̳̯̗̯̰̹͍͕͖̙̯̟͇̠̥̹̤͓͔͖͎̟̪̹̤̯̦͔͉̩̰̭̺͔̼̺̱̮̝̜̓͑̋̿̓̉̎͆̃̄̓̉̍̉͋̀̆̽͐̃̒̔̀̾̓̾̏̂̈̃̑̒̀͛͋͒̾͂͊̆͋͛̿̾̂̇͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͝-̵̨̧̛̛͕̥͈̰͍͕͉͖̯͔͍̤͙̖̳̭̳̖̰̬̪̱͇̼̼͙͉̭̭̞̦̠̯̩̦͚̩̘͍̙͚̠̲̻̗̲̝̝̝͖̳̘̩̻̠̻̀͐̇͛̔̃̐̈́̈́͐̀͂̊̎̊̑͑̃̿͊̓͋͒̈́̏̀͒̀͗̾̍̄̿̑͐̍̂̆͊͌̎̆̆͘̕͘̚̕͘̚͝͝͝ ̴̨̨̡̢̧̧̧̛̤̬̻̳̖͈̦̺̳̱͔̫̠͖̮̫͍̻̦̲̫͙̼̹̟͚͖͇̙̮̱͓̪̭̩͕̤̳̬͙̰̩̖̦̪̰͉̑̉̏̎́̐͗̂̿̑͂͆͋̎͂̈́͆̓̋̊̈́̒̃̈́̀͊̃̒̍̇̿̑̎̂͌͂̉͂̊̔̍̾̔̍̓̌̕͘͘̚͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅĻ̷̢̧̨̧̨̛̛̛̗̼̩̖̺̝͚̲̩̮͓͎̬̭̳͈̰̖͍̘̪̩̩͕̙̪̗̖͕̤̭̦̠͙̩̺̺͈̘̱̞͙͈̤͉̗̺̜̫̗͚̘͐̓͆͒̇͑̓̇͆̅͛͑̃̄̂̎̾̒̒̾͊̇͌̏̃̂̈́͑͐̿͌̓͗͗͂̎͒͊͌̈́͂͂̆͗̋̕̚͜͠͝͠͠I̴̧̧̡̧̧̨̢̨̛̛̦̟͓̮̥̭̝̦̯͈͙̩̩̥̺̱͚͎̱̥̰̠͈͙̣̱̖̬̗̺̥͕̪̜̰͈̙̬̪̺͕̱̦͚͚̼͙̫͋̎̋̎͌͆͊̏̇̑̎͛̀̏͋̑̇̋̐̍̈͋͒̈͗̈́̔̎̓͐̿͗̃͒̊̾̓̍͛̈́͌̈̀̉̆̾̌̂̈́͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͠ͅS̸̡̧̡̡̧̛͇͙̮̥̻̲̗͎̦͇͎̺̳̤̼̫̤͎̱͉̺͓͓̜̯̭̙̙̤̪̲̙͉̝̩̮͚̺͉̼̻̯̺̱̰̳̼̭̈́̏͗̈́͊̈̾̾͐͑̅̌̿̂̏̿̓͂̐̏͂̂̒͋̇̀͋͂̾̊͊̒͋̆̏̑̒̅͗̐́͊͐̇̃͊̊̉̈̕̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͝ͅͅT̴̨̧̢̡̛̛̛̞̪̮̻̖̲̬͍̝̤͔͍̗͖̜̥̣͚͚̱̣͓̺̱̣̲̲̙̙̞̜̬̱̮͙̠̜̻͕̣̣͉̹̮͇̻͖̻̫͈̻̗̮̂̀̑̋͆͛͋͆̓͒̔̉͋̅̂̒̊̊͊̐͋̿̋̾̆̅́͆̒̔̈́̑̈́̏̏̈͊̔̅̒͆̐̀̓̀̕̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͠͠ͅͅE̵̢̧̢̢̺͈̱̣͓̭̥̗͍͍̯̜͔̦̮̫̼̬̥̦̥̩͇̤̱̹̠̣̩̫̗̭̤̹͎̫̺͈̗̝͉͎̭͓͚̟̯͕̹̫͙̱̪̋͊́̄̍̈́̆̈́͌͒̆̋̑͌̿͊̍̋͛̑̅́̑̓͐̅̀͒̎̔̈́̃͆̌͑̇́̉̑̽͒̍̌̌̈́̅̈́̂̆͘̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͝N̷̢̧̨̢̛̛͚̻̺̻̰͚̠͍͖͚̣͇̙͙̖̫̘̤͖̲͕̤̖̲̭͙͎̯̗̫͇͈̤̙̞̜̠̻̹̰͎̰̖̰͙̙̬͕͔͕̥̪̬̖͆͂̾̿̉̓̋͑͗̄̽̍̋́̑̽͛͗̌̓̆̈́̃̅̃̈́͛̉͛̈̍̆͐̐͋̀͐̐̇̈̓̋̈́̿͐̒̏̍̚̕͘̚͝͝͠ ̶̧̡̧̨̛̛̗̲̻̥̫̯̬͖̥̭͉̜̭͉̳̫̪̯̹̞̖̣̠̩͙͍̭̙͔̘̘͍̳̹̗̘̼͖̘͚̝͚̙̮͚̹̟͎̬̳̼̩̔͗͗̑̂̇͋͗̐̽̈́̊̈̐͂̿̂̑̓̀̐̊͐̈̄̍̌̈̓̑̈̈̀̓͐̅͛̈̐̐̄̅̓͊̚̚̚͘̚̚͜͠͝͝ͅͅŢ̵̢̡̧̦̱̣̣͖͚̦̤̳̹͔̦̰̮̘͕̥̩̗͇̬͇̪͍̖̰̮͇͙͔͈̖͖̹̹̬̻̯̙̰̜̼̭̼̹̮͍̮̫̘̟͖̈́̄̒̄͊̈́͒̈́̒͋͑̿̿͌͂͆̐̅͊̀͗͂͌̏̅͋̒̽̆́́̊̏́͛̃͊́̌͛̇̐̅͑͆̓̚̚͜͜͠͠͠͝ͅǪ̶̧̧̢̢̢̧̪̣̪̱͈̯̺̠͔̖̦̳̙̯̯̫̝̼̫̻̞̩̹̩̫̫̳̬̤͇͍͇̟̼̱͕̳̱̼͖̪̦̹̭̱̦̙̹̻̐͂̐͊̍̔̃̿̈́̈́͒̄̅͛̽̔̓͂̔͊̆͆̿̑̎̏̍̅̇̑͛͛͂̀̈́̀̏̾̽̑̂͌̄̿̽̐̂̚̕̕̕͘͜͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅ ̴̧̢̧̡̢̛̛͙̭̲̣͎̘̖̠̜̖͚̪͕̱̺͖͚͈͉͔̜̭͚͓̞͙̻͎͙̦̫͔̳̲̰̼̳̦̫̮̳̳̟̤̫͖̪̦̳̋͂̈̋̽͒̂̽̒̂̓̃͒͑͌̿̊͐̿̅̊̆͗̔̀̃̇̓͌̾̇̄̈͐͒̒̐̃̒̉͌͑͌͒̉͐̍̌̎͊̚̚͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅM̴̨̧̢̡̻̻̺̼̦͎͇̻̟̬͇͍͈̲͙̪̖̹̣͈̬̜̫̳̻̥̻̙̦̝̟̱̥̰̘͓͉̤̺̹͖̟͕͚̼̗͓̹̝̻͉̃͑̎͑̑̎̎͊̓̊̇̈̔̿̇͋̽̒̑̈͊̈́͐̈́͗̐́̊̾̒̍̋͗̀̄͑̓́͂̈́̋͛̽̅͊̅͘͘͘̚͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅȨ̸̧̢̨̧̡̛͍͓͕̘̣͚̞̖̳͈͎̻̺̳͇͚̭̩̪̯̜̯̭̬͉͍̟̪̪̲̗̫͉̗̲̭̞̻͍̞̦͍̫̳̼̰͉̳̼̭̮̝̿̌͆̉̃͆̽̓͋͋̒̃̂̎̍̌̈́͂̒̿̓̄̈́̔̌̋̅̽̈́̆̆̏̔̋̓͛̈̄̈̽͛̄̎͂̍̒̍̕͘͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͝.̷̧̢̨̧̛̟̮̤̻͈̺̭̳̭̺͕̞̮͇̺̻̳̭̝̖͈͉̪̪̦͔̤̻̖̯̙͙̠̲̤̫̗͇̲̦̞̩̞̹̟͖̠̭̩̼̅̈̏́̊̀͂̇̈́̒͐̄̍͂͊̐̿̑̇͐̆̏͂̔̀̽̔͂͐̔͊͊̆̄̅̓̽͂̋̃͗̊̐͒̾̈́̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅ

The eyes rolled back into Darks head and Felix gasped, falling onto his knees and he started shaking, looking traumatized, **"You're nothing. That's why."** Dark growled,  **"you're uneducated and need to be taught a lesson when it comes to interrupting big people when they talk."** Dark cracked his knuckled and Anti drew his fist up to fight, but Dark litterly kicked him across the room. He was too small.

Mark went to Felix's side, attempting to help him up "buddy, you ok-?"

Felix cut him off by shoving him away, "you-you.... No!" Felix looked away and hugged himself, "no..."

Mark looked utterly confused while looking at Dark who just gave him a creepy smile.

Į̵̻͓̭̪͈̠̖͉̹̺͕̺̗͈̘̮̻̞̱̻̬̦͍̪̰̞̭̝̗͈̝͖̼͙̜̰̬͉͓͈͖̝̺̩͔̬͉̜̺͖̠͇͓̎̓͌̉̔̈̈́̿̇̒̉͆͗̽̽̒̄̂̊̃̍́͒̆̒̄͗̃͂̅̑̆̋̈̄̇̈́̽̾̑̾̏̔̉̋̆͛̈́̃̊͂͊̒̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅ'̵̨̧̨̢͙̣̯͓͖̟̫͙̻̯̣͍̱͖̪̤͕̰͍͓̞͖̞̮̝̮͖̺̤͈̱̞̦̼̩̞̱͉̯̖̭̟͖̗̩̮̣͉̣͚̩̓̇̽̄̈́̋̓̋͌͒̾̈́̾̏̑̊̌̈̾̉̉͂͗̔͛̽̆̒̓͋͒̏̅͌͆͂̈́̈̄̓͑͋̔̀͗͗̕͘̚̕̚̚͘͘͜͜͝͝ͅm̴̨̨̡̫̻͚̳̝͖̘̠͖̠͔̬̹̬͇̩̜̩̝̝̻͕͕̺̟͕̲̭̫͕͉̫̭̥̭͎̲̠͇̲̼̪̺̮͉̫̱̟̭̪̮͆̇̈́̽͛͋͂̏̒͑̋̓͆̓̋͋̐̽̍͗̊̐͌̏̆̈́͂̉̈́̓̌̅̌̈́̈́̂̒̎͂̉̐̈̊̀͌̓͊̈́͘̚͘̚͘̕͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̡̧̨̢̡̨̛̪͍̥̼͙̣͓͎̬̤͎͇̮͚̻̖͔̤͚̥̦͓̺̟̰͉͎̘̫̞͓̰̖̫̪͕̼̮̥͖͍͇̙͙̥̙̹̱̦̫̦͓̖͑̾̇̉̈͑̅͒̈͛̐̎̈́̀͊̂̽̑̎̓̈̓͐̑̂͆̎̃͑̅̒̉̋̇͂̾̓̌̐͐̄̉̓̌͑̕̚̕͘͝͝͠͝͠n̴̢̛̛͓̮̫̤̺̩͙̫̩̼͓̞̦̳̭̜̖̟̝̙̖̭̱͇͇̰͎̟̩̗̖̖̠̱͈̤̤̖̲̪͈̰̞̰̱̖̝͕̪̜͇͔̖̫͔̥̅́̇̆̐̈́̅͂̀̂̐̂́͑̎̂̀̀̐͊̌̈́͋̈́̉͌̓̅̂̃̉̐̍͂̿́̓̅̓͒̓̊̂͂̿͐̈́̊̕̕̕͝͝͝͝ͅͅơ̴̧̨̨̡̨̛̜̝͔̜̘̣̱̬̰̣͔̜̣̭̩̪̻͖͙̭̰͚͇͖̟̝̩̠̬̜̣̦̗͉͍͚͍̞͖̹̺̥̻͎̘͈̦̘̜̻̲͙̗̄͐̎̄̍̇͗͂̏̀̈́͊̊̈̍̋̋̐͑͛̽̊̿̋̌̄̂͊̾͛͛̒̉́͒͐͂̄̄͑̔̔͛̏̅͘̚͘͘͝͠͠͠ͅt̶̨̨̡̢̛̛͚̩͉͎̹̯̮̖̜͈̳̪̼͔͕̬͙͓̬͖̺͖̬̮̙̻͇͎̗̠͓̳̝͇̭̰̩͉͉̘͙͙͔̺̥̗̙͎͓̖̪͂̓̾̐̃͋͛̆̑̏̉̈͌̏̉͑̔̈́̐̈́̀͑͂̓̾̉̿͋̋̿̒̆͑̃̐̋͂̈́͛̅̐͂̀͆̅̅̄̚̕͘̕̕̕͜͝ͅͅ ̵̢̨̢̢̨̡̧̛̻̱̖̼̞̬̝̼͉̘̦̣̹̭͕̖̖͖̜̳̲͔̻͙̰̯̗̱̳̟̰̙̗͍̣̦̜͔̠͚̤͔͇͙͍͍͖̯̯̬̣̒̏̽̽̎̈́̄̽͛̇̂͊̈́̈́̂̌̈́̋̃̂̾̈́͋̽̎̿̐̈́͛͗́̑̈́̉̓͐̅̅̃̅͒͊͊͌͂̈́̓̎̃̕͘̚̕̚͜͝͝f̸̨̨̛̞͚̪̫̜̲̞͉̫̭̙̦͎̲̳̝͓͔͖̯͔̗̠͚͚̭̼̮̥̰̠͕̙̼̠͇̜̟̹̘̳̯̼͉̥̪̘̖̪̜̯̭̘̲̝̹̈́̌͆̿͑̉̃͗͑̓̈̾͂̆̀͋̇̿̋͑̓̂̋́̾͗͊͂̎̂͐̔͒̋̈̂̔́̑̑̌͐̃̆̽̅̕͘̕͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅi̶̧̧̨̡̧̨̡̨̛̻̼̱̼̰̦̪̤͔̰̠̗̰͓̻͎̖̹̹̖͔̻̼̫͓̲͚̗̻̤̥̠̪̘̞̫̭͉̜͙̩̝̠̤̝̬̯̣̓̿͋͑̈́̋̽͐̆̆̽̈́̾̋̒̌͐̉̿̇̑̑̍̄́͋̃̏̈́̑̓͑͗̆͆̎̔̓͐̀͐͆̿̆̆̈́͑̊̇͜͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅn̷̨̢̛̗̠̫̞̞̳̰̪̺̘̳̠̝͉͉͓̤͇̲͎͕̰̠͖̜̬̹̼̤̱̖̼̱̪̭͍͖̱̫͎̹̻̙̘̗̳͕̖͇͎͕̼̳̤͚̓̏̎̃̒͋̔̾̈͂̃̈́̅̔̐͑̒̉́̽̆̿̓̌̈́̉̓̽͌̈́͐̓̾͑͂̄̄̃͆͗͘̕̕̚͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ȋ̶̡̧̡̨̢̧̢̨̨̛̛̞̗̜̱̮͓̭̰̳̞͈͖̺̥͚̣̠̟̰̯̭̰̹̗͕̺̹̖̘̻͓͇̖̻̣̠̲̠̯͖̜̙̗̗͔̦̬͚͕̑̽̒̈͑͑̈́̔̾͌̏̂̽̔͑̑͂͛̐̏̂̇̋̈́͑̃̿͊̑̈̈̽̍̇̌̆́̂͌̽̉͊̂͆̒̑̎̎̍͗͘͜͠͝͠͠s̴̡̢̢̡̢̨̛̳͕̙̜͓͙̜̖͉͕͎̯͉͓͙͍̮̮̯̟̳͚͓̗͙̬̘̩̦̬̪͇̼͔̳͓͖̫̙̣͖͎̠̟͚̯̙̥͙͉̺͚͗͛̿̊͛͆̃̉̄͒͌͊̌͗̅̊̈́̌̓͂̉̓͂̈́͆̽̏͋̒̈̑̈̊̅́͐̇̇͒̀̈̅̏̏̂͋̒͘̚̕̚͜͝͠͠͝ḩ̷̧̨̢̛͚̰̘̜̘̹͈̺̬̝̣͓̻̜̼̮͇̣̞͙̳͖̠̲̫̦͓̞̩̠̲̲̭̦̲͖̘̪̪̤̯͓̥̩͉̣̥̻̣͇̘͊͆͗͂́̆̒̔̌͋̀͊͋̇͛͐̂̏̏͌͐̓̅̆̌̈́͊̿̋͆̑͆̊̉̒̈́̎͒̋̌̈́͊́̉̕͘̕̕͘͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅȩ̸̧̧̨̡̧̨̧̙̲͕̼͚̩̻̗̹̱̘̖͓̞͓͎̭̪̟͈͔͔͎̪̙̳̼̣̙̖̣̱̖̠̘̭̼̟͈͔͉͍͚̜̭̯̩͉̰̾̓͐͊͐̒̑̓̆͑͒̇̉̏͌̎̄̏̉̇̀̐̔̋̈́̀̄̓̃͒̋̉̌̒̌̊̿̅̐̔̄̚̚͘͘̕͘̚̕͘̕̚͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅd̶̡̡̛̩̺̱̝̙̦̪͇̞͍̩͍̤̥̩͕̬͔̹͍̬̝͎̜͓̬̮͓̤̭͙̩̦͉̠͉̝̯̖̹͇̬̜̦̱͈̺̦͕̖̦̪̫̙͖̓̓̈̒͊̌̄̎͊̂̽͂̒́̔̆̓̾̍͛̾͂̒͂͐͛̋̈́̃̍̂͒͗̈͑̈́̄̎̄̈́͒̽̈́͆̆͒̒͘͘̚͘̕͜͝͝͝͝ͅ ̸̢̧̡̡̡̡̛̛̛̦͎̫̙̻̮̥̰̲̫̣͉̖̗̻̹̰̩̰̥̫̤̥̜̝̗̲̜̮̬̮̥̭̺͈̠͕͍̘͖̝̺̬̥̼̖̣̯̇̓̿̔̏̍̒͐̇͂̄͗̒̏̆͛̌͆̓̂͑̌́͋͛̽̉̐̊̓̏͐͊̋̄̄͗̋̽̄̏͊̚̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅẃ̸̨̡̧̡̡̢̡̡̛̛̺̯̻̤͕̲̼̞͚̮̦͈̭̱̹͕͕̖̥̳̗̣̥̰̹̠̞̮̪͉̥͇͕̖̞̜̤̬͍͍͙̣͙͖̟̣̣̉̊͋̽̓͗̇̏̍̆͑͆̂̋̂̅̓̈́̃̔̓͌̓̌̇̅̎͋͌̈͂̎̂͗̇̌̊̇͂̐̌̏̎̀͘͘̕̕̚͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅį̵̢̨̨̢̢̢̡̭͖̱̫͈̘̻͉͉̙̫̤̟͈͔͕̜̱̠̖͖͖͇̜͎̦̙̙͉̱̥͙͙͎̘͙̼͉̗̝̥̪̩͎͓̠̳͈̲̑̓̇̒̇̓̒͐͑̌̈͛͊̐͊́͛̃͌̾͑̃̋̈͂̒͑̄͂͂̈́̈́̓̂͑̒̽̇͂̋̔͆̆̓̽̓̿́͂͆̕̕̕̕͝͝ͅͅt̸̡̢̨̡̛̛̜̠̟͈̟̠̰͕̣̮͉̟̦̥̹̤̠̥͙̦̲̣̹̩̠̩̗̫̲̤̗̲͙̝͇͇̳̖̹̬̱̩̮̥̹̱̖͙̟̫̺̱͑̓́͛͛̀̋͋̓͋̒̂̾̽̍͊̈̉͐̅͊̈́̊͑̒̐̃̽͛͆̑̇̽̀͒͌͆̔̔̈̌̚̚̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝h̸̨̧̡̘̼̺̰͉̙̩̤͓͈̹͈͈̬͇͓̣͍̲̻͍̳̥̬̬͔̙̦̖̮͙̤̗̳͈̙͓̝̜̳̣͍̣̻̻̦̜͚̦̟̪̿̈́͆͒̑̏̒͛̈̄̅̈̍͋͌͆̔͋̋͊̽̉̒̀͑͊̓̄͒̌̂̿̉̈͐̐͑̏͋̓͐̃͘̚͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅ ̵̢̡̢̢̨̛̛̼̰̭̪̰̯̦̦̳͇̯͍̗͎̜̯̹̩̺̫̹͖̳̥̳͈͖̞̤̼̞̩̰̫̹͍̣̞͖̠̻̹͔̙̩̭̰͙͖̬̌̆͛̂͒͒̉͑͑̍͗̄͗̈́̄̇͑̆̅̅̈̉͆̅̈́͗̿́̓̄̿̓́̔̅͌̊͆̓͗̾̒͂̊̓̋͆̌͘͘̚̚͜͝͠ͅͅͅy̸̨̢̡̧̨̧̧̛̖̦̻̱̙̹̩͙͎̤̹̙͓͇̲̰̪̥̖̝̜̣̖͍͍̳̗̘͉͇̹̘̼̠̘̹̻̬̗̰̘̟̭̝͓̬̳̱͗̈̔̐̋̓̀͊̒̔͋͂͛̌̂̓̈́̆̉͋̈́̀͒̒̋̈͐̊͗̇̓̾̄͆͆̈́̅̈́̾̿̈̈́͊̒̎̅̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅơ̶̡̢̢̛̛͔̭̹͎̗̣̼͈̪̥̘̣̰̙͇͎͈̜͓̩̘̜̞̜͓̤̩̖̝̮͖̠̖̗̠̭͔̠̮͉̗̭̠̤͎̱̜͓̱̍͒̉̋̿͋́̇͂̀̽̔̽͛̆̔̇̇̑̓̄̄͋̈́̈̅̊̌̾̌̀͐̐͂̒̊̃͑̂̆̋̅̌̌̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅư̶̡̧̢̢̨̡̢̜̱̤͔͇̭͓̞̦̯̳̤̪͇͖͈̹̙͖̗͕̻̠̭͍͈̜̥̯̻̝͔̦͎̱̦̩̜̝͉̱̝̗̤̖̖͚͇̄̋͗̂̀͂̎̄̍́̀̃͐̒̆́́̑̔̎̀́̽̊̽͛͐͛̀̇̉͒̏̈́̃̃̍̏̋̓̈́̃̅͂̎̀͒̍̃̃̓̚͜͜͝͠͝ͅ!̶̨̡̧̧̢̨̨̛̛̛͚̟͇͚̦͙͕͔͍̪͖̳̥̜̩̞͍͓̱͎̣̲͕̟̞̼̜̘͓͕̮͇̠̩͉͚̼̝͔̹̹̖̳̑̐͂̉̀̉̆̊̏͛̈́̓̋̅̋̀̓̿̋͆͑̊̓̏͆̾̎͐̍͗͌̃̌̏̅̈́̈́̈́̾͐̆͋̒̄̏̒͌̚͘̕͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅAnti screeched, his voice louder then glass getting  scratched.

Dark seemed to laugh a bit at this, looking at Mark,  **"you've made the choice in the beginning of the game. 3 of your friends can live, 3 must get hurt."**

"You can't make him do that!" Bob growled, "that's unethical!"

 **"So?"** Dark rolled his eyes, then looked at his doppelganger, **"choose."**

Mark looked at them,  _Jack would be a good one to hurt, he's not on our side. Hurting Ethan may be a good choice, he's still unconscious. Wades just recovering, Felix is... Traumatized? What happened? Did they go in his head or showed him a picture? Tyler and Bob seem to be good choices to live._

"hurt Sean, Ethan, and Wade."

D̵̨̛̞͍̟͇̟̱̘̥̯͇̯͈͈̲̭̲͎̞͓͇̟̰̱̲̙̲̟̰͙͔͙̲̬͇̪̲͔͕̦͓̠͎͖̭̮̮̫͇͚̻̗̗͈̹͍̻͍̿͂̔͒̆̏͛͂̿͌̔́̈̓͗̎͑͌̾͒͊̐̈̌̍̌̅͋̔́͌̽̉̂̆͒̋̄̉̕͘̚̚͘͘̚̚͘͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅǫ̵̡̢̛̛̞͕̱͉̟͚̰̰̦̗̱̣͉͍̪͚͇̬̦̙̥̹̥̺̻͚̜̱̥͍̘̠̠̣͚̪͉̫̜̙̬̤̜͕̜̬̲͖͔͓̝̞̗̮̊͗̄̑̌̄̉͛́͗̉̅̉̓̍͊̈́̑̏͒̆͑̂̐̈͊̏͐͒̀̽͋̐͗̿̈́̀͐̏̍̊̉̍̌̈́̈́̌̓̂̚̕̚͘͠͝ͅņ̷̨̧̨̧̧̧̛̛̻̩͉̹̝̞̪̤̰͍̻̬̗̣̦̙̠̻̘̬̮̲̥͖͇̲͕̪̪̲̗̜̤̬͖̠̜̖̣̥̯̜͕͓̩̱̳̰̖̀̌͊͛̑̈́͋͗̓̓̐͋͌̊̑̃̾͑͋̇̔̊̄̉̿̔̅̏̄̍̍̌̅̾̊̔̍͊̆̍̾̈͛͒͂̎͆́͌̔͜͠͝͠͝͝ͅt̴̢̨̢̨̨͚̯̜͙͎̙̤̪̫̫̞̗̖̣̤̼͕̜̤̣̪̻̫̪̻̼̘͇̜̗̣̥̺̭̮̝̱͔̼̱̯̘̮͍͈͕̦̜̠̩̗͚̃͆́̏̀̀̆̾̅̏͗̀̋͑̔̽̓̿̏͌̋̊͐̀̿̈́̂̀͗̐̉͑͆̓̀̓̈̈́̓̿̉̃̀̍͂̀͊̓̂̀͘͘̕͜͝͝͠͝ͅ ̸̢̨̨̢̛̪̬͚̹̳̦͉̮͖͙̥̩̦̬̰͈̝͙̳̦͇̫̩̘͈̣͎̩̦͓̜̟̰̘͕̭̼̻̬͓͇͔̟̙̟̱͖̣̲͇͉̓̎̅̑͂̿̀͆̄́͗̉̉̉̆̌̾͑̎̊̈́̈́̐̑̽̄̇̓̈́̃̎́͛̑̇̆́̾́̈́̃͗̉́̓̏̈̈́̕̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅỷ̷̡̢̧̢̢̢̧̢̢̲͉͇̯͚̳̳̖̦͖̗̼̠͎̼͎̤̙̖͖̻̣̘͈͍̜̝̝̣̜͓̣̙̱͇̖̟͇̖̗̫̪̝̙͍͍͔̌̅̇̓͂̎̑͆̈̍͆̎̔̇͛̈́̾͊̾̓̈́̔͊̈́͒͂̇̉͗̍̽͛̂̅̓̒͂͗̾̔́͋͑̎̾̚̚̚͘͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅǫ̴̨̡̢̭̱̳̠̺͖͔̰̭̼̻̖̘͓̺̫̱̺͚̣̟̺̱̪̱̖̰̪͕͎̗̦̲̩̖̱̗̩̰̟͍̯͉̩̖̖̤͓͇͔̣̲̮̓̒̒͒̋̑̇̃̂̈̈̌̈́̂̉̀̆̐̄̒͋̒̓͊̏̔͊͗̓̐̀̄͛̏͆̓̅͆̄̽̓̈́͘̚̕͘̕̕͜͝͝͠͝͝ȕ̵̧̡̨̧̡̞͖̣͔̖͇̜͚̘̻̹̩̭̗̪̣͖̬̞͚͓͓̣̬̜̺̤̠̻̫̬̻̪̦̠̹͖̻̝̥͙̩̦͖̹̞͈̗̩̼͇͔̟̼͑̈̇̀͗̒͌̌̂̉͂̐̑̌̔̌͒̾̔̌̃͒͋̅̅̓̾̈́̓͆͋̾̈́͋̐͋̊͊͑̈́͊̔̈͗̈́͆͂̑̇͑̒̚͠͠͝ ̵̢̡̡̨̢̨̨͉̖͔͚̭̼̯͓͉̖̱͖̭͔̤̮̮̻̹̦̼̥͖̜̩̳̟͙̗̙̥̮̻͉̰͙̼͎̭͙̯̯̥̮̹͓̗͔͚̻͔͑̃̍̏͗̈́̅̾̑͑̂̍̈́̊̊́̍͐̒̐͊͗̀͑̽̒̊͋̔̓̋̃̓͊̿́́͋͌̾̃̆̂̕̕͘̕̚̕̕͝͠͝͝͠ͅD̸̡̨̡̡̡̡̩̼̯̳̰̹͔̩͍͇̣̫̫̲̠̭̹̬̝̤̣̘̹̙̬̥͉̠̹̫̠͔̰͍͈̗͕̠͎̜̱̯͇̗̩͍̲͌͛̓̈̆̔̌̎̉͗͛̿͊͊͆̔̐̓͑̈́͌͊̀̌̔̽̀̑̆̿̓̊̅̅͑̆̋̑̑͑͗͂̄̚͘͘͘͘̕̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅẠ̵̡̧̢̧̡̯̲̭̙͈̻̭̖͓̼̝̥̹̣̩̞̗͍̼̪̟̖̬̖̳̰̦̪̫̼͚͕̺̹̦͚̪͖̮̠̤͕̭̩̭̟̪̱̼̎̄̉̈̈́̄̽͌̊̍͒̽̌͊̋̔̾͒͌͊͋̊̽̽̀̍͑̓͗̒̆͌͒͊́̅͆͛͆̆̇̄͗̎̿͛̉̓͑̚͘̚͜͠͠͝͠ͅͅR̵̢̢̡̨̡̢̛̼̱̤͎̦̦͉̻̟͇̙͔̤̤̹̭̞͍̙̯̬̻̞̯̺̭̺͖͔͙͇̬͖̤͉̫̣͇̱̘̗͈̫̲̥̗͕͓̳̞̪͈̒̊̓̐̉̈́͛͗̽̀͒̋̊̈́͌̀͂̈͑̋̿̔͂͋̌̿̇̋͗̃̐̑̇͂̒͑̎̔̿̄̽̚̚̕͘̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͝E̵̛̪͍̪̠̪͕͚̣͚͙̭͚̭̰͎̝͉̠͎̠̺͎̩̙̦̹͎͈̟̲̰͙̟̹̼̲̹͓͙͖̪̮̘̺͇͙̼͖̬̼͍͇̥̮͓͔̮̩̓̿̔̔̓̽̊̑̒͊̽̏̾̂̓̇̿͛̇̾̐͒̓͛̑̎̾̽͛̃̓͊͊̄̐͂̌̿͛̇̌̀̽̑͆͌̅͗̇͛́̚͘͝͠ ̵̡̧̡̡̨̨̨̧̢̢̫̳̠͕̜͈̹̞̺̻͕̩̭͚̥̝̘͎̫̥͚̲̦̣͍͔͚̼̰͈͓͚̙̹̳͕͙̰͎̮̟̩̯̲̠̜̈́̆̎̿̈̅͆͗̏̊̑̈́̊̂̀̈́͛̊̄̀̅͂̓͌͒͐̋̏̈́͋͐́̋̈́͂͌̆̍͑̓̒͑̿̄͆́̈̕̕͘̕̚͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅţ̴̨̢̨̧̛̭͎̲͓͎̖̘͓̬̮̺̻̲̦̬̭͉̼̗̜̜͕̤̣̝̺̟̩̟̦͚̳̞̲̝̝̟͉̞̰̹̥͍̯̗͎̝̼͉͍͇̺̠̒͂̂̽̉̈́̑̈́̓̃̈́̑͌͋̏̏̾͌͐̓̎͋̊͐̒̈́͂͗̑̎̄̅͐͗̃̈́̅͑͋̊̊̃̌̔̽̽̈́͒̕̕̚̚̚͜͝͝͝͠ǫ̸̨̡̡̡̨̨̨̛̛̪͈͍͕̬̭͕̱̯̻͓̗̤̖̳͎̬̱̹͚̖̱̩̗̝͎͔̯͎̰̠͈͎̳͓͖͚͕͕͚̳̻̜͉͎͚̺̤͖̔͒̍̈́̏̀̄̈́̈́͂͐̂̈̑̄͗̈̂͂͂̋̀̅̓̎̈́̉͊̄͂͛̌̂̂̈́̌͆̆̒́̎͗͌͋̚̕̕̚͘͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅư̵̢̡̡̡̛͓͓̱͈̠̠̭͖͔̜̙͇̥̦̺̙̜͚̝̬̟̥̤̱͎̥̮̯̙͚̹̜̦͕̮̗͍̘͙̘̺̫̲̮͓̬̣̩̯͍̞̗̾̉͆́̄̈̍͐̑͛́̓̉͋̃̂͒̈́͊̔̉̐̈́̇́̈́͑͌̒̀̎́͐͂̑̑̍̇͌̑̀̓̏͆̃͐̕͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͠ͅc̴̢̡̧̨̧̢̨̨̟̠̟͇̞̘̭̲͇̝̦̻̳̳͎͕̭͕̼̖̪̥̝͖͈͉̖̣̣̲̗͖̤͎̻̪̟̲͚̭̗͉̜̳͔̦̜͓̖̉̏̏̃́̒͋̿̊̇̀͆̾̋̒͒̉̌̂̿̍̈̂̇̍͆̓͗͐̍͋̄̊̃͑̒͆͌̐͑͐͂̚̕͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝ẖ̴̡̨̢̨̢̧̢̧̛̜̭̖̰̻͉̜̹̹̼̮̞̱͚̲̗̞̯̪̱͍̲̲̜̟̲̖̞̖̪͎̼̣̣͚͙̠̮̯̦͓̗̹̫̭͙̖̜̈̐̎͛̀̈́̀̌͋̒̅̓̄̽͗͂̎̓̈́̈̏̃͋̔̔̈́͂͑͂̒̉̓̽̽̆̔͒̈́͒͐͆͌̏͘̚͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅ ̵̡̢̨̡̨̗̗͖̠̻͔͕̣͎̥̮̙͔̩̣̝͎̰͚̖͕̘̟̤̤̦͎͇̼̞̝̮̙̳͉̖̭̣̺̣̫̲̘̩̯̦̝͈̿̓̓͗̿̓͌̔͒̿̔̑̒̊̃̈́͊̈́̌̈́̌̅̏̅̋̊̇̾̂̏̈́̇̀̈́͑̐̈́̓̄̅̄̋͊̐͛͒̑̉̕̕̚̚͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅm̸̡̨̢̨̢̧̧̛̛̛̼̜̣̭̫͔̹̲̫̜̤͇̹̥̱̥̯͚͇̖͍̠̤̜͎̥̥̻̥̪͕͍̦̺̜̘̳̹͙̼̲̻̺̩̭̭̺̟̋͋̓̓̉̾̈́̓̋̓̀͆̈́͒̆̐̈́̄̈́̄̓̔̄͊̎̈̅̎͆̊̎̏̅̐̒̃̐̅͂̌͂̏͊̀̈̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅė̷̢̨̧̨̨̛̦̲̩̤̹̼̥̺̜̝̪̥̩͔̝̬̩̮̜͉̦̤̬̖͇̙͎̫͍̣͙̩̹͍̬̪̻̠͇̳̻̹̝͕̱̳͖̳̳͉͉͕̙̍͐͐͗̂́̈́̅̆̅̇̊̔̎̄̾̈́͌̀̎̀͆̎̒̂͗̆̌̒̉̉̂̾̂͊̒̿̊͊̐̈́̄̈́̓̉͛͗̕̚͘͘͠͠ͅ ̵̧̡̨̨̡̧̛̛̟̱̬̪̥̩̠̘̤͍̮̮̲̮̲̼̫̙̬̤̙̱͖͍̜͉̟̫̱̟͍̠̜͈̝̹͔͎͈̮͚̩̯̥͈̤͈̰̤̠̼̽͑͂͊̃̅̉̏̓̉͑̾̂̆̎̒̊͋̍̅̈͐̒̀̃̌̉͗̽̐̋̂̒̈́͋͌͌̈́͐͆́̈́́̊̑͑̓͘͘̚̚̕̕͜͝͠͝͝ͅơ̸̧̨̡̧̧̨̹̠̙͕͎͍̗̹̬̱̣̲͎̙̖͈̟͕͎̫̘̗̞̳̼͓̺̮͖̖͈̳̺̥̬̜̞̮̖͎̝̭̩̰̳̲̟̞̼͇̔͋̍̾͗̆̿̔̔̃̈͊̈́̔͒͋̉̒̎̔͆͑̎̐̇͊͑̌̉͌͊̌̄̈́̄̐͑̈́̄̋͆̄͆̒̈́̉̿̓͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅr̶̢̧̧̧̡̧̧̢̢̧̛͔͇̙̫̬͍͚͔̥͓̮̤̹̦̙̰̬̺̪̘̟̱̭̘̳̣̥̠̪̤͔̪̞̘̝̠͉̯̞͈̰̻̰̩͂̍̈́̒̋͌͑̐͆̑͋͒̇͒͂͛͐̒̄̾̾̽̀̓̍̋̈́̈́͋̂̿̊͌̈́͗͌̒̈́͌̈́̋͆̈́͆̓̈́͌̊̋̋͆̕̚̚͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅ ̵̧̧̢̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̹̘̝̱̝͙̳̣̪̰̳͇͈̝̼̞͈̝̼̦̯̩͖͙̹͎̰̤̩̺̱̪͎̘͓̲̭̣̗̖̥͇̜̼͙͉̻̼̪͛̒̊͂̃̓̓͑̒̒̍̎̉̎̅̿̈͐̏͗̆̾́͑̿͌͂̾̆̄̽̾̔̿̑̍͆̄͊͑̆̽̓̕̚͘̚̚̚͜͜͠͝ͅͅĮ̷̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̖̣̠̱̹̭͖̜̫̼͖͇̱̜̰͔̯̰͉̠̬̣̲͉̦̣̘̗̹͖͙̱̥͕͓̝̫͔̙͙͈̱̗͙̤̱̜̲̪͉͎͗͗͛̓̓͑̈́̋̌̋̀̇͑̿̃͂̂̀͋͛͌̈̈́͂̐̂̃̈́̽͑̀̅́̊͑͛̌̂̇̈́̈́̅̒̔̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ'̵̢̧̢̨̢̡̨̢̛̛̹͙̘̦͚͓͓̬̫͎̥͍͚̣̬̰̦̹͉̻͕͓͕̰̤̹̗̱͍̪̳̘̹̹̻̠̜̩̪̜̞̜̳̼̻̠̖̘̈́̂̌̅̌̂̐̈́͊̑̆͛͂̽̃̍̄̓̊̀͆̐̊̎̿̏̍̾͗̃̃́̔͛͊̀̀̌͌̓̈́̓͐̅̓̆̈́̈͂̚͘͜͝͝͝͝ͅm̷̡̧̢̧̛̞̭̜̯̝̰͔͙͕̟̱̲̰͖͔̗̗̤̲̪̖̺͕̠̰̝͇͎̟̟̝͕̞̠̠̰̥̠̲̹̣͙̺͙͇̲̖̯̗̥̫͖̤̾͂̏̍́̿̔͛̽̒̓̂̎͋̓̈́̐͆̃̋͐͋͐̿̑̌̐͆͆̉̒̉̍̾͗̈́͑̉̂͑̓̾̍̈́̈́̂͂̐̓͑͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅ ̷̡̧̧̡̪̻̹̭̗̪̼̬͖̮̹̯̜͔̱̠̭͓̝͍͖͔͓̺̜̩̠̬̜̼͉̫̪͍̻͍̖̣͙̠̘͔̟̲͈̜̞̫̖̲̖̱̳̙̿̎̓̿͆̐́̒̂̿̌͑̈͂͐̇̄̊̋̽̾̄̒̔̏̌̍̍͊͂̅̓̔̃̌̅̐̃̂̈́͛̄͒͛̃͆̄̕͘͘̕͠͠͝͝͠Ļ̷̢̨̡͙̲͕̖͖̙̝͓̩̣̣̟̻̞̼̜̗̖̝̳͖̫̤̼͈̖̖̺͉͔͉̞̥͎͕̰̘͙̗̜̰̪̮͔̝̺̙̩̠̻͍̬̀̓̽̓͊͛̂̈͋̓̽̔͗̈́͆͊̍̈́̎̎̆͛̈͆̀͑̍͋͗̿̄̑̽̈͑̄̍̀̾̋̾̇̊̽̆̄̈͛̍̉͗̍̚͘͜͝ͅĘ̷̢̧̛̛̖̲̭̞͔̼̣̻̮͈͇̗͔̩̲̝̞̖̹͎͙̮̦͉̣̝̣͉̖͔̠̘͓̬͚̟̤̜̳̩̳̭͇̤̠̩̠̦͉͇̮͓͂̀͒̒̆̽̌͛̂̎́̏̇̈̉́̉͐̏̈̈́̉̏̌͆̓͌͊̓͋̃͒̓̍̓̓́̔̐̃̈́̊͛̒̿̃̓̕͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝ͅĀ̶̧̢̢̢̢̨̢̛̛̪̭̮̩͖̞̟̫̫̖͖̝͈̗̯͎̣̩͈͖͇̰̤̜̥̻͈̹͓̰̻̟̬̰͉͉̺̜͖̭̯̭̜̭̬̰̰̼̼̼̝̆̍͂̒̋̿͑̀̾̅́͗̇̒͋̈́̏́̄̋̓̀͊̋̂̎̾́̓̐̔̿͋͌̒́͘̚̚͘̚͘͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝V̷̡̧̨̧̛̛̛̙͚̜͕̖̺̘̱̙͍̭̺̦͖̠̺̪͖̲̣̣͓̭̘͕̮̱̪̰͍̟͎̩͈̳̭̟̮̼̻̳̜̱̬͈̭̯͙̟̗̳̫͒̔͐͒͌̆̆̈́͛́̇́̔͊̈́̉͋͊̇͊̒̅̍̔͌͌̾̐̌̈̋̅͐̅́̿̃̂͒̅͌̈̈́͒͋̚͘̕̚͜͜͝I̷̢̨̢̨̨̨̡̡̢̛̛̖̯̬̦͚͇̙͕̼͖͇̤̦̼͍̤̤͎͖͖̺̞͎̭͉̲̤̼͈̯͚͍̻͇̝̮̦̹̫̙͙͙̼̯͚̹͈̽͒̏͂͛̑̾̏̄͂̅͋͛͂̎̇̇̎̉͂̒͂͒̒͒͋̋̌̂̒̎̿̉̾́͌̾̈́̃͐̔͗̍̽̄͐͑̚͘̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅŅ̵̢̨̧̢̡̡̢̧̣͉̫̘̰̬̦̻͕̳̠̲͇̩̤̮̮͕̖̝̫̝̮̪̭̲̺̣̦̙̣͉͚̖̬̟̬̪͔̩͎̜͍͙͓̖̫̪̔̍̿́͊̄͆̑̈́̅͂̆̂͛̂̽͊͌̑̂̽̈͂͛̀͊͑̂͗̍̂͗̇̾͋̈́́̊̇͌͑̓͋̓̆͘͘̚̕̕͘͘͝͝͝͝͝ͅG̸̡̨̡̧̧̧̨̨̨̛̬͖̳̝͖̭̘̰̠̙͍͉̳̝̫͚̮̗̘͍̫̝̺̰̰͙͉̺͎͔̺̟͔̪̥̞͔̩̝̣̞͖͍̘̪͙̥̮̑̒̈́̔̈̃͂̏̃̏͂̋̈́̿̊͆̎̉͗̒͒̍͋̈́͒͆̽͋͊̓̈́̄̈̊̇͌̊̉́̈̉̄̓͌̀̐̅̔̋̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̵̨̡̡̡͙͈̹̟̬̦͈̦͇̳̞͉̦̜͍̜̝̺̥̭͍̭̠̗̱̻̮͇͙̪͕̪̹̹̮͕̲̭͚͖̙̠̬͈͚͍̗̦̹͙̣͆̃̄̌̓͌̅̂̆̄̾̌̆̎̈́̋̉͌̃̈̈́̽̎͒̏̽͐͑̓̆͆̓̔̐̐̑̃̄̏̐̈́̔̇̊̚̚̕̕̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅ

"What?!" Wade asked shocked, "I knew I was the least liked, but how could you Mark?!"

Dark grinned like a mad-man, then reached towards the cage and attempted to grab it. He quickly pulled his hand back as it sizzled lightly, "demonic proof." He looked towards Anti. 

Anti shook his head and glared, it didn't look intimating in the outfit he had on, and maybe if he was taller it would have been scary. Dark walked towards Anti, Mark and Bob took this opportunity to try and get the cage open, or moved.

"Tilt it towards us Bob so they can get out." Mark said stubbornly.

"No, tilt it away, they can wiggle towards freedom." Bob said heroic.

"Yea thats a good idea." Mark said and started tilting it.

Tyler lifted it up a little as Bob and Mark started tiliting. They were able to lift it a few feet off the ground, enough time for Wade to slip out and drag Ethan with him. The three dropped it as soon as Ethan was fully out, unable to hold it up. Tyler was trapped, Felix, Bob, Mark, and Jack were on the wrong side of the cage.

"We'll go upahead! Try and get help or something." Wade said and lifted Ethan onto his back, slowly disappearing.

Mark rubbed his face, "god this is stressful."

"Eek!" A very tiny voice squeaked out, Mark looked out the sound. 

A terrified Jack had been forced back out, and was looking up at Dark, who was holding onto the collar of his shirt, Jack twitched and was back to Anti who looked pissed,

 Ỹ̷̢̨̧̧̧̛̛͎͎̺͖͖̥̹͕̣̮̼͕̦̮͈̜̭̼̪̭͉̭͕͕̬̩̱̞̙̙͈͙̻͕̪̰̥͓̺̦̠̺͕̬͎͍̥̣̦͚̝̓̿͑̋̿̈͂̂̓̉̇͆͑̾̓̒̅̓̈́̇͒̐̆̂͒̾̈̉̐͂̄́͊͒͆̎͛̆͒̈́̔̐̓́̇̊̒͒͘̚̚͜͝͝͝ͅͅǫ̵̧̡̧̢̨̢̠͚̰͉͕̖̼͉̱̗̞͖̺̲̣̙̟̲̤̺̞̪̝̳̖̹̬̟̜̪̺͖̪̝̹͙̺̠̯̲̬̮̯͕̜͔̘̥̳̯̽̓̉̏̏̐̂̓͊͒̓̓̄̉̐̊̂̈́̉͛̏͆̋̂͑͊̒̈́̃̏̏̌̋͂̄̈́̈́̉̌̀̓̾̒̌͐͌̂͛̏̓̚͘̕͘̚͜͝ͅų̸̧̢̢̛̤̪̤̗̣̱̫͓͓̠͇̹̰̼͍͔̳̱̞͕̼͎̰͇̞̞̖͎̼͚̘̣͈̭̞̲̫̺̗̫̘̥͖̮̘̗̠̭͇̜͔̈́͋̆͗͂̽̍̀͗̅͐̅̒̐̉̿̏̃̃̎̈́̇̒͆̉̍͊͐͂̌͌́̆̔͑̈́͗̂̾̈́̋̃̍̑̀̀̆͆̂̃͌̈̀̒̓͘͜͠͠ͅͅ ̵̢̢̡̡̺̺̲̺̣̝̺̝̲̙̱͉̙̝͚͕̜͚͔̪͍̲̯͈̮̬̯̝̣͍͇̣͇̱̪̤̼̘͉̜̮͔̜̹͔̞̮͔̖̩̮͋̾̉̈́̒̽͒̋͐̈̋͑͑̒̎͛̆̉̋̔͗͒͊̀̊̅͆̓͗̅͐̀͐̄̒̄̒̈̐̓̓͑̑̈́̑̏̈́̾͑͋̂̇͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅc̴̡̢̧̨̧̛̛̲̦̠͈̣̖̩̫̯̼̘̠̦̯̦̬̣̫͚̲̣̯̫͉͔̳͚̪̰̙̱͕̣̜̗̖̬͇͇̱̹͇̗͚̹̗̩̣͈͐̒̑̆̐̀̌̌̔̅̔̾͗͋̆̈́̊͊̃́̏̍̊̈̆͂̎̅͊̾͂͑̄͒̔̔̓̃͂͛̾͊̃̓́͐͋̅̅̎̚͘͜͜͠͠ͅͅą̴̧̨̨̧̢̛͔͖͇̲͕̠͇̞̹̗͕͈̼̩̭̠͙̦̠͓͎͉̙̥̮̬̯̟̗̟̝̤̺͚̠͎͚̻̱͇͔̫͓͚̦̩͓̪̖̤̥̍̾̓̿̿̿̓̈́̎̑̈́̏͛͑̐̓̀̂̏̈́̏̓̿̒̌̎̇̓̂̅͌͗̉͛̈́̓̉̿̏̌̈́͗͑̈̂̑͛͒̿̍̚͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅn̵̢̨̡̨̢̢̧̛̠͕̬̫͓̯̜̤̙͚̬͖͓͎̠̮͔͚̪͇̹̰̳̼̟̤̻̗̪̬͇̣̤̫̤̭̙͔͈̘͕̞͇͕̲̭͈̲̞̯̋̊̎̑̽̽͐͒̃̅̇́̄̽̏̊̉̂͆̏̈̀̎͗̅̆̄̆̉̋̈́́̓͋̅͂̀̾̑̌̋̾͒̂̂̑̾͘̕̕͜͜͠͝͝͝'̸̢̼̟͚̥̬̳̻̼̼͇͕̥̖̙̬͍̻̲̙̬͔̯̟̹̮̲͉̬͓̪͎̩̤͖̳̲͍̫͔̱̫͕̤̲̜̼̦̪̰̲̭̹͓̻̔̒̅̊͌̈́̉͗̋̆͑̋͆̓̽̇͋̍͌͆̄͊̌͑̒̓̔̏̊͌̑̔̇̄̓̆͌̔̾͌̎͒̆̈́̆̅̓̈͛͛̕͘͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅţ̸̨̛̞̩͈͓̙͕̫̩̱̮͙͎̥͕̫̻̹͙̥̭̫̘̭͙͔̲̩͔͕̝̱͈͕̰͍̯̲̥̼̗̣̼̝͈̳͈̥͙̻̘̦͕̫̮̣̿̾̈́̏̾̒̂̆͊͒̎͌͌̑͒͒̓͆̿̀̄͛͛̑̅͋̄̔͊͐̄̓́̓͆͊͐̄̀̏̔̀̌͂̊́̋͘̚̚͜͝͝͝͠ͅ ̶̡̨̧̨̡̡͇͍̣̪͎̘͓̘͉̩̠̗̭̳͎̜͎̘̱̹͍̼̭̮̦̤̰͎̺̯̰̰͉̙͓̥͖͔͚͖͔̙̰̘̘̻̠͖̯͚̞̜̟̂̏́̏̄̏̎̋̓̈͂̅͌͗͂̏̂͛̂͒͒̀̾̍̃͒̌͒̔͐͌͂̆̋̐̈́̏͛̄̆͗̾̿̊̀̑͆̈́͑̕͘̚͠͝͠f̴̢̧̧̛̱͔͉͓̜͔̦͖̟̣̩̩̦͔͓̱͙̹̹̱͖͔͕͎͈̮̹̭̟̟͉͚̞̲̝͖̗̪̳̥͈͙̮̘͕̠͎̗̜̠̣̫̙̺̺̈́͛̇͒͛́̇̓̊͐̈́͂̿͐̇̒̓̈́͋̊̔̇̋̒̈́͛͒͋̊͌̉͋̏̃͒̃̓̀̿̽͂͑́̈́̉̕̚͘̕̚͝͝͠͠͝ͅo̶̢̡̨̧̞̖̼͉̖̖̙̮̜̰͎͉̦̞̯̞̱̱͍̣̻̫͓̗̤̲̣̹̰̯̥͚̞̗̺̻̼͉̼̲̯͉̲͈͙̘̱̱̤̰̊̊͂͆͆̒̑̀̆̓̍̌͊͒̋̉͑̅̇̿̏͒̎̌͐̌̍̉̌̄̓͆̂̆̈̓̒̂̏̆̓͊̍̈́͑̆̎̕̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅŗ̵̨̛̥͎͕͖̦̭̗̱̼͚̫͚̝̪̳͈̦̟̩̞̲͕̖̥̱̗̟̟̙̮̗̱̫͎̮̭̘̰̙͔͓̬͓̹͎̬̖̼̖̫̮͖̹̠̲̂̒̎̓̆̉̆̉̃̍͌͑̇̓͂̋̐̎͑͌͋̓̓̃̂̓̈̒͒̽̇̔̇̄̇̊̆͒͒͗͊͑̉͂̈̌́̆͘̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ç̶̡̨̡̨̧̧̡̛̣̖̙̺̺̼̞̖͎̝̬̼̤̭̪̹͓͚͈̞̮̰̩̻͖̤̣͖̳͙̬̟̰͈͇͕̪̯̰̭͍̱̹̗̗͕̀̉̑̑̐̔̃͑̀̏̊̅̓̒̀̄̾̈́̌̏̊̐̈́̽͆̈̿̂̀͂̎̾͒̆̉̒̎̊̇̈́̉̿̓̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅę̵̢̢̛̞̲̪͓̦̜̯̪̪͔̟̥͈͓̜̺̟̫͈̹̞͈͕̜͇̫̥͚͚̳̹̥̟̝͕̟͙͈̼̳̘̯̗̲͎͉̤͔̟̞͕͆͋̆̔̐̈́̔̊̎̓̔͌̊̋̑̏̀́͆͌͗͋̇̂̿̓̊̆̋̿̍̇̏͗̽́̇̎͐̑̄́́̇͛̿̌͘̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅ ̴̨̢̡̧̨̢̢̛̠͖͇̣̝͍͖̼̖͙͕͈͓͎̝͚̦̫͚̝͖̱͖̺̙̹̪̜̣͎͓͚͚̖͍̳̩̞̳͔̬̖͈̼̙͕̤̥̞̝̫̆͗̔̋̊̅̋̇̉͒̈́͋̐̋͌̓́͗̅̿̂̎̃̽̇̀̄͑̐̐͛́̽͊͑̇̿̀͆͋̀̍͐̈́̾͘͘̚͘̚̚͜͝͠͝͠m̷̨̧̨̢̧̨̨͖̩̪͎̫̱̥̫͍̲͇̜̭͉͇̬̻͔̹̬̖̜͙͖̮͔̥̥̦̼̟̲̩͓̞̤̞̫̤̥̻̭͖̠͔̜̮̦̭͚̓͗̽̎͒̉̑͒͌̑͑̆̍͋̊͆̽͊̅̍͂̔̎͆͆̎͋̋̾̐̌͗̆͂̍́̀̊̂̅̿̃̔̐̋̃̕̕͘͘͜͠͝͠͠͠ę̴̡̨̨͖͖͔̥̖̯̹̭͓͔͇̮͙̦͔̻͔̳̯̰̰̲̮̪̯͕̪̯͇̹̪̘̜̺̜͎̦͇̫̻͉̤̠̜̱̗͇̹̜͔̱̊͗̅͛̉̑̇͒͌̏̆̏̄͌͐͑̆̃͆̉͐̈́̅̇͆̂̐̓͑̔̑̽̉̉̈̈̂̽̾̋̈́̒̿̾̈́̓̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅ ̷̨̨̛̛̰̱̲̜̰͔͖̼̙͇̦̝͚̳͔͔̜̠̣̭̫͈̭̫̪͙̜̺͎̠̙͖̫̲̰̩̘̮̤̠̠͉̩̞̬̭͈͎̗̞͔̭͎̻͗̅͂͛͂̈́͊̂̐̏͑̉̿͂̏͐̋̏͛͒̌̒̓̓̽͊̒̎̾͒̑̈́̽͒̄͛͂̾́̀̋͒̎͋̅̈̃̍͂̊̔̑̕͜͝͝ͅä̸̧̢̧̨̡̢̢̡͍͖̖͎̭̗͙͖͉͎͙̦͓̲͔̟̙̖͖̣̮͉̟̰̣̰͔̙̼̯̹̠̠̩̰̦̺̼͉͉̱̥͎͎͔͔̪͎̜̹́͑̿̐̋͋̉̊͆̾̎̈̆͋̅̎̂̏̂̈͗̈͆͑̍̐̑̆̈̆̈̂̔́̓̈́̽̂͛̌̍̍̍̾̌̉͑̂̈̓̚̚͘͘̚͝͝͝ͅw̸̢̨̢̢̛̛̙̩̰̣̣͉͔͉̫̻̪̮͇̼̦̗̱̠̗̲͍̘̼̭̟̣͓̠̰̲̱͙̞̲̪̜̪̻͖̹̱̗̗̠̖͍͍̱̪̰̏͑̍͊̑́̈́͒͊͂̾̉̓̿̂͗̉̊̃͆͑̒̄̏̿̔̇̏́̏̈́̿̾̍̈̑͆̄̈́͌̾̇̍̔̔͋̅̀͘̕͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅa̸̡̧̡̢̧̨̨̨̛̛̲̥̱̖͖͎̖̫͕͙͍͚̬͉̞͖̥̮̙͎̺͚̠̗̺̹̬̱̙̣̩͙̣̠̫̹͚̹̦̝͇̰̩̺̣̰̐͐͂̄͌̒̎͂̈́̋̆̃̒̈́͐͒͑͒͑̀͋̑̈́̋̈́̍̆̃̑͌̃̿̋̏̑̇͐̓̑̄̋̐̓͊̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅy̵̨̨̡̡̧̨̡̨̛̫̣̰͚͙̫͉͔͍̠̖̗̪̮̭̝̲͖͍͚̻͕̟̣̩̼̝̞͉̦̮̞͙͇̼̫͍̪̫̱̘͍͖̲̮̫͍̪͐̀́̾͒̈́̎͛̀̈́̏̀̋́̈́̈́̅́̋̇͊̑͆͛̐͒̓̃͐͒̇̀̆̒̌͛͗̓͐̍̓̅̈́̊̐̈́͋͒̚̕̕̕͜͠͠͝͠͠ͅ!̵̢̢̨̧͙͙̭̜͙̬̜͙̖̣̻̮͔͉͕̘̰͉̭̻̪͍̼̥̘̥͚̰̞͇̘̬̖̞̯͇̯̯͙͔̙͈̜̝̳̟̱̖͇̙͕͖̰̊̈́̽͊͛͐̈̔̇̀̓̒̓͒̏̄͗̾̿̈́̆̆̽͆̇̏̑̇̏̔̓̑̂̇̆̑͂̀͌̿̒͂͋̂̽̊̈́̐̾̇̽̚͝͝͠͠ͅ ̷̧̡̨̛̠͕̱̯͉̟͎̬͎̖͚̺̗̬̺̬̥̙̫̻̯͙̥̙̮̻̖͍̤̗͙͓̮̯͈̳͕̖͖͉̹͖͕̣̦͍͍͎̯͎̥̙̩̰͗̐̆̑̊͋͊͗͑̃̓̃̍̿͒̍̅̌̇͊̎̈́̌̽̀͐̓̄̇̉̽̔̓̾̋͆͆̌̌͋̅̊̄̓̈́̓͛̈͊̚̕͠͝ͅĮ̴̧̧̡̢̧̛̛̣̥̫̼͖̤͍͈̬̖̰̞̯̦̙͔̗̘͓̻̯̗͔̭̹̣͎͕͇̻̗͉̙̱̻̲̠̩͙̯͈͚̻̺̙̼̞̱̏̀̇̃̍̐͛͆̇̅͗̿̅̎͒̇̋̈́̈́̈́̏͗̓̿͊̋͒̈̃̾́̇͑̒̂͒̀̊͊͊̏͛̈́͐͗́͆̕̕͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ'̶̧̡̨̡̡̧̨̡̛̛̞͎͔̲̜̞̩̯͉̼͚̩͙̼̻͈̲̫͉̳̦̫̥̟̲̩̬̬͇̼̳̜̹͕̰̺̤̙̞͇̟̰͙̦̞̤͖͙͆̂͛͆̉̄̅̐̒͆̿̏̅͒̅̀͑̈́̈́̋̽͛̉̋͑̇͂̒́̓̈́̉̈͆̐̍͗́̈́͌̆̑̑̉̈́̓͂̈́͘̕̕͜͝͝͝͠ͅḿ̷̡̧̢̧̨̢̧̨̛̛̙̣̱͕͍̲̬͉̻̯̭̗͚̟̖̠͕̰̗͙͖͚̗̘̘͎̜͓̮̖̹̬̺̺̲̭̣̣͈̤̣̫͙̻̮͔̪̫̙̋̄̽̈́̔̑͌͑̔͊̓̐̇̈̈͛̍̌͂́̿̉͑͌͐̈́͌͋̅͐̽́̽͌̒̍́̂͌́̾̂̇̏͆͌̕̚̚͘͘͜͜͝͝ ̴̨̧̡̧̛̛̣͕͖͙̘̙̬͎͕͈͓̖̪͖̻̘̥͇̮͇̞̭͎͈̟͖͉̪̯̠͉̥͚͈̫̩͕̗͉̗̟̗͎͚̰͎̜̫͉̤̞͙̐͛̆͌̀͗̈͒̋̎͋̈́̈̿̈́̇̅̈́̇̋̈́̉̉͊̃͗͊̏̓̔̾̅͒̉̌̃̀͗́̌̃̓̾͋̕͘̚͘̚̚̕͜͜͠͠͠ͅą̵̧̡̧̧̨̛̛̘̞̪̥͖̰͕̘̗͕̘̥͓̯͎̪͚̻̬̫͉̠̲̯͎̗̩̩̳̯͉̻̱͓̻̥͖̮̩̞̻͕͚̗̫̮̘̭̋̍̒̒͗̈́̾̊̔̓̃̃̃͌̔̍̊̔̽͛̅̂̌̐͒̃͊̑͋̑̒͊̆̃̒̃̈́̈́͆̈́͛̓̅͛̅̎̏͌̊̚͘͘̕͜͜͝ͅͅļ̴̨̢̡̘̼̻̬͈͈̻͈̮̯͖͚̝̠͙̖̙̯̩͕̞͉̤̦̙̤̙͇̜͈̗̱͍̰̤̘̞̜͎̜͈̩̥̦̫͓͉͎̳̣͎̥̈́̂͒̅̍̓͑̅͛̎̍̋͌͑͂̈́̋͋͗̍́̎͒͑͒̓̓͋̽̈́̈́̿͛̿̍̐̈́̾̈́̓͌̑̒̒̉̐̅̓̂̿̕̕͘̕̕͜͠ͅͅw̷̧̡̡̡̧̛̛̛͕̪̞̼̖͍̭̩͓̩̳͍̣̠̘̠͉̟̫̠̙͙̬̼͖̩͍̹̮̠̹͎͉̺̰̲̣͎̫͉̻̬̻̤̫̗͓̥̍̑̿͂̊̈́̉̋̑̎͊̉͂̓͂̋̑̄̉̉͑͋̅̎̽̊͋̎̈́̽̉̉̔͒̈̐̓͐͒̔̿̈́͑̽̈́͋̾̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅă̸̢̧̛̛̩̭̲̻̪͈̬͇̺̞̩̺̺̝͕͓͔̣̦̥͈͙̠͈͚̖̺̖̪͎͙̬̗̱͍̮̩̠̞̩̖̬̗͖̱̘̲͉͖͈̳̼̩̟̗̐̂̔̾͊͋͛̓̾͐̇͑̓̉͊̏̀̆̇̾̔̀̃̈̀͋͛̒̓͆͌̎͐̂͌̇̊͆͆̎͌͂̀̔̆̓̎͑͒͛́͛̇͘̚ͅͅȳ̵̨̨̡̧̧̧̢̛̛̛̬̱̗͖͔̘͈͉̜͓͔̤̣̺̗̼̩͕͉̫̬̟͙̭͔͖̜̜͖̭͓̰̭͓͔͍̹̲̞̝̫̬͙̫̰̰̹̱̉̏̉̋̽̒̓͋͊̔̾̐̀͗̋̀̈́̈̿̄̉͆̏̏̑̿̿̇͒̈́̎̈̄̄̎̈́͑͆̐͌̐͂̽͆̿͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͠ͅs̷̡̢̡̨̛̮̩̗̼̝̯̹͚̟̰̙͙̪̘̬̘̩̭̩̠͇͖̦͔̠̗͇̩͚̯͈̫̪̤̜̱̙̲͎̙̫̦̻̳̗͔̻̝̯̮͚̪͓͑̎̏̀̾͑͒́̏̈̑͒͌̅̿̽̽̾̂̏̿̽̒̎͊̂̔̑͂͛̈͐̆̔̊̈́̓̈́̏͊͌̏́̋̿̕̕͘̚͘͜͝͠͠ ̸̧̧̡̨̛̮̪̹̜̖̤̳͔̱̟̼͚͇̥̥̬̟̞̩̰̳̤̬̰͓̼͉̠̩̝͙̫̜̰̟̖̲̗͓̻̣͚̤͇͍̦̯͕͕̟̥̤̱̻͋̉͊̄͊̉͊͌̔́̎̿̅͒̈́̎̂̏͌͗̏̈́̈́͂͒̈́̈́̈́͌̍̽͑̒̔̇̋͑̉̏̽̎̏̋̃͗̔̌͐̐̚͝͠͠͠w̵̢̨̢̨̛͕̣̪̳̪͈̬͉̘̥̲̤̮̯̟̹̩̖͎̳̮̟͇͍̠͇̱͍̟̻̜̲̯͙̜̱͎͉̹͙̥̳͓̱̺̦͓͖̗͕̦̠̫͋̇̔̿͒͐͗̽̂̋̓͑̈́͛͂̓͋̏̋̓̿͗̃̈́͌̿̒̒͋̈́̉̽̽̅̆́͒̓̿͐̀͐̂̊̇̑̌̆͘͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝ą̶̧̡̨̧̡̢̨̫̦̥̝̝͉͉̲̮͕͉̯̫͚̝̠͚͈̬̻͓͈̮͇̠͇̭̜͎̣̗͙̟̣̗̣͇̦͔͇̗̤͕̖̱̖̙͑͋̓̄͛͂̄͆̈̿́͂͌̉̈́̋͑̔̔͋͌̍̃̀̓̿̓̈́͂̐̌͊̊̀̐̈́̑͛͐̋̈́͊͆̋̀͌͒̚͘̚̚̕̚͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅt̵̡̨̢̨̧̡̯͕͔̭̺̫͖̠͈̬̪̦̫͍̲̰̱͔̖͙̻̭͙̼̹̫̥̞̟͚̟͔̝̯̞̗͇̣͈͙̹̱̭̻̦̥͚̮̥̪̤̤̘́̈̓̉̋̃̄̎̂̒̈́̈̐̐̾̓̿̾̋̓̓̈̇̂̄̋͌̏̈́̋̂͐̈́̌̋͊͂̓͒͛̔̿̌̈̓̈̎̓̕͘͠͠͝͝c̷̨̨̢̢̧̢̨̩͎̼̲͇̫̱͉͖̞̞͓̳͙͇͈̲͈̱̯͔̼̘͓͖̮̺̳̙͔̗͇̱̬̦̝͉̠̪̬̦͚͉̼͔̱͉̜͓̰̄̽̄̌̔̈̽̈́͒͆͒͒̊̍̋͐͐̈́̌͑̃͛͂̐̈̔̑̓̈͂͛̉͊̓͊͐̏̈́͑̊̎͋̒̒͛͐̃̔̿͘͘͘͘͜͝͠͠͠ͅh̴̡̢̡̡̟̠͈̱̼̻͚̙͇̖̯̥͕̮̩͔̞̦͖͈̪͍̥̱̤̫͈̺̼̖̙̻̘̟̗̘̠̖̬̭̤̪̟̻͙̩̥̠̦͎̀̌͆̆̆̽͆̓̏̈́̐̽̀̿͆̅͗̔̋̈́̈̈́̍̈̔̐̎̓̈͋͊͗̂̾̐̈͋̿͋̉̉̾̆̈́̋̾̂̕̚͘̕͘͘͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅi̶̢̨̡̺̬̥̙͇͈͖̳͖̪̼̞̮̯͈͕̳̜̜̩͎̰̖̪͙̲̹̘̦̯̺̝͖͔̺̳͉̱͖͚̟̻̺͈̟̰̥̖͍͍̽̍̃̌͛̌̓̍̈́͗̎̉͗́̒̃̾̈́̂͆͂̊͂̐̔̽͒͗̅͂̐̇̀͌̌͋̔̾͊̃̉̅̋͒͌̄͂̂̀͌̄̚͘͘͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅn̶̨̧̡̢̢̛̻̣̬̟̻̪̹̰͚̣̙͍͇̖͇̮̳̯̜̱͎͉̣̗͕̯͕̱̜̬̥̹̗͕͎͙̤̼̰̝̬̥̲̥̮̜̼̩̳̞̖̓̂͛̉̎͌̈̏̒̎̊́̄͋̈́̊̅͛͂̈́̒̐͑̿͐̆̑̃̃̏͐̽̀̾̆̊̑̀͌̓̌̊̅̕̚̕̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅǧ̸̨̨̡̨̧̨̧̘̫̱̰̳̹͓͕̘͍͓̮͖̦͖̞͕̦̙̬̻̼͍͎̻̩̖̝͇̦͍͙͖͉͇͚͖͙̱̙͕̱̦̹͕̖̖̗̦͕̍͐͂̈͗̎͆̓̔̊͌̾͊̒̔̆̌͊̀͐̓̈́̏̈́̆̂̉͆͂̽͆̍̑͗̑̏͒̔͌̉͌͂̆̈̌̍̄̋̈́̚͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅ.̵̧̨̛͓̰̹̖̟̮̳̦̗͙̼̻͕̠̞̠̰̫̮̯̟͕̲̙͕̻̘̗̹̼̣̺͓̫̜͉̪̪̱͉͔̤͚̮̝̥͈̞̮̹̥̯͂̄̈́̓͒̅̈́̽͆̂͗̓́̂̐͐̊̏̈̏̈́̆̌̊͋̋̓͂̿͌͛̔̉̈͗̈́͂̊͐̉́̏̋̇̔̈́͒̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅ.̸̢̧̨̛̛̛̹͖̭̟͎̰̠͖̗̱̲̼̝̖͚̻͖̜̣͇̬͚̜̼̹͚̠̹͎͕̯̥̟͍̺̪̩͕̳̖͉̣̺̘̖̣͈̞̙̺̰̝̰̋͗̐̉̐́͂̓͌͂̀́͋̈́̄̂͌̽͒͋́̂̾͑̊̌͌͒͗̉̂̽͂̃̌͑̄̿̍̕̚̚̕͘̕̚̕͜͜͝͠͠͠.̷̨̡̧̧͙͈͈̪̠̼̹͕̟̤̱̜̣̫̤̤̦̺͔̻̙͔̗͎̖̮̘̭̻̖̞̞̗͚̜̺̫͖̭͍͍̗͍̙̩̱̬̦̤̘̿̈̑̍̓͋̃͛̏͆͒̎͑̊̈́͂̓̈̽̋̃͋̒͒̄͊̂͐̾̆̆̎͛͂̊̑̇̒͗̆͐̈̑̐̓͑̿̑̒͆̈́̈́̕̕͘͜ͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̨̧̛͇̰͍̖̝̼̻͉̯͉̼̝̳̜̲̪̲͈̤̙̜̫̦̳̙̪̣̮͈̫̺͙̼͍̦̩̹̱͍̟͎͎̖̼̻͉̤̦̹̹̰̘̋̀̈́̇͑͗̿̍͗̔͆̾́̾́̐͊̅̏̑̔̈͊̑͊̈͒̑͗̉̃͛̑̀̈͌͂̔͒̌̒̿͆̀̏̚̕̚̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅI̵̧̧̡̛̛͚̩̳̮̰̝̰̝͕͈̟̖̟̲̟̲̬͉̻̠̻̫͚̻͎̝͙̤̖̮̠̜̻͎̙͉̦͓̰͓̞͖̗̦͚̩͇̤̞̝̎̄̒̉̄͆̇̄̈́̆̾͛̽̌̈́̔̏̿̋̆̈́͑͗͗̉͒̏͊̍̌͋̍̾̐͐͑͒̓͑́̐̆̇̕̕̕͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ'̵̨̨̧̨̡̧̬̱̜̞̗͍̜͚͎͉̙̪̭̟͈̖̤͉͎̹̦͎̪͖̣͎̠̮̘͍̠͎̦̬̤͈̟͖̘͎͔̤̮̖͖̖̼̬͇͚̤̯͂̂́̐̊̾̓͐̋̀͐͐̐̎̆̔̉̓̂̓͗͒͂͂͛̈͒͐̌͂̌́̍̌̈́̅͆͂̿͐̈̂͆̈̔̓̂͛͊̂̚̕͘̚̚ͅl̷̨̡̡̢̛̛̰̗̳̰̼̫̼͚͈̥̯̲͓̭̪͓̙̲̺̪̟̗̩̮̜͙̱̯̲̲͔͕͔̘̙̝̮̬̰̝̺̠̩̺̟̰͕̞͍̦̰̻͋̊͑͒̊͌͊̌̾̌̇͗̈́͌̈̒̾͐̈̐̈́̓͗̅̀̇̓̽͊̒̿̈̋̇͋̄̍̎̓͐͗̏̀̈́̍͑͂̄̏͋̚͘̚͜͜͝͠ͅl̵̨̡̧̨̙̺͕̬̞͎̭̻͖̟̙̝̼͉͉̝͕̜͎̜̪̬̥̝̞̫͖͍̤̭̯̼͉̻̼̹̮̲͎͙͚̜͖̯̲͇̹̠͎͎̺̤̹̉̆͐̍͒̈́͋̌̅̔̑̎̿̎̓̉̓͗͋͊̒͛̍̈́̓̒͆͋̾̔̒͊͑̒̊̿̈́̊͆̔͆͒̉͌͊̀̊́̄́̏͘̚͘͠͝ͅͅ ̷̧̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̜̖̙̫̝͙͔͈̤͇̤͖̦̭̳͎̲̜̰̫̟͉̗̬̳̜̯̥̣̲̯̝̱͕͖͎̭̣̫̞̺̟̬̼̳̖̣̳͉̭͆̿̆̌̓̍͆͊̉̓̅̒͐͋̿͆̌͌̎̍͐͆͋̅́͌͆͛̈́̅͂͆̉̉̓̾̂͗̆̽̆̔̃͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅç̵̡̨̡̛̝̹̫͎͔͔͖̬̞̪͍͉͇͍̼̠̟̮͓̘͕̠͇̩̩̞͙͈̪͎̣͇̖̺͙͔̥̠͔̮̺̼̫̠̖̯͕̼̟̹̹͓̥͉̂̎̓͑̾̇̿̐̐̅̽̓͐̔͂̾̒̋̽̈́̽̔̈́̃̋̈́̑͆͛̌̑̏̿̄͐͊̿̒̈́̉̂̄̉͋̽͘͘̕͘͜͠͝͝͠͝ơ̷̡̨̢̡̧̟̥͇̯̼̺͍͖̰̙͖̲̟̯̣̦̲̞̬̦̰͓̦͚̲͉̟̝̟̥͈̮͎͉̮͓̭͉̖͓̗̭͙̥̘̭̰̏̿̒͂̈́̈́͋̽̑̽̐̊̓̎͊̂̂̇͒̒̏̌̎͛́͗̑̓̏̄̽̓̅̋̓̎̊̓͌̔͊̇̋̌͂̄̉̈́͂̚̕͘͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅm̴̨̢̡̛̛͕̪͎̬̩͉͎̹̣̩̟̩̙̙̠̙̥̤̪̺͉͙͎͎̲̣̠̺͔̩͔͚̻͍̜̹̩͉͖̤̼̠̬̗͇͔̖̟̭̹̼̗̱̙̹̠̃͑̑͛͗̐̐̓̄̿̆̋͑̀̓̊͋̈́͐̒͆̌̊͂̓̂̓̊͊̋̓͂̏̎̍͌̈̎̀̑̌̋̓̕̚̚̕̕̕͝͝͝͠͝ę̸̨̡̨̨̨̨̡̢̛̛̛̼̯̠̗͉͍̳̰̬͉̦̬͈̳̹̺̱̦̼̖̤͍̬̤͎̩̦̰̬̘̹̳͈̱̦͚̺̱̬̜͕̺͔͖̱̻̬̜̃͂̉̐̃͗̈́̿̒̀̍́̀̔̑͆̈́̀́̏͂̂̍̎̎̉͌͑̔̓͗͗̾̀̇̈́̌̋̋̂̌͒̒̈̇̚̕͘̕͝͝͝͠͠ͅ ̵̢̧̢̢̨̛̛̠͖̖͔̹͚͇̗͖̣͙͚̫̪̼͇̥̦̠͈̠͖̮̙̩̗̯̯̥̭̱̤͇̞̮̲̲̲̰͎͉̖̺͚̻͓̱̘̮͔͔̔̍̈́̓̓̿̂̑͋̌̾͐͒̄̂͑̄̃͋̓̔͐̊̆̈̔̎͌̾̔̈͗͋͂͂̿̏͌̂̃͊̆̃̾̏̈́̒͊̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ų̵̧̢̢̡̢̛̻͔̱̫̗̼̻͓͚͍̻͇̞̝̻̟̠̦̖̯̙͈̼̫̟̱̦̖̲̘͚̤̩͇̲͚̗̤͙͙̻̱͙̝̗̳̠̖̏̉̿͂͒̌̾͋̓̔͗̌̽͐͑̈͋̈̔̓̏̂͆̇̅͊̄̏̐͂̈́̍̔̈́̊̏̇͐̄̐͋̋̆̈́͘̚̕͘͘̕͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅp̸̡̧̢̢̡̛̠̦͖͖̝̠̠͓͔̠͖̼͉̞̬͇͚͓̤̯̟̯̻͎̩̜̱̣̫̺̪̯̱̪̤͈̬̰̣̤͓̤̣͚͔̪̱͈͒͒̒̑̋̓̐͌͊̈̓̔͛̾͊̉̂̿̈͂̊̌̀̓̏̒̉͋̾̊͐̓̾̿͑͛̿̓͌̈́̑́̈́̌͊̀̔̽͌̏̈́͑̕̕̚͘͜͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̧̡̡̨̧̛̛̛̟̬̮̰͕̙̹̫̯͇̫̟͔̦̣̝͍̻͉̥̠̬͖̥̥̘̬͔͉̼͔̠̞̳͉̝̤̬̗͓̠͕͚͇̟̞͉̼̰͍̟͊͐̓̈́̈́̓͂͌̈́͆̈́͒̀̈́̓͊̋̒̃͒́̓̌͆͐͋͑̏̄͗͌̐͋̈́͑̎͋̍͆́͌̍̈̆̉͌͒̅̈́̑̕͝͝͝ͅͅw̴̨̨̨̧̢̢̨͚͍͎̘͎̺̯͉͎̝͉͉̫̯̗͖͚͖̠̞̭̹͎̻̩̯͙͓̗̱̘̝͙̳̝̮̤̪̖̼͙̩̟̗̻͇̤͓̞̝̻͇̏̍̃̐̋́̾͌̌̈̈́̀̔̓̑̎̂̃̆̄͌̊̌͌̅̓̔̽͆̆͆̋̾͗̿̈́̔͆̒͗̑̓̕̕̚͘̚͘̕͝͝͠͝h̶̡̧̡̧̧̢̡̡̻̲̭̦̝͍͈̳͖̯̜̯̞̮̹̻̪̖͎̼̗̫̭̼̻̗̳͔̯̝͈̙̳̦̱̹̦̦͕͖̳̥͎̤̖̜͕̳̼̾̅̊̈́̇͑͋̈́́͂͑̾͐̄̈̅̃͌̉̅͒̌̓͂͋͛̐̒̌͌͋̌͌͆̒͑̉̓͋̓͌̇̆̏̎̄̊̆̏̒̒̅̚̕͜͠͝͝͠ͅȩ̴̡̢̢̡̡̧̢̛̛̥̲̭̘͚̤͖̘̼͎̜͖̖̬͉̯̗̯͉̝̫̖̬̖̹̙̭̹̜̬͓̫̲̥͖̖̯̲̩̰̦̖̣̙̗̖̙̈́̇̋͂̊̾̃͐̽̈̃̓̈́̃́̿̔͆̍͗̿͂̏̇̓̿͆̀̈́́̏̈̔̂̈́̋̀̒̍̓͌͛́̈́̽́̈́͊̾̚̕̕̚̕͜͠͝͠ͅͅn̷̨̨̧̡̨̦̫̳̪̣̘̣̞̬̬͙̬̩̫̗͕̤̼͎͎̯̩̹̫͎̫̞̬͇̰͙̦͎͙̹͔͎̤̹̻̪̼̟̦̰̙̫̳͕͎͈̈̏̓̓̏̑̈́͒̃̄̊̿̃̄̂̈́͐̾͌͒̾͆̔̿͐̾̂̑͛̃͂̎̐̾͐͋̃̒̄͊̓̽͛̅̈̕̕̚͘͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ ̸̡̡̢̧̢̛͓̙̝̥̰͖̻̝͙̞̞̦̭͉̗̹̝̝͓̼̬̫̭̠̬͉̤̰̪͓͎̪͚͓͉͎͕̙͈̹̗̯͔̯̜͇͚̤̻͙͎͚̻̮̽̀̈́̀̋͋̍̌̔͊̈́̐̔̎̋̓͋̿̔̌̓͐͌͗̆̀̿̋͆̔̈́̈́͐̎͒̔̊̄̀̚̕̚͘͘̕̚͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝i̷̡̡̡̧̡̢̢̢̢̟͍͉̮̬̯̰̭͚̼̟̞͎̼͈͈͖̱̩̯̠͓̝̗͖͙̠̮̙̙͕̤̺͈͕̺̜͚̩͇̺͈̘̱̦̥͇͒͛͂̅̑̓̄͗̂͗̌̐̏́̓̊͊̈́̋̅͋͋̎̃́̏͂͑̓̂͌̉̇̉̅̉́̄͑̓̌̾̽̈̒̍̈̊̚̕̚͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̴̢̧̨̧̡̢̡̢̡̨̛̛̪̰̦͚̬͈̫̘̠̳̤͍̩̠̱̪̠͙̲̮̼̬͈̭̯̠̝̠͓̪͈͈͍̥̺̮̮̦̩̥̪͔̟͙̠̫̞̍̐̄̒̌̑̍̏̐̂̋̑̾̎̆̆̄̀̈́̒̄̑̂̃̋̈́̉̆̓̔̉̊̌̽̔̈̆̐̏̓̓̀͌̑̌̌̈́̆̑̄̚͘̚̕̚͜w̴̢̧̧̡̛̯͈̤̳̮̹͖͙̤͓̯̬̹͈͕̮̗̣̖̙͎͍̦͎̻͇͓̱͚̩̟̤̤̬̻̗͚̖̦̼͎̱̘͇̯̪̠̠̝̼̭̣̏̅̋̑̀͆̈́͐̉̆̈̐͂̽̈́̑̀̐̉̀͌̇̅̓̋̑̽͒̑̒̈́̆͆͛̈́͑̎̄̇̾̋̅̔͘̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝a̸̡̨̨̛̛̙̝̬̭͈̞̖̰̮̫̮͍̙̞͈͔̹̠̭͇̳̰͍̫̩̠͎̮̲̳͉̳̱͓̘̝̟̥̹̩͇̜̥͉̩̜͕͍͖̞̩͉̜͊̏͌̄̏͛̒̀̌͌̍̃̌͂̈̆͌͋̈́͌̄̿̄̒̀̉͂̿͛͌̀̌̈́̓͆͑̀̔̿̒̇̃̂͌̓̇̅̔̀͘͘̕͜͝ͅͅn̴̨̨̢̨̨̨̛̛̝͔̳͕̖͚͚̟̰̬̼̘̳̮̙̘̹̜͙̙̬̮͎͇̝͓͈͇͓̳̤̖̯̥̬̱̞͔̞͍̺̦͉̰̼̬̗̗̱͙̘̈̐͂̿̎̆͂͊̐͗̉͌̄̓̅̇̄̄̈́͋̔̿̈̒̒́̈́̔̍̄̓͆͂͆̆̓͊͆͂̏̇͋̍͆̈́̀͊̈́̕̚̚͘͜͠͝t̷̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̙͚̞̥̪͖͈͓͖̺͖̙̤̻͎̙̹͎͔̗͎͖͓̤͈̦̭̙͖̩͉̪͈̖̜̘̭̜̬̤̬̳͉̭̳̟͇̞̤̪͒͑̇̍̅̆͆͋͐͛̍̄͐͆̔͊̃̓̒̎͋̏̒̓͊̏͛̓̓͆̓̄̋͑̂̽͒̾͒̐̆̓̈̇̏̽́͋̐͂͘͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̢̨̨̢̨̛̭̲̭̥̪̫͓̭̗̘̟̺̙͙̱̯͔̘̪̫͖̹̹̩̳̹̪̦̻͈͎̺͎͔͙͎̘͉͍̟̩͇̪̙͍̫̊͛̇̆̿̉͗̽͌͐͛̊̌̆͗͑͂̈̓̓͆̍͗̏͑̾̃͊̈́̽̅͊͛̎̏͌̃̈́̆̈̈̋̄̿̄̒͘̚̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅt̴̢̧̢̢̢̨̨̛̺̜͔̙͖͚͔̖̟͎̺̖̩̺̳̫̼̙͇̹̻͙͕̼̖̱̥̭͔̯̮̻̦̲̣̤̜̳̪͖̜͖̣͙̠͔͇̰̤̂̎̅̈̋͐̉͗̐̉̅̾̃̀̄̀͗͌̅̀̽̈̄̈́͒͂̆̄̑͊́̂̐̾͆̓̉̉͑̄̈́̆͒̽͂̇̓̆̈́͋̓̈͑̚̚͜͝͠ͅơ̸̢̡̨̢̧̡̹̼̻͖̗̙̞̝̝͍͉̲͚̼̘̥̰̤͓͖̱̣͖̹̮̖̫̮̣͙͎̠̼̱̯͙̝̼̩̤̤̭̲͈̹̹̻̼̟̰̊̎͒͌̐̆̄͋̐͌͆̈̅̐̓̔̾͒̈́̂̏͛̔̓͂͊̓̎̃̈́͛͛̓͆̒̾̅͐͗͒̈́̐̆̌̋̈́̑̚͘̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝.̴̢̡̡̧̛̛̱̜̥͇͎͇̲̥̻͚̮̲̠̣̭̺͚̫̘͕̰̝̹̰͚̠̪̲͚͇̞̫̖̻̼̺̱̤̤̥͍͙̖̻͉͖̣͈̹͔͉̤͖̳͚̇̊̎́̀̿̅̆̑̒̍͂̏͂͛̾̽̅͊̽̆̈́̓́͒̒̅̅̎̅͒̈́̊̾̉̽̌͒̍̾́̓̒̓̓̌͛̚̕͘͘̚͘̕͝.̸̨̨̢̦̰̦̩͚͉͓͉̞͎͚͕̳̖̜͎͎͉̼̜̞̠͙͉̳͔̫͍̲̬̦̘͈̣̣̹̪̜̰͓̝̣̱̥̻̩̠̩̗̱̖̻̺̒̄̈̃͗͊̿̅͐̃͛̂̍̓̓̓͑̂͂̐͊̉̈̈̊̓͊́͊͛̾̌̊̈̅͊͌̅͆̄̐̔̐̋̒̏̕̕̚̚͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅ.̷̡̨̡̡̢̨̛̛͉̘̼̜̯̦̬̥͔͈̟̺̬̯̟̖͎̺̙͉͔̖͚̹̩̜̬̖̖̦̠͈̠̬̪̩̰̹̺̟̮͇͇̠̖̥͓̭͓̔͒͊͛̉̏̃͗̏͂̊͌̈́́̀͛͂͂͒͛̆̅͆̈̒̐̈̒̈́̑̊̌͆̈̂̾͋̈́́̏͛͌̏̐̆̋̈́͌̆͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͠ͅ ̷̨̡̧̧̢̡̢̡̛̛̛̛͍͓͇̼̗̤̺͉̲͎̤̭͚͈͉̥̰̭͕̭̪͓̲̭͖̣̼̦̞̼̳̜̠̺̙̭̦̥̲̤͈̰̠͈͖̲̘̟̑͋̀͊͌͊̉̓͆̆̔̓̓̈́͂̋̍̐̑̿̈̏͂̊̄͊̑̋̽́́̈́̂̽̓̈́̀̾̑͌̈́̇̾̓̽̃̄̕̚̕̕͜͝͠͝ͅͅĬ̴̧̢̨̨̧̛̱̰̻̪̥̼̖̣͎̹̞̱̮̣̜̰̬̝͉̩̰̻͇̟͎̱̦̤̝͖̠̞̲̹̭̖̗̣͎̩̟̥͚̞͉͙̯̝͖͉̠̽̆̊̏̿͂̏̍̒͛̀͒̈͆͂̑̇̓̏̂̿͐̌͛͐̿̍̈́̐̿͗̓̽̽̔́́͂̍͐̊̓̄͗̒̓̚͘͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ'̵̢̧̨̛̛̙̹̝̗̞̖͔͈͙̳̫̰̫͎̱̤̞͎̤͕͎͍̱͖͖̠̞͓̲͓̬̝̼̣̠͇̗̖̫̯̳̝͙̦͎̱̻̟̦͑̿̈̆͒͒̈́̐̈́̈́̏̍̿͆̃̃̌̔͌̋̆̊̑͗̊̓̀͗̽̌̈́̾̒͂͆͋͑̃͋͌͂̋̔̎͘̚͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅm̵̧̡̢̧̨̧̢̛̛̘̭͕̻̞͓͍͓̬̩͎̮͔̰̦͖̦͉̥͕͕͕̬͈̺̭̼̙̫̜̣̝͓͓̥̤̬̩̪̠̰̰͓̠̭̬͐̉́̾̉̾̃͋̓̎̓̈́͋͐̆͊̎̑̄͋̒̄͑̋͆̍͂͊̎̊͋̎͌̈́̆̿͐̇̊̐̑͂͌͘̕͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅ ̵̨̡̢̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̣̻͎̲̮̰͍̥͔̰̜͇͙̱̭͚̻̭͈̥̖̫̘̮̼̫̠̣̬͍̠͕͇͓͎͔͔͇̹͍̖̳͈̟͍̬͓͎̣̫̐̐̍̽́͂̅͒̃͋̈́̑́͊͌̑̎͋̃̒̇͒̉̅̂͐̇̈̒̿̌̊̏̊̍̎̓̊͛̾̄̑̎̑͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅa̶̧̨̨̡̨̧̧̧̛̛͎̰͍͎̮͙̤̞͖̯̲̰̟̖̫̠̙̘̼͇̖̜̖̖̳̯̮̟͍̲̲̣̯̜͚͎̜̯̣̹̜͙̬̞̻̫̪̹͊͛͛͑̑̍̓̾̑̂͗̿͛̑͛̄͛̿̇̽̒̐̅̆̿̽͌̇̓̊̇̈́͌̔̅̀̒̆̊͌́͑̄̕̚̕̕̚͘̕͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅļ̶̧̢̨̢̡̨̛͚͈̯̰̺̺̺̤̺̲̲͖͕̜̤̦̻̟̺̱̯̱͇̭̳̫͉̭̱̰͇͔̱͍̭̥̺͈͓͇̘͉͓͈̦̭̠̘̩̥̮̼̉̄͗͊͊̐͂͒͛̅́̏̅̎͐́͊̑͒͆̔̀̔͊̏̋̑͆̈̾̉̔̉̊̌͑͗̅̽̑͆͋̏̀̿̄̕͘̚͝͝͝͠w̶̧̧̢̨̛̯̜̞̙̺̞̜̜̟̠̫̩͇̼̞̱̤̥̺̱̬͎͇̳̜̭̗̻̝͙͈͔͕̮͇̖̥͍̜̲̥̲̱̪̖̱͙̗̰͕͔͕̞̔͋͑͋̍̍͆́̓̾͋͋̈́͆̒̈̉̽͐̆̈́̊̇̓͌̓͋͗̐̃̍̉̆͐̈́̌̓͗͒̋̃͆̅̅͘͘̚͜͝͠͝͝à̶̡̨̢̡̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̼̪̲̖͓̙͔̲͕͕͇̟̫̠̘̦͉̯̞͓̮͇̺̬̰̗͓̗̖̺̺̣̣͙̤̹͉͉̳̮͕̗̜̺̬͇͕̱̫͐͛͂͛̑̅̇̽͋̊͒̏̍͌̀̈̌͆̌̐̃̾̎̋͋͋̓̄̋̈́̉̽͌̃̑̈̒̊̓̒͑̑̄̀͐̓̍̓͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͠y̶̨̢̡̢̛̛̳̯͇̩̰̝̥͈͍̮̘͓̥̖̙̱͇͇̞̼̤̤̣̥̪̗͍͖̱̩̺͉͚̬̗̗̪̹̲̺͔̗̜̙̤̝̰̝͍͂͂̈́͛͆͋̎͗̅̊̈́̏̆̋̆̈̄̈͛́̎͌̃͑͆́̃͗̋͑͑͛͑̎̔̓͐͒͛̿̅̋̕̚̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅs̵̨̡̨̛̛̤̮͍̥͔̖̬̜̯̥̰̗̰̜͙͙̻̫̲̹̥̩̥͓͙͎̺͔̲̘̬̘̹̹̙͇̼̼̦͖̼̱͉̪̻̪̲̮̝̱̟̭͎̈́̈́̌̈́̇̇̄͒͐̓̓̌͐͂͂͗͌̊̇̍̊͂͂͑̓̿̈́͂̎͒́̍̎̊́̋̒̆͊̈́͋͗̓͂̑͘̕͜͠͠͝ͅ ̴̡̢̡̢̡̢̢̛͙̪͚̺̣̘̞̳̟̻̖̟̹̫̼̟̩͓̞̣̝̖͇̠̫̞͎̬̹̬̠͎͉̳̻̣̯͇̠̘͍̙̻̜̫̻̪͔̼̗̒̃̀̂͋̾̈͆̈́̔̓̽͌͂͆́̀́́̇̿̂͗̿̔̓̎̽̄̾̀̓̈́̈́͒͂̅̀̉̊̄̏̽̏̐͑̀̚͘̚͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅh̵̡̢̡̘̪͖̺͚̱͇͔̼̺͎͚̞̳̳͖̻̤͚̩̫̻̯̝̪̩̞̯̤̱̠͔̻͖̩̮̭̭̱͍͇̞̪͉͍̼̦̦̦͙͓͙̖̍̉̽̒͒͋̽̇̋̍̒̊̇̃̀̈́̽͗͆̅͋͊̈́̅̑̑͋͒̎̾̾̓̉̈́͊̋̈́̂̓̑̿̒̐̍̎̆̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅe̶̡̡̡̨̺̹̣͎̬̜̝͉̜̖̖̯͈͉̭̙͍̣̩̤͚̙̥̟͉͎̟̲͕͓̟͎̭̻̩̤͈͇͍̤̞͍̰͔̟̫̪̙̩͒̊͒̓̎̊͂̓̍͑̎͒̌͛͗̔̂̒̔̾̈́͑̔̎̉̄̈̅̈̈́̐͂̅́̂̓͆̐̓͐̐̓̔̈́͆̓̇̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝r̶̨̨̧̡̨̨̧̧̡̧̛̛͚̜͙̱͍̝̮͇̙͇͎̮̭̹̤̤̮̗̖͔̝̺̼̺̞̩͚͖̖̗̥͓͍͔͍͈͖̱͖̣̻̬̪͎̹͍̊̽̐̂͛̄̾̌̿̃͂̌̒̊̄̾̃͗͒̂͑̈́̈́̆̏̊͂͑̽̇̄̔͂̅̅̌̐̉̎̊̽͐̈́̑́̿̔̈̇̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅȇ̴̢̨̢̧̨̨̧̛̩͓͕̦̬̰̠̟̻̘̬̻̳̲̫̮̳̮͔̤̘̯̞̳̪̫̤̰͈̬͈̜͔̰̺͖̗̮̝̜̰͍͚̭͔̪̄̔͑͌̆̐̓͂́̀̉̈͂͒̌̉͐̋̀͆̓̆͆͌͌̔̌͂́̃͗͂̽͌͐̑̄̅̓͒̍̒̑̀̿̀͌͋̎̇̐̔͘̚͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅ.̴̨̢̡̧̢̧̡̛̫͙̬̼̯̞͉̭͍̜̩̥̘̻̦͍͚̰͓̠͔͍͚͎̝̩̗̼̖̳̯̯̹̜̲͚̰͓͓̥̱̤͉͕̳͕͙̪͈̞̓̈́͊̈́͒͑͛̀̅̊͑̅̅̈̾̎͑͗̿̿͆͆͗́̋̐̃͗̔̃̀̔͐́͗̿̐̈́͆͂̓̽̋͆̏͂̅̈́͂͘̕͠͝͠ͅ.̶̧̧̧̡̨̨̡̢̧̛̛̛̗̹̤͖̯̲͚̻̯͍̱͔̬̗͙̯̠̱̘̳̮̪͚̰̺̗̭̬̤͇̝̭͇̠̲̼̤͚̗̞̩͔̮͙̣̯̗̙̭̐̅̍̽̎̌͗́̑͛̽̉̎́̾͆̅̈̋̄̈́̅͂͑͗́̅̄͂̋̌̉̋̈́̀̅̅͛́̉͌̕̚̚̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ.̸̨̨̧̧͇̺͉͙̪̳̮̙̠̦̥͉̠̝̪̳̗̣͇̪̮͚̯͈̦̪̟͙͔̺̯̥̞̦̘͔̰̰̜̫͎̹͙̱̙̞̳͙͖̠̫͕̒͛̿̐̿̍̄̈́̄̉̋͂̔̔̔̋̀́̔͛͂̿̓̑̂̐̅̈̃̃̂̾͛͐͑͊͌͐̄̽̈́͂̉̆͒̔̽́̓̕̕͜͠͠͠͝ͅ ̴̨̢̧̡̧̨̧̧̡̘̖͚̲̞̥̰̠͖̩͍̯̘̗̭̫̗̫͖̳̫̠̦̻̖̗̗͔͎͕̣̯̰̳̰̖̗̬̦̭̞͇̣̮̩̮̈̋̍̈̽̓̈́͒̊̐̈͆̉̉̔̒́̽̆̊̑̄͛̓̑̃̏̍̂̉̋͛̍̈̋̈͐̽̋͌̏͆̎̐̓̚̕͘̕͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅW̷̡̡̺̰̯͕̝̥̱̲̘̹̥̞̠͓̩͉̲͉͉͈̣̺̜̟̖̣͓̼̖̩̗͖̞̮͉͚̳͓͙̮͖̘͍̫͈͓͎̩̠͔̝̖͔͊̇͐̅͗̋͋̇̌̓̓̌̋́̍̇̆͛̔̎͐̎̑̑̽̂̅͒̈͒̿̒̇̏̐̃̄͊́̈̈͋̚͘͘̕͘̕͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅa̷̢̨̢̧̡̡̡̛̛̛͕̲͓̣̝̠̮̠̘̩̰͙̟̼̙͎̥̟̖͓̩̻͍̩̟̹̭̩̪̟̻̥̮̬͓̩̪̠̣͉͇͈͈͔̘̯̹͎͇͛̈́̿͂̏̃̆͌̾̒̿̀̃̃͒͂̈̉̏̐̈̈̇̇̃͋͐͛͑͒͆͊̔͂̃͆̈́͂̒͊̇͆̆͛͒͗̚͘͜͝͝͠ͅt̵̡̢̢̛͚̫̲͚̹̳̮͔̤̘͚͇͓̥̦̲̻͖͖̜̥͕̜̺͙͔̦͕̞̘͔̼͙̞̗͕̞̱̲̹̘̩͉͍͓̥̺̱̪̜͈̻͚͗͒͆͋̓̋̓͋͆̋̑̏̃̈́̓̈́͌͗̽̓̿͊̾́̄̑̑͋͛̍̂̌͐̂͐̓̒̓̉͋̇͐̀͐̾͂̕̕̚͘͜͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅc̷̡̧̢̡̛̛̟̜̩̗̙̜̝͚̠̟̖̠͎̩̹͍̬͈͉̫̤̹̺͓̱͇̭̲͔̥̙̹̙̗͍̺̹͙̠͕̳̗̹̙̰̪͉̘̼͈̪̀̔̆́̿̓̉͂̈́̐̔̾͗̆͌̔̐́͊͗͒̊̏͒͂̏̌̆͑̒̍͆͒̎̓̈́̅̔̒̑̄̓̏̃͂͑̈̆͘̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅh̵̢̢̛̥͔̫͖͙̙͇̟̰͕̹̗̮͉͕̥̺̠̝̦̜̝̹̮̭̘͔͓͓̻̜̜̳͔̯̘̳̩͖̘̗̦̗̩̯̳͈͙̹̣̞͔̗̊͛̒͑̈̎̊̿͛͊̎̀͋͆́̒̀̃̍̎̐̾̈́̒̄̈́͌̿̆̈́̇̋́̅̐͒͌̋̿̾͗̀͌̓̉͐̊̀̄̊͛͘̕͜͜͜͝͝į̵̨̨̡̢̢̢̳͍̝̰̯̮̣͈̥̲͓͇͚̰͎̟͕̥̘̰͍̮̥͇͉̜͔̺̭̬͍͙̖̯͎͓̹̫̻̗͖̳̥̙̱̖̟̬̈͋̋͑̅͐͋̀̈́̃̅̓̈́̑͊́̋͒̈́͐̓̃̏͐̄͒̉̈́͐͗̓̓̈́̎͛̈̂̈́̑̂́̽̀̇̑̎̌͘̚̚̚͘̚̕͜͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅņ̸̧̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̪̳̹̘̖̘̦͓͓̭̱̙͈̺̥̗̥̹͚̺̹̳̖̝̭̯̼͉͔̲̗̬̣̟͇̗̹͇͉̻̣̼̞͇̬̯̞̩̰͎̥̌͛̅̔̌̓̈̍̑̆͐̎̄͊̅̔̾͒͗͋̇́͂̊̄͐̈́͒͋̆̏̏̄̓̀͋͛̏̑̌̄̓̇̌̕̚͘̕̚͜͝͝͝ͅͅǵ̵̨̧̧̡̱̱̭̭̬͕͓̖̝̝̜̪͚͉͔̺͉͍̲͕̻͈̠̣̱̠͕͙̟̲̙̪̣͓̥̤̙̬̦̘̬̣̹̫̙̦̫̗̼̦͑̓͒̽̆̓̆͊͊́̈́̍̉̃͗̈̌̅̒́͗͛̽̔̏͗̈́̀̋̾͑̐̌̊̄́͐̂͒̎̿̃̓͒͊̓̏̏̄͊̂̇̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠

Mark felt bad. He stopped watching them fight when Dark's hand had a sort of shadow aurora gain around it.

 

A light wized past Tyler and Bobs head, it hit Dark in his shoulder and started _evaporating_ it. Dark dropped Jack, or maybe it was Anti. They were glitching out and it was slipping in and outer. Dark turned towards the cage and narrowed his eyes to try and see what was in the darkness.

 _phew!_ Another small light wized and struck Dark again, but this time he groaned.

Mark cheered slightly, Bob and Tyler did the same.

 **"Oh it's you. Tell them who you are, or I-"** Dark was cut off by getting shot in the mouth, he held his cheek then disappeared into a shadow, leaving no trace.

T͙̻̠͚͎̞̹̰͈̿̾͋̊̎̀̌̔͘͠ͅh̡̢̨̗̞̥̭̪̙̰̾͛̒̇͌͆̄͂͝͝ĩ̧̢̪̥̥̞̣̜͈̥̒̈͒͗̈́̒̓̉̍s̢̨̜͇̫̪̰̬̺̒̏̍̇͆̍̈̃̚ͅ ̢̛̪̼̬̲̮͔͉͚͊̽͌͂̏́͆̉̃ͅs̬̝̱̟̯̜̥̪̞̏͗̍̋͌̔͂͛ͅh͍̣̱̘̞̣̞͓̍̌̉̆̓̈́̍͂̆̃ͅͅi̧͓̙̙͖̳͓̻̯̇̋͐̊͌̄̅͛͗̚͜ť̛̘̹͖͕͍̮͙̪͈͎̂̃̉̎͐̍̕t̢͇̰̣͓̮͔̣̜̀̇̌̎̄̓̇́̃ͅẙ̛̩̹̺̭͔̟͙̭̯̒̂̎͑̇̈́͜͠͝ ̜̱̣͇͖͚̙͓̫̭͐̎͆̃̅̈́́̃̚̕w̡̞͓̣͙̹̪̟̤̰͛̈́̊̃͐͋̏͌̌ǒ̩̖͎̟̭̣̠͚̘̖͗͋͒̾̈́̾͒̕͘r̜̺̝̰̱͉̦̬̼̠̍͛̌̿̽̆̈́͋̒l̨̼̻̭͚̮̖̭̻͕̓̆̑͌̄̀͌͛̃̄d̢͎̮͚̺̮̦̱̠̈͆̓̊̆̈̏̈́̈́͂͜ ͓̰̟̗͉̟̠̬͓̠̐̓͊́̀̋̉̾͝͝w̦̗̲͔͙͙̜̦͚̞̉̀̈́̔̄̏̐̈͝į̙̘͍̞̭̩͉̲̓̂̿̃̅̂̈̈́̍͜͝ļ̙̫͖̞̖̣͉̲̑̉̋̑͋̈́̃͌̚͘ͅl̢̢̦͎͇̞̮̥̹͙̓͗̓̊̅́̀̚ ̟̳͇͖̘̱̰̭͓̻̓̋̇͋͂̀̔̈́̄͠b̤̭̫͖̪̥̥̭͎̼̾̃̎͊̌͂̿̆̾͠ẻ͕̣̠̹̦͖̩͚̳̫͌̏̀̄̐͊̽͝ ̡̬̥̹̘̮̺̥̪̬͑̀͂̃̎̐̐͌͛͒m̡̡͔̯̪̳͉̠̝͚̓̍̓̏̉̎̀͐̊i̫̖̱͍̫̙̗̭̝͎͗̽͊̅̅̂̄͗͊̄n̤̻̭͉̹̠͇̳͖̔̇́̾̉̑͘̚̚͝ͅe͇̩͖͉͙͓̗͈͚̫͂̽͐̍̇͛̓̿̉͐!̡̤̰̲͕̖̲̼̩̈́̈́͂̐̏͐̎̅̚͝ͅ ̛̩̭̰̣̙͖̝̻̠̻͛̑̃̍̍̔̕̚̚Ḭ̩̤̦̯̼̩͓̝̤̄̈̂̈́̇̂͌̎̓'̧̛͙̝͍̟̼͕̹̬̳̋̂̉̐͋̉̑̿͘m̨̢̙̳̼͎̩̠̲̻̾̏̿͂̋́̓̈́ ̟̹̯̲̖͉̭̯̖͌͒̂̑̃͑̑̾͊̋ͅâ̧̪̺͔͍̗͚̦͖͖̅̓͂̓̉̌͊̇͂l̥͕͉̮̥̼̳͖̜̙̈̐̑͂̀͛̈́̽͌͠w̰̰̝̩͎̩̙̬̭̳̍̊̆̍͑̏̀̑̚a̡͙͔̘̪͔̼͔͔̗͂̈́̿̓̓̅͐̐͘͘ẏ̡̫̫̱͇̯̹͉͇̈́̌̈́̄̔̒͂̚͠ͅş͚͇̟̜͎̺̬̼̍̍̑̅̊͋͒̔̕͘͜ ̢̨̛̬͇̟̪̦̺͚̲̾͑̾̑͌̋̐͝͝ẁ̻̬̲͙̘̖̗̮̭̹̌̌͗̓̐̄͐͐͐a̛̝̯̪̻̦̱͉̙͇͛͐̿̽͌̎̆̚͠ͅt̡̡̢͖̲͇̹̻̞̾̓̋͌͊͋̈́͑͜͝ć̨̜̱͙̤͈͎̻̠̲͒͗͋̄̐̍͂͝h̝̜͉̼͎̫͈̙̪͒̎͐͐́̿͒͛͑̕͜ḭ̯͕͉̬̖̠̝̪͇̂̌̎̇̄̂̐̈́͑͠n̢̨̩̗̭̪̗͚̜̜̏͋̀̉̍͊̋͋̓̕ğ̨͔̪̮͙̩̦͖̠̝͛͛̍̀̽͆͋̍͝!̡͔̰̦̦͙̭̮͋̄͊͌̾̌̿͆͝͠ͅͅ ̡̼̟̩͓̥͕̟̎̍̏̀̆̂̽͘͜͝ͅI̢̧̨͈͚̥͓͉̲̹̐͂̿̽͆̈̔͛̋̃'̢͙̱̫̙̬̜̬̳̯̌̈́̈́̈͋͐̌̓̽m͈͇̭̜̟̠̻̲̙͎͑̆̐̀̽̓̕͠͝ ̧̢̳͚̪͉̙̞̞̃̽̾̇̏̈́̓̈́͜͠á̟͙̯̫̙̲͔̝̌̅͒͌̔̐̕͜͜͝ḽ̛̛̯̭̱̺̗̠̝̜̎͑̈̐͆̊͝͠ͅw̡̬͕̝͚̻̼̲̙͚͌͂͂͂͗̈́̊͝͠â̹̤̹̱͉̠͙͖̭͑͛̏̅̐̋̌͘ͅy͙̠͖̫̖̰̦͍͖̪̓̒͌̈́͊͌̔͂̓̽s͓̺̯͖̦̳̗̟͎̭̎̈́͗͂̌̌͐̐͒͋ ̨̡̡̞̹̦͍͖̭͇̍̍̂͊̈́̽̔̕͠h̡̧̙͈̤͕̼̺̟̮̃̀̂͗̃̒̾̈̐̎e̡̢̟̺̯̬̬̘̟̟̋̈́̔͋̉͗͊̀́͘r̢̡̳̯̩̮̳̻̯̈̊̌̉̾̋̑͜͠͝ȅ͖̟̘͖̱̯͉̖̺̉̈̇̀̍́̅̓̕ͅ!̢̡͔̗͖̜͎̝̻̪͑̆͛͂͌͋̀͘̚͠ anti started giggling evily

Mark walked towards Anti who hissed at him. Mark didn't even flinch, Anti started twitching rapidly, speaking quick and not making any sense.

"̡̨͙̦̬̯̫̟͊̂̋̑̒̃͒̕͜͝͠ͅI̧̛̺̘̰̱͚̮͙̯̭͊̅̏̆̉̎͘t͈̣͈̘̣̱̫̹̱͐͆͒̅̀̽̾̈́̈́̕͜'̥̬̞͈̳͙̗̩͓͗̃͋̅̽̒͊̾̚ͅṡ̛͙̱̦̭̞̗͍͇͆͊̆̽̓̑͋ͅͅ ̨̡̛̩̠̗̮̦̤̮̬̓̏̐̉̎̏̈̄͝ț̛̹̣̥̘̦̳̺͎̽̆̊̄͐̔̈̋̕͜i̻̻̘̘̱̺̱͔̤̦̅̔̊̅̌̈́̎͘͝͠m̨̱̬̥̦͇̩̭̘̠̌͐̇̓͋̃̈́̚̚͝e͇͈̮̦͉͓͇̩̝̰͒͗̆̌͋̆̈́̈́̕ ̗͎̲̩̪̝̺̩̫͙̌͒̓͋͛͋̏̐̓͝t̛̺̟͙̯͉͓͓̪͓̤̒͌̌͐͋͆̍̀ȯ͎̲̹̻̰͓̺͉̝̖͆̌͆͑́̂̑̓̈ ̟̲̟̙̺̳͙̤̬͙̈́̆̌͛̈́̎̈͊͝͠D̺̙̲̳̻͕͈͇̽̊̾̈́͊͒̑̐̀͘ͅͅI̧̛̛̺̟̖͖̲̩̱͇̽̽̔͑̃͌̒̇͜E̮̟͎̥͔̪̹̻̽͑̎̒̏͆̈́̾̽̏͜ͅ!̧̦͉̣̰̱̼͔̻͔̎̐͐̿͋͆̈͠͠͝"̺̼͕̘̟̖̝̗͉̽̇̉̅̈̽̈́̓̚͘ͅ  
̦͓͚̬̦͓̖͉̥̮̋̍͊̐͂̇̈́̒͘͝  
̡̼̯̦̣̬͔̜̦́̅͛̉̽͐̔̑̑̕͜"̛̗̜͉̯̳̹͇̦̌̽̊̈́̈́͐̂̕̕͜͜I̡̛̻̱̥͉͖̬̹̳̪̽̽̑͊͌͌̊̎̈́ ̝̰̙̱̬͈̮̠͖̪̄̌͋̑̏̒̑͒͘A̡̢͉͕̘̳̗̻̥̟̋͋͊̍̃̆̾͝M̲̩̖̭̬̦̲̺͔̦̿̎͂͒͒̒̃̐̀͝ ̢̛̛̜̬͉̞͕̙̙̻̂̈̐̌̾̀͘̚ͅḨ̻͇͇̰̱̳̦͙͂̏̂̈́͌͗̀̓̌̚ͅĘ̨͚͖̥̱̪̞̗̱͗͑͌̆̓͋͠͠Ŗ̛̞̞̦͚̺̩̖̖̣̍́̑̉̀͗̅̚̚E̛̲̝̥̪̯̟̩̐́̽̄̈̈́́̉͘͜ͅͅ ̢̡̧̧̖̺̘̳̼̰̾̿̌̎̎͂͗̿͘N̩̗̪̦͉̰̜̱̦͒̂̍̔̋͆̑͗͜͝͠Õ̢̟͉̪̺̙͖̮͈̞̂͒͒͑̂͋̈͝W͇̹̦͙̭̯͖̪̩̳̊̉͐̋̾͒͘̕͝͠!̨̟͔͙̺̘̗̖̲͍̓̍͌̀͂̾͑̓͆̕"̢͓̭͎̰̜̣̬̺͋͐͌͊̅̉̉̎̾̕͜  
͉̲͕̲͇̦̲͕̗̿̎͑̆̉̏̑̒͒͘͜  
̡̬̣͕̜̥̭̳̻̾̆̒͆̃̽́̚̕͜͝"̼̦̟͇̦̜̲͍͈͉̾͋͒͌͋͑̈͗̈̈́H̨̢̛͍̹̮̙̰̭͚̼̍͌̆̓͛̏͛̚̕ă̜̥̳̹̞̬͍̻̩͉̆̅͐͋͑͊̒͐ḫ̨͇̙̺̩͙̣̣͔̉̔͑́̈́͌͛̆̍̚ȃ̢͍̳̲̰͚̖̙̣͖͆͗̀̉̑́̓̈́̕ḩ̼̙̱̝̩̲̫̗͉͌͂̐͂̏͌̐͑̏ą̛̮͉̙̲̰͔̩͇̜̏̄̎̾̽͂̒͠͝h͚̤̪̘̞̼̺̗̠̝͂́̌͂̽̇͋̊̚͠ä̠̠̪̗̫̼̝͖͍̟́̇̐̋̎́̂̄̊̕h̝̬̱̱̲̙̘̞̲͙́̂̇̐̍̂̈́̕͘̕ą͔̱͎̦͓̺̥͈̇̂̈́̄̑͆͆͂̓ͅh̗͍̪̼̜̜̜̥͎̮͛̍̿̆̂̏͘̚͘͝ȃ̘̰͔͉̩̳̭̥͓̫̍̈́̊̅͋͐̆͝ḩ̨̛̖̜͇̩̙̮̮̻̓̃͋͌̾̽̿͆a̢̤͙̯̫͖͇̦̩̓͑̄̒͛̈́͋̽̇̓͜h̛̬̱͎͈̭͍̙̼͖̞́͌̎͑͋̔̀̽̎a͚͕̯̻̻̝̪͙̟͔͋̏̾̌̎͐̊͠͝h̩̩͈̬͇͈̟̖̺̱̿͂̏͒̅͒̄͐͂a̼̦̤̲̩͓̖̣̻̬̋͂͛͑̌̑̅̐͠H̡̙̹̺̗̲͓͙̤̣̎̈̆̃̐͂̆̾̿̈́Ą̨̢̛̫̣͇̝̟͔̠̐̏̿̿͗̑̄͗͠A̡̛̛̳̰̭̱͚̩̬͆̐͐͌̿̑̋͜͝ͅÃ̧̙̤̣̳͉̘͇̭̮̅̽͗̃̐̽̚͠͝À̡̛̬̹̤͕͔̣͎͔̼̐͆͂̅́͆͆̚Ą̡̜̹̳̰̖̯͍͙̀̈̈́͋̓̂̌̐̾͝Ä̗̻̤̙̟̳͓̭͓́̈̑͒͒̇̂̅̂͠ͅA̡̖͍̪̘͙̟̤̪̓̐̑̀̒̌̈͘͘͠ͅĀ̡̫̰̲͕̙̹̟̱̄̅̑̇͆̓̚͝ͅ!̙͕̘͙̰̥̣͎̘̈́̈́̈́̒̆̈̔͘͜͠͠"̠͉̖̮̼̖͓̙̙͖͊̅͗͆̍͌́̂͂̃  
̛͎͍̣̝̲̪̲̘͉͊̔̄̿͂͆̈́̚͝ͅ  
̳̝̘͎͔̖̯̠̖̒̐̐͊̆͗̿̊͋͘͜"͖͍͖̪͚͈̹͉̻͓̆͊̈́̂̄̄͗̀̆̑Y̢̛̱̣͉̙͎̹͍̯͛̍͌͐̿̓̓̕͠ͅǫ̭̺̝͚̤̹̹̞͚̋̎̑̈́̋́̎͆͠ů̧̠̯͍̯̭͚͖̼̟͑̓̎̈̓͋̾͘͘ ̨̢̮̘͚̯̼̩̞̍͛̇̆͛͋̄̃̅ͅa̫͈͖͚͙͙̠̭̗̓͗̀̿̿͘͝͝͝ͅl̢̘̗̲̞̳̞͔̪̥̐͗̉̉̐̅̀̀ļ̨̗̮̳͉͉̳̻͑̐̈́̌͛͊̕̚̚͜ ̢̧̮͙̹͎͔̭̼̜̈́͗̇̇͐̓̈́͂͐̆s̢̮̪̜̝͈̜̞͕̟̽̄͑̈́̓̓̂̕̚͝à̢̧̘̤̝̱̺̞͓̹̃̋́̈͘̕̕͝į̛̪͚̬̯̙̠̞̘̠̽̃͑͂͒̓͋͐͠ď̩͖̫͓̲̠͓̮̜̜̌̓̉̒̌̑͝ ̧̢̛̜̘̯̯̣̰͇̜̐͋̊̈́̅̇̏̀̚ṃ̦̙̮̘̺̲͓̩̏́̔̄͛͌̈́̚͜͠ỷ̛̲̙̝̳̠̫͎̹̄̿́͛͘͜͝ͅ ̢̢̛͚͚̰̩͙̰̮͍̇̏̒͛̃̾͝n̡̛̞̣̠̪̯̘̳̰̪̓̐̍͑͒̀̂̉̚a͉̠̮̺̘͇̞̱͙̗̾̌̐̈́̓͂͒͆͝m̢̛̟͖̜̻̣͎͕͈̹͆͌̐̔̽̅́̉͝ę̡͇͉͕̪̮̦͇̯̾̋̽̋̃̊͑̃̚͝.̢̛͕̖̳͎̟͇̺͎̘̒̆̽̐̎̒̑̉̒"̡̨̨͕̤̤͕̱̳̱͆̾̑̅̓̉̿̏͂̆  
̨̝̞̱͔͕̝̰̠̗̽̊͐̑̉́̾̕͝  
̡̫̦͚̝̣̟̩͔̲̄̒̈́͒͑͌̄̚͝͝"̧̧̥̗͔̦͇͙̼̜̍̂̋͗͑͗̊̓̒̂Ṡ̤̼̩̦̙̘̫͉̏̃̽̋̐͒̈́̌̀͜ͅA̢͓͕̪̗̫͙̱̪͍͒̒̃̄̄̈́͊͑̎̕Y̛̰̘͕͍͉̤͇̺̠̔̈̽͐̿͛͛̕ͅ ̙̹̫̲͕͎̙̱̯̏̒̈́͗͒̇̑̈̔̾ͅG̢̧̫̯̱͚̦̰̙̦͆̽͆̂̀̒͊̓͘͝Ơ̡̪̙̩̖̪̲̥̹̑͑̍̑̌͗̕̕͝ͅO̢̨̬̩̼̫͈͙̞̣͋̓̑̏̓̃̒̿͐̚D̨̘̞͕̺͇̙͓̪̠̈́͆͆̓̾́̄̓͌͝B̪̺̜̲͎͚̭̫̭̱̾̌͂͆̒̄̋̓͠Ÿ̰̭̘̬̹̙͇͔͍̹́̇̾̓̈́̕͠E̘̥̯̗͓̥͖̣̺̜͛͒̐̈́͊̇͂͌͘͝.̡̤̭̥̗̥͇͓̥̖̿̀͋̈́͆̊͂̀͂"̨̫̳͈̰̺̫̫̰̽̂̉͋͗̑͋̑͗͘͜  
͈̬̹̯̺̬̟̻͇̻̈́͆͗͋̓̆͗̈͝  
̨̛̼͕̺͉̩̤̝̭̮̎̈̏͛͑̓͗̏͝"̧̥̣̻̳̥͕͕̟̘͆͒̏̐͐̐̚̕͝Y̢͉̯̭̣̤͉̻̥̽̐̂̒̍̏́̕͜ỏ̡͔̝̥͎͚͓̹͙̗͋̐̒̓̒̄͘͘ȗ͙̼̮̞̥̘͉͛̉̆͗̐̓̓̿͘ͅͅͅ ̢̛̞̣̪̹̲̤̩̬̤̍̂̔̈́̊͌̇͘̚w̨͕͖̭̗̗̮̜̖͈̿͛̆͂͌͑͂̈́̕̕ả̧̞̺͔͍̟̗͎̱̞̈́͑̽̒̿͗̅̾̎ņ̯̯̖̰̭̱͔̹̻̌̅̃͌̓̍̏̃̋̇t̨̩̬̻͍̝̮͚͕̆͋̅̉̈́̓̎͋̀͜͝é̱̣̥̘̩͖̗͈̬͛̒̈͋͂͠͠͠͝ͅd̤̫̮̝̳̭̪̗̣̜͐̔̈̒̓̍̑̂͊̄ ̱͙̫̘͔̯̠͖͈̜̓̃̍̅̂̓̓̇̓͠m̡̢͉͉͙̥͙̰̔͋̈́̐͛̊̃̕͜͜ē̢̳̘̱̙̭̮̦̯̈́̔̋̿̄̃̆̽͘ͅ.̧͓̝͈̪͔͔̯̮̜͛̐̆̓̏̈̔̓̚͝.̟̼͉̠̣͉̣̼̭̼͊̋̿͌̌̔͂̓͘̚.̭̫̯̯̩͕̦͍̘̥̏̏͗̄͂̔̌̌͝͠ ͖̺̠̯̥͓̳̫̯͚͋̊̄͐̋̄͛͐͠͝W̨̫̙̣̙̖͈̖̼̺͗̇͐̽̅́̈́͆͝ȩ̨̡̺̤̫͇̟͉̭̇̂̏̓͐̑͂́͘͝l̨̪̖͎̻͖͕̤̲̔̆̏̽͊̈́̏̏͛͘͜l̞̳͍̺̪̼̙̫̟͉̑̈́͗̑̓̍̅̀̕͠,̧̪̫̜̘͈̲̝̝̜̎͊͌͌̿̃̋̆͝ ̡̧̛̘̰̜̠̟̦̰̒͆̒̈́̅͗̔͜͝͝h͕̫̬̪̺͉̪̖̯͛̇̔̈́̌̉̑̚͝͝ͅe̥̜̤̞̹̜̳̠̐̾͊̇̓̂͗̚͜͝͝ͅr̤̦͈̥͎͚̞͓̠̹̈̒̿̌͋̾̏̾̕͘ę̩͍͉̬͎̮̠̗͓̅̒̔̿̊̂̚͘̚͝ ̛̟̣̬̞͍͕̯̙̹̥́̎͐͑̎̇̋͌͠Ỉ̛̮͓̯͈̥̞̤̮̥̊̓͆̈́̉̕͠ͅ ̡̧͚̖͎̙̼̠͚̠̊̅͂̈́̉̏͊̎͝ą̨̛̤̖̘̰̤̫̙͍͋̌͒̍̔̈́̿̄͝m̢̨̠͖̭̮̮̫̫̬̀̌̋̿̆̈̐̆̿.̬̘̻̮̫̻̫͓͕̭̍̿͗́͑̎̊̈̔̍"̧̛̥̦̮̻͙͖͚̤̣͊̈́̀͂̇̐͐͛ ̨̪͇͚̜̖̣̜̘̀́̌̆̈́̂̽͛̚͜͠-̝̙͕͓̞̜̲̗͓̈́͑̉̏̔̿̅̏̈͆ͅ ̨̨̧̲̟͙͖̱͎̀̌̈́̊̽͛̈́̇̾̃͜  
̧̛̯͕̮̠̯̩̝͇̰͐̈́̋̾̈́̽͋͘͝  
̛̮̻̰̪̬̯̳̟̝̣̈́̊̈͋̑̾̚͝"̛̬͍̰̫̘̝̦̺͓̉͛̂̅͋̈̄͠ͅI̢̱̼͈̼͓̼̻̖̦͛͑͂̃̄̈̈́̈́̈́̊'̨͍̘̠̭̼̪͉̔͑̈͛̆͆̋̓̎͜͜͝m̢̘̳̠̫̲̱͕̠͕̿̽̑̈́̅̊͝ ̖̹͉̞̼̱̹̙̼̍͒̍͂̐͗̋̾̌͜͝ȁ̡̡̛̙͈̗̮̘̰̝̩͑͋̊͌͛̕͝l̢̼͉̪͉͙͇̼̗̘͂́̍̈́̊̄̆̕͝͠w̢̨͚̰̣̩̤̜͓̘̃̄̌͆̽͐̌͂̋͘ą̢̗̦͇̺͓̟͉̤̌́̐͋̽͗͘y͎̲̫̦̱̙̥̻̲̪͌̀͂́̈́͂̈̑̕͝s̡͉̫̻̬̖͇̳̅͒̋͌͆̍̈́̈́̽̔ͅͅ ͖̰̮͉̬̝͖̲͙͗̔͌̂̇͂͘̚̕͜͝t̡̯̥̯̗̮̗̙̙̦̂͑̂̔̂̌̾̊͝h̡̢͈̼̭̲̣̫̮̖̄͐̅̿̌́̅͒͘͠ȅ̳̻͓̠̥̯̠̪͖̻̅̊͆̎̃͆́̈́r̡͕̜̞͓̗͙̖͚͐͐͐̀͌̔́͘̕͠ͅẹ̹̪͓̗͉͖̻̖̤́̏̊̋̐̓̔̚͠.̨̨͚̲͚̲̞̤̥̌͛͑̑̈́͌̔͠͝͝ͅ ̡̢͈̞̲̫̙̬͚̺̈̓̐̈́̄̑͑̃A̙͇͉̻̭͈̘̳̩͎͐̉͐̿̓̑͛̈͒͘ḷ̨̡̬̰̺̥̼̻̹̈̈́̈́̍̊͋̿̚͘w̧̼͉̺̻̣̥͈̮̋̈͆̃͊͑͒̈́̃̍͜ã̛̻̞̣̳̰̪̥͕̂̈́̂̔́͜͝ͅÿ̛̬̪̯̞̟͇̭̺͖͇̅̔͐̚̚͝s͙̻̪͔̲̰̬̟̗̭̎̔̃̓̓̅̈̌̓ ̡̦͖̙͎̥̹̺̫̑̽́̍͛̀̉̂̍͠ͅẇ̧̞̰̮̖̺̹̪̪̹̇̆̓̈́̊̓͋̊͘ã̧̘̤̤̤̤̱̜̬̱͑̾̐̏̽͗͆̃t̟̲̙̖͖͈̭̪͉̠̅̐̍̅͆̔̓́̀c̢̡͉͔̖͇̫͕͔̱͛̉̍̋̽̐̂̚͝ḩ̢̛̫̠̞̯͔̲̰̠̊̆̏͒̄̊̋̉͠i͈̖̳̥̤͎͇͍͖̍͋̉̈̂́͒̏̄̕ͅņ̨̗̦̳̝̲̲̝͌̔̐̎̓̎͝͝ͅg̨͎̱̟̺̜̝̫͈̘͂̌́͒͌̌͋̚̚͝.̨̛͍̣̖͓̲̩̬̙͓͐̀̾̆͆̐̚͘"̧̳̳̻̤̗͔̰̰̟͆̇̎̌͆̀͌̏  
̧̭̣̣̮̘̮̝̪́͐̒̍̇́̓̽̂ͅ  
̧̹͔͚̼̬̳̯̤̜̊̽̈́͊̓̆̽̚͝"̛̬̟̥̙͉̝̲͍͔͛̔̅͒̑̃̇͘͘͜Y̡̛̮̻̙̜͔̗̤͈͔̏̀̅͐͒̋̈́̔̑ǫ̧̪̭̠̫̬̱͖͕̉̈́͌̒̇̾̎͊͘͘u͔̘̫̫̗̪̳͓̰͕̿̏̒̽̑̎͂̀̍ ̺̟͍̬̠̫̠̤̞̥̏̏͋͒̈͂͊̓͝c̢͉͍͎̮͉͙̟̪̖̿̊̅̂̍̽̂͂̕͝ą̹̫͙̗̝̻̞̥̪͑̾͒̄̇̈́̽͛͂͐n̡̨̥͙͎̬̯̤͐̎̈́̒̌͒̀͛͜͜'̼̩͖͖̝̩͉̫̳͈̈͊́͒̾̀̄̍͘̚t̡̨̜͉̘̦̖̻̖̰͌̀̈́̒̐̈́̚͘͝ ̨̢̤̝͎͎͍̙̜̔͒̏̏̓̐̊͘͠ͅg̨̮̫̖̟̘̥̜̮̼̑̈́̒̒̃̋̇̕ė̢̧̛̩̜̬̥͓̜̠̣̇̔̓͗͂͆̚͝t̢̛̛͙̖͉͔͈͚̝̙̓̉̌̅̀̀͜͝ ̡̛̟̻̺͚̙̩̠̱̼̓̾̐̄̈́̊͌̏͝r̡̡̢̠̘̠̯̬̯̽̂͂̉͊̀̓̚͠ͅi̡̧̺̥͉̮̬̟̪͖͛͂̌̉͒̽̓̚̚ḏ͈̞͉̼̥͔̙͙̥͂̈́̂̿̿̐͒̅͛͝ ͈̰̝͖̤͎͚̣̖͋͗͋͐͋͐̏̓̀̔͜o̯̩̖̥̳͔̣͎͙̐̑̃̔̿́̃̊͆͘͜f̡̧̛̰͇̱̮͔̹͎̐̀̍͛͛̏̉̓͑͜ ̨̡̭͈̠̟̭̫̻̘̿͛̉͒͌̈́̑̽͝͝m̡̻̻͓̬̪͖̗̻̩͆̈́̍͑̎̐̽̈́͒͠ę̛̛͖̝̰͉͚̦̠̩̏̎͑̈̿̾̕͜.̢̥̺̙͉̣̻̩̗̩̊̃̑̽̅͑̊̇̓͒"̨̩̼̣̘̟̙̰̭̬͗͒́̑̆́͒̑͘  
̧̤͎̮̞͍̣̰̠̲̄̂̈́͆͂͂̉͐̀  
̢̬̻̬̮̰̱͓͂͐̒̆͊̓̽̌͌̊͜͜"̢̢̛̪̯̺͎̟͚̦̖̉͒̈́̓͑̇̎̏͘Ę̤͖̥̻̭͈̱̘̒̎͒̉̌̇̇͠͠ͅn̨̠͎̤̖̬̣͍̗̲̔̅̋̾̈́̃͆͋͊̎j̨͉̜̺̙̮̹̥͙͚̀́̈́̿̈́̈́̕͝͠͝ơ̜̼̰̘͎͎͕̟͈͌͂͛͂̇̉̒̈́̕ͅy̢̢̢̛͕̺͔̠̞̦̝͑́̓͆̒́͆̑ ̮̳̙̜̼̟͚̺̤̦̊̾͐̒̈́̈́̎̎̋͝t̡͍͕̻̞̖̰̝̦̂̀̐̆̏̉̀͆ͅh̢͓̳̫̝̳̤̜̱̃̈́̇̅͋͆͒̕͜͠e̪̣̪͍̦̳̥̳̖̻͐̊̎̃̓̂̂̈́͠ ͓͍̹̲̹͔̙͎̗̫͛͂̐͊͆̀̇̓͝͝ṡ̛͍̙͖̩̜͚͔͙̦̔̉̿̓̆̐͑͜ḧ̖̱̟̘̙̺͖̟̬̈̓̓͆͆̽̈́̂ͅǫ̨̨̢̭͓͙͎̦̫̈́̇̒̓̎̎͑̓̕͝w̡̢̡͙͎̯̹̦̤̑̒͊̒͆̓͒̑́̉ͅ.̢̺̙̥̭͖̻͖̖̱̉͂̋̿̉̚̕̚͝͠"̳͈͇̲̫͈̥̟͉͚̃́͌͆̊͐̉͝͝  
̢̢̛̭͓̤̙͚̬̪͓͐͑̾̾̀̈̎̃̃  
̪̩̗͍͖̫̠͖̻̏̃̓̅̽̓͂͐͠͝ͅ"͓̣̬̺̫̲̣̝̗̦̐̌̇̅̅̽̋̋͐͝Ẏ̢̱̹̣̙̥̲̣̗͆̓̓̋̿̅͠ͅǫ̯̥̘͈͕̠̜̗̼͊̽̉̔̔́̿̏̐͝ų̣̜̜̹͎̯͚͇̘͆͗̾̐̎͌͂͝ ̨̡̭͕̟͍͙̺̹̘͗̌̍͒̌̋̑͝͠c̢͉̬̖̞͈̖̘̙̤̃̒̽͋̈́̍͛͐̄̚o̗͕̩̹̦̥͚̱̙͔̿͛̾̽̈̈́̊̚͘͘u̺͉̬̮̗̜̘͇̮͋͐̈́̽̾̽̐̒͜͠l͖̘̯͉̯̙͍̰͛̋̓̔̌̉͊̔̕͘͜ͅd̝̪̣̹̗͍̟̜̲̯͊̉̆͗̅̓̏͒̓̕ ̢̨̼͚͓͙̪̘͕̙͌̽̆̒̀̿̌̋̃͠ḧ͚̮͔̣̙̜͇͙̥̤́̿͊̈́̑͋͐̏̂a̢͈͕̤̯̹͖̰̪̓͊̔͋̓͆́͘̚̕͜v͚͇̙̜̟̭̻̫̩̈͋̂̓̏̓̐̎̚ͅe̦̘͖͎̬̳̥̱̖̮͑͑̇̇̈̀̉̓̑ ͔̟̜̭̲̱͎͖̰̭̒̓̈́̒͒̂̏̉͝͠ș̡̧̥̼͍̱͙̣̎̎̏̓̽̽͊̅͌̚͜ţ̤̱̬̞̭̳̩̮͖̒͊̑̈̑̌̅̿̆͠o̧͙͖̣̜̮̻̯̫̗̓̄̆̊̅͋͊̊͊̓p̛͉̩̰̣̖̙̗̫̺̋̎̓̽̽́̔̽͠ͅp̨͙̦̞̦͙̫̝̝̠̃̂̉̐͑̅͂̒͝e̪͉̞̲̟̗̩͖̊͒̊͊̈́̎̂̎̕͜ͅd̘͍͇̫̻͉̼͈͖̺̿̃̾͊͗̃̽̚͘͠ ̧͓̗̹̠͔̞͍̙̆̄̽̇͗̔͌̆͘͜͠m̨̛̗̩͇̠̥̖͓̖͙͒̒̓́̉̓̈́͋̐e͙͖͇̰̱̲̙̻͙͈͑̇̂͆̈́̄̋̑̚͝,̨͔̟̣̻̥͙͍̹̿̈̉͆̀̏͋̾͝ͅ ̨̧͕̺͈̦̟͙̭͉̆͊͑̏̽͊̒̇͒͝b̨̝̠̘͚̗̬̭̻̓̓͌̄̔̅̀̕͝ͅư̢͍̭̝̹̤̺̯̫̓̾̿̓͑̈̋͜͠͝t͚̻̞̱̻̹͎̭̰̜̏̇̓͊̈̉̔̆̅̅ ̻̮̟͎̞͖̗̖̦͂̽̓̓̋͆̌̊͘ͅÿ̢̧̪͉̞̠̭̱̯̱́͌͛̈́̓̽̉͑͆͋ō̡̢̨͕̖͕͎͇͖̍̍͑̆̒̔̾͋͜͝ư̻͍͉̙͇̳̬̩̻̑̈̓́̉̕̚͝͠ͅ ̧̢̼̣̱̼͈̜̻̗͆̄̈́̄̇̐̚̕͝j̧̛̻̦̜̬̮̱͉̱͎́͑̋͂̔̑́́̏ų̪̠̠̮̺̝͓͎̠͌͒̀̓̈́̾̍̍͆͝ş̡̤̤̼͎̞̣̤̩̉̉̂̾̌̊͐̉͠t̬̭̣̯̝̖͍͓̯͔̅̈̔̑̃̏̓̕͝ ̧̛͙̖͎̝̺̳̲̭̬͗̈́͑̊͛̈͂͠ẇ̭̲̟̯̗̬̫̩͔̈́͂̇͑̂̽̕͜a̡̘̳̯̝͓̝͎̙̓̈́̃̽̏̑͐̐̄̚͜t̢̢̳̰̱̺̫͔̝̤̄͑̈͛̏̽̌͆̊̚c̺͇͙̠͙̳̺̹̿̈́̌͐͛̅͑̽͜͝ͅh̡̧͕͓͎͙͈͔̖̙̆͂̏̐͆͑̐̏̑͘e͈̺̖͓̱̺̫̻̬̱͛͑̒̍́̄͋͐̕̚d̡̞͓͎͇̣̹͚̖͎̃͋̐͋͒͆̏̀͝,̡̨͉͓̱̗͎̤͙̟̒̾́̑̋̓̊̌̚ ̧̛̯͚̖͍̣͎̞̬͒̃̈́͑͂̃͘͜a̤̩̳̹͕̝̥̜̖̮̽̆̂̄̐͑̊̏͐͐ş̡̙̗̰͇̗͓̠̜̌̇͛̂̄̈́͒̒̄͆ ̧̛͕̞̼̥̲̺̞̬͕̊͆͒̈́̿̾̿͊ţ͖̯̰̝̣̻͓̒̓̈̆̽̔̒̐͜͝͠ͅh̛͕̪͇̖͚̖̪̗̰͆̉̊̉̅̊̈̋̒͜i̪̻͓̗͙͓̲̘̙͋͌̍̽̾͋̇̇̋̚͜s̛͚̣͎̜͖̪͓̫̟̽̿͋̿̏̐̑͜ ̧͎̫͍͉̪̗͓͔͉͆̒́̒̄̉͝͠ĥ̜̹̣̯͙̭̼͙͗́̌̑͑̑̐͌͐͜ͅa͖̮͖̦̬̙͔͎͐͗̋̋̐̆̈́̽͋͜͝ͅp̛͙̝̖̥̺͙̹̫̥̍̈͌̽͛́̃̕͜͝p̧͓̯̻̙̭̜͓̪̝͒̍̅̋̂̒̄̓̏͒ę̳͇̼̮̟̭̯͖̺̎͛̓͆̓̓͛̉̚ņ̡̠̗̮̫̫̱͈̿̅͋̍̒͛̔͐͝ͅe͕̭͔͓͔̠̳̝̗͙̿̓͗̍̍́̎̈̆͗d͈̻̝̰̳̞͈̹̦̞͂͋̓̒̿̐̈́̆̕͠!̧͓͔̙̩̖̮̜̙͗̈́̒̾͌̏͌͊̈̀͜"̧̡̤̟̮̟̹̣̜̭̽̐̑͑̏͌͛́͠͠  
̢̪̗̱̝̘̯̲͔̿͛͒̇͒̒̿̕͝ͅ  
̨̱̘̤͇͍͖̼͚̭̓͂́̑̾̈̄͆̽͝"̛̤͍̮̬̹̝̗̯̥̭̈̒̉͐̀̑͋̚͠D̨̛̹̣̱̖͔͚͖̮̐́̐́̇̈́̅̄͒͜į̻̤̣͔̥̫͕͇͆̒̒͑̌̍̓̽͜͝͝ḏ̢̹̮̩̩͖̠͈̗̌͛͑͑̒̀̎̈́͝ ̡̢̢͎̠̼̙͎̠͚̏̋̿͂̂̑̂̕͘y̨̜̘̲̟̮͇̮̗͔͋̓̉͊̃̈́̓͝͝͝o̧̢̞̮͔̠̘̤͔̤̅̑̍̒̊̑̽̂̓͆u̡͈͈̲͚̦͔̺̲̟̍͒̈́̿̌̍̍̐̚͘ ̨͔̻̠͍͖̰͇̣̐͌̍̔̈́̈́́̚̕͜͝ṁ̹̤̺̱̣̣̙͍̲͍̀̂̓̇͋̓̕͝ï̢̨̢͕̦̖̮͓̞̃͂̈̋̃̔̚͝ͅs̡̢̡͓̹̭̹̘̜͎̓̑̒̈́̃̋̾̿͑͐s̢̙͖̟͔͕͎̫̲̃̾̉̇̊̔̎̌͋͆ͅ ̨̝͔̫͇̟̺̖͖̐͐̿̐̒̈͋͛͒͘͜m̡̢͕͎͈͍̮̦͂̊̈́̓͐̆̋̆̕͜͜͠e̡̫̦̰̤͉̦̩̘̻̅̌͌͊̏̄̒̅̃?̧̧̛̭͙͍̠͖̟̞͉́͛̔͗̉́̔̄̕"̟̟̥̹̗̜̯̜͕͇͗̽́̒̔̑̃͛͆͐  
̘̜̻̲̖̜̪̯̼͖̉̎̒̿̽̒̈̚͝  
̢̢̛̣̳͙͇̦͎̳̉̈́̄̑̿̐͒͗͘ͅ"̡̥͍̳̩̩͇͖̥̦̈̇̊́͑̑͐̿̕I̧̧̺̲̘͓̰̲̭͊̐̐̎́̏͊̄͜͝͝'̡͈̹̫͎͇̠̥̠̖̈̋͂̈́̏͒̃͆̂v̢̢̰̜̘̥͇̖̤̑̓́̀̂̈̓́͘͜͠e̳̦͓͍̭̬̤̯̟͗͌͊̈̍͂͋̐͆͝ͅ ̧̛̦̤̙͕͉̤̥̘̘̽̌̎͊͂͊̈́̓̕b̘̜͔͔̗̙̤̜̹͋̎̃̒͆͂̅͜͠e̩̖̹̭͍̤̟̫̳̜̐͗̑͒̔͆̓͋̎͠ḛ̡̨̞̙͉̭͓̳͎͋̊̍̽̏̀̄̚n̛̰̥̙̬͖͇͔̱͖̠͂͊̓̍̿̆̃͝ ̨̻̳͚̖͎̪̳̄̃̀͋́̊̕̚̚͜͜͠ḩ̛͔͙̯̼͇͓̤̟̬͂̀̍͗͛͒͘ĕ̡̡̘̲̩̖̘͎͉̐̿̈́̊̿̋̀͜͠r̢̹̙͖̙͙̮̙͎͗̉̾̈̓̒̒̈́̈́͜ę͎̖̪͖̣̠̺͓̘̈́͐̂̈́̈́̓͋̕͝ ̡̯̥͍̳͙̯̞̪̘͑̈́̍̿̅̓̀̒̒͝t̢̡͍̘̻̺̱̼̗̒͆́́̈̈́̾̊͊͛͜h̢̞̫͉̜̹̦͇̯͓̔͐̀̽̇̇͗̾̃̚i̡̢͙̳̝̲͙̘͊̽̈́͛̏̋̌͂͆̚͜ͅs̨̡̠͔̹̜̥͖̣͈͋͒̍̾̂̓̓͊͌̅ ̧̼̫̝̬͈͈̲̳͖̒͋͌̅̉̍̔̾͛͘e̡̻̙̠̬̱̞͎̦̽̊̐̄̔͘̚͜͠n̦̥͉͈̲͍͖͇͓̳̈́̏̑̿͂̈͛͐͐͝ẗ͇͍̬̝̳̜͙̤̯́̊̉͐̈̃̚̚͜͠i̡̺̫̤͙̝̫̩̳̽͛̀̇̈̈́͂̐͜r̡̝̯̙̤̦̠̯̗̦̈́̑͗̾̈́̐̑̉͒ě̹͕̮͈͕̣̤̰̋̔̎͋̾̐̑͒͘͜ͅ ̡͓̯̳͇̘̮̙̬̼̏͂̆̐̍͋͋̑̂ţ̢̤̹̟̞̫̞̣̦̑͌̃̃́̅̌̅̕͠i̱͍͖̟͕̱̯͉̯͛̉͊̍͐̂́̚̚ͅm͙̭̻̹̗̲̮͔̥͎̀̋͛̀̋̊̓̋̐̀ę̹̮̞̜̯͔̬͙͗̾̔̿͂͊̾͜͝͝͝!̛̠͈̤̭̲̼͓͕͚͚́͑̐̓͑̓͋̕̕"̨̳̫͓͙͙̲̱̱̔͛͆̽͂́̿͜͝  
̢̬͍͖͓̤͙̦̭͆̔͊̿̉͗̒͜͠͠  
͇̥̱͇͙̖̯͓̘̭͗̅͆̔̀͌̂͘͘͝"̡̲̗͎͈̠͎̮͖̿͆͛̓́̊͛́̚͜Ĩ̢̧̛͍̳̱͙͙̩̓̍̍̃̃̇̊͜͝ͅ'̼͎̰̰͚̘̠͇͍̃͌̈̈́̔̊̍̃̋̏ͅv̛͔͍̹̩̰̫͇̪̱̅̓̂͊̅̊̿̉͜͝ë̛͉͉͚̤̬̩̖̉̏̌͛̃̏̂̈́͜ͅͅ ̛̠͓̠̥̣̞̮̮͖̔̊̂̀̎͑̈̕͜͠b͓̦̫̝͉̥͔̲̰͓͐̏̾̾͌̒͛͒̃e̲̦̭͕͕͈̱͕͕̼̅͆͒͗͗͗̉͋͝͠ę̙̪̺͕͓̺̰̭͙̑͛̽̑̔͆̓͝n̡̯̭̲͚͔̞̠̱̽̄̈͌̍͑́̇̉͐ͅ ̡̟̤̼̪̹̻̺͌͂̎͌̉̄̈͋̄ͅͅķ̧̨̜͖̮͇̯̮̝̉̎̉̇̈́͑̌̏͝͝e̛̙̰͇̖̞͕͈̠͚̾̃̇̓͘̕̕͜ȩ̧͈̦̗̰͔̲͚̽̍̍̽̊̇̚͜͝p̡̢͔͍͓̣͖̦̖͎̈̔̔̀̑͒̕̚̕͝ì̧̨̛͔̖͔̞̣̯͕͙͒̑̆̎̐̐̌n̼̼̯̬̰̫̹͙̠̭͛̂̅̒̿͛̎͆́͠g̨̹͇̰̞̜̭̭͂̋̅̈́͊͊́͊̈́̕͜ͅ ̨͙͚̤͓̦͔͈͇͈͒͑̏͗̔̾̾̋̕͝a͈̝͖̹̖͓͕̪̣̯̎̈́́̍̄͌̃͗̇͊n̡̢̰̥̼̮͙̺̹̒͆̌́͂͂̆̉̏͒ͅ ̡̛̫͚̯̹̥͈̘͚̂͆͂͐̓̽̚͝ͅe̺̣͍͖͙̮̙̝͈͓̽̔̌͛̎̏̌̀̕y̢̧̤̠̣̟̳̻̹̆̇̌̿̅̎̈́̍̚̚ͅĕ̡͚͈͚̯̙̝̘͓̯̽̎̆͋̓͋̇̈́̚ ̡̛̼̲͙̣̩̪̱̣̂̇͗̾̂̕͘͘͜ǫ̫̮̱̩̥̪̗͒̽̌̄͐̐͆͜͜͝ņ̛̙̞̟̮͖͖͚͎̃̐̌̆̍̉̎̏͜ ̡̳̤͓̙̼͎͈̪̩̒͋̒͗͑͂́͛͠ṯ̨̖̲̻̖̱̙̟̖͋̓̅͐̽̈́͘͘͝ȟ̭͙̗͚̤͙͙̥͍̩́̃̉̎̂̉̑͛̈́į͎̩̺͚̼̪̫͙̩̌̾̅͛̈̀͊̒̕͝n̗̙̟͙̻͎͎̯̠̰͆̑̃͂̔̿́̃̑̚g̢̨̩̥̦̺͉̳̹̿̄̾͆̈́̈́̔̓͜͝͝s̨̧̱̤̟̮̮̪̠̥̐͆̋̍͂̑͛̕͝.̡̢̳̬̫̩̬̪̙̠̀͛̂͊̌̐̚͠͝"̧̢̜̬̭̙̥͙̻́͐͂̇̐̉͗̈̆͜  
̡̠̯̝̪͉̠̫̲̻̄̔́̂̓͒̒̏̕  
̡͓̜̳̪̙͕̭̫͐̉͗̎͊̈͂̾̌̓ͅ"̧̗̯̲̳̗͉̲̻̈̏̽̈͆̇̌̂ͅF̡̬͓͖̟̹͍̥͚̹̂̉̂͊́̌͗̌̚̕o̗̫̲̞̫̰͉͔̩̦̎͑̊̓̎̈́͛͗̕ŗ̨̧̞͍͉͔̪͕̰̈́͐̊͋͛̓̉̃̚͝g͙͇̲͉̩͈̺͎̬̭͛͆͗͊̿̆̌̂̾o̢̢̼͓̜͍̠͉̺͐̅̓͐̐̓̌͠͠ͅt͉̙̬͕͇̬̝̟̮̜̊͐͋̊̏͗̒͋̄̕t̡̨̥̮̻͓̳̹̻͔̃͂̂͌̃̂͝͝͠͝ȩ͔̤͓̬̱̘̬̜̳̐͆̍̀̃̂̏̓̂͝n̡̹͍̜̜̼͙̘̘̖͋͋̾̈͂̽͂̈́͠͝?̢̨̛̮̰̹̤̳̜̻̦͌̃̓̆͛̒̂̕͘ ̢̨̟̗̣̞̭̺̱͇̓̾̂̇̔̈́͑̈́͛͝O̧͚̘̰̹̰̪͍̘̔̂̎̂͗̄̏̎̍͒ͅr̢̻̠̩͎͙̼͕͓̥̎͆̏̌̍̈́̔̔̕͝ ̢̡͕͚̗̪̙͚͖̰̊̋͌̌̇̓͒͋͝ĵ̨̛̬͇̮̪̝̪̂͒̿͗̚̚͜͜͜͝͝ŭ̳̤͈̯̩̖̮̖̖̃̑̈͐͒͑̄̿̚ͅs̡̱̮̞͈̲͇̱̬̅̑̄̄̽̒̎̕͜͠͝t̨̧̛̛̲̞̭͓̭͕̘̮͌̄͆̄́̌̅ ̢̛̱͓͎͕̣̼̭̫̂̾͋̈́̊͆̉̚͠ͅt̢͎̟͙͕̞̩̼̉̑͒̌͐̊̈́͘̚͜ͅo̤͈̳̖̘̗̳̗̣̅̔̿͒͛̒̍͝͝͝ͅớ̬̹̞̝̩͔̘̥̘̬͆͆͗̈́͒̽͂̓ ̧̧͓̦̘̫̫̳̼̹̊̇̅̔̆̓͑̉͘͝a̧͔̖̮̱̗̲̦̤͂̃̉̀̈͋͗͗ͅf̛̗͖̭͍̯͓̱̰̘̳̊͛͗͆̔̀͠͠r̢̛͖̣̼̣̯̣͈̼̈́̃̄̏̈́̐̕͠ͅa̝̬͉͚̩̼̩̲̲̐̂̈͊̈̑̓͌̅͘ͅi̡̢̨͉͎͙̻̣͕̩̐͐̀̑̄͛̽͐͝͝ḋ̛̙͈̝͙͔̫̗̥̮͋͆̑̋͋̐̚͝ͅ ̣̭̗̻̟̞̮̥̟͐̋̈̈̐̄̂̓̈́͌ͅt̻͉̞͓̜͖̮͚̻͈̾͗̓̆̇̿́͛͘ǫ̨̛͔͚͎̺̣͎͕̱͗̐̽̃̐͊̍͝ ̧̜̮̤͔̩̼̾̽͌̍̍̅̿̕͘͜͜͝ͅr̳͔͉̺̱̹̟̪͖͐̾̓͊̓̑͊͗̚͠ͅę̱͖̱̲̜̻̪͚̦͊̓͋̆͆̑͘͘͘͝m̡͖̫̠̟͓̳̱̹̼̏̅̆̉̿̆̓̓̄̇ȩ̛̤̗̘̲̯͕͖̮̦̐̀́̿̅͗͑̓͂m̧̫̣̪̠̙̟̲̥͊̆͛̄̾͗̒̈̓̕ͅb̢̛͚̩̫̜͖̝̣͓͙͐̈͆͂͗̓͋̆̕e͉͇̤͈͖̭̖͔̮̓̔̌̓̽̈́̏̄̑̕͜ŗ̡̫͎̥̤͚̹̙̃̏͌̉͊̎̏̈ͅ?̦̗͇͍̪͙̪̹̣̦̄̎̌̑̈͒̋̇͆͠"̨̧̛̩̤̭͕͕̝̞͊͊̐̍̍̈́͑̐̌͜  
̞̬̣̯̟͉̖̲̼͎͐͗̓͋͊͛̑̾̅̌  
̛̹̫̤͕͎̼̯̐͑̅͋̔̈́̋́͜͜͠ͅ"̝͉̙͚͓̫̮̜̹̫̀͋̀̒͑̐͊͛̆͘L̻͎͓̻̱̦͍͖͓̹͊̏̋̀͌͒͊͂͝a̛͓̼̗̬̭͕̟̣͈̗͆͆̒̌͐̓͗u̢̜̞̤̤̠̗̞̹͚̐͑̄͛̈̅̍͠͝g̢͎̫̳̻̲̹̜̭͌͋̊̏̓̔̿͌̎ͅh̢̠̼̬͈̲͇͎̗̤̊͗͊̑̊̃̂́͂͋t͈̜͕̤̻̤̪̙̹̍͌̏̄͆͂̓̒͠ͅė̢̙͖̳̤̙̙̲̜̬̎͗̆̎̈́̋͒̚ŗ̯̤̤̥̹̘͙̗̗̃̋̀͆̽̚͘̕͝ ̪̝̬̞̫̰͒͋̑̍̋̂̈́̕͜͜͜͝ͅî̧̡͖̮̜̮̳͕͕́͌̽̌̏̆͒̕͠ͅs̬͓̹̞̗͕̳̼̞̣̿͆̿̊̑̍̊͗͘͘ ̢̢̬̙͔̬̘̖̐͊͊͆̊̈́̓̈́̕͜͠ͅt̙̲͇͔̣̼̯̘͈͐̔͐̃́̈́̚̕͝͝ͅḩ̡̡̛͍̩̮̝͚͙̩͊͗̃́̀͋͠͝͝e̢̤̻̪̻͓̲̙͇̲̓͗͛̑̍̑̇͌̕͝ ̡̢̫̪̙͓̹͈̪̉͒̃̐͋͗̅̍̍͂ͅb̨̟͇̼̹̭͕̪̠̳̅̀̾̆̒͒̌̉̀̕e̛̛̝̯͔͕̰̜̱͖̯̣̽̏̔̈̅̈́̚ş̤̙͎̞̞͎̩͍͕̈́̀̇̈͆̍̏͛̊͝t̡̨̫͈̝͓̞̣͚́͋̋͐͊̇̓͂͗͝ͅ ̢̬͖̩̖̬̞̣̹̯́̋̽͊́͌̃͊̒̚m̡͙͉̗̫͍̘̫͕̬͒̈́̿͊͗͋̄͗̌̚ę̻͇̺̟̙͖̱̬̼̋͆̅̃́͐̈̾̐̃d̨͎̭̱͙͎̰̯͍̔̈́̔̇͑̈́̆̈́͐͝ͅį̟̗̱̪̭̻̱͕̬̒́͂̃͐̑̕͘̕͝c̨͓̩͍͉̯͓͍̹͉̃͐̇̂̄̏͌͑͠i̡͎̳̪̞̭͕̮͇͚͗͒͗͒̽̌͘͘͘͠n̢̗̝̯̬̤̪͍̝̫̋̂̐͛̇̒͆̌̑̕ê̖̣̬̥̠̱͓͉̬̙̈́̐̿̆̉̏̍̊͝ ̨̢͇̲͇̬̥̪͉̱̅̇̅͛̆͘̕͝͝f̢̺̫̭͕̼͖̟̭̳͑̀͒͐̋̈́͘̚͝ǫ̤͙̼̯̘̮͇̬̾̔̏̂̓̈́́͘͠ͅr̦͖̩̤̠̼̰̝̳̊̾̾̆̿̈́͆͝ͅ ͚͖̮̮̱̫͙̼͊͊̆͊̒͋̋̄̅͘͜ͅd̺̬͎̟̟͉͙̥̤͐̋͗͗̂̍̕̕͘͝ͅe̡̞͇̪̗͉̝͔̥͉͛͆͌̂́̆̀̕̕͝a͉̙͉͇͚͉͓̗̼̠̓͋̾̊͆͂̄̈́̾ţ̧̘̘̝̘͖̩͔̬̌̃̐̽͂̏̂̉͝ȟ̨̨̹͓̞͖̻͚̗͂̒̒̽͋͂̔̂̚͜.̝͎̗͖̭̼̫͎͍̼͐̌͛̀̆̏́̿͌͝"̗̯̤̖͎̥͖͈̭̙̾̓͐̅͛͆̓  
̢͉̙̤͙̬͕͕̬̥͌͋͒͛̈́̇̊̏̊́  
̨̺̣͉̻̜͙̲̜̩͆̒̔̂̈́̈̄͗̇"̨̧͉̺͚̯̳̖͔̭̾̈́̾̔̾̊͒̔͒͠Ỷ̨̛͖̣̦͚̘͈͉̺̥̅̽́͆̉̒̚͝ǫ̢̩͔̻͇͈͓̹̽͐̽̊̽́̏̿͘ͅü̝̦̝̥͖̯͍͎̙͎̏̌̈́͐͊̂̌͝͠'̧̧̡̤̻̬̩̻͓̈́̑̊͊͐͛͑̓̈̂ͅr̨̙̗͇̥͓̳͖͙͈͌̑̿̏͂͗̈͊͘̚é̘̬̯̺̙͓̪̪̜̼̿͐͗̒͗́̚̕ ͕̯͉̼͔̞̙̪̹̘̑̊̿̿͂̏̀̈͐͝Ẉ̖̘͈̺̭̲̣̯̭̌͊̓̀͌̎̄̒͝͝E̞̖͎̳̦̣̺̗̱̠̓̓͆̈́̈̓̈͂̅͝Ȃ̞̯͎̭̫͕͇̱͚̗̽̉̋̔͂̂́̆̄K̻̼̳͍̝̟̺͙̤̱̅̿͋͛̋̄̉͋̆!͇̠͖̯̙̫̻͓̳͓̾́̍̓̋̇̚͠.̢̢̘̗̬̗̦͔̼́̾̊̆͋̆̔͘͘ͅ.̧̢͚̼̮̯̫̦̮͖̾͐̓̋̀̓̒̊͊͘.̡̢̹̯̟͖̬̩͇̩͌̑̈́̍̈́͆̂͝͠͠ ͚͎̱̩̮͎̮̦͓̖̿̓͊̊̀̔̃̈́̋̉j̩͔̪̮̪̯͖͈̺̬̊̀̽̎̌̿̾͗̎ù̠͈̳̱̯̺̺̘̹̺̋͐̅̇̒̋͛̐̐s̢̨̡͖̺͉̙̝̟̮̉̆̎́̇̀͐̉̔͝t̢̬̫̖̱̫̥͙̖̩͛̉̓̋̚̚̕͝ ̡̨̹͍̣̥̣̞̼̈́͑̋̏̐̾̇͗͒̋͜ļ̦͖͉̬̩͍̤̬̤̍̓̿͋͊̂͆͑̕͘į̨̨̢̝͓̳͕̯̩̈́̎̄̀̏͒͛̿̕͝k̝̱͓̺̠͉̘̥̱͇͌͐̄͌̈̅̉̈́̍͠e̟̤͙͓̺̟̞̗̐̀̅͌̒̔̌͗̏̓͜ͅ ͍̗̲̫̟̤̯͚̙͙̄̀̓̾̀͐̽̕̚H̨̻̮̼̻̘̖̙͚͔̆̉̓͆̀̄̈́͘͝͝Į̧̧͓̮̲̹̜̐̐̏̿̋̅͑͜͝ͅM̢̡͕̖̙̹͇͓̦̖͊̔̎͌͊̈́͘͘͠!̛͈͇̜̙̜͍̗͉̺͉̌̓͑̂͐̔͂̃͝"̡͙̜͚̭̥͍͎̫͆͑̈̇̃̇̒͒̓͝ͅ  
̛̰̳̟̙̻̻̥̜͙͕͗͛̒̉͐̉͑͐̋  
̢̱͈̰̩̦̱̞̦̠̿̄̎̊͗͂̃̏̍͝"̯̞͇̮̞͖̯̺͓͌͛̓̒͋̽̍̇͝ͅW̩̟͕̻̻̠̖͈̭̭͒̓͆̄͆̔̌̑̈́͛ḩ̛̬̖͍̹̠̖͓̝̎͂́̓̈̈͂̚͜͝y̨̭̩͍̭͚̜̝͍̹̏́̊̄̋̍͒͘ ̩͔̦̼̼̝̙͔͚͈̋͒́͗̋̚͘͝d̡̝̤̯̤̬̟̠̝̖͊̈́̉̍͛̑͋̓͘͝ȯ̡̙̼͖͇̼̗̯̫͒̍̅̄̄͒͘͘ͅņ̧̡̛̝͔̯̯̪̹͕̌̾̌͛̿͒̉̕̚'̨̡͙̪̝̤̮̻͇͈͆̄͛̋͐̓͒̇̚͠t̡̰͎̙̩̙̘̙͍̜͊͂͐̽͗̉͘͘͘ ̱̻͓͈̺̯͕̙̐̉̍͗̔̈̒̒̕͜ͅȳ̢̩̠̬͖͖̹͎͍̰̋͐͑̈̔̈́̈́ơ̧̨̛̭̖̦̝̱͔͕͂̓̉͛͒́̄͜͠ų͖͖̮̠͙͉̪̪͚̀̂͋̊͒̅̅͐̑͘ ̡͍̘͇͖̜͖͎̗̽̋̍̇̄̊͘͜͠j̙͉̰͈̺̟̣͓̟̤̉͐̉͋͛̌̓̔̎ų̢̛̟̙͇͇̙̻̥̙̽̓̀̎̇̚̚͝s̛̥̯̣̳̯̦͔̙͌̇̏̿̍̀̕͠͠ͅͅţ̡̬̼͖̦̮̦̱̮̉̃͂̈́̏̓̃̓̕͘ ̡̡̛̭͈͚̰͕̹̯̠̓̅͛̍̂̊̈͘͝p̱̠̮̝̹͖̗̻̳̈́̆̊̌̄̃̈͛̄ͅư̬̫̝͇̬̰̝̝̥̒̔̊͐͒̃̎͐͝ͅț̡̗͇̻͙̻̠͇̘̋̑͂̓̇͆̎̐͠ ̜̥̮͈̜̙̩̹̹͒̂̅͑́̋͂͛͜͠ǫ̛̜̺͙̯̼̩̻̖̌̈̄̎̃̄͊̍͌ͅņ̖̘̠͎̬͕̘̯̥̑̾̽̑́̃̊̍̕͠ ̡̘͕̫̹̬̻̜͖̾̄̈́̂̈̔̌̆ͅm̡̥̭͇̜͙̬̮̖̯̑̏̌̏̋̈̇̽͝͠ȯ̼̰̮̞̮̝͔͖͉̦̃͊̒̑̇̆́́̕r̨̥̦̩̤̱̰̟̖̣͋̊̅͗̾̄̅̚ę̨̛̘̰̮̞͖̟̻̇̏̅̊́̑́͘͜͝ ͓̘̪̭̥͔̘͎̗̈̌̈́̇̎̈́̓͗̆̕͜m̧̗͇̺͍̻̪̤̳͑̂̈͛̉͌̈́͗͌͘͜a̢̬̗̻̩̣͙̞̗̖̿̍̒̽͋̆́͠͝͝k̼̻̮̫̯̖̺̜̘̳͗̄̀̓̓̽̓̈́͠͝ȩ̧̢̢̛͍͕̯̹͈̝̌̅̈́̉̇̏͋̈ǘ̡͎̘̩̳͇̞̟͔̓̈́̑͛̃̈́͘͝ͅp̻̭̦͙̤̖͖̥̱͈̒̓̔̏̀͒̉̊͝?̛͓̦̲͔̜͔͍̄͂̈̆͛͒͂̕̚͜͜͜ ̻̠͇͎̤͓͇̮̻͎̒͑̾͌̊̆̃̂̌̋I̢̠̠̘̘̥̤̯̰͕̿̉̉̌̈̿̔̃͝'̧̯̞̰̫̪͉̰͎̗́̈́̆̎̈́̈́̏͒͆͘v͓̥͖̞̹̥͖̳̹͖̅̉̈́̒͒͋͒̽̑̊e̡̢̡̛͍̹̦̪̻͉͎͌̑̏̌͑̓͝͠ ̨̠̜̣̩̹̺̲̥̽̈̒̉̒͑̅͛̍ͅA̛̪͍̦͚̜̪͙̟̬̟͒̅̉̈͗̌̋̆͝L̡̛̟̳̲͓͓̞̞̯͙̑̊͗͛͗̈́̐̾Ŕ̬͓͚͇͈̝̙͙̱͚͒̑͋̓́͆́̔͝E̛̖͔̰͉̣̘̱͈̤͕͗͊̃̒͑̒̍͑A̡͎̠͚̰͚͓͖͚̙̐̈́̈́̉̃͛͊D̨̟̪̠̖͖̣͉̲̯̒͗͑̌͌͗̌̔̐̆Y̧̺̟̳͇͕͈̞̖̤̆̑̂̃̈́̀͒̐̚ ̢̗̩͕̘̟̭̪̹̰̅̈́͋͛̿̉̾̈͗̐W̨͚͕͉̝̠̰̖̠̒́͋̉͛͗̄̑͠͝ͅO̮͙̝͓̪̗͇̘̥͎̅̋́̉̐̓̎̊̓͛N̯͓̦̱̣̠͔͙͉̽̾̊̆́͊͆̿̔͝ͅ!̨̛̣͖̥̩͎̩͉̲̝̆̋̋̇͐͋̇̂̑!̛̣̹̱͍̹̪̫͎̗̫͊̅̒̇̐́̃̉͝!̡̛̹͇̙̠͔̩̥̝̙͒͑͊̓̒̇͋̂͝"̧͕̙̪̲̝̠̟̻̰̄̔͂̈́̓͒̅͘̚͠  
̧̙̻̞̫̮̞̻̺͖̅̎̅̓̋̄̍̒̈́͒  
̢̛̹̫͈̤̰̩̱̼̓͆͆͛̄̈́̚͝͝ͅ"̧̤̘̺͔̫̮̼͙̦̎̆̽̊̀͋͑̎͌͛T̢̨͇̰̼̤͎̣̓̌̄̎͐̄͌͜͜͝͝Ĥ̨̛̥̞̗̰̲͈͓̤̞͌̌̊̔̅̒͝I̧̧̨̲̖͕͓̺̘͎̓̈͊̎͒̋̐̅̈̉S̢̲̱͓̻̣͙̫͎̠͋͋̍̑̽̄̔̚͝ ̨̢̜͖̲̫͖͎͓̤̐͛̿͗̆͋͆̔̕W̟̼̻͔͎̹̫̦̪͂͗̒̿̈͆̐̑̓̕͜O͔͇̗͈͕͈͈̗̗̎̓̏̋̓̈̇̊̄͊ͅȐ͎̣̜̭̪̦̝͖̤̬̄̈́͗̔͗̕͠L̨̹̠̥̱̲̣̲̹͔̀͆͊̐̾̂̾̂͘͘Ḑ̰͈̝̜̫̜̯͕͔́̑̆̊̅͌̾̕͝͝ ̡̯̺̼͔̦̻̦̜̤̈̾̌͗̾̈́̋͊͠͠I̡̡̨̠̻͉͎͈̞̍̓́͒̊̌̓̈͠ͅŞ̩̝͓͇̪͎̬̘̐̎̄̀̄͆̐̆͝ͅ ̧͓̣̘̫̱͙̠̋̽̈́̏͐͌̔͑̋͠ͅͅM̨̧͉̖̜͈̯̭̼̱̑͗͋̎͆͆̑̓͆I̡̯͍̖͙͔͉̞̻̿͋̎̈́̅̿̃̈́̒͘ͅṈ̨̳̳̰̯̱̫̱͙̂̆̔̆̎͂͋̂̕͝Ḛ͕̯̟̬͚͙̹̞͔̈́̆̈́̃̋̔͝͠͝͝!̛̹͕͖̤͍̻̻̯͙̈͌͗̐̏͋͘͜ ̛͓͇̱̦̼̜̦̭͙̼͆̈́͋̿̑̒̾̋̕Ţ̱̻͈̟͉͓̙͔̞͛̎̏̓͊̇͒̕̚Ȟ̜̭͎͉̭̱͕̱̜̪̈́̅̈́͆͒͂̅̐̚Ȩ̦̳̖͇͓͈̼̳̥̋̏͗͑̈̓̀́̍̈S̼̺̤͔̮̭̥̘̺͙͒̇̃́̽̅͗͌̍̕E̥͎͕̞͍̭͖̹̼̣̓̇̉̎̑͘͘͝͝͝ ̖͉̝̱̗͕͇̫̬̹͛̓̉͛̊̄͐̄͑̇P̢̮̤̙̦̞̺͔̭̙̎͛̓̑͐͋͑̕͝Ė̡̘̼̟̰̭͙͙̣͎̓̉͛̓̐̽̑͐͛Ǭ̩͕̗̤̬̰͈͔̬̍̐̽̓̌͒͑̀́P̛̟̝̜͖̹̘̱̬̯͂͌͐̑̓͛͛̾̍͜L̢̢̨̗̫̰̜̺̓͊̉̒̂̾́̚̕̕͜͜E̘̭̯̥̙͍̪͓͙̩̋͗̆̀̄͐̔͗̚͝,͈̺̼̭͓̮̱͉̹̅̿̊͋̔̆̈́̌͘̕͜ ͖̣̝͖̱̼͉̳̝̟̓͛̊̆̑̚͝͠Ȁ̢̟̣̦̦͇̘̦͓̈́͗͗̋͐̑̈͝͝ͅR̲͙̳͉̞̣̫͖͍̗̈́̈́̂̈̒͋̆̐̃̚Ę̢̤͈̻̖̙̖͇̬̌̏̈̇̒̈́͛͌̄̾ ̟̠͇̳͔͉̭̖͙̓̔̓͋̔͐͗͋̚ͅM̨͕͍̣̺̥̘͓̝̩͆͊̒̽̌̈́͌̊͝I͇͙̥̣̪̯̮̓̓͒̃͆̿̃̔͜͜͜͝N̢̢̨̧̻̖̭͙̰̭̄̆͛̽̀̒̕͘Ę̼̼̗͉̤̬̩͖̥̓̈́̽̽̆̈̐͗̃!̙͇͉̮̬̝͈̠̽͌͊́͊͘͜͜͝͝͠"̧̻̗̬̭̲̗̬̞̎̍͐͊͌͑̈́̚̕͜͝  
̡̮͉̤͔̹̙̠͖̝̎̉̆̆̾̓̿̌́̑  
̛̬͙̩̮̻̜̜̩̺̳̎̓̄̈́͂̓̈̿͝"͙͕̞̥͇̱̱̘̰̟͊͒̌̽̆̑̀̃͘̚Ī̘̳̟̙̱̼̫͔̹̺̃̓̓͛̒̓̂͝ ̘͈͙͇̬͔̻͈̱̎̌̉̓̒̐̒̐͝͝ͅd̘̬̳̯̟̱̲̭̠͕̓̇͗̆̐̓̀͌͝͠o̟̫̲̰͙͔̮̟͖̻͒̔̽̊͗͗͂͐̉n̪͉̗̙̮̱̫̤̠͖͆̒̇̄̔͌͛̑̽͠'̡̟͓̯̟̱̲͎̲͌̏̈̑͑̈́͌͌̊͜͝t̘͈͈̠̠̰̳͓̟̲̂̒̎̎͊̋͘͝͠ ̨̡͖̜̟̝̜̪͍̘̾̓̈̆̅͊͑̕͝͝ņ͍̳̼̯͔̜͇̼͖̀̅͆͌͑̅̿̆͋͝ȩ̨̹͔̮͚̪̘͚̲͂̍͗͆͌͌̀̇̇̚ę̩̥̥̭̤̰̰͎̬̾̈̈̐͒̂̏̓̒̂d̢̙̞̘̦͉̻̩̃̾̅̓͆̂̾̓̅͜͠ͅ ̧̟̙̻͈͓̩̥̟͕̍̾̀̽͂̀̐̈́͘̕t̜̱̳̙̜̹͍͔̞̙̀̈̏̐͊̓͘̕͝ơ̧͙̬̺͇̜͕̭̯͂̂͂͗͂̂͘͘͜͠ ̨̝̗̥̙̭̟͚̣͋͑͑̏̔̿͛͠͝ͅg̛̜̩̖̜̳̰͍̙͖̹̾͗̐̽̀͂̐͗̃o̹̗͍̝̮͈̞͔̭̫͋̎̔̏͆̑͆͝͝͝ ̠̠̰̟̼̝̩̠̫͂͆̂̏͐͊̌̾͘̚͜h̰̟̟͙̬̺͈͚̠̯͆̎̈̍̈́̊͂̌̀͝ō̡̬͔̣̘̮̲͙͉͇͆̀̋͑̅̈́̋́̏m̢̢̞̩̺͈̬̩̘̆͋̑̇̈̋̐̈́̇͝ͅë̢͉̠̦͈̬͙̰̭̺́̓̏̎̓̏̉̃͘.͇͇͎̘̹̭̫͇̠͓͊͑́̐̄̆̍̅͘̕.̧̪̠̗͍͖͇͈̺͖̒́̐͊̽̐͐̐͝.̨̨̩͉͎̟̫͖̾̎̒͐̈́̚͜͜͠͝͠ ̝̼͍̦̫̦̖̝͔̝͑̇̈̃̚̕͘̕͝͝Ī͎͙̲̪̬̫̰̤̯͎͐̓̅͐̅̚͘͠'̢͉̟̟̮̝̰͈̟̮̋̏̿͐̈́̿̇̔̚̚m͈̥̫̟͙̮̤͔͎̉̎͒̓̊̆̂͘͘͜͝ ̡̙͉͓͕̖͕̯͖̈́̑̽̿̈́̂̈͜͝͠͝ą̛̜̯̰̩̠͓̱̮̬͋̈̿̄͆̐̂͘̕ļ̮̥̹͔͚͎̪͉̤̅̈̈́͗͛͐̐̿͌r̢̧̪̯̤͈̝̤̫͑̾͌̆̎̅͋̇͑͜͝ȩ̩͈̗͍̖̬̳͙̖̾̄̓̐̽͊͑͋̕͝ą̛̛͚̰̞̳̖͙̘͖̋͗͗̌̾́̇͘͜ḑ̨̱̰͓̞̤̳̲̦͊̍̿͛̈̾̒͘̚̚y̡̨̳̪͔͇̻͈͙̙͌̏̿̿̄̾̀̔̎͠ ̨̙̼̞̪̩̥͍̤̿̅̓̂̉̌̃͊͐ͅh͇̘̼̗̗̗̟̦̬̞̊͑͂̓͛͌̋̊̕ĕ̢̢̡̛̛͇̗̱͚̦̘́͌͊̈́̃͊ͅr̡̞̙͇̦̰͔̱̳̤̓̐̾̈́͒̅̾̚͠e͔̭͔͉͕͚͚̥̰̙̿̊͒͒̌͗̆͝͠.̨̛͇͇̥̻̯̠̘̳͈̓̊̊̍̊̄̚͘"̡̡̡̬̼͔̙̞̻̜̉̅͐̔̀̍̌͘̚  
̢̝̙̠͔̣̤͐̔̑̍̇͂̒̍̓͜͜ͅ  
̛̛̯̫̻̱̲͉̺̤̲̃̄̒̂̒͛ͅ"̢̹̩̝̥̹̜͉̳̳̊̃̈́̎̏̐͘̕͝Y͓̣̞̩̫̰͙͔͈̩̋̒͛̇̒͊̅̇͘͝ơ͔͓̲̝̠̹̣̩̗͕͗̂́̀̈́͒̽͠ư̼͓̲̦̞̱̼̥̲̐͌͂̋̏̏͗̕͜͠ ̨̡̹̘͚̮͔͎̫̻́͐̈́̉̉̿̓̾̈́c̢̢̳͇̱̼̤͌̈́̎͛̽̔̌̋͘͜͜ͅa͉̜͎̤̲̰̹͖̭͓͗̏̋̓͊̿̊͂̔̚n̢̛͍͖̗̱͔̲͔͚͕͒͒̃̂͊̓̄̾̃'̫͉̫͎̮̰̬̺͉̄̿̈́́̂͊͑̍̕͜t̡̨̡̼̩͎̜̣͎̹̽̾͋͌͗͛̈̾̂̈́ ̨̰͉̹͓͖̮̱̱͌̋͂̐͒̓̇̕͜͝ṡ̢̹̝̯͔̜̫̲͎͉͂̏͐̊͆͘͘͘ţ̧̼͚̙͍̮͓͔̙̿͛͐̋̅̎̈́̋́͝ờ̢̡͉͚̤͈̲͈͉̻̋̾̾͛̽̈͝p̢͙̪̜̘̰̜̼̺̳̈́͊͆͑̈́̂͛͐͝ ̨̛̳͎̗͈͇̖̖̝̻̉̔͌̈̂̑͋̚m̡̲͖̞̦͎͓̥̞̖̈́̓̀̔̏͂̆̄̚͝ę̘̗̖̦͓̥͎̊̎̀̈́̿͌͌͠͝ͅͅ!̢̩͙̩̲̭͉̖̭̒̊͌̾̈́̈̉̾̇ͅ"̛̯̹̹̜̳͉̗̗̹̗̍͒̍̈́̂̅̒͝  
͎̦̩̤̦͙̞͉͎͕͂̊̌͐̾̓̄̓̕͠  
̡̧̜̻͖̤̠̯̝͓̄͑͆̃̀͆́͂͠͠"̢̹̙̤̳̖̯͓͔͋͊̑̃̌̾͒͒̇͘͜W̨̨̩̱̖̙̠͇̞̙̽̃͂͗̎͐̽̚͝ḫ̡̯̟̖̭̮̘̲͍̓̓̈́̒̃͋̈̀̃ẙ̡͎̱̺̙̟͕͙͙̾̅͗̎̽̓̂̓͘͜ ̧̢̥͓̘̬̘̪͉̖̈́̽͋̓̉͒̂͊͝d̡̛͎͖͍̠̗̬͙͐̎̎̓̂̿̔̾͗͜ͅi̡̧̛̛͇̪̜̼̘̲̫̳̍̏̅̊̍̈͂͝d̨̗̹͉̪̥̙̦̮̻̔̂̐̃̾̉͗̉͋͠ņ̨̢̲̹͎͖̖͚̅͑͐̈́͑̋̉̽̐͌ͅ'̢̨̼̮͓͚̱̪̭͚͋͌̈̍̃̈͆̓͛̕t̼̲̖̻͉̻͈̜͖̖͑̏̓̈́͗̅̐͗͑̔ ̡̬̹̠̖̖̟̘̉͒̂͊̓͑̂̽̕͜͜y̡̛̛̻͕̳̹̤̣̲͇̫̋̇̈́̌̉̂̚͝o̢̟̯̝̻̭̫̩̫̯̍̑̀̆̎̓̄̊̕͝u̡͔̘̟̙̯͙̳̝̽̈̽͐̈́͐̽̎͝ͅ ̡̝̗̰̹̙͙̘̼̬̾̿̒̅̃̓̎͗͊f̧̮̩̼̩̰͔̮̝̿̐͊̓̓̓̐͆̌͝ͅḙ͚̹͉̻̫̳̖̹̯̐̿̎̇̈́̚͝͝͝͝e͎͙̼̰̙̪͙̘̣͂͑͆̈̽͊̿̊̓͘ͅd̡͖̻̬̻͔̼̹̼͒̔̈̌͊͋͛͝͝ͅ ͉̬̼̖̻͙͈̤̙̻̿̈̆̈́̾̄̓̇͠ỵ̯̱̣̠̗̝͚͇͚̾̈́̀͗̓̎͗̐͆͝o̭̣͙̥̱͍͖̮͈͗͗̃̀͐͂͘̚͜ư̫̪̺̲̯͚͙̲͈͛̉͆̒̃͌̃̎̈ͅr̡̛͚̳̜̣̲̣͎͓͇̉̿̒̒͆͌̏̕̕ ̢͍̣̬̪̩̞͚̭̑̇̂̆̓̈́͊͂͘͠ͅḑ̯̝̜͖͓̝̜͉̭̽͆̊̀̆̒̈̔̉ợ̡̣͔̺̖͔̱́̈͐͊͛́̚͘͘͜ͅg̙̹̖̰̪̞̟͙͆̔̂̈͒̌̓͘͜͠͝ͅ?̲̺͇͇̯̳͙̗̟̐͒̃̾̓͋̆̎̀̕͜!̨̨̹͈̤̭̤̮͇͎̋̽̊̍̔̉̀̔̕͠?̖̗̖̻͕͚̫͇̖̻̀̐̔̓͗̈́͌̋̽͆"̨̢̗̩̭̟̙͙͍͙̉̉͑͋́̉͊̔͆̚  
̧̡̩̩̥̜͉̼̫̱̔͛̽͆̐͆́̾̅  
̳̦̰̳̳̘̦̭̪̮̈͑̏̓̓̓̈́̋͘"̩̳͚͕͇̗̪̩̦̤̂̆̑̄̆̔͒̓I̢͉̙̗͓̬͎̬̎̆̋̄̈́̍̇̀̋̚͜ͅ'̨̛̟̖͙̘͎̟͎̼̈́̽̏̒̇͘͜͝͠M̛̫̩͍͇̪̹̱̩͕͖̓̏̋̒͋̂͐͝ ̞̜̯͕͔̹̖̦̯͔̆̂̂̅͗̀̂̋̋ǐ̲̹̝̝̟͎̟̳̙͓͋͊̓̑͋͛̔̑̌n̢̥̩̭͍̩͓̩̝̮͛̿̽͂̃̎̄̽̌͘ ̢̪̠͇͇̝̪̫͖͙̿͋̀͐̏̊͘͝͠c̡̡̼̜̙̹̝͖̥̣̆́̋̃̓́̉̽͋̈́ơ̻̣͙̥̮͔̹̙̞̦̈́͌̅̆̂͆͂̕͘n̢̛̰̣̲̥̪̠̱̫̉̊̆̆̂̌̾̇͝ͅt̺̳̬̠̣̳̠̣̜̻͊͆̋͋̔̓̂̕͝͝r̨̛̝̲̭̬̯̦̼̳̱̓̀͌̅̽̅͋̕͝ö͈͍͚̠͖̘͍̟̠̰́̒̓́̋̾̅͂̐l͈͕̳̲͔̗̜̱̰̋͐͗̉̐̔̾͘͘͜͝ ̖̻͖̫͇̙̮̞̮̖̄̅͌̽͛̋̐̓̑͑n̡̨̛̪̭͍̪̼̫͖̮̂̌̾̉̇̄̂́̎ỏ̮̜̭̘̥͔̣͇̮̏̈́̅̋̄̎̈́̽͝ͅw͉̥͕̤̯̖̖͓̙͈̄̑͌͂̂̉̈́̾̐!̨̠͚̙̥̬͉̗̘͍̀͋̍̇̈́̇̊̕"̢̧̨̢̤̟̻̮̫̞̈́̀̈́̈̓̍̒̉͝ ̧͙̪͇͈͓̹̝̹̖̄̑͋̔̿̈́͑́͝  
̢̹̹͇̹̲̩̥͕̾̅͋͂̊̎̏̆͑͠ͅ  
̧͚̣͎̝̙̗̟͉͕͊͐̈́̉̔̿̈́̊̔͘"̘̳̣͇͇̳̱̹̬̲̈̍̓̈́̈̐̕̕͠Į̡̰͇̥͙͙̙̓̔̋͊̾͘͘͜͠͠͝ͅ'̨̨͓̗̺̫̟̰̘̱̂̃́̐̇̃̚̚̚͝v̢͈̘̘̙̼̘̪̘̉̓̔͑̑̿̂̋͗͝ͅe̢̻̖̮̠̣̺͓̥̞̍͆̒̿͒̓̀̎͊̔ ̰͔̝͉͔͚̪̣̮̱̆̎̇̀̈́̎̍̎́b̖̤̠̬͍̝̻͉̫̥̏̿̄̉̐͒͐̚̕͠ê͔̤͖̣̣̜͇̰̯̣͗̍̔̌̓̀̃̒̉ẹ̱̤̺͇̘̰̲͖̥͐̓͊̂̌̌̕̚̚ṅ̛̘͇̤̗͍̖̞̰́͗͒̀̋̈́̒̈́͜ͅ ̡͉̳̩̱̲̹̲͇͒͑͗̽͒̆̄̚͘͜͝i̧̨̡̛̙̘̱͕̞̻̹̔̔͗̓̊̂̿̋͝ň̯̻̙̗̦͖̗̘͉̠̊͊̃͊̎̄͗̄ ̛̬̰̟̤̣̘͎̻̻̆̏͊͋̆̓̇̍͘ͅĉ̛͎͎̜̘͈̘͔͚̼̥̃͐̊̔̄́̚ȯ̢̢̨̹̩͈̺͇̺̳͗̉̆̍͐͊́̌ņ̨̛̫̹̘͚͙̝̟͔͆̎̊̀̎̐̓̕͘t̡̤̺̻̯̝͎͍͙̬̆͋̄̅̀́͐͊̿͠r̨̠̦̮̪͚͍̼̟͚̿̅̏̍̍̈́̌͑̽͠ǒ͔͍̙̬̭̮̻̩͕̖̃͆̈͒͌̎̚͝ļ̢̲̝̯̤͖̙̟̫͑̏̅͌̋̆̎̍́ ̼͉̻̗͈͕̝̺͈̽̋̓͐̀̐̇̓́̇ͅt̨̧̥͉̞̼͇̣̦̭̊̈́̎̒̈̂̆̌͘h̡̧̡̡̺̮̘̦̜̭̔̌̑́̒͌̕i̧̛̺͍̣̖̜̼͖̮͎̋̓͐́̐̑͐s̨̨̳̰̫͉̜̲̔͑̄̓͆̄̈͒̕͝ͅͅ ̢̦̰̘̦͎̥͖͕͔̉̂̔̾̑̅͌͝͝͠ẅ̲̫̫͕̣̙̞͉̬̰́̓̋̏̃̃͐̏̚h̢̡̡͚͔̘̬͓͖̀̂͆̒̅̑̀̑͘͝ͅo̧̡̳̩̖̪̬͓̤̺̓̔̈́̔́͑̋͗͝͠l̠̲̳̰̺̬̥̘̹̎̃̈́̈́̊̄̾͜͝ḛ̡̡̛̛̻͓͍̩̯̝̂͑̊̆̽̎̕͠ͅ ̨͈͎̭͉̼͕̙̭̗̌̊͒̎̂̊̈̄͠t̨̛̫̘͈̮̜͕̙̱̉̽̋̒͐͌͆͘ͅi̡̝̹̟͚̠̜̭͇̣̊͒̍͋̅̃̽͊̿̚m̛̳̮̳͕̝͕͔̳̦̦̀̔̊̌͂̒̀̈́̚ẽ̟͈͕͇̯͈͎͔̮̞̑̋̍͂͛̉̌̾̕!̺̪̹͉̹̝͕͔͎̩́̃͌̍̋͗̉̄̊"̢̧̡̧̧͓͈̙͖͔̉́̒̇̊̎̈́̋̃͠  
̧̛̙̯̮̺͙͍̤̞̖̀̄͌̃͆͂̊͝  
̡̢͖̮͖͎͙̩͕̹͌̃̊̇̌͛̎̽͒"̙͙̖͇̩̱͖̻̊̓̃̓̔̇̒̾̊̓͜ͅŤ̡̪̫̦̼̠̗̯̝̳̑̎̋̑͗͛̾ĥ̛̝̭̺͎̱̝̼̫͔̃̉͛̉̓̓̋͘ͅe̡̧̨̪͉̹͉̩̗͕̋̀̎̃͆̈́̔̕͠ŗ̭̼̫͔͍̙̰̥̔̿̀͋̐͋̐̿͘͜ë̘̫̬̬͖̮̦̙̙̝́͐̾̔͌̈́̽̚͠͝ ̧̻̰̗̤̘͇͓̩̐͌̾́̽́̇̕̚ͅạ͍͉̠̪͓͖͇͖͓̐̎̓̇͛͛̅̊̂̚r͙̙̦͔͎͖̩͉͓̮̔̎̑̊̅̈̑̉͝ë̢̘͚̳̖̺̘̙͉̙̀͋̓͗̐̓͛͘ ̧͓͚̞̗̪̪̣͓̭̇̎̆̅̅̇͐͝͝͠n̦̰̰͇̦̗̜͚̻̫͋̈̓̂̑͗̑̈̑̈́o͖͍̭̟̭̰͚͕̞̓̑͑͒͆̋̈́̆̕͜͝ ̛̙̱͖̼̗̲̰̳̦̩̔̈́̇̒̒̇̄̆̅ŝ̟̳̜̣͔͍̮̙͈̪͌͒̓̆̐̋̕͠͝t̨̡̢̻̻̮̙̼̖͗̈́̒̈̀͛͂͋͜͝r̝͔̯̲̫͍̬͓̿͊̌̃͋͒̚͠͝ͅͅi̢̛̱̻̮̞̖̬̗̳̊͛̉̓̐͌͘̚ͅņ̧̛̛̜̲̖͉͙̘͈̖̎͒̄͋̎̀̑g̨̟̭̤̟̹͍͕͉̪̽̓̒̌̂̔̊̏͂̚s̢̧̧͙̫̫͇̟̘̻͐͛̎̔͆͂͂̀̊̕ ̧͙̫̺̪̟̫̝̖̇̓̽͂͑͑͒̃̕͝ͅő̢̥̗̮̩͇̲̣̩͆́̿͛̌̓̂̍̚ͅņ͈͍͓̱̳̥͉͉͇̐̽͒͗̽̂̊̃͒͂ ̨̢̧̝̺̼̱̝͓͑̓̔̍͐́̌̌̐͜͝ṃ̨̳̭̳̣̲͕̺̝͐͋͌̃̋͐͗̊̏͘ȅ̳̙̙̹̰̘̜͙̬̈́͆̋̉̒̽̎̉́ͅ.̡̛͔̟̖̙̰̼̮͎̺͛̌̉̐̔̏͂̚̚"̡̨̬̯̖̯̳̹͖̬͐̃̈́̆̑͐̀͒͛  
̢̮̝͚̞̞͔̖̳͊̊̌̀͗̉͋͆̿͜  
̨͙̪̳͕͙̙̟̤̩̔͂̀̈́̐̃͘̚͘"̡̯͖͚̖̜͙̳̩̈̈̍̋͂̎̋̍̈́͜͝W̡̛͚̼̲̳͎̟̗̠̥̃͆̂̿̒̅̔̕͠ḩ̺̜̖͎̝̤̼͇̏̽̈͋̌͊̽̎́͜͝y̛̛̖̩̝̙̗͓͙̱͓̬̐̔̂̈̑̈̊ ̨̜̦̳̞̞̘̘̯̦͊͛͊̑̈͛͊̈́͛d̮̝͔̩̘͉̙̜̰̗͌̓͂̉̑̀͋̾̇͝ǫ̛͕̣͇͔̱̲͙̥̫͒͂̑͑͊̚͝͠͝n̫̘̤͚͇̳͉̱̯͍̉̓͑̑̐̉͊͘͝'̢̧̰̲͉̞̱̳͕͚̐̅̂͆͑̌̑̃͝ť̨̢̥̰̹͉̫͙͓̉̿͂̀͐̎̈͐͝ͅ ̤̗̗̮̲͈̥͚̟͉̇̈̋̽̈̆̒̿͝Ý̧̢͙̥̱̭̤͚̮̞̉͛̄̑̀̏̾͝͠O̞̩͎̭̲͙̮̓͗̏̾̈́̊͂̾́͜͠ͅͅU̢̡̳̪̳̣̩͉̪̇̏̑̒̉̍̓͌̕͜͝ ̛͚̪͎͎͉̲̭̯̠͍͒̅͌͗̓̄̆̋̋s̨̛̠͕͔̫̜̜͇͇͈͐̓͂͆̽͘͝͠a̢̡̩͚̬͓̤͙̦̐̌̂̃̽́̋̅̅́ͅv̝̱̩̜̯̬͎̲̪̝̅͛̉̍̋̎̎̀͒ȩ̗̲̮̲͚̭̰̩̯̂̀͛̾̐̓̀̊͘͝ ̛̻̬̺͈͖̠̫͙̗͙̐̽̂͋̈̌͌̅̍h̢̨̫̦͇̩̠͕͚͓͌͒͊̂̂̆̈́̅̾͠i̫͎͙̠͕͇͇̪̬̳͂́̿͌̈̐͋̾̽͠m̡̥̹̻̯͉̦͇̼̟̈́̎́͑̍͑̀͐̍̚?̢̭̦̣̙͍͔̠̞̗̅̃̿̈́̈́͑̅̎͝͝"̨̨̪͉̜͎̦̬͙͓̂̒̄̄́̓̚̚  
̧̠̫̙͈̟̙͙̹̟͒̾̔̆̉̑̅̿̄̚  
̱̠̱̼̜̺̘̞̺̥̽̐̒̌͌̓̔̕"̡̢̗̦̭̠̦̳̰̬̌̓̈́͌͛̄̿̕̕͠Ḯ̡̜̲͚̝̙͇̞͍͐̽̌̐̾̚̕͜͝ ̨̛̺͔͙̙̲̖̳̥͉̔͑̅̀̑̃̉͛͐w̲̬̟̦̱̦͉̻̪̩̑͛̂͊͂̃͑͌̈́͘o̡̞̳͕̼̱̪͙͚̒́̋̈́̐͒̓̚͜͝͝n͕̰̫̦̤̗̫͔̬̻̐̿̽͆̈̑̈̄́͝d̨̺̗̪͔̹̗̳̦͍̆̆̐͑̔͊͛̚͝e̫͍̭̙̲̰͔̬̪̭̒̏̃̄̈́̔̋̄͌̎ŗ̖͕͙̞̯̣̜̠̺̆̇̒̓̄͌͝͝ ͍̳̝͍̥̮̝͎̞̪̓͊͑̄͒͒͠͝͝w̨̛̭̦̩̫̪̖̻̓̈͒̄͋̃̕͜͠͝ͅȟ̨͇͓̪͉̗͙̰͚͛͋̇͐̋͒̚̚͜a̢̟̝͖̯̠͕̖͙̺̋̌́̐̏̋̑̅͝͝t͖̹̲̱͙͙̦̠̗͊͌̏̒̎̈͆͊͜͝ ̢̺͇̳̭̞̠͎̝͔̽͗̾̈́̽̂͌̕͝͝ẉ̨̯̺̦̤̠̱̓̐͒͌̅͗͌͋͗͋͜ͅį̯̠̝͓̖̠͎̘̼͋͌́͋̊͐͐͝ļ̨̢̘͉̰̞̬̮̱̐̐͒̑͛̅̔͆͝ļ͓͎̫̞̗͉̰̯̎̈̒̾̈́̌̄͠͝͝ͅ ̢̡̛̬̮̩̖̥͎͇̰̍̑̊͑̇̒̋̚̚h̹̫̳͍̯͉͚̪͎̤̎́̈̋̀̋͂͠͠a̢̢̯̦͕̠̣̻͖̭͂͛̅͐̄̔͗͋̈́̓p̢̦͍̲͎͙͕͙͈̈́͌̽̒̀͗͌͊̎͜͝p̢̡̢̛̫̖̳̦̖̣̼͊̑̎͛̒̍̕͠ȅ̝̦͙̹̰̲͇̩̞͒̈́̋̎̈́͛̍̕ͅń͕̱͕̟̮̜̰̼͇̎̈̊̓̑̑̅͒̃ͅ ̨̨͕̼̦̫̯̰̖̞̓̃̄͒͊̏̌̋t̖͎͓̯̜̻̭̥̳͆͆͌̒̌̔̓̾̿̔͜ơ̛̜͉͕̹̮͕̙͚̖͌̓̒͗̂͐̚ͅ ̡͓̯͕͉͉̮̞̺͓͂̓̎̅̃̓̚͘̕ỵ̨̖͍̻̥͎̖̤̲̋̐͊͐̍̓͌̄̕o̡̲̠̭̤̪͍̥͇̎̂̇̐͒̃͂̚̚̚ͅứ̞̺͉̲̼̜͙̫̙͔̾̈́̎̾̄̊͒̕r̢̧̟̞̭̬̩̝̮̯̈́̌̈́̃͆͆͑̀̕͝ ͍̘̤͈͉̮͓̘͈̞̾̐͗̄̃͆͆̑͆̌f̡̨̜̻͚͈͔͖̬͍̉̇͗̇̓̀̈́̚͝͝å̡̨̲̝͕͈̣͉͙͈̈͗͑̎̓́͘͝v͔͓͔͍̪̪͉̗̺̻̐͛͒͋͆̉͛̚͝ö͚̮̱̘̩̰̠̫͚̘͛̏̄̃̑͆͂̏͠ṛ̨̧̳̭̞̯͇̠̀̎͒̄͑͗̒̐̃͜͝i͚͕̥̻̦͉̼̘̼̩̔̈́̈́̇̾͂͛̚͘͝t̯̙͙͙͓̩̥̫̓̓͋̉͑͋̅̓̂͘ͅͅe̡͎̲̞͙̲͚̝̗͍̅̈́̾́̐̐̇̅̊͝ ̡̳͓̭̩̥̖̻̮͑̄́̄̂́͘͘͝ͅb̡̧̢̗̦̹̤̺͚̰̿̋̒͋̍̀̈́̾͠o͇̜̠̟̯̞̱̫̤̬̒̔̾̑͒̈́̊̚͝͝ÿ̧̫̝̱̜̩̜̪̰́̾̓͑̇̓̉̀͋͠ͅ ̮̙̘͙̦̲̭̺̲̦͆̐̑̈̅͊̇͑̇͠n̨̨̥͚̞̩̪͓͙̦̋̏̔̾̅͊́͑̇͠ȩ̡̳̰͇͍̰̻͙͖̐̐̅̏̍͆͑̕͠͝x̛͎̲̮̹͔̹̘͇̱̽̊̈́̃͐͌͜͝͝͠t̢̝̯͕̠̗̞̻̻͓̓̐͂̔̽̓͠͝͝ ̖͕̹̣̞̳̩̟͈͒͋̑͑̀̆̈̈́͝ͅt̳̗̳̗̗̼͇̗͙͛̍̓͌̽͛̏̚͜ì̧̢̠͍̞̠͕̬͇̭͂̎͌͊̌̍̅͑̈m̢̛͚͓̟̬͕̲̦̯̣̒͌̂́̇̐̂̚͝ȩ̜̯̞͓͈̻͔̺̭̌̈́̐̓̊́̾̾͠.̨̥̦̻̯͚͉͚͙̍͒̓̓͆̒̃͜͠͝"̨̨̪͙͍̙̯͓̣̬̈́̈́̂̉͗͌͗̊  
̙͇̭̭͈̠͚̮͈̰̀̔̓̽̈́̐̔͝͠  
̝͕̖̰̞͚͙͙̹̱̓͋͂̿̋̌̍̽̋"̢̛̠̼͙̳͍͕͔̫͒͆͆̉̏͂̀̚̚ͅS͙͉̦̘͚̻͉̱̱͆͐̂̓̅͋̉͜͝͠e̺̞̟̼̩̜͚͉̫̋̽̊͆̂̓̔̽̆̓ͅę̢̛̛̛̣͖̠͕͍̭͉̺̉͊̍̈́̿͊ ͉̣̩̲̺̠̻̬͕̗͂͂̏͐̚̚̕͝͝y̢͔̱̳͚̻̯̳̘͗̂͑̆̇͊̎͒̚͠ͅơ̡̛͇̦̖̯̰̬̼̻̤̓͆̅̍͑͒̒̕ư̢̝̩̦̘̦̥͚̖̗̈́̀̔̐̾̋̉͒̆ ̭͚̪̪̭͕̹̜̺͇̒͛̾̒̊̿̇͠s̨̢̗̻͖̲̱͎͇̏̈̇̀̎̂̓̈́̚͜͝ǭ̨̤̹͉̩̼͙͇̗̇̋̍͊͒͌͘͠͝ǫ̳̘͎̮̖͕̮͚̥̍̽̉̑̇͆̄͂̅̀n̨̛̟̹̙̠̟̦̭̦͉͛̈́̀͛͗̿̒̋͝.̛̝̳͇͖͇̙̻̞̞̺̈́̈́́̏̏̍̈̓̓"̙̦̬̱̫̳̹͓͍̬͂̿̽̊̎͒̃͌̆

Mark didn't listen to his rambling as he he got close enough to pick him up. Anti, the little bitch, bit Mark in his hand, Mark, who wasn't expecting it yowled and pushed him off. Only to grab him by his foot and lift him up

, W̷̧̢̢̡̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̞̹̙̖̲͍͎̼͍̮̱͉͇̼̝̗̻̝͇̙̺̲̩͉̰̤̫̪̦̦̻͎̮̭̣͕̰̺͓̲̤̱͉̰̯̦͚̦̺̩̲̠̦̰̳͓̯̳̬͓̱̯̙͚̖̬̤̝̼͓̟̮͍̻̬̹̪͖̠͔̜̺̠̻̠̦̬̙̼̊̓̽̿͂͑̿͌̌̾̃̒́͆̏̆̾͆̓́̏͌̀͊͂͐̅͆͐̒̐̈́̉̒͊̅̃̐̈́͐͂͋̅̍͋͋̍̍̊́͛̽̃̿͐̊̈́̄̆̂̌̔͐͐̄̐̎̀̉̊͋͐̆̽̀̌͛̐͛͋̑̇̐͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅĥ̷̨̢̡̢̧̢̡̡̛̛̛̖̗̻̦̳̳̠͉͚̤̰̙̣̥̠̼̳̤̣̺͖̞͈͔̱̠̪̤̦͚͓͓̖̤̙̫̯̰̲̼͕̥̣͙͖̳̼̰͉̠̜̜̟͙̙̳̹̩̼̣̟͎̣͇͕͎̲͉̙͙̬̠̫̩͇̬̖͍̪̮̫̖̟̯̝̫̗͙̫̈͗͗̑̈́̓̎͛̏͑̾̌͐̃̈́͊̐̂̊͆̄̒̃̅̃̎̃̅̂͆̊̓̈̒̈́̈̎͆͗̐̃̌̆̅̀̀̈̏̃͌̍̊͌̐̓̏͊͑͊̂̄̏̏̐̏͐̈́̂̐̈́̀͒̉̽̉͂̑̂̚͘͘̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅỳ̶̡̧̨̢̢̪̥̬̣͚͔̜̞̗̲̹͔̩̥͙̖̝͖̪͈̪͖̥͖̬̖̬͍̳̳̭̮̞͓̰͇̤̞͚͙̹͉̮͖̫̦̥̮͔̫͔̼̫͙̖̬̤̠̬͓̪̩̤̗͉̖̪͇͈͓͓̭̠̩͈͙̫͓̳̱͎͈͎̦͈̳̟̮͂̍͑̈́̒̈́̊̏̈́́̑̀̑̈̈́̈́̓̉̊̽̓̑̎̿͆͋̽̉͗̈́̎͒̌̈́̐̔̌̾͆̈́͗̌̎̓́͌̐̂̍̾̃̒̒̃̋͌͗͊̄̌́͆͌̑͆̉̌̒̐̍̈̓̇̆̃̍̏͐̿̈́̑͐͋͋̇̚̚̕̕͘̚͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̧̨̡̨̢̨̢̨̨̨̛̛̝̳̻͎̭̯͙̩͔̦͍̩̟̠͇̥̲̘̻̞͍̤̩͓͍̳̺̞̘͓͉͓͔̙̯̘̰̪̹̮̹̯̺̳̱̣̱͎̱̲̜͉̗͔̝͍͙͓͙̦̙̥̗̮̣̖͙̥͈͎̟͎͙͖̳̬̳͓̹̹̟͚̹̯̉̉̊̽͌̋̔̇̑̍̆̔̀͑̍̀͊̅̂̾̈͋̔̋̒̓̉̾̔̔̑̿̀͑̋̑̔̆̈́̉̽̈̐̇͗̊̈̈́̔͗̏̋̑̾̈́̅͒̌͊̓̄͗̑͐̆̑̈́̓͛̽͑̐͗͌̇̑͒̋͆̄̕̚̕̕̚̕̚̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅḑ̷̨̢̨̢̢̧̨̧̧̨̡̛̛̘̟̣̻̠̪̲̞̫͎͕̝̬͉͚͕̥̥̯͇̗͎̰͕̞̼̙̣͕͚̲̰̝̰͈̭̰̞̝̣̞̟̥̺͍̮͔̫̺͓̱̤̫͓̱̩͉͍̤̬̹̻̺͙̘̣̖̦̤̗͇͈͙͍̭̤͚͕̞̤̼͛̅̆̂̃̑́̐̉̃̍̔̃̔͆̾̃̈́̄̇͑̋̂̊̈́̎̃̒̀̅̀̊̅͛̐͂̉̐͆́̈͒̅̑͗̿̎͑̓̊̀́̇̾̈́͋̋̔̾͌̎͗͑͋̿͒̾͂̂̎̓̊̓̍͑̒̋̎͆͗̕͘̚̕͘̕͜͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅi̴̧̡̢̢̡̢̧̧̨̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̱̗̥̖͕̙̺̳̗̱̘͔̖͚̜̗͖̫̜̪̦̟̩͎͕̻̺̜̼̫̣͓̥͇̻͙̘̳͓͚̣̜̟̻̗̪̫̼̙̰̟͈͚̲̻̦̭̠̩̥͎̹̘̝̥̻͙̭͕̮̲̟̹̻̘̪̜̲̦̗̠̺̞̙̳̪̰͌͊͑̿͑͊̂̎̑̄̎̌̂̎̽͗͗̊͌̃̾̈́̋́̂̂͛̐̅͐̐̉̔̈̔̀̃͑͐͊̾̀͐̿̒̈́̎̎̄̔̏̑̂̔́͆̈́͌̎͛̔́̊̄̾̔̂͋̀̇͊̐̄͂̒͌͂̈̉̉̒̄͘̕͘̚̕͘͜͝͠͝͝d̷̡̧̧̡̨̧̨̢̢̛̬̖͉̝̹̩̞̖̝͎̰̘͈̜̪͓͖̫̦̩̯͚̲͎͇̻͈̜͙̦͍̮͙͔͙̩̻̭̫̭͖̤̖̺̠̭̼͙̩̝̩̭̰͈̪̬͚͈̥̝̘̪̼̳̻̫̞̹̟̤̰̜̯͍̗̫̘͉͔̦͖̠̪̺͓̘̠͚͈́̋̽̄͑̓̆͋̈́̽̌͊̈́̀̉͑͑̃͗̈́͐͐̎̔̈́̃̏̆̒̌̑̎̾̍̋̌̌͗͗̐͐̈́̂̂̽̓̊̎̏̀̀̐͐̽͆̉̽̾̇̈́͊́̈́̒̅̀̍͐̋̎̓͊̿̏̾̐̅̑̆̆̕͘͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̵̨̡̧̧̢̢̨̛̛͕̤͚̝̪̻̹͚͕͉̬̖̘̟̭̰̱͓͔̝̤̞̠̜̩͉͕̝̯̬̼͈͍̝̲̳͚͓̞̱̪͉̭̖̪̭̱̩̩͙̝̣̠͕͕͓͖̱̝̰̖̺͕͖͉͚̲̭͍̹̳̯̹̬̰̱̤̤͈͔͍͇̣͎̬̪̜͙͇̤͗̉̽̑̈́̔͂̃́͑̊͐̈́̑̔̓̊̇̌̅̈̏̇̈́̃̍̃̽̎̽̾̍̍̏̈́̉͆̓͐̽̈͐̈͆͒̏́̋̀̔̇̏͛̋̂̉͐͂͛̊̐̍̌͂̉̊̋̽̈́͗͆͛̈́̑̄̈́͛̏̍͌̋͐̓͒̈̔̆̚͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅh̸̨̢̡̨̧̡̢̨̢̡̡̛̭͕͉͖͔̯̯͓͉̯̰̺̟̼̦͇̻̞̤̫̩͎͉̳͚͚̘̠̦̰̪̳̲̹̙̥̥͖͖̖̤͙̗̤̪̻͙̙̰̯̲̪̣̱̘̞͓̩̭͖͈̠̣̙̯̙̣͓̭̫̳̣̤͖̭̹̥̫̙̖̩̘̩̤̞̻͉͙̔̂̀̐͛͆͗̂̾͆̿͑̂̑̎̊̈́̿̎̾̊͌̈́͋̾͐͌̂̓͑̐͛̆̐̇̌̉͋̈́͊̈́̀̆̋͂̌̒͑̽̌̒͒̍̏͂̿̂̃̑̑̉̑̀̍̐͑̅̔̄̈́͆̈̅̇̏̊̋̇̄́̔̅̎͘̚̚͘̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ě̶̢̡̢̢̧̢̧̢̧̢̛̛̛̪͎͎̘̠̪̞͈͙̠̻̮̪̣̬̰̠̻̟̠̪̭̲̹̖̗͕̘̞̬̱͕̘̘̠̜̥̖̳̳̯͕̖̦̭̯̳͎̮̣̲̙̞̱̘̲̗͔͖͖̻̥̩̭̮̳̳̭̩͙̗͙̭̤̝̞͚̦̗̗͔̳͚̥͔̀̈̂̋͋̓̆̓̀̏̄̀̇̏̐̅̒̽̊̏͑͆̑̒̐̌͌͌̌͐̓̑͗̿̓̂̎͂̈̅̍͂̑̋̋̇͆̽̃́̌̿̎̈́̓͌͋̊̒̈́̄̔̄͗̾̎̈́̊̍͊͆̎͘͘͘̚̕͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̴̧̡̨̧̧̧̨̢̧̧̢̛̳͓̰͓̘̙̩͚͈͕̤̞̯̩͖͉̫͇͍̼̩͙̙̺̝̩̤͈͙̮̯̭̣̥͙̱̼͉̗͈̩̫̙̝̮͙̻̹͔͚͎̗͈̰̖̗̝̺̲̙͓̺͚̖̭̮̯̭̱̙͍̗̤̪͙̥̱̙͍͎̲̹̲̩̤̱͐͑̀̔̓̂̂̋̈̽̽̋̐͂̉͗̈́̿̆̑̊̾̈́̓̀̇̃̐̌͆̈́̊͆̿̍̐͌̋̆̋̿̈́̈́̏̎̌̊̈̐̉̒̊͆̏̊̈́̔̏̐͛̑̂̈́̉̆́̍͂̑̓͂̈́̽̌̈́͆̉̍͗̕̚̚͘͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅḽ̸̢̧̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̭̟̥͓̰̝̯̭͓̘̬̯̜͕̙͈̜̺͙͎̞̠͔̼̩͎̟͚͚͉̹̰̺͇̗͇̠̹̬̝̼͕̩̟̦̩͖̮̗̘͉͉̭̦̫̜̣͖̝̪̝̭̳͔̘͉̟̜̪͉͖͓̘̝͚̣̗̱͉͍̜̟̼̺͍̳̭̮͚͎̊̎͋̾̂̂͐͗͗͑͊̍͑͑̈́̂͆̓̔̎̈̈̽̈́͛͆̒͂̿͌̐̐͌͛͋̃̊͛̒͆̐̇̐̉̏̓̍͊̀̈́̐̔̊̌̋̽̂͌̂̉̋̒͋̓̾̈́͒̓̂́̌͗̈́̉̚̚̕̚̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅè̵̢̧̡̢̧̡̢̛̛͎̙̘̜̮͍̦͙̗̭̰̬̹͕̮̠̝̦̼͓͔͔͉̠̲̬͕̭͍͙̦̝̼̯̰͕͔̟͕̻̜͇̘̙̥̳̼̮̲͚͇̫̻̭̺̱͎͕̺̹̪̹̖̻̱̦̙̩̼̤̥̘̩̮͇̬̟͓͚̗͇̹͍̮͍̳̹̦͓̯͆̈́͗̍̀̃̿̆͂͗̄͛̇̒̽̽̈̃̑͑̌̒̋͐̋̑̏́̄͐̿̀͒̈́̑̅͋̾̏̋̄̆̈̉́̃̈̆̈́̆̿̒̑̓̔͑͗̿̃̐̎͒̔̈̈́͊͂͛̆̔͑͌̂̆͑̇͊̿͛̚͘̕̕̚͘͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅa̷̡̨̨̨̡̡̡̧̢̡̧̛̛̛̳̣̘̝̞̰͕̙̜̲̖͇͖̲͖̳͓̖̼͍̫̖̮͎̬͇̤̼̱̯̳͍̲̳̮̯̩̩̟̱̹͓̗͔͖̖̫̥̘̲̥̪̮̗̝̤̟̤̻̦̲̭͉̱̥̤̘͕̪̲̙͚̠͕̲̙͖̺̥̋̄̾͑̋̐̾̂̑̐̊̊͊̇̅̾͌̽̃̾̑̈́͆̒̉̀̆͗̃̏́̑̑͊͛̐̈́͑́́̆̾͑̅̑̀̈́͂̃̊͛̾̍̄̂͂̿̅̈́̔͗͐̐̏̇̋̈́̈̾͂̈̐̽̓̄̒̆̇̉̀̐͒͛̒͘̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅv̵̨̧̢̢̢̧̡̛̦̖̞͍͈͈̣͖̗͉͕͓̟͎͚͈̭͎͍̩̰̱̜̙̘͙̝̯͔̬͚̪͇̦͓͚̹̲͕̙̞͙̪͓̩̤͇̯̹̹̻͔̫̺͓͔̩͙̹͍̦̹̬͕̻̗̖̻̠̬̼̝͉͙̥̮̗̹͇͓̪̺̖̝̦͖͇̄͋̓̾̅̆͂̓͒̍̔̒̂̃̇̉̉̀̃̿̂͆͒̈́͆̈̅̓͋̊̔͑̓̇͒̃̾͊͛̎̍͆̐̐͂̄͒̔̐̇̔͌̂͗͋̉͆̍͐̒̃̋̍͆͐̈́̍̑̌̐̑̈́͗͂͐͋̎̓̈́̄̑̔͊̚̕͘̚̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅę̷̡̨̨̡̨̡̡̛̜͍̝̞͍̱̪͍͙̰̯̫̻͓̞͙̰̲̟͉̝͍̗͔̣̼̪̫͈̱̣̹͎̝͓̼̫̥̮̳͔̥̠̭̭̬̙͚̫̹̼̼̲̩͇̲̳̠̺̩̠͍͖͔͓̦̙̗̠̰̥͍̫̜͔̭̯̳͙̼͇̫̙̣̥̠̦̌͒͐̋̇̿͋̉̂̌̍̐̿̓̃͗̋̿̓̒͛̅̄̃̓̐̾̃̊͗̽͑͂͊̓̍͒̈́̅̎̈́̑̊̈́̎̄̅̔̿͊̓̈̾͗̏͂͊̎͌̂͋̈́̀͋̄̀̂̓̅̆̀͂͋̊͂͐̐̈́͊̊̽̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ?̵̢̧̨̧̡̢̨̨̢̡̢̨̢̢̛͖̙̟̭͕̮̼̩̝̲̯͓͓͍̳̖̝͙̖͈̯̠̖̠̙̝͎̳̳͕̤̻̭̝̺̗̦͈̥̹̤͇͍̝̣̘̦̩̰̦͓̮̙͍̪̞͔̱̫͉͍̻͖̥̤͈͎̩̬͖̙̠̮̪̜̳̙̭̰̟̙̊̌͐̊͋͛́̓̽̒̒̏̂͒̑̋̏̆̇̈̇̃̆̃̓̀̂̿͑̋̏̐̽̎̈́̇͒̍̾̄̐͗͐̑̑̇̃͋̓̔͛̎͌̾̽̉̂̊̋͋̃̊͂̏͛̑̽̓͆̆̋̽̋̇͆̈̊͒͘̕̚̕̕̚̚͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅ ̴̢̢̢̨̡̢̨̨̡̡̨̧̢̧̧̨̢̧̢̘͇̺͚͎̘̟̞͖͈̘̹̱̪̬̥̬͓̳͚͇̞̺͓̦̖̣͇̜̖̺̮̭̗̥͉͇̤͉̮̬̠͇̞̫̟̥͉̟͈̮͍͈̮̗͚͙͈̫̱̞͔͕̖̗͎̗̻̭̭̲̼͖̝̪̺͑̓̏̈̌̋̽̊̃̍̋̈́͊̎͌̆̂̈̄̓̅͋̒͆̃͌͆́̊̐̾̃̈̎͑͐̃̂̅͊̈́͋̈́̒̽͐̇̃̾̓͛̈̍̽̽̈́̉̉̀͊̓̈́͗̈́̍̂̀̉̎͌̿̊͑̉͛͒͑̂̔́͊̿̍̈́̄̈́̆͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅṖ̴̧̢̡̧̢̡̨̛̛̞̖̭̲͎̰͎̰̬̠̯͓̟̣̜͉̥̺̠̟̼̯͈͕̩̝̼͖̟͉̪̪̜̹̜͚̗͕̺͔̲̺̯̦̖͚͙̭͎͙͈̲̞̭̻̦̪̬̲̭̻̳̠͕͕͙̲͖̬̥̙͚͎͇̬̠͓̥͓͙̰̩̟̭̘͙̞͓̮̩͆̌̆̒̒̌̂̎̈́͊͋́́̃̾͆̓͛͌̃̄͆͑͒̑͐̐̊̉̍̓̄̑̐̑̓̔̓͊̈̈̌̇̇̒̃͗͊̇̅̍̌̑̅͗̏̅̄̀̃͒̍̀̋͐͂̓̏͒̊͂̉̑̋̄̄͌̋̅̒̔͘̕̕͘͜͠͝͝ͅͅe̶̡̨̨̧̧̨̨̨̢̨̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̺̻̘͉̜̙̝͍̤̤̠̯̳̭̩͎̰̻̞̩͍̫͚̠͎̗̻͔̪͈͚̪͚̲̝͙͕̯̯͚̺̱͉̮̗͎̲͖͇̙̪̲͙͚͎̹̟̖̣̹̖̱̲͙͕̞͔̥̠̫̰̙̲͓͙̟̗̰̯͖͉̪̥̖͈͋͊̃̄͊̐̆̿̈́̂͆̏̔̇̏̍̂̓̊̆͋̓̎̈́͋̉̓̂̏̒͒͐̐̃͒̄̏̉̐̂͋̋̾́͊̒̐̔͒͐̎͊͗͗͗́̌̊̀̓̈̄̒̔̃̐̋͆̂̋̽͂́̂̍̑̅͒̅̐́̉̔̀̚̚̚̚̚͜͠͝͝͠͠ơ̸̡̢̢̡̛̛̛̹͈͈͈̘̺̺̥̭͉̪̯̤̹̠͚̞̰̤̝̭̣̱̩͖̞̤̼̜͙͉͍̖̪̖̭͙͓̖̯̟͓͍̬̟̖͉̖͎̞͍̖̭̣̻͇̹̖̠̝͎̯̫͓̠͚̳̬̱̤̦͎̞̠͎̝̻͕̟̥̞̰̺̪̹͎̞̣̤̤̊͐̀̈̊̇̉̿͒̈̂͒̋̆͛̒̈́̈͆̇͊̽̆̆̍̀͌̓̾̈̽̈́̓̿̂͒̂̿̂̋̊̉͗̈́͊̃̊͂̀̌͛̑̓͆̆͗͊̓͋͗͊̍̐̄͆̍̾̄̄̈́̅͆̈́͛̕̕͘͘̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅp̷̧̨̡̛̛͔̜̫̲̪̟̠͕̞͕̖̟̝̖̭̳̣̮̪̫͕̲̯͙͕̤̻̺̰̫̣͉̹̱͍̗͍̜̲̘͖͈̻̲̗͓̙̠͎͍̩͖̞̖͚̳̲͙̪͇̣͈̳̙̱̫͓̝͉͖͉̰̬̞͍̭̬̖̦͔͖̦͓̝͙̠̼̜̟̞̣̩̦̹̎̆̎̏̔̊̒̽͐̊̊̿͋̓͗̂͛̏̎̔̀̈͐̍̓̌̈́̒̉͋̃͊̓̋̑̿̂̐̇̊̀̊̋̔͆̅̽͆̓̈́͆͐̊̈͗̽̇̐̓̽̋͂̿̈́͌̈́̓̉̽͐̿̈͂͐͛̓̿͛̏̒̌͗̄̕̕̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝l̷̨̨̢̢̨̛͕̭̦͔̣̞͚̟̤̪̻̺͚͙͍̯̪̣̖͈͙̹̖̣̠͎͕̜͍͓̻͇͈̲̯̣̜̹͍̯͍̳̦̯̲̳̩̺̮̮̦̙͖͍̼̯̙͈̜͉̻͎̖̲̠̞̟̝̹̜̯̜͍̥̰̻͍̭̱͕̝͎̪̙̰̓̅̿̃̋̐̈́̅̆̿͐͆̄̄͗̄̇̒͊̑̽͊̊̿̄̿̃̿̊̆̿̏̎̅͒̉̾̎͐̾̾̊͂̊̐̇̓̎̆͐̊̔̒͛͒̍͑̿̆̔̇̃̉̂̓̓̃̽̌͋͂̐͆̅̈́́͆̽̓̓̂̈́̍̂̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅȇ̵̡̧̢̢̧̨̨̡̡̢̨̢̨̛̟̠̠̼̻̳͙̜͈̜̻̦͈̫̠̣̝̩͎͓̰͓̘̰̙͔̗͚̼̱͚͈͖̭͔͕̺͕͕͔͚̳̱̺̮̯̦̰̣͍̦͍̣̲̼͈͉̣̪̙̟͚̹̬̹̳̣͉̜̫̫̝̜̥̲͙̳̼̬̤̘̼̯̞̀̐͛͐̎̋̑̋̈́̌̽̔͆̈́̍̽͆̒͐̐̉͆̒̀͂͑̃̐̈̐̂́͐͐̆̽̑̆̉̓̋̓͒͛̀̀͗͛̽̓̾͒͌̇̈́̿́͛̋͆̑́̉̈́̄̍̽͛͊́̀̏͂͂̍̇̃̔͋̈́̑̍̆͘̚̕̕͘̚̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅ ̶̨̨̨̢̡̢̧̨̡̢̢̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̦̳̫̖̘͇̝̮͕̠̻̳̣̥̩̞̪̫͓̤̮̯̤̳̭̹̦͉̲̳̙̤̭̤̘̠͕̯̬͚̞͔̻̳̻͖̪̟̜̭̥̪̞͖̰͉̫͓̮̹̫̥̗̘̻̭̪̪̳̰̱̝̣̲̼̻͉̱̥̈͂̈́̽̇̈́̑͊̂͑̑̏͆̃͆̅̔́̋̓̈́̾͆̈́̀̍̀́̓̿̅͂͑͑͗̾̽̓̂̋̇̏̇̆͛̅̋̍̾̒̂́̅́̈́̿̈̔̇̈̈́̅̂͂̐̈̈́̾̈́̃̊͗̋̽̈́̽̀͗̇̄̒̍͑̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅä̶̡̧̨̡̢̛͔͓͚̹͉͙͉̳͉͎̠͍̣̲̦̱̠̱̟͕̠̰̣̱͚͕̪͍͕̞̳̳͉̻̫̺̖̘̪̞̪̝̰̥͇̮͔̮͇͙͍̬͔̜̯̬̯̥̙̤͖̙̤̠̱̤̳̱̮̭̫̠͉̣͚̜͔̘̲̭̦̲͇̹̪̝̪̭͙̮͔̘̰͊͆͆̆̓̔͑̔̈́̐̌͒̒̐͗̐̒͐̔̋͋̓̔͊̓̃͋̑̉͐͛̇͛̍͂͋̈́͋̔͑͆̑̀̓̿͐̅̈̓̓͌̏̓͌̃̉̇̈́͒͐͊̽͌͑͆̈́̊́̿̈͌̈́̈́̃̇̆̾̉̀̒̕͘̚͘͘͘͘̚͘͜͜͠͠͠l̴̢̧̡̨̧̧̧̨̛̛̛̺̯͇̱̥͇̦̻̹̜̳̳̟̜̱͇̬̻̫̬̗͓̺̗̲͚͎͎̼̦̥̮͓͈͎͔̫̹̥̫̬͓͕͕͙̭̤̮̫̯̩̘̱͉̲̲̲̫͕̩̜̭̬̦̰̼̹̮̺͓̼̺̜͖̜̜̗̗͚̥̖̞̟̙̯͔̫̆͒͂̅̃̿̊̍͊͋̈̆̂͌͋͗̒̈́̏̓͒̑͐̿͋͂̆̉͛̈́̆͂͐̉̔͒̋͗͛̿́̈́̃̈͆̽̈́̃͒̀̇̽̒̀̈́͒̈́͂̅͑͂̔̔̈́͗͋̐̅̈́͑͊͆͒̾͑͊͌̉̚͘͘͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠ͅẁ̶̡̨̢̢̨̡̨̢̡̡̧̛͉̳͉̣͓͇̠̱̬̬̟̥̭̰̯͖̭̗̞͕̠̯̘̠̥̞̱͕̜̻͈̤̙͚̱̺̮̝̦̳̼̖͙͉̻͓͉̩̰͔̦̗̣̹̫̣̜͔̲͓͇̤͖̯̼͖̗̼̟̟̲̺̖̤̼̳̰͇̼̰̟̗͚͔͖̅̊͆̅͗̓̊̾̌͑͋̈̽͐̋͂̃̾̃̋͛̅̌̀̒͆̾́͌̈́͒̅̿̍̆̈́͂̆̍̆̃̾͑͂̒̄̓̑͗̅̈́̉̓̈͛̆̉́͆̔͒͊͊̍̆̈́̈̒̾͆̂̇͋̓̇̂͆͌̉͗̃̔̄̚̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅă̴̡̨̢̨̧̧̡̢̧̧̡̧̢̡̡̨̫̝̭͔͖̘͔̯͓͕͈̞̱̰̮͉̯͕̙̺̬͔͕̭̰̫̭͉̙̤̱͇͉̠̪̫̣̣̣͖̤͉͓͔̗̠̟̪̭̺̘̘͎̬̳͎̜̠̳̱̮̤̣͈͉̼̦̠̟̤̗͓͖̖̻̪͔̩̙̬̝̈͛̐͆͑̈́̀͛̍͛̈́̊̅̆͛͌̀͂̾̐̀͆̉͗̍̍̄̍̓̒̿͐̂̆̽̄̆̑͌̏͌̿͌̓̿̀̿̏̓̐̑́̈͒́͛͐̐̄͑͂̌͊͐̿̔͆̈́͂̆̆̓͐̏̕̚͘̚̚̚̚̚̚̕̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅy̶̢̧̨̧̧̢̨̡̛̛̬͈̞͖̠̖̝͕̲̫̤̱̜̩͍̱̗̯̥͓̮̦̖͍͖̻̬̤̻͎̯̯̜͉̤̙̩̠͙̩̼͎͖͓̯͈͈͚̦̣͎̫̮̩̤͕̺̣̪̬̲̟͍̼͕̫̳̣̲̦̻̠̺̗͖̳͉̦̞͖͚̯͈̖̲̅̿̆̈̔̿̆͒͊́̊̓̊̓̃̎͒̓̔̏̊̈́̍̒̒̾͗̂̂͊̊̂͆̄̾́̓̎̇͒͊͗̏͋̊̾́̈́́̈́̈́̑̓̏̐̏̽̿͐̂̒̋͂̄̅̉̌̓͆̈́͂́͆̆̄͋̉̈́̑̏͐̌͊͊̈̕̚͘͘͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅş̴̢̡̢̢̢̨̡̢̢̧̛̛̛̖̲̫͓̱̜̦̖̝͍̺̣̘͔͈̹̤͈̹̟̗͈̠̜̼̼͚̰̘͉͈̺͔̤̖̱̰̟̪̫͙̪̩̪̞̘͉̺͚̙̟̻̜͇̼͙̗̹̲̜̣̙̪͎̺̟͍͖̙̞̰̞̝̟̫̘̪̹̖͕̣̳̲͇͔̈̈́̄̒̌̍͑̿́̉́̈̒̔͗͂̊̏́͆̽̂̐̎͆̾͂̾̈́̀́̔̓̆͒͊͊̎̽̌̒̇̍͗̎͐̂̓̏̎̓͑͋͒̋̆̊̏̂̏̈́̀̆̃̄̆͆̔̈́̅̓͛̽̃͋̄̇̈͑̔̉̕͘̕̕͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅ ̶̡̢̧̧̧̢̡̡̨̧̛̛̬͕̙̠̞͚̪̲͇͙̰̱̩̯̯̩̣͚̖͕̙̹̫̱͇̞͇̹͙̼͕̪̭̥͖̰̠͇͖͇̰̙̯̬̣̺̖͙̮̝̣̠̫̞͉̯͍̼̦͙̫̮̻̣̰̫͇̯̫̗̩͖̤̩̳͚͔̹̩͎̝̯̱̝͍̹̬͔̍̑͌̈́̎̄͌̎̇̉͊͗͆͐̃̍̋̃̑͗́̂̐̉͋̓̓͒̃̏̾͂̿̈́̃̈̍̽̈́́̊͒̋͒̀̅̓̍̓̌̿͑̃̏̓͋̐̊͗̂̊̍͛̃̑̍̈͆̾̎͗́̒̈́̍̍̈́̃͌͋͘͘͘̕̕͘̚͜͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅḷ̵̢̢̧̡̨̧̡̧̧̨̨̧̡̛̛̰̞̯̣̫̺̬̺̼̩͕͙͕̫̙̣̞̺̹͇̝͓̟͚̫͈̬͇͙̙͖͙͓̰̫͇̥̣̬̞͍̪͕͚̺̝̞̘͉͈̗̲̺͓̖̠̞̱̳̦̩͔͎̻̝̤̱̳̜̝̬̰̪͚̥͍̬͚͚̰̍̐͌͐̽̽̈́͌͑̈̌̀͋̏̊̏̏̽͋̽͌͗̓̈̏́̍̃̽͋̃̊̄̃͂̉̈̈̉̅̅̎̽͑̆́̿̌̀̅̎̄̐̓̿̌̉̒͐͗̊͒̃̋̃̔͌̾̑̒̓̿̈́̔̄͋̅͌̾͆͑͌̏͛̃͆̒͂̕̕̚̕̕̚̚͘͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅe̷̢̧̧̧̨̨̡̧̛̛͈̦̮̖͙͈̼̳̤̞̟̣̭̜͓̩̩̖͇̭̥̺͚͍̫̰̙̥̰͚̠̖̗̣̗̹̣͔͙̼̝͇͖̙̹̜̘̻̟̲̦͉̱̙͚͓̩̝͓̠̦̱̟̠̥̟̼͚͙͕̩͎̮͍͓̩̞͖͈͖̗̜̳̤͛́̉̽̾̓̌͊̉͋̌̓̅͛̈́̉͒̇̇̑̑̉͋̇͗͛̊̃͒̒̊̑̑̋͊́̿͌̒̐̋́͋̊̿͑͌̊̊̆̃̎́͐̋̏͆̉͌̌́̋̋̍͋̓̑͂̍̎̉̆͋̆͑̃̊̚͘͘̕̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅạ̷̡̨̡̨̨̢̡̡̧̛̬͚̲̳̹̹̰̝̫̳̦̞͉͚͙͚̮̙͉̬͍͎͈͎̤̗̗̝̞̘̳̝̜̯̠͍̺̗̥̰̳̰̙̮̝̘̳̭̯̠̞̤̩͎̝̗̮̭̞̫̬̞̮̞̖̱̩̙̪͕͈̙̫̻̪̩͈̲̘̘͔̲͔̺͈͉̌́͒̌̊̔͗̒̐̃͌̑̋̌̄̓̈́̿̄̌̓̂̂̂̓̆̀͌͒͌͑͗̌͋͌̈́͐̒̑̈́͊̌̽̇̈́̂͌͆̂̀̂̍͐͌̅̃̔̾̐̓͆̈́͂͗̋̑̀̃̒̀̂̾͂̑͂̀͊̾̈́̎̽̚͘̚̚͘͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠ͅv̶̧̧̨̢̢̛̛͚̣̤̻̳̲̘̜̝͈̙̟̫̥̫̯̦͇͉̦̰̰̘͎͎͙͔̻̯̝̣̱̺̝̳͚̯̱͈͕̮̥͈̞̯͙͓̼̱̬̟͇͈̺͍͍̭̤͓̟̠̠̦̯̻͈͚̦̤̝͚͚̟̘̬͎̜̭͈̬̪̞͚̜̳̱̫̮͈̞͇̯̹͒̓̂̾͊̏̄̎͊̓͋̅̑̌̉͊̄͐̆̌́͑͆͐̈́̊̌͋̽̉̄̑͆̇͗̔͒̒̆̈́̆́͐̓̑̿̈́̿͆̑͊͛͂̃̉̒̃̈͑̓͛̔̑̓̈̉̐͆̒̓͒̾̎̕͘̕̚͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅe̶̢̨̢̨̡̢̛̛̫̪̲͇͙̰͇̰͉͔͉̙̥̳̲͚̠̺͍̹͙̠̙̥̹̹̺̝̣̯̜͇̼̦͕͓̭͙͓̥̲̘̺̲̞͙̤̻̳̖̺̝̹̠̻̬̥͍͕̪̮̪̳̝͇͇̭͙̪̟̲̳̦͇̳͕̙͖̞̹̮̜̙̣͎̥̱̲͚͌͒̓̈́̐̒̉͒̈́̑̎̑̈́̓̈́̿̒͐̑̈̋̑̉͗̇̋̾̋́̎̄̀̅͂̒̃̿͋͆̉̑͗͐̽̈́͒̐͌̉̌́̓͛̓̆̑̂͊̅͑͌̾̀̏͗̽̋͗̆͊̀̒̔̒̽̕̚̕̚̚̕͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̨̧̧̡̡̡̡̢̢̢̢̛̛̛̹̙̬͕̦̬̮̯̦̫̘̲͎͍͓̥͙̼͚͎͈̲̬̘͓̹̺̠̼̺̘̣͈̱͙͔̙̭̞̙̤͖̼̻̤͈̰̬̝͎͔͙̞̖͉̝̰̤̹̥̘̜͈̠͖͈͍̲̲̫̫̲͕̳̗͔̰̻̥̦̭̠̆͑̈́͐̂͛͛̆̄͊́͛̎͑̀̽͋̎́̋̆̆͗͐̾̏͌̇̍̽̿̿͐͗͊̇̉̌̉̈́͆̓͋̾̍͊̅̅̐́̓̄̍̐͊̃̅̿͂͒̐̐͊̓̇͒̎̆͑̾̋̈̒̒̍̎̄͂͌̈́͗͌̌͂̈́͒̌̕͘̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅm̵̧̧̢̧̢̢̛̛̱̞̘̰̱͇̮̦̫͖̝͉͉͈̯̥̦̣̠̖̞̜̟̗̯̱̳̫̮͙̻͖̞̙͕̳̘̣͚̗̺͈͎͎̱̟̺̫̙̮̼͕̱̩̹̳̜̙̗̩̬̖̤̻̬̼̮̯̭̬͔͙̘̤̭͓̟̤̣͖̥̠̹̟͎͈͇̮̲̟̘̿̅͆̽͛̅͊̇̀̒͒̐̾̇̇̿̒̈̍͑̅̏͑̓͑̑̓̊͆̆͗̈́͆̈́̍̂͋͑͛͆͆͂̇̽͌͗̄̈́̉̇̇͂̿͂́͒̀̆̒͐̈́͒͒͌̿̾̾͑̽̃͗̅̋̈̽̎̃̌̂͘̕̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ȩ̵̢̨̢̡̨̡̨̡̡̛̛͍͙͈̼͇͙̱̭̭͈̖̱̺̗͈̠͈̦̣͕̪̤̣̩̫̣̭̪͓̝̭̜̘͉͚̥̪̥̲̰̘͕͓͚̻̞̮̹͇̞̪̮̹̘̝̞̝̜͖̩̘̯̦̩̜̳̩͍̮͙̖̠͇͎̭̘̟̺̪̪͓̮̰͙̮̝͂͛̆̂͒͂͌̆̅̃͊̒͛̐̆̍̾͒̔̄͌̒͌̆̐͐͌̍͋̂͛̋̿̈̌̑̂̌͂̓̿͋̅̆̌͗̋͛̌̽͆͒̔̂͂͒͂̍̈͑̽͒̿̓̆̂̎͗͒͊̀͆̑̅͊͋͑͘͘͘̕̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅ.̵̡̨̡̧̢̨̛̛̹̺̣͎͉̲͙̦̰͎̯͖̠̬̟̮̠̫̲͈̭̱̻̥̱͕̝̬̰̤̠̯̙͙͔̬͕̮̬̼͓̣̹̹̘̤̣̹̫̤̟̖̱͉̰̞̦͕̯͉͍̝̗͓͕̗̜̘̟͉͈̻̠͕̰̳̪̳͔̘̭̺̯̗͛̈́͆͌̇̋͂͊̂̾́̄̉̍̌̏̆͒̓̐̌̏̈́̉̎̏̄̎̄̍̈́̾̽̌̑͊̓̄͆͑̋̔̏͌̑̑́̐͌̅́̓̓́̔̂͐͊̀̆̂̉͆̓͋̐̏̉̏̈́͋͛̇̈́̂̈́̓̓͆̅́͂͆̚̕͘͘̚̚͘̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̨̧̡̡̡̡̡̧̛̛̛͎̦̬̰͖̱̤̺̺̲̝̝̼̪̮͎̗̺̩̼̮̤͇͍͙̭͈̱̲̰̬͖̫̹̯͍̮̹̯̺͇͚͖͇̝͖̪̳͚̲̱̼̠͖̙͓̺͕͔̦̤͔̫͕͍̙͓͔͙͙̩̜͕̟͔̟͍̹͉̯̯͇̘̩̽̿̏̋̉̉̄͊͆͌̓̍̀̓͒͋̊͋̾̀̊̔͒̏͆͗̿͊͑̓̉̂̄͛̓̆̂̈́̄̿͑̈́͛̉͊̒̓̈́̈́̏͂͛̅̈̅̓̇̀̃̇̀̿̄̈́̾̎̉̈̍͂̂̃͊̊̽̊̐̅͐͒͘̚̕͘̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅC̴̢̢̧̢̢̢̢̧̨̨̢̨̛̛̛̻̠̬͈͕̝̰̠͙̳̝̮̹̗̻̟̩͔̝͕̙̮̳͉̻̯̲̠̰̖̘̗̟̥̮̥̼̳̺͖̜͎̫͚̥̙̺̺̮̪͓̪̤̭̯̪̯͇̻̰͍͍̳̬̜͎̳̗̼̖̯͓͎̮͉̣̩̗̞̻̰̘̻̰̥̗̅̆͆͐̃̈́͂̒̅͒̓̿͒͂̿̅̒̅̔̍̈́̽͗͗̔̓͗̎͑͗̍̈́̎̊͒͆̂̅̑̒̂͆̇̍̇̓͌͑̒̈́̆̈́͛̂̔͊̿́͋̈́͗̉̅̎̆͆̊͑̃̏̒́̈́̚̚̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ơ̷̧̧̡̡̢̢̛̬̭̯̱̩͙͍̻͈̙̦̜͉̤̠̩̞̠̥͍͚̣̭̣̳͓̰͈͎͓̮̻̫̘̜̳̠͔̮̻̺̤̺̟̣͈͓̗̻̲̻͙̻͍̰̦͚͙͎̙͖̠̣̥͈͉̖̬̪͓͙͖̥̮͕̹̙͇̦͖͇̣͕̳̳̜͕̟͖͔̋̾̏̌͒̓͐̉̋̓̾̈́́̄̍͗̌́͗̋̉͋̋͑͒̽̂̃̈́͆̈́̏͌̉̽̆͌̆͐̏͐̓͐͑̍̏͌̽͆̈́̑͒̿̃͒̏͊̏̀́͑̒̎̊͛̒̃͑̂̃̈́̎̍̃̃̽̆̏̂̄́̆̑͘̚͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅm̷̨̨̡̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̺͉̠̻̘̼̫̞̪̟̼̤̬̦͓̻̘̳͖̘̟̭̼̬̲̬̬̦̖̗̠͚͎̣̼̗̟̗̠̮͕̤̞͎̳̳̠̹̥͎͉͙̜̳̣̮͇͇̲̦̰̝̠̲͔͈̮͎͉̲̣̼̤͖͓͉̙̭̗̟̠̣͈͔̭̲̻̯̤̲̭͌͒̓̐̔̍̽̈͂̎̇̈̐̇̑̒̋̉̌͂̓̾̎͌͒͊̐̆̈̍̓͛̇̊̓̓͗̇͗͑̊̓̈̑̆̿͐̊̑̍̅̅̐̒̔́͗̄̿̊͗̔̔̾̈̄̑̓̽̌͐́̏͊͋̍͒͆̈́̕͘͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅp̸̢̢̨̢̧̨̨̢̢̧̡̡̛̛̛͖͇͚͓̼̟͙̞̝̖͈͎̮͇̹̳͍̱͇̹͇̯̦̤̱̣̯͕͕̮̭̠͍͇̱͖̼̪̤̯̘̻̺̬͚̭̖̤̖͕͓͉͔͍̞͚̩͎̩̲͍̹̺͚̣̪̣̬̯̤̭̤̣͇̹̲̤̰͉̦̖̱̩̼̹̈́̽̔͌̓̈́͐̌̒̈́̏̈́̿̅̓̐̓͂̎̎̈́͒̍͋̐͐̑̎̊̈́͒͋͂͌̆̇̌̔́͌͊̈́̃̋̎͋͑̋̏͐̈́̅͐̈́̍́̋͒͛͋̾̐́̄̓͛̈́͆̍̿͑̽͂̊̒̔̊̈́͗͂̌̽̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅư̵̢̨̡̧̡̡̧̧̨̨̛̛̻͕̞̥͚͖̲̪̼̫̬̜͎̹̥̯͇̰̼͙͕̝̪̻͍̟͇̱̝̰͍̭̯̟̝̫̤͓̳̤͉̱̙̱̤̦̱̪̩̠̲̺͚̗͚̗͓̯̣͖̱̼̻̻̜͚͕͙͕͔̬͔͙̹̪̳̯͈̺͙̟̳̖̫͉̓̽̿̌̐̑̃̏̒̍̍͒͂͐̾̌̈͐͐̓̊̊͐̓͑̅͋̇̿͒̌͒̍̾̋̑̓̎͗͂̐̊̅̾̓̓̈̂̏̅̇̇̋̍̓̏̿͌̆̂̓̐̌͒͂̌̐̐̓̋̃̋̀͆͐̆͌͊̎̔̃̉͗̑̕̚̚̕̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅţ̶̧̡̡̧̨̨̡̧̛̛͉͙̘͚͖̬͓̩͖̩͍̙͈̝̫̫̮̪̤͔͚̙̤̯͈̺̤̣̠̞͈̞̹͔̤͎̮̥̰͎͕̻̳͕͔͚̤͙͍̟̺̩̜͇̣̝̖͚̤̜͈̰̣͍̯̼̬̹̳̘̪͉̭̳̥̬̩̰̠̙͎̯̣̼̰̙͓̈́̎̆̀̂̾͌͊͋̈̀̓̿͑̅̋̈́͋̅͊̏̃̊̒̍̌̔̀̌͊̀͊͋̓̋̒̑̈́͐͌͋̈́̉̅̑̔͒̾̏̌́̎͗͋̋̿͌͆͛͆̏͌̓̋͂̒̐̀̌̀̓̽̎̎͌̿͗̏̂̈́̒͆̾̉̚͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝ͅe̸̢̡̨̡̡̨̢̢̢̨̧̡̢̛̛͙̭͇̝̫͉͎̭͖͖̬̫͎͙̘̬̙̼͎͉̭̮̞̳̯̗͓̻͖̱͎̭̞͇̟̙̝̯̞̘̲͖͚͓̲̺̱̼͚̺̭̳͖͓̺̺̘̤̣̱̥̻̝̼̠̯̭̣͈̰̘̺̘͎͖̯̣̬̞̫͈̠̣̰͕͑̽͌̔̎̎̅̿͐̐̈́̉͂͊͐̃̍̊̇̀́̐͗͋͌̍̿͗͂̅̂͌͌̇͛̃̐̃̆̂̆̏̋͆̈́̓̄̐̈̓̿̅͋̓̾̿̈͐́̊̎͒͐̂̃̈͐̍̈̇̄͂̓͒̾͐͆̐͆̓̊̅̊͘̕̕͘̚͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅŗ̷̨̢̢̧̡̢̧̧̧̢̧̢̛̛̛̯̖̥̩͔̺͎̫̹̟̯͙̬̻̝̞̪̤͎̦̫̦͖̘̳̰͓̰͎̦͍̬͉̰̰͓̰̲͕̳͈͍͉͇̟̲͕̯͎̦̩͖̝̫̟̻̤̬͖͉̲͎̳͎̮̟̪̦̗̝͕̥͚̦̙̗̦͔̖̪̮̰́̌͒͒̈́̀̑̂̀̆̏́̊͑͛̽̃͐̾̓̽̄̋̓͐̀͐̀̒͊͊̂̈́̇̋̾̄̊͗̋̒̀̃͂̊͆̎̈́̔͌̍́́̊̈̈́͊̃͗͌͐̉͌͂́͗́͋̌͊̈́̆̍͛͗͛͒̚̚̚̕̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̶̢̢̢̡̡̡̧̧̢̛̹̭̜̳̭̫̯̞̳̣̥͙͖̹͙̲͔͕͍͇͍̖̦͉̹̗̰̤̝̺̝̞͎͍͕͖͍̻̣̥̫̬͍̖̘̭͔̗̱̬͙͍̪͉̭̥̖͈͓͓̬̮̹͔͚͙̮̰̳̳̪͚̯͎̦̼͓͕̜̦̪̘̰̘̖̠̗͎̅̅͂͂͐̌̌͐̃̈́̅̅̄̏̽̍͒͆͗̈́̏͑̂͋̍̋̔͛̉͌͆̐̅̔̒͛͆̈͋̆̄̃̅̐̌̈́̽̈́̽̇̈̒͒̍͛̒̎̏̎̏̂̅̍̔̈͌̍͊̑̀͆̍̑̃̅̐̓̂͊̒́̍͆̄͆̕̚̚͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅc̸̡̧̧̧̢̡̡̛̛̛̲̤̝͓̝͓̭͎̮͙͕̼̩̘̬͔̣̻̙̬͔̼̟̤̣͈̤͍͉̟̣̤͚̮͈̝̭̙̱̝͕̙̖̘̟̭̣̦̹̖͉̣̣͇͕̰̱̳̪͈͕̟̗̼̬̩̱͓͍̳͕̩͔̩͚͚̳̣̼̲̮̥͇͚̜͖̭̗͙̖̙̑̈́̓̋̓̂͆̈͋͗̓͋̾͋̓̽̋̃̓̃̊̆̅̆̇̀̈́̉̄̉͊͆̔̓̔͛̀͒̂̈́̍͂̐̎̇̓̆̋̊͂̆͑͋͒͌̊͋̓̏̈͊̓͂̾̈́̈̂̓̂̃͆̀͂͂̃̓̽͆̑͌́̇̈́̓̚̚̕͜͜͠͠͠͠͝ơ̸̢̨̡̡̨̡̡̧̢͖̲͎̰̹̳͉̫̬̠̝̟̞̼̝͙̯̹̻̖̪̝̠̥̝̠̪̣̱͎̯̻̹̪̘̻̲̜̜̥̞͎̝̯͚͖͇̭̜͎͕̳̝͈̞͇͇̞͍̮̻̳̖̻̤͖͈̖͔̪͇͇̺̗̗̦̬͖͚̖̟̹͎͇͍͐̍͑̊̓̋̃͂̉́̈́͛̅̉͆̓̐̍̇̒̂͂̾̄͌̏͂̈́̓͂̆͊̔̓̅́͂̋̆͑̍̐̆͆̅̇̋͋̾̇̇̇̀̅͗̃͊̔̏̈́̄̔̄͌̌̓̈́̽͆̌̅̇̒̇̽̈́́̒͋̋̍̌͂̇̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅd̴̡̧̡̧̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̬̲̻̣̥̻̰̦̣͖͚̥͙͕̻̥̝͓̦̬̠̻͈̠̠̜͉̻̲͎̜̬͈͔̝̪͔̟̥̲̺̠̜̩͓̤̗̲̥͖͕̘̖͚̫͇̮̙̙͈̦̰̘̤̦̱̪̠̙̝̱̮͔̙̼͔̘̤̱̣̺͍͚̭̹̂̽͋̿͒̄͛͒̃̈́͂̇̅͑͛̋̈́̌̽̇̉̈̈͗̿͋͊̐͂̅̿̐͊͐̍̇̽̀̇̑͑̊͊͆͌͐̋͒̿̃̋͒̒̿̈́͂̑̀͊̿͑͑̇̂̇͒̏̓̉͗̓̽̊̇́̕̚̕̕̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅį̴̧̡̨̧̛̮͓͙͉̥̼̲̻̪͇̖͖͉͎̥̠̻̗̯̟̖͔̠̣̲͉̮͙͖̺͇͔͉̹̱̺̻͍͖͎̩̻̬̞̖̞͈̙̫͕̞̻̳̞͓̭̜͎̯̦̖͉̫̺̗͚̟̠̘̘̘̣͔̜̗̣̱͍̘̮̫̠̳̞̜̝̯͙̪͚͈͙̲̂̽̍̋̍͐̒̂͊͐̆͒̂͒̔̎̈͐̈́̓̓́͐͂̓̋̐̔̇̈́̍̿̿̀̈̇̈́̇̿͋͊̑̈́́̓̐̅͒̏̓̑̍̋̂̑̍͂̍̀͂̎͒̑͌̔̏̉́͛̿͐̌́̀̄̇̂̈́̐̏͊̽͘̚͘̚̚̕̕̚͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅņ̵̧̡̧̡̡̧̢̛̛̛̞̫̤͔͖̱̮̯͓̘̲̙͇͎͕̜͖̠͇͇̙̙̫̭̺̩͈̙̦̯̺͔̰͈̗͈͚̻͉̲̜̯̺̟̯͖̟̯̲͈̗͖̞͔͖͙̣̞̼̘̥͚͚̱̫̭͔̜̜̦̼̩̳̥̺͙̖͚̦̣̱̬̗̮̔͗̇̀͑̇̋̌̓̓̈́͛̍̔̍̈́̉͊̊̉̋͌̀͗͐͆̏͂̌͐͒͗̓̋̂͐͂͒̓̿͂̑̓͐̉̿̊͒̎͐̈̌̓̎̄͒̈́͊̓̇͐̍̅͌̽̈́̆̉̅͌͒̌̀̆̅̂̈̄̈́̈̇͑̃͘̚͘͘͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅģ̴̧̧̡̧̨̧̨̢̠̤͎̗̠͇̘̭͇̰̭͇̜̖͍͓͍͕̗̫͕̰̺̱̫̼̭̣͓̳̟̝̼̫͖̤̬͙͚͓̠̯̺̗͎͔̱̱͉̦̪̪̜̞̫͖͎͈̬͍̙͈̠͕͎̤̯̦̫͇̱̞͍͉̩͖̥̯̯̭̟̲̠̜̞̬͒̈́̈̈͗́̄̍̍̂̑̿̇̓͑̀̓͂͐̽͋̊̇͗͐͊̌̏̾̋͒̄̉̒̈́͗̋͌͋͂͗̄̈́̈́̽̐̄̐́̅̾̓͑̒̇̏̊̊̃̊́̈̑͌͂̾̄̑̆̓͋̐̽́̀̇̏͒̋͐̈̀͆̽̚̚̚͘͘͘̚͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̡̧̢̡̧̨̡̧̧̧̧̛̛̛̫̭͉̼̘͕̣͎̖̙̮̟̱̺͖̱̮̯̺̖̞͚͔͇̻̯͇̞̱̗̯͔͖̮͍̖͖͉̝̮̤͕͉̺̼̣͉̞̘͈̪̺͈̙͕̜͕̟͙͇̲̱̞͚̜͇̜̳̻̭̭͍̦͔͕͔̰͚͙͖̠͉͚͖̄̒̉̈́͌̊͊̅̾͆̇̊̈́͒̒̊̒́͋̿͊̿͐̂̇́̐̀͑͆̐̅̔̑̉̎̍̑͆̒́̌͂̐̌̍̄͛̀̂̄̐͂͗͐̃͆̆́̔̔̀̋̎̉̆̄̓̓̐́͛̉̃̑͘͘̕̚̕̕̕̕̚̕̕͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅg̴̢̡̨̡̧̨̡̧̡̢̛̛̛̛͔̜͙͇͕̱͕̞͍̘̻̩̹̦͈̤͎̫̣̞̱̤̝͇͍̼͔̰̬̪̗͍͉̜̣̼͎̹͈̥̜̗͍͍͕͕͚̪̠̮̫͎͎̲̗̹͈̩̮̮̠̘͓͕̭̣̠̗̘̤͉̟̫͇͕̤̱͖͇͓̯͔̺̣̭̅̃̓̓̅̄̈́̒͑͗̽͆͑͛̃͋̾̋̈́̿̌͆͆̒̈͐̈́̇̽̋̊̑́̅̍͛̾̉͑̆̍̊͒͆̎̀̒̄̾̂͛̓̉͊͑̽̐̌̈̉̄͊͊͛̍͑̐̾͑̇̈̍̍̑̇̔̃̅̓̇̾͊͆̎̕̚̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅȩ̷̨̡̨̢̡̨̧̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̳͙̘̝͙̠͚̞͍͍̰̘̰͉̣̤̙͕͎̮͙̙͉̭̩͈͚̰̫̦̟̙͍̜͉̘̙͇͖͚̙̬͈̱̠͉̪̹͙̰̲̥͇̟̼̪̘͔̩̻͔̘͖̝͖̱̬̳̫̞̬̗͇̞͉̟̻͇̲̰͓̹̈́̔͐̉͑͑͛̏͒̋̔͊̽͆͋͆̊̈͗̿̎͋́̆͆͋̄̈́̒̿́͗̌̂̊͌̇̈́̋͐͐̈͌͒̀̌̌̔̊̈́̈́̽́̒̔̇͒͋̍̽͊̽̑͋̈́͒̍̿͆̔̍̑̾͒̔̄̈́̃̉̓̑͑̕͘̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅt̶̡̧̢̨̛͖̗̮̙̬̱͈͍̹̭̻̪̟͉͓̩̹̬̥͚̝̟̗̗͙̼͎̙̫̻͇̹̩̰̦̮̤͙̮̹̣̫̼̯̯̫̫̬̱̟̞̳̻͖͉͕̻̝̳͈̯͔̠͉̫͙̠̖̠͓̼̼̱̥̦͇̣͉͈̭̣̻͓͈̮̼͕͇̲̯̣̩̝̒̈̄̓͊̎̓̅͒̑͗̒͌̂͌̇͑̈̒̃̈́̓͆̆̈́́̇̾̆̋̀͛̌̉̓̅͌̀̌͂̈́̂͂̔̿̃̆̐͊̓̈̓͆̓͂̂͗͂̌̿̓̿͐̾̔̅̂̄͊̆͌͆͂̽͆̋̓̓̅̒̚̚̕̕͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠s̵̡̡̡̢̨̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̙̯̫̱̰͓̥̯̖͖̗̗̗͓̱̦̯̗̭̤͇͉̣̳͇͚̦̩̯̭̱̙̹͙͓͓̙͈̪̳͔͎͔͚̖̪̟̫̯̟̬̦̖̟̗͙̪̬̻͕̱̳̗̺͇͈̱͇͙̫̻̗͎̪͉̖̯̲͉͙͎̮̫̤͇͙͕̘̹̿̽̒͌̐͆̌̃̊̄̓͌̄͂̓͋̾̿́̈́̌̽̊̅͐̓͑̐̍̅̆̈́͆̉͑̆͑̅̐̌̒̽̊͑͌̾̏͛̒̆̒̂̃̅͗̔͆͐̓͐̓̇̏̑̓̅̽̄̒̑͌̂̀͋̌̒̎̏͗͋͘̚̕̕̕͘͜͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅ ̵̢̧̢̨̡̡̢̨̧̢̡̨̛̛̖̼̪̪̤̬͖͈̱̰̯̟̺̟̣̮̠̖̖̪͚͔̫͎̹̤͍̻̖̙̣͎̩̜͍͙͇̗̪̱̘̳̖̬̜̯͕͉̺̪͚̹̗̺̯̤̭͓̤̭̝̼̺̻͉̫̘̝̳͈̤̼̤̠͈̱͖̟̲̬̞̠͌̒̽̑͌̒͂̽̏̓̌͛̍͆͌͌̾̈̈́̋̓̄̆͒͆͐̊̄̉̏͒͑̿̇̅̏̑̂͋̑̃̾̀̇̔̐̔͗̈́͛̀̄͑̆̾̔̓̂͋̓̓̄̌̌̄̿͂̋̄̎̔͗̑̍̿̒͂́͂̃̈́͑̏͗́̎̚͘̕͘̚͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅļ̸̧̧̨̡̡̢͍͍̱̪̬̩̼͙͈̭̮͚̣̺̱̯̩̥̲̟̰̝̜̯̠̜͔̱̭̮̮̹̱̠͉̗̙̙̥̘̻͙͙͇̙̳͉̲͎̖̗̮̞͉͈̝̖͕͚̯̫̝̼̟̥͙̳͉̠̼͉͖̩̙̩̳̝̰͍͙̥͍̗̙̹̮̮̓̌̈̓͋̎̇̎͂̆̽̐̂̐̃̈̑̈̿̅̐̀͗͐̂͗̃͗̑͋͌̇͆̎̽̃̉̓̋̍̒̑̐̏̉̆͋̋̍̄̈́̍͗͊͒͐̏̈́̐͒̾̆̃̎͊̅͑̑͑̍̂̀̎́̿̍̉̉̔̑̔̋̉̽̀͘̕̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅǫ̴̡̧̨̧̧̧̢̧̢̧̨̢̢̢̨̧̨̛̛͙̬̻͕̳̙̠̮̠͉̭̳͚̗̠̬̗͖͍͖̪͍̪̞͍͈̫̯̟̼͕͍͙̠̹͈͈̹͔̺̗͔̜͕̞̝͎͉͉̻̩̘̰̙͎̩̟̖̠̣̗̫̙̳̥̫̜͙̼̟͈̠̮̫̣͈̑̋̓̑̂̒̆̄̓̆͌͑́̈́͆̏̆̊̂̈́̾̈́̆̅̀͋͋̌͒̊̈̏̀̈́́̇͆̌̽͗́̃̐̉̔̑̇͐͗͋͛̽̓̒́̂̅̈́̓͋̈́̒̓̍͗͑͑̉͊̑͐̈́̈̌̃̅̊̓̎̈̈́̐̚̕̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅn̸̢̢̧̢̡̨̧̡̨̜̯̩̼͇̤̣̦͕͚̟̙͚̻͚̞̦̬̜̜̩̺̦̣̦̯̯̟̫̰̮̰̙̫̗͎̰̬̫̘̣̭̘͖̯̟̹̝̝̝̺̩̭̰̞͙̞̱͈̣̹̪̗̫̲̳̙̪̠̻̹̫̱̘̖͚͔̦̭͔̟͉͙͔̱͎͍͎͍̠̏̈́̇͂͂͛̍͋͐̊̈́͗͌͒̈́̒͆̎̓͗̇̓̈̐͐̏̑͋͂̋̽̌̐͗̈́̄͊̋̏̈́̀̑͋͋̽̓̎͆͊̋͗̅̇̉̆̂̓̌́̔̊̇̋̉̅̽̎̊̒͗̂̽͊̾̑̐͗̋̓͑̄̿͐͛̕͘͘͘͘͘̚̚͠͠͝͠͠ͅẽ̸̡̢̧̢̨̡̨̨̨̡̛̛̞̼̗͙̭̜̺̺̜̰͇͇͇̜̦͕̬̟͓̠̖͕̻̳̻̮̱̪̳̞͕̝̫͈̺̺͔͇̞͚̬͕͈̻̲̩͎̳̟͍̜̱͙̬̖͕̺̪̪͍̣̲̱͇̜̱͕͍̠̖̙͔̱̻̯͍͎͇͎̠̙͔̬̮̳͛̈́͌̉̋̐̾̈͌̋́͆̔̌̄͋̇̎̈́͌̐̿̈́͛̂̔̋̈́̐̉͛̐͗͌͋́̿͑͐̊̀̄̑̒͆̈̾͆́̐͊̓͆̓̂̈͆̍̅̽̆͋͒͛̌͑̇̎̍̈̔͒̂͊̉͆̕͘̕̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅl̶̡̨̨̧̨̡̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̘̭͕̳̮̘̠͚̯̼̹̩̩̪̫̦̫̖̞̺̫̼̠̗̯̠͚̲͇̖̺̫̜̩̠̯̥̼̞̹̖̫̳̠̼̝̝͉͔̪̳̙̼̥̦̖̞̯̦̣̝̬̣̣̰͚̫͔͇̥̯͔̻̱̫͔̝̖͕̳̣̟̜̠̰͔̳̣͈̭̔͋̈̋̈̂̑̽͛̆́̔̅̒̐͂̈́̽̀̃̌̇͂͂̈́͋̃̿̈͋͒̃̅̋̒͊̈́̇̆̋̐̿͛̎͆̀̓̾̉̈́̈́͌̏̒̍͂͂̿̂̒̎̅̆̿͆̊̀̍͑͒͒̇̆͒̾̓̊̄̃̇̋͒͗̀̈́̏̔̋̌͘̚͘͜͠͠͝y̷̡̨̢̢̢̢̡̢̢̢̢̧̛̛̤͉̤̟̣̯̬͉͉͍̪̩̯͉̲̭͓̦̫͎̰̦̖͙̠̤̝͉̭̫̜̻̦͕̮͎͖̦͇̤͈͙͕͓͚̟̫̙͉͕͚̫͈̬̹͈̰̼̳̬̗̤̲̩̭̝͕͉̜̬͇̳̭̲̲̬̥̬̩͈̜͈̟͇̍͒̿̒̑͒̾̈́̐͛̀͒̅̽̈́͑̅̓́̑̉̐̓̄̄̂͒̆̌́̌͆̑̿̿́̆̅̏̽͒͆̍͋̂̌̋̔̾̓͑̅̌̈́͑͛͛̋͒͊͒͛̉̌̍͊͂̇̽̌̔̃͒͐̅͑̃̾͂̒̉̒̾̌̑̍̇͘̕̚̕̚͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ.̶̨̢̢̢̧̡̨̡̡̨̨̢̨̨̢̛̛̥͚̩̗̻̺̭̘̳͚̜̻̲̤͈͖͙̲̦̝̮̱͎͕͈̣̖̭͖̺̩̥̭̳̘̺͙̭̰̘͍̳̞̬̼̮͈̬̮͉̪̣̤͓̫͎̤̼͖͈̟͚̯̥͚̺̰̝̜̰̘̲̮͓͉͈͉͙̞̳̼͙̿̇͋̈́̓̆̉̉̆̈̽̍̿͋̈́̌̓́̍̇͗̾̅̇̉̄̃̉͒͒͊̌̊͐̓̈́̃̐͑͒̊̉͋̑̎̿́͐͛̈́̋͂̒͗͊͗̈͆͌̈́̏́̊̈́͂̎̎̿̒̓͊̿̆̒̊͛̐̕̚̕͘̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ

It was too distorted for Mark to make out. He started walking towards the others as Anti attempted to lash out at Mark, hissing. 

"How do we get out?" Bob asked, "we can't lift the cage, and whoever shot Dark ran away."

Mark frowned, "we just have to do the lifting thing again. We need to get us in the cage then we'll wiggle out one by one."

Bob sighed and nodded, "Felix, come here, your first."

Felix didn't say anything. He didn't move positions from when he had taunted Dark and Anti. Anti giggled at this and Mark shook him a bit, "what happened? Why is he like that."

Anti giggled insanely, covering his mouth and flicking Mark off.

Bob stole Anti from Marks hands, "get Felix over here."

Mark nodded and started walking towards Felix, when he got close Felix puked up blood. And it wasn't a little, it was a lot.

"Ow!" Bob said as Anti bit his hand.

Mark gently helped Felix up, Felix seemed to snap into reality and looked around confused and almost petrified, "what?"

"Hun?" Mark asked, "c'mon let's go..."

The next 30 minutes they spent getting everyone under the cage. Anti did not cooperate anyway and tried to escape and was biting ankles until Tyler kicked him hard enough to were he stopped. Felix, Mark, Anti, Tyler, and then Bob made it to the final side, walking into the ending room, which was another white room which locked behind them and gased them.

 

Ethan woke up first. He was sitting on the couch at Marks house, where the party was going on. Looking around the room, he examined everyone and if that Game thing was real. His conclusion was, yes.

Felix for some reason unknown to Ethan, had blood all over his shirt and slight bits on his pants, Mark had a Goggle shirt on and his arms and legs looked really scratched up, Bob and Tyler had bruises on their hands and arms, and Jack was still tiny, but there was a note by him. Ethan went to read it.

 _The effect will wear off within the day!_ was written in really fancy writing.

Ethan decided to wake him up, why not? He gently shook him awake. 

"Hun?" Jack mumbled tiredly and stretched, opening his eyes he saw Ethan and scoffed, turning away.

Ethan frowned, "what'd I do?"

"Ye all made fun of me. Told me how annoyin' I am. How I try to hard to make people happy..."

"What? We never made fun of you." Ethan said and sat down, "why do you think that?"

"I heard ye say it with me own ears." Jack faced him, he looked sad.

Ethan couldn't help but hug him, "I swear on my life we would  _never_ make fun of you. I mean, of course there's the few times we'll joke and be like 'oh you Irish bastered!' Or we insult the accent or the traditional things, but never on purpose. Do you think you could of just heard us wrong?"

Jack didn't awnser him after that, but Tyler woke up.

"What the fuck?" Tyler mumbled and held his head, "god I need a drink, and food."

"Yea I could go for food." Ethan said slowly, "I'll get some McDonald's."

"Yeesss." Tyler said happily.

"Did someone say food?" Bob asked and leaned up.

"Ethan's going to get some." Tyler said

Bob laid back down, "yay."

Wade and Felix woke up around the same time. Felix immediately went to the bathroom and stole some of Marks clothes to get dressed. He came downstairs complaint about how he looked like a woman on her period. Wade had went to the kitchen and got a drink.

Mark woke up last, being utterly tired and just so exhausted. Ethan took orders and went and got McDonald's, and some good quality coffee.

Soon enough everyone was munching on hamburgers or nuggets and fries. Jack and Felix got happy meals, while Bob choose pancakes and hashbrows because it was breakfast time. They got good quality, and disused what had happened. 

Jack had eventually realized, they may not have said it, but the uncertainty was implanted in his brain...

 

The End!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antis dialogue;  
> 1\. Why? Ye can't control me, I can do whatever I WANT and ye can't do anything about it it!  
> 2\. They called my name! They said my name.... They could have stopped ME. NOW its too late, he's GONE...  
> 3\. Why are you here? Do you understand what has been CREATED? what you have Un-unLEASHED?! Why won't you RUN? You will DIE  
> 4\. You MADE this happen- LISTEN TO ME.  
> 5\. I'm not finished with you!  
> 6\. Don't you DARE touch me or I'm LEAVING  
> 7\. You can't force me away! I'm always watching... I'll come up when i want to... I'm always here... Watching  
> 8\. This shitty world will be mine! I'm always watching! I'm always here!  
> 9 = major glitching |  
> It's time to DIE!"  
> I AM HERE NOW!"  
> HahahahahahahahahaHAAAAAAAA!"  
> You all said my name."  
> SAY GOODBYE."  
> You wanted me... Well, here I am." -  
> I'm always there. Always watching."  
> You can't get rid of me."  
> Enjoy the show."  
> You could have stopped me, but you just watched, as this happened!"  
> Did you miss me?"  
> I've been here this entire time!"  
> I've been keeping an eye on things."  
> Forgotten? Or just too afraid to remember?"  
> Laughter is the best medicine for death."  
> You're WEAK!... just like HIM!"  
> Why don't you just put on more makeup? I've ALREADY WON!!!"  
> THIS WORLD IS MINE! THESE PEOPLE, ARE MINE!"  
> I don't need to go home... I'm already here."  
> You can't stop me!"  
> Why didn't you feed your dog?!?"  
> I'M in control now!"  
> I've been in control this whole time!"  
> There are no strings on me."  
> Why don't YOU save him?"  
> I wonder what will happen to your favorite boy next time."  
> See you soon."
> 
> 10\. Why did he leave? People always leave me. Computer coding gets lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> What ships do you guys want?  
> My fav ship is Jack/Mark/Felix, but I'm unsure if that's good. Tell me what ships you guys wanna see and I'll put them in!


End file.
